A state of indifference
by boboleta
Summary: It's a whole special kind of hell when you are lucid enough to realize that you do not feel. How a slightly different outcome of the fight of his life leads to a young man's journey to get himself back from seven years of dormancy. Language. Romance and lemon later on.
1. A state of indifference

**Hey, you guys.**

**Just to set you off on this little story of mine.**

**As you may have guessed, my DBZ universe is a little bit different than the original. Not an AU per se, but still diverging at some points. **

**In this one, Gohan does manage to defeat Cell, of course, but although Goku helps him he never speaks to him afterwards, simply letting know that he wasn't coming back. Also, right after Vegeta's help that eventually led to Cell's death, the saiyan Prince also perishes (Cell shot back at him).  
On the other hand, in this one, Mirai Trunks does come back in time, he does defeat Freeza and King Cold, but he doesn't turn SS, he doesn't tell Goku who his parents are and he doesn't comeback a second time (I DO like to believe that he managed to defeat the androids back on his time, even without training in the hyperbolic time chamber, but that's beyond the point here). Don't get me wrong, I truly love Trunks but the whole "I can't tell you who I am but everybody still knows anyway" business just didn't cut it for me. I mean, why the hell did he say it to Goku? Why did he have to show Goku that he was SS? If it was any other character I would get it, but Goku? He trusts EVERYONE! ... sorry about that. Again, I do love Trunks, but in my book, that's how it goes and regarding Chibi Trunks, he is not one year older than Goten but about 5 months. Why, you ask? :: insert Twilight Zone music here:: you'll see... oh, and there's Mia... Gohan and Goten's sister.  
Enjoy and review, please.**

* * *

"speaking"

'thinking' (or 'specific word or expression')

EMPHASIS

_flashback_ (or _important word to establish meaning_)

* * *

He opened his eyes.

'One more day...'

He never had trouble waking up. He liked waking up early. Everyone still asleep meant he had at least one hour just for himself, if he was lucky. Altough that was never a trait he associated with himself.

He always woke up early to train with his father. Back then it was the only time they had to train together before his mother insisted he went to his room and study for the rest of the day. She had big plans for him. Their little miracle.

Back then.

Things where simple. They fell in place. They felt right. Now...

Getting out of bed was a whole other thing.

Why would he? Would his life be any diferent if he stayed in bed all day? If he wouldn't go out to the world? Would the world miss him? Probably not...

There was a reason why, though. Well, two, actually. He kept them in his bed side table to ease the process every morning. In a round photo frame, clearly handcrafted. Made with cardboard and uncooked pasta and roughly painted red. Not perfect, but then again, what was? In his world perfection was lost many years ago, along with so many other things. Too many. Too important. But he loved it anyway. His sister made it for him. Officially, his sister AND his brother made it for him for his birthday, but he knew better. His little brother's attention span wouldn't allow it.

The frame contained his favourite photo of them. His little brother and sister. 3 and 4 years old at the time or maybe a bit younger. He took that picture himself with his mother's camera. She loved to take pictures back then. She doesn't now. Not anymore.  
He cherished that picture in its simplicity. Just the two of them, smiling. Big, amazing, warm smiles directed at him. Even tough, as he recalls it, he had to make an effort to get them in that mood. Not too much, just a little. It came easy for him.  
Their amazing, beautifull, innocent smiles. A clear sign that there was someone out there who loved him truly and dearly. Unconditionaly.

He would do anyhing for those smiles. Even getting out of bed.

But that doesn't mean that it was easy. It never was, so why would this morning be any diferent?

He stared at the picture for a while, analizing their features. His sister was a little different now. She had lost her round baby face and was gaining a more refined look. More feminine and a lot like his mother. She was the one he trusted the most. His rock, altough he wasn't comfortable with idea of it. It was way too much responsability for a child to have. He would know. But nonetheless, it was his reality right now. She was like him. More reserved. Her thoughts to herself. Sometimes he could catch a glimpse of what was going on in her head at a given moment and he was gratefull for that. In his family there wasn't much sharing anymore and he missed it deeply. Those moments were now that much more precious.

His brother was a diferent kind. He loved them both deeply like they were his own and, in his mind, they were. But he could never feel the same for him as he did for their sister, although he would never admit it. He loved them both, more than the world, more than he could ever think he could love something or someone, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't comfortable, not as it was with Mia. What kind of a brother was he?! How could he?! It wasn't Goten's fault. But at the end of the day he just couldn't. It hurt too much. He was just like HIM. JUST like him. He knew his mother felt the same way.

How can you miss someone that is right in front of you?

It hurt him deeply everytime he thought of it and he tried his best to hide it from his brother. Hopefully he will never know. As his father, the little one was extremely clueless. In this case it was a blessing. Normally, just extremely annoying.

He got up slowly, sitting for a while on the edge of his bed. He always made an effort to be quiet so as not to disturb his brother sleeping on the bed next to his, although Goten always slept like a rock and he knew it. Nevertheless, as he looked at his little brother, how peaceful, how innocent, sleeping away, he couldn't help himself.

Their room was very small, holding only a small closet, their two beds and the bedside table between them. One small window was letting in the first lights of the day. Very dim still. He didn't need an alarm clock other than the sun itself.

He crouched on the space between their beds and began his morning routine: 500 push-ups, a quick shower and a cup of black coffee while watching the sun come up in the horizon.

Sometimes he felt stupid doing the push-ups. They didn't do anything for him physicaly but he needed them mentally. It was his 'training' when all other forms of training were not allowed anymore. _"Look at what all the training got us!"_ his mother said. She meant him. The absence of him and all the things he took with him. Not being allowed doesn't mean he didn't do it, of course, but when you're used to do it every day, all day, it becomes a habit and you have to do something, anything.

He did manage to teach Goten, Mia and Trunks how to fly and control their ki. At least every other weekend he managed to take them out to the woods to 'play' and they sparred with each other, learning new fighting and survival techniques. And every time he could he would take Goten to train with Trunks in the GR at Bulma's. Mia didn't like sparring that much, so if she tagged along she would do her own training or find some other thing to do, like helping Bulma out with something.

He completed them quickly, showered and went to prepare his cup of coffee. 'Black like his soul.' He rolled his eyes and slightly shook his head at his own thought. He was never one for such dramatic bullshit.

As he walked outside through the side door in the kitchen and sat, yoga style, on the long wooden bench in the small porch, contemplating the sun as it came up, he thought of how he automated himself trough this process. He did this same routine every day, EVERY day, for years.  
He really enjoyed it at first. His own moment. Now it's just a process. He didn't really enjoy anything anymore.

Apathy - a state of indifference.

They were the only exception, of course. His buddy and his pumpkin. He enjoyed them. As much as he could, anyway.

He was the man of the house, and he had to take care of his family. All of his family. His mother... She was there but she wasn't and she needed him too. She fell apart all those years ago and he was never able to pick up her pieces. He had to stand. Goten and Mia needed someone. Anyone. How could he break too? 'In some way I guess I did...'

More and more so, he sat there looking at his coffee instead of the sun but he just couldn't bring himself to abandon his routine. It brought a little touch of sanity to his life.

He heard a sound to his right and saw the blinds of the window being opened, chugging the rest of his now cold coffee. 'She's up.'

He got up and went inside, put his coffee mug in the sink and started preparing breakfast.

Toast, eggs and fried bacon with orange juice. It's not like he really knew how to cook, but he managed well and breakfast he had perfected through the years.

His mother still cooked lunch and dinner but that was about it. All the other things around the house were now his responsibility. Not that he was assigned to do them but they weren't getting done, so... that's that.

He recognized in his mother the symptoms of what he studied to be depression. Spending most of the day in bed, always crying and ... just numb. He was familiar with depression, but when he heard Goten, as a baby, crying with hunger, or when Mia needed her diaper changed and they were not being attended to, he had to do something. "_Goten and Mia need you, mom." "Mommy is not feeling well, Gohan. Can't you do it?" _After a while, he just stopped saying anything and took care of it. Of them. HIS depression had to wait and eventually he learned to manage it.

His mother, on the other hand ... she had her good days and her bad ones, and she WAS a little better now, helping more around the house and with his brother and sister, but there was only so much he could do for her. Bulma even suggested going to see a professional and Gohan supported the idea, but deep down he knew it would never be anything more than just that: an idea.

_"I don't need help! I'm not crazy! I'm just grieving."_

'Yes, for the past 7 years.' He had lost someone too, you know?! And for the past 7 years he saw himself drastically and forcefully change from a happy, active, carefree child, in a loving household with his mom, dad and baby sister to this sedated, cracked shell of himself, orphan of both parents and father to two young children. He had lost someone too - himself.

"Good morning, Gohan." Mia smiled as she approached her big brother.

"Hey, pumpkin. You hungry?" Gohan said very softly, embracing her with one arm and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm starving!" Of course, her father's daughter. She sat down at the table.

"Do you know if Goten smelled the bacon?" Gohan smirked. He knew the answer.

"Yeah, he's up." She chuckled as she served herself some food. Gohan sat next to her at the head of the table, his place since his father died.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked caringly as he stroke her hair, watching her.

Mia looked up from her plate, still chewing a buttered piece of toast. She thought for a second and confided her thoughts. "I didn't manage to fall asleep very easily last night."

"Are you anxious about school next Monday?" He smiled as she nodded and pressed her lips together in confirmation.

He had always been homeschooled, even after his father died, although, since then, he practically taught himself the curriculum.

He taught his sister at home too for her first year but he felt that wasn't enough. He was a pretty good teacher but he wanted more for her, he wanted her to go to school. It was too late for him but he wanted them to have a better life. He had his training back then to let out some steam. What do THEY have? Maybe he could give them a shot at a social life. With friends and some kind of normality - as much has a half-saiyan could. He told his mother it wasn't working out and after much argumentation he convinced her to let them enroll in school.

Next Monday both Goten and Mia would be starting school in the city. It was an hour each way by bus but they were game. Goten was very sociable and Mia loved the city so they didn't need convincing. Gohan was thrilled.

"It's normal to suffer from anticipation. I know I do, but you'll be okay. You're gonna try new things and meet new people and then come home and tell me all about it so I can have a life by proxy." He said just half joking.

She laughed as Goten walked in the kitchen, hugging his brother from behind almost in a choke hold. "Good morning, big brother!" Enthusiastic as always. "What are we laughing about? Did you tell a joke?"

'Hardly' "Hey, buddy. We were talking about school the day after tomorrow. How're you feeling about that?"

"I think it'll be a blast. Trunks is going too!" Goten said sitting down to his brother's left as the word 'chaos' popped into Gohan's mind. Just for a second.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll love it. Now eat something before it gets cold." Gohan said as he served Goten a toast with blueberry jam he had just spread and proceeded to serve himself some bacon.

"What are we doing today, big brother?" Goten asked. He loved it when he called him that. Big brother. He loved his buddy.

"Well, today is Saturday, so aunt Bulma is coming for lunch. What about we go fish our meal?"

"Yeyy, I love fishing!" Goten shouted eagerly. Gohan catches the fish and they play around him. That's 'fishing' for you.

"Yeah, me too. Best way to say goodbye to our last week of freedom before school." Mia said grinning. She would love going to school. Drama queen.

"Oh, you poor thing." Gohan pouted ironically and resumed his breakfast. Maybe next time he'll try his eggs soft boiled instead of scrambled. Can't be that hard to cook.

Goten's voice softened, a pinch of sadness. "Maybe we can pick up some flowers for mommy. She likes flowers."

Gohan knew that they worried too. They loved their mom. They all did. And she loved them too although sometimes it was hard to see behind those walls she erected around herself. His father was the one who protected her before. Maybe now she feels she needs a replacement. It saddened him that she didn't see that replacement in him. "She'll love it, Goten. That's a good idea."

As they finished their breakfast, Gohan started doing the dishes and instructed the little ones to prepare the fishing gear and get ready to go. Today, he would go old-school and asked them to prepare the fishing cane as well. He didn't feel like getting wet.

"Big brother, we're ready!" His little brother yelled from outside the kitchen window pressing his nose against the glass. It made him smile. Sweet innocence.

"Ok, I'll be right there." He dried his hands and proceeded to the room area trough the living room.

He grabbed his sneakers, sat on the bed and put them on, stopping for a bit before getting up. There was still one thing he had to do.

He got up, exited the room and turned left towards his mother's. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door and entering the room. "Mom, we're going out to try and catch some fish for lunch, ok?" Gohan said quietly as he sat on the bed next to his mother and placed his hand caringly on her leg. She nodded as he continued. "I left you some eggs and bacon on the counter if you're hungry. We'll be back in a few hours." She grunted in agreement and he took off, closing the door behind him. He never stayed in her room for longer than he had to.

Maybe because it pained him to see her like this when he knew that this was but a fraction of what she used to be. Or maybe because, after all the nights he just couldn't bring himself to ignore her sobbing in that very room and had to force his body in and hold her while she cried herself to sleep, the room's gravity had changed. There was a weight to it now. What used to be a haven, symbolic of his parents love was now a wasteland. He couldn't stay.

* * *

They were walking for a few minutes now through the grassy green blades of their mountain home. Every Son man and woman worthy of that name knew the forest like the back of their hands. Gohan made sure his little guys were no exception. Approaching the first trees, Goten looked back towards his house, just barely visible behind them. He whispered. "Can we go now, big brother?"

"Just a little bit further." Gohan responded.

There had been a time when he felt terrible sneaking around like this. He tried to reason with his mother. He did. Every single argument he could think of, every rational fact, every explanation, as feeble as it might have been, he defended it with fervor but she wouldn't budge. Her babies wouldn't be fighting in any way, shape or form, and that was final.

For some time he respected her wishes, but his mind raced the more he thought about it. Who they were, WHAT they were was enough for them to be at risk. Hell, that's the whole reason his father decided to stay in the other dimension. His whole existence was enough for him to be at risk (not to mention his family), and for that and that alone he needed to be able to AT LEAST defend himself. That realization was the tipping point for the young saiyan. 'At the very least they HAVE to be able to defend themselves.' He would see to that up to the point he felt satisfied that they could hold their own until help arrived. That was his goal and if it took going around his mother's back and feel like a damn backstabber for the rest of his life, so be it. Their safety was enough incentive. He just hoped all the lying didn't affect the little ones too much, even though, at the end of the day, he DID find it a small price to pay.

After a few steps into the forest, the trees were now capable of holding their secret and he gave the green light. "Ok. You can go now."

The youngest half-saiyans cheered in unison and took up to the sky, while Gohan continued walking. Their objective wasn't to get there fast. They had time and every moment they had to train their flying was welcomed. Their big brother shouted from the ground. "Work on your direction shifting, guys. Goten, watch the trees. I don't want to have to make up excuses for a black eye again."

"Kay! Whoa!" As if the forest heard his big brother a big ass tree instantly sprouted to its full form right in front of him and he missed it by an inch. Gohan simply sighed and ran a hand through his hair, searching his memory for the excuses he had already used. 'Maybe this time I'll just say that he tripped on a rock...'

Finally, they arrived at the lake, the same one his father used to bring him, back then. The younger ones started shooting loops on the now open area above it as Gohan walked to its margin.

It exuded life. A spray of golden speckles covered the blue mirror of water as the high sun contemplated itself on its majestic surface, cracked in ripples by the joyous arch of a jumping fish. A green damselfly hovered gracefully above a fringe of reeds by the margin, just where a small dear quenched its thirst slowly and peacefully. The wind blew harder for a second disturbing a flock of colorful birds away and the mist gave birth to an ephemeral rainbow. It was breathtaking. It was magical.

It was all lost on him.

He didn't notice the adorable family of squirrels on the tree beside him, he didn't feel the cool breeze that brought the sweet smell of the wild flower patch a little over to his right which he would recognize as lavender. A stunning deep blue butterfly passed right in front of his eyes as he sat himself down next to the water.

He saw it. He felt nothing.

He prepared his gear with a couple of swift moves and started at it, now directing his attention to the wooshes of flying half-saiyans that constituted his brother and sister.

"Hey, Gohan! How about this?" Mia shouted from above.

"That's good. Now go and zig zag through that line of trees. Try and do it as fast as you can."

With a stereophonic 'ok' they complied, excited.

That bought Gohan a good chunk of peace and quiet, although he watched them carefully for flaws so they could address them later. They were getting pretty good, actually. His little brother was now touching down right in front of him, Mia following right behind.

"Can we spar now, big brother?"

"I don't like sparring with you, Goten. You're too crazy!" Mia didn't like sparring with anyone, actually, but her little brother was just too energetic. Trunks at least kept it down a notch when they were paired up. 'He is much more of a gentleman.'

"We'll do it in the afternoon when Trunks is here, ok?"

"Why?" Goten's whining self showed through, a trait his big brother recognized immediately as his weapon of choice when trying to get his way. As usual, it didn't work on him.

"Because it's not fair that you have more real training than HE does, now is it?"

Goten wasn't going to back down that easily. Smirking, he stated. "But WE should have the advantage. You're OUR brother."

Gohan smiled. "You have the advantage that I love you a tiny bit more."

Goten pouted, not convinced as his brother continued. "Look at it this way. We have each other. He doesn't have anyone."

The little guy was now visibly sad. Trunks was his bestest friend in the whole world and he wanted them to be super duper strong. Together. "You're right..."

"He's our brother too, and as such we'll wait for him to train for real." Gohan really meant it. From the bottom of his heart he had three siblings. Trunks was clearly adopted but fully and undistinguishably loved as one of them. An honorary Son.

"You're right, big brother."

"I never thought of it that way..." Mia quietly admitted, mostly to herself.

"Now, why don't you two go look for those flowers you talked about for mom."

"Ok." Both shouted and bolted somewhere.

Gohan kept fishing and soon he had enough for lunch. With a few perfectly mastered moves he gutted and prepared the fish for cooking, propping the pieces for transport. He shouted for nowhere in particular. "Mia. Goten. Let's go."

In a heartbeat they arrived with a substantially sized bouquet, constructed from a wide array of multicolored flowers and a few leafy fillers. Mia was visibly proud of the arrangement (obviously hers). "What do you think, Gohan?"

"It's beautiful. She'll love it."

* * *

As they returned home, Gohan spotted the long, snake-like cloud that originated from their outdoor grill, indicating that the fire his mother had obviously prepared was ready for the fish. The trio walked through the kitchen door and found Chi-Chi cooking rice and other particularly yummy side dishes for their upcoming meal.

Goten jumped right up to her and eagerly showed her their gift. "Hi, mommy! We picked these for you."

"Thank you Goten. I love them." She smiled warmly through a worn out expression. She seemed tired all the time now. Gohan remembered his psychology book dismissing it as another sign of a depressed individual. At least she was smiling.

Goten and Mia pecked her cheek after she carefully rearranged the bouquet in a green glass vase. They were then instructed to set the table. "Please, try not to break anything."

"Ok, mommy." The happy little saiyans responded.

Gohan stepped outside to take care of the grilling, the already hot coals hasting the process. He unknowingly focused on the pinkish hue of the perfectly filleted pieces of fish, slowly turning white and milky within seconds above the reddish glow. Not a moment too soon, he heard what would be Bulma's car arriving and parking on the other side of the house and went inside himself through the side door, cooked fish in hand, placing it on the table. He proceeded for the front door. "Hey, you guys."

"Hey, Gohan." Trunks casually fist bumped the older saiyan. Their personal greeting, the scene cracking a smile on Bulma's face, as it always did. "Hey, honey." They hugged. "How're you doing?"

"I'm ok. Come on in."

The little Son saiyans happily greeted Bulma with tight hugs, just like the professed hug-aholic liked it. She then navigated towards Chi-Chi to assist in any, although most likely little, way, leaving her only son by the hallway, removing his jacket and handing it to Gohan to place on the out of reach coat hanger. They traded a look at the shared thought of how amusingly unnecessary their little theatre was since the little one could obviously fly up and do it himself.

Taking a few more steps inside, the pair noticed a clearly anxious Mia. Trunks was the one to ask. "What?"

Seeing him walk in, the girl recalled her big brother's words earlier that day and flowingly walked up to and hugged his now stiff little body. Trunks was unsure of what to make of this, even more so because Mia was ... well ... a girl. Like family, but a girl nonetheless. On the very next second, Goten ran over like an arrow and hugged them both. "We love you, Trunks." The youngest of the bunch said lovingly, mimicking the understated message his sister was trying to convey.

Trunks just wide eyed his mother as a reaction but she was useless, hand on chest, touched by the scene in front of her. Gohan smiled with pride. 'What great kids...' Nevertheless, the boy was clearly uneasy and he decided to come to the rescue, ruffling Goten's always unruly hair. "Hey, you guys. Let's go wash up for lunch, ok?"

The trio unbundled and headed for the bathroom but not before Trunks' cheeks pinked up in an adorable shade of pure embarrassment. Bulma's giggles flooded the room at their departure like a sweet music. Today was going to be a good day.

Lunch went on like a breeze.

Gohan really liked these get-togethers. They were the highlights of his weeks. Being basically alone with kids day after day made him kind of glad to hear adult conversations, for once. If his two little creatures have thought him anything these past seven years is that 'stay-at-home parent' should be a well paying job, benefits including routine psychiatric evaluations and paid vacations. He found himself longing for the voice of an actual adult, and since he sadly found out that the local tv news anchor wouldn't engage in a conversation with him, Bulma's visits were welcomed and cherished. Even more so when she brought along her bulky red files labeled 'top-secret' with the latest Capsule Corp. R&D endeavor and asked for his opinion on something or the other. It didn't make him feel accomplished or respected or validated, just glad to turn his gears again and think about something challenging for a change.

On the other hand, the three little kid's snorting laughs regarding most probably something they saw on tv or how one beat the other in one of the games they play on the console, makes Gohan's burdened shoulders microscopically lighter. If all else fails, they would have each other's backs, no matter what. He just knew it.

Finally, the four half-breeds took to the forest to 'play' leaving behind their earthling mothers.

The two women talked over tea for a good hour or so, catching up on their week's activities (mostly Bulma's). Chi-Chi liked the company of her friend. Bulma's non-stop talking and ever so eventful days always made her laugh here and there and they felt very comfortable with each other. The sisters they never had.

The older woman notices this and is always thrilled that she is able to see the old Chi-Chi back, at least for a few hours every week. Bulma, however, was also tired of tip-toeing around the subject she really wanted to talk about, and started addressing it. "So, have you and Gohan talked about what he'll do now that he finished his high school curriculum?"

"I haven't talked too much to him about it but he's going to get a job."

Bulma hated it when her friend made her decisions final, regarding Gohan's life and frowned a bit. "What kind of job?"

"I was thinking about the mines behind the mountain."

Bulma was scandalized and, due to the shock, her tone was much more calm than she wanted it to be. "You can't be serious..."

"What? With his strength he should be able to make good money."

Bulma allowed a moment of silence between them just enough to let the severity of the mere thought sink in. Slowly but harshly she started. "From the minute he was born you said that he was going to be a scholar. He's a genius, Chi. How can you even consider this?"

"Well, life doesn't always turn out the way you wanted it to, now does it?" The younger woman defended, eyes on her tea.

Bulma was dumbstruck. "I can't believe you right now, Chi."

"Look, it is what it is and you've got to provide for your family."

Bulma's eyes narrowed, the calmness in her voice a total antagony of her now burning insides. "He's not your husband."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Chi-Chi snapped.

"He didn't marry you. He didn't have kids. He has all this responsibilities that shouldn't be his in the first place and you're telling me that you're going to make him work a hard and incredibly dangerous job just to make good money?!" Bulma snapped back, her personality not permitting anything less than a locked-horns shot back at the injustice of the whole concept.

"Not everybody is as wealthy as you, you know?"

"We're not going down that road again, Chi! You know where I stand on that matter. You're too proud to accept help from me and that's fine but Gohan shouldn't have to suffer because of it."

"He has to help his family."

"It's YOUR family, Chi. Yours and Goku's."

"Don't you say his name!" Chi-Chi barked, the hurt and love mashed up into liquid form, now starting to shimmer in her eyes.

Bulma's speech softened. She sighed. "I know you're hurting. We all are. But he's your son. He's destined to ... more."

...

"If you ask this of him, he'll do it. You can't do that, Chi." Pleading.

"... he's MY son, Bulma."

"You gave birth to him but he's my son too, Chi. We're family. You know that." She did. She felt the same way about Trunks.

...

"It shouldn't be like this. We have to help each other out and try to do the best for our children. Gohan included."

...

"Look. The little guys are going to school in the city. I think Gohan should go to college there too."

"We can't afford college."

"He could get a full scholarship. For sure."

"... are you positive?" She spoke softly, considering, defeated.

"Yes. He would finish super quickly and THEN he could get a job. A good one. He'll work for me at Capsule Corp."

Chi-Chi furrowed her prideful brow. "I don't want him to have a job there just because you're his family."

"Are you kidding me?! With that brain?! How many times have I brought notes or projects for him to give me his opinion on? I NEED him at CC. I have been saying it since he was 7."

Chi-Chi sighed.

Bulma held the other woman's right hand on hers and they looked each other in the eyes. "You know I'm right, Chi."

The younger woman momentarily lost herself in her own thoughts. 'Our little miracle.' When they first knew of Goku's real provenance and the fact that the two of them weren't actually from the same species, Gohan's life was biologically considered no less than a gift from the heavens. And to find out that this was a prodigy of a child, brawn and brain combined with a heart of gold...

Somewhere along the line she stopped being a mother to him and caring about his future. It wasn't on purpose. At least not knowingly. She reminded herself that 'It wasn't his fault...' "... We'll talk to him when they return."

"Ok."

* * *

Arriving at their favorite clearing, the older saiyan crouched down and opened his back pack (that he officially brought along to carry some snacks), taking out Goten's and Trunks' training clothes which they knew would replace their present garments. Training gis were long gone from his household, but since the two little guys wore the same size, Bulma, as the always helpful co-conspirator, brought two of Trunks' along. He didn't bring Mia's today though. They were going to try something different.

"Ok, you guys, let's go. Goten, Trunks, you can begin sparring."

"Yeah!" They hi-fived and walked back a few steps, assuming their positions.

"...BUT..." The two squirts shot back at their sensei. "...today, Trunks can only block attacks, ok?"

He was appalled. "What do you mean I can only block?! That's not fair! That way I can't win!"

"It's not about winning or losing its about being ready at every level. Everybody can throw a punch. Not everybody can block one. Start." He sternly explained.

The lavender haired little prince sighed and started to try and defend the smirk out of Goten's face.

Gohan turned his attention to his little sister. She didn't like sparring. So what? Like himself, being the first half-breed, Mia was the first girl, so they would take it and learn as they go. Maybe her strength was somewhere else and not necessarily in close-contact fighting. As Goten and Trunks, she was born without a tail, but what the hell does that mean, anyway? If Vegeta was here he would ask him about female saiyans. 'Maybe he told something to Bulma...' Unlikely but worth a shot. "Now Mia. I know you don't like to spar like they do so we're going to give a new orientation to your specific training, ok? You're gonna train your ki manipulation for protection. Like shields and stuff."

"Cool."

They sat down on the ground, face to face and legs crossed, and began their session.

The four saiyans arrived to the Son household just as the night's shadows started to paint the sky with reds, oranges and purples. They entered through the kitchen door as always, the calmness within merciless murdered in a matter of seconds due to ... well... the mere presence of kids. Plain and simple.

After a couple of hugs and kisses to their mothers, still sitting at the kitchen table, Gohan instructed the little ones to wash up before they settled down to watch TV and they ran inside to comply, leaving their jackets with himself, who proceeded to hang them up by the door. Their training went smoothly. He was pleased.

"Hey Gohan." Bulma called. "Come sit here with us."

He did without a second thought even though their faces were now scrutinizing his own.

Bulma was the one doing the talking. "We were wondering... how would you feel about going to college?"

He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. His mother had told him a while back that, even though she made every penny last, their savings would be running out pretty soon and she didn't want to ask for her father's help, even though he would offer it from time to time. For that and that alone, he wasn't even considering college as a possibility and adding to that the fact that he hadn't even thought about college in ages... He looked at his mother and back at Bulma, responding bluntly. "We can't afford it."

"I know for a fact that the Orange Star Private University offers full scholarships to top-grade students like yourself. Everything included. You wouldn't have to pay a dime."

He considered. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it."

"Well, we've been talking about it and, if it's ok with your mother,..." She turned to Chi-Chi and then back at him. "I'd like to take you there for a visit on Monday."

Chi-Chi nodded at his inquisitive gaze, and he responded with a shrug. "Sure."

Bulma smiled enthusiastically. "Great! We can go see the courses they offer and establish when you can go do your admittance exams... They have a great football team. Maybe we can go check them out. GO TIGERS!" She cheered with a giggle. "I can show you all around the place. It IS my _alma-matter_, you know? And then we can..."

'She talks... A LOT.' Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

He found it harder to fall asleep that night. How was he suppose to pick a single course? He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. How the hell can he choose? He sighed. Maybe it would be easier to just get a job. It would certainly help his family more. He decided not to think about it anymore. Any decisions would be dealt with on Monday. 'Maybe over ice-cream...'

Easier said than done.

**As writers, we are often inputing our own personal experiences into writing a piece and, as I read story after story of how Gohan felt after his father died, I never came across this option that speaks so loudly to me. It's not just him being ok or him just hating his father and/or himself, but the in between. Its a whole special kind of hell when you are lucid enough to realize that you do not feel. At least not the way you did or the way you perceive as "normal".**

**Your honest opinions are welcome.**

**Bring it on!**

**Update 03/11/2013: Thank you Dr. Blue22 for your input regarding the text's formatting. It's done. ;)**

**Update 03/11/2013: The "She cheered with a giggle." line is yours, Brainless1 and I thank you for letting me use it. :D**


	2. Go Tigers

**Hi, again.**

**I just wanted to clarify that, even though as suggested by some reviewers, an interaction between college Gohan ans HS Videl would be pretty interesting, it is not my idea for this particular story of mine. It did, however, get my fanfic attention and I will probably address it in the future, maybe as a short story.**

**Anyhoo, here's chapter 2.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The young man wiped the condensation off the window.

The bus was big and at least at half-capacity today. He was surprised to see that there were some other children there besides Mia and Goten, clearly on their way to school as well, proven by their backpacks.

It made him sigh in relief since they would have company during the long drive home. He HAD told them that if they had to stay a while longer in school or if they missed the bus, they could fly to a bus stop closer to their house and take the bus from there, since it would cut their travel time to about a quarter. As long as they arrived by bus, their mother would be none-the-wiser. He DID however advise them to refrain from using that method all the time since it could draw attention to themselves. Anyway, he was sure that before the day was over the two of them would be close friends with someone on that bus. Goten would see to that. The corner of his lip curled slightly at the thought.

His little guys were sitting in front of him discussing their classes for today, he guessed. His forehead connected with the cool metal rim of the window. The shapes and colors blurred outside as they passed by and he closed his eyes. They were incredibly heavy.

Being their first day, the youngest saiyans had a slightly hard time adjusting to their new routine and were a little behind schedule, making him miss his coffee. Until this very second, he hadn't realized how much he truly needed it in the mornings. If there was ever an addiction, his was it. 'That's just great. I'm an addict, now...' He considered weaning it out entirely, not being comfortable with the idea of depending on it, but it wasn't doing that much harm. And he did love it. The smell, the taste and the feeling. He was keeping it.

Fortunately, he was going to spend his day with the mother of all coffee addicts so it was just a matter of time until he got his hands on a cup of the precious liquid. Knowing Bulma, she would be ready for her second fix by now and he would tag along. Maybe he would have two, just to compensate.

Their speed was decreasing gradually, now. He opened his eyes at the realization and stretched. The bus stopped right in front of the school which was already drowning with kids running around like freaking maniacs. 'Oh, Goten and Trunks will fit right in.' There were some parents too, since it was the first day of the school year. Stepping out he looked around to see if Bulma was already there and signaled the kids to come meet her and Trunks when he spotted her silver sedan arriving. Their little eyes were wide as saucers at the sight of so many other kids, pure excitement making them sparkle brightly.

Bulma waved furiously as they exited the vehicle and met the others half way. Gohan admired the woman immensely. Being who she was, president of the biggest, most profitable company in the world (maybe even the universe, since the PTO was now out of the picture...), with an army of employees, assistants and servers, she was the one who was bringing her son to school, and knowing her the way he does, Gohan knew she wouldn't have it any other way. He felt blessed to have such a person in his life. And even more so to consider her family.

The little Sons group-hugged the happy woman and then reached for Trunks, proceding to address the most pressing matters regarding their little lifes, whatever they were. Bulma reached for Gohan's hug and pulled back. "Shit, Gohan. You look like crap."

He couldn't repress a chuckle at the choice of language. He was pretty sure he got his potty-mouth from her. He refrained himself from publicly displaying it, of course, but he was the first one to admit that his thoughts were more and more filthy as he grew up. Not Master Roshi filthy, but still. "Wow, thanks a lot, Bulma."

She giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Did you not sleep well, or something?"

"I never sleep well, but today it's just the lack of coffee."

"Ooooo, I can definitely relate to that." Her giggles dissipated into a slightly concerned look. "You still have them, huh?"

Gohan nodded quietly and she sighed. His nightmares had started around the time his father died. They were happening every single day initially but as time went by it became more of a weekly thing. Two or three times only, would make it a good week, nowadays. The sweat and restlessness are still there, but the screaming is fortunately over. He wasn't really sure if he still spoke during one though, since Goten wouldn't notice it due to his deep slumber, a lucky trait when sleeping next to someone who although much better now, still brutally shots up in the middle of the night gasping for air through heavy breathing. Needless to say, getting back to sleep was a predicament all on its own as the images stuck around the room in the night's shadows and since naps were out of the question in an energetic kid's household, four full hours of sleep at any given night was a gift from the heavens. He needed his coffee. Badly.

The woman patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll hook you up in no time." She turned to the kids, signaling them with her finger to approach her. "Hey, you guys. Take a knee." They grew up to know that she meant it literally, as well as figuratively. They bundled up around the 'coach' and followed the order. She knelt down as well in her pinstripe grey trousers, satin burgundy shirt and pointy designer heels. She dressed for her status, no doubt, and was a girly-girl on the outside but a clear tomboy at heart. Some people passing by ogled the scene 'Is that _the _Bulma Briefs, kneeling on the floor?!'.

"You three are family, so you have to be there for each other, ok? Family is everything. If one of you needs anything it's the other's job to help. Understood?"

They nodded.

"You WILL behave. You WILL listen to your teachers. You WILL behave."

"You said that one already." Trunks observed.

"I know." She smirked before continuing. "There will be NO running around at inhumane speeds. There will be NO flying and there will definitely be NO fighting. Not even between yourselves."

They nodded again.

"You WILL, however, make new friends. You WILL play around as much as you can and you WILL have fun."

The little kids grinned fully and started to get up.

"Oh, and try to learn something too, ok?" Bulma added, earning a couple of chuckles.

They hugged and kissed Gohan and Bulma goodbye and ran inside.

"We better get going. I can't have you dragging yourself around like some damn zombie. We've got places to go and people to see. Let's get some coffee in you, ASAP."

"Please."

* * *

"So how was it?" Bulma asked.

"Like I died and went to fucking heaven." Gohan responded quietly in an exhale. Screw decorum, it was the best coffee he had in his life! Or he just needed it that badly. One or the other. He threw his and Bulma's paper cup in the nearby garbage can. She giggled and full-heartedly understood. 'Coffee will do that to you, if you're desperate enough for it.'

They were walking towards the university campus. The old architecture emanated a sense of knowledge. Like many great minds have passed by their thick, massive walls and infused them with their genius. Sprinkles of living green moss here and there contrasted with the cold glittering surfaces of the granite halls, as heavy as time itself. To their right, a later addition of student housing (according to Bulma) plowed a line of tall, white buildings that spread along one edge of the perimeter.

Navigating through the insides of the colossal structure, they reached the far end of the compound where a beautiful emerald field extended its lengths all the way to the back, the white markings shedding light regarding its function. "The football field! This brings back so many cool memories... Come on!" Bulma said before latching on to his hand and running towards the ample bleachers. They sat on the fully empty stand, admiring their harmonious surroundings. "This is a great place to study. It's very peaceful. Other than match day, of course. Did you know that Yamcha played football for a while? Before he sissied out for baseball?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. He played right here. I tried to take his mind off fighting with a better alternative and suggested that he could play football. They have one of the best teams."

"But wouldn't he have to be a student to play?"

"Yes, and that would be the icing on the cake of my genius grooming process. I suggested he could study Sports Education, so he could open his own dojo someday. He attended for a while." She chuckled.

"Then, why did he leave?"

She crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. "He wanted to be the quarterback but the coach wanted him in the line because he was so much stronger than the rest. And since the coach wouldn't budge... he left."

"Why did he wanted it so badly?"

"He wanted to be the captain and call all the shots, but he was just too smug about it and I think the coach saw it too. He wanted the fame and glory and, of course, the female attention. The coach wanted to humble him a little but, you know Yamcha, humble just doesn't exist in his play book. And also he didn't want to be hit in the face so often so, he changed the pigskin to a bat and balls."

Gohan smiled.

Bulma sighed. "I wish they were at least training but I guess it's too early in the day. I wanted you to see them."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if you would be bitten by the football bug, like I was." She giggled. "You don't have to, but I think it would be good for you to practice some kind of sport other than martial arts, you know, expand your horizons."

"I can come and see them one day, if I get accepted."

"Oh, my dear boy, you'll get accepted, all right! Your brains alone will see to that come the admittance exams." She looked at her wrist watch. "But even so, I want you to be well treated around here and so, we must go."

Bulma stood up and Gohan followed. "Where are we going now?"

"To the dean's office."

* * *

"Dean Momo, how are you, sir? Thank you so much for granting us this meeting. I know you're a very busy man." Bulma adressed the important looking man, shaking his hand as she and Gohan entered his majestic office, decorated in blue and gold brocade fabric and intricate oak furniture.

"Oh, nonsense, Ms. Briefs. As my late father used to say 'you are never too old or too busy for a pretty lady'." They both chuckled.

"Your father was clearly a very bright man, dean Momo."

"Most certainly. And who is this handsome young man?"

"My name is Gohan Son, sir. Nice to meet you." He shook the man's hand.

"Oh, my. That's a strong handshake you've got there. Please, have a seat." They did. "So, tell me. What brings you here today?"

"Well, sir, my nephew here, is going to take his admittance exams to enroll in OSPU through the full-scholarship program and I wanted to come introduce him to you personally, since I know you'll want to be keeping an eye on him. He's quite the prodigy."

"Is he now? Coming from you Ms. Briefs, that's quite the statement. Your nephew is it?"

"Yes. His father is my husband's brother." She looked at Gohan and they both suppressed a smile thinking of how Vegeta would freak out at the mere idea of it.

"Your husband? I didn't realized you were married."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I should clarify. We never got married but I still call him that. I prefer it over partner. It's so... formal, I guess."

The man chuckled. "I fully understand. So tell me son, have you given it any thought regarding your line of studies?"

He hadn't made any decisions, yet. "My mother likes the thought of me being a doctor..."

The dean chuckled. "As most mothers do, I came to understand. And what do YOU like, son?"

He was silent for a moment. "Engineering. Biology. Physics." Bulma smiled.

"Oh, I see you've got yourself a disciple, Ms. Briefs."

They laughed. "Although only as an off-the-records consultant due to his age, Gohan has helped me with a wide array of projects, providing my engineers with priceless and, may I say, genius insights."

"Really? That is quite an accomplishment for a young man such as yourself."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on you, Mr. Son. You will be a fine addition to our institution. Have you managed to schedule your admittance exams, yet?"

"No, sir. Not yet."

"You can take care of it directly with my assistant Hannah, back there. I will instruct her to provide you with a list of people you should meet in the Science and Tech departments. They should be able to help you decide on your major. Or majors, if you prefer. Hannah will inform you further but to benefit from the full-scholarship program you must declare them right at the beginning of your first year, so the sooner you decide, the better."

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate all your help."

"Thank you, dean Momo." Bulma said standing up, and reaching over to shake the dean's hand, Gohan following her lead. "I'll be sure to look for you in the Alumni Christmas Gala, in a few months. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm looking forward to hearing your speech, Ms. Briefs. You are truly an inspiration."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day."

They left the office towards the dean's assistant. Eyeing the floor, Gohan whispered to Bulma. "My dad and Vegeta, huh?"

She giggled. "Well, I don't look anything like your mom and it's not that far off, technically. I mean, they are from the same race. That makes them kind of brothers."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

They were walking again, re-entering the campus after having lunch in a nearby restaurant. Bulma said, grinning. "I'm so glad your mom taught you how to be a proper gentleman. If it was your father eating back there it would be a fucking pig fest."

Gohan smiled. His father's eating demeanor was world renowned, no doubt. "He never had a problem with being the center of attentions."

Bulma snorted loudly. "That's for sure!"

"So, where to, now?"

"Why, coffee, of course!" She grinned and Gohan smiled. He would normally only drink it in the mornings but today he could make an exception. He needed to be on his A-game. He had A LOT of thinking to do.

After they had left the dean's office, they visited some of the professors in the Science and Tech building. He listened. For hours, he just listened and asked questions, letting the information sink in. He had been to Bulma's labs before, and they were certainly larger than these, but still, he was kind of impressed. They were kind enough to show them some of the projects in development (_the _Bulma Briefs' presence might have helped, of course). They were working on developing optimized nanocomposite materials for high-density hydrogen reversible storage applications; in another lab they were creating an interactive musculoskeletal modeling software package to study human and animal movement; and in another one still, there was an ongoing coupled Reynolds-Averaged Navier-Stokes Large Eddy Simulation of a turbine compressor and prediffuser, which really caught Bulma's attention and lighted a twinkle in her eye. The woman liked her physics. As he did.

Bulma continued as they kept walking to the left of the compound. "I hope it's still there... Oh, yeah! It's there, alright!" She pointed over to a crowd of people that gathered around... something, just beside the stone staircase leading to yet another old-looking building. As they approached, Gohan recognized a green canvas awning with gold lettering reading 'Bean me up, Scotty' ... He rolled his eyes at the name, amused nonetheless. "From the looks of it it's still the good stuff. Come on, lets take a look at the library while we wait for the crowd to clear up a bit. Damn vultures."

Like everything else he saw today, the library was big and impressive. The monumentally high ceiling, adorned with renaissance style paintings of what he could make out as angels or cherubs or some shit, spaciously accommodated three whole mezzanine-type floors of anything but books, arranged neatly in heavy dark oak shelves. Each floor was sectioned with six perpendicularly placed shelving units, between which there were lines of individually lit parallel desks, each one comfortably fitting groups of four.

Bulma whispered, approaching his face. "Do you know what's my favorite thing about this whole library?" He shook his head negatively. "You can bring your coffee in from outside." She grinned ever so immensely, silently clapping her hands in enthusiasm. He pressed his lips together and blinked. 'Is she ever NOT bubbly?' They walked around a bit and Bulma showed him her favorite books in the physics section, explaining him the proceedings he had to undertake if he wanted to check out a book (at least how she did it when she attended).

After a while, they were ready to leave and the coffee cart was finally somewhat de-crowded. They placed their orders and Bulma took a big sip of her hot beverage, exhaling in contentment.

"How about we go over to my place? Since it's still early you can train for a while on the GR at your full capacity and not just the kids'. I know you saiyans think better when you're training."

"Sure."

"Oh, before I forget." She reached for something in her purse as she continued. "When I went to enroll the kids I gave the school our cellphone numbers as the main contacts in case they need to talk to us regarding the three of them."

Gohan furrowed his brow, surprised. "But... you know I don't have a cellphone."

She grinned and handed something over to him. "You do now." It was a latest generation Capsule Corp. Gen-01 Slim, the first cellphone as thick as an average ruler. "I was considering giving you the Micro version instead but I figured that with your big hands you would prefer slim over small."

He was used to receiving gifts from her but a cellphone... "I don't think my mom will like it that I have a cellphone, Bulma."

Bulma snorted. "Well, first, you're a grown man now so she just has to get over it. Second, you have to always be contactable if they have an emergency at school. And third, if you're going to college you need a phone to call and check in at night or during the weekends you have to stay here. Goten and Mia would miss you too much if you weren't just a phone call away."

Gohan blinked. "Wait. ... I'm going to be living here?!"

"Yes, you are." She grinned.

"... why? It's just a couple of hours and if I fly half of the way..."

Bulma sighed. She indicated her intent for them to sit down on the wood and iron bench in front of the coffee cart, just a few steps away. He foresaw this to be one conversation of the serious kind and got comfortable, crossing his legs yoga-style and leaning against the armrest, facing Bulma. She got as close to him as she could, touching his leg in comfort.

She smiled. "Do you remember when we first met?"

He was kind of surprised with the sudden change of direction but curled the tip of his lip. "I was five."

"You were a little scared of all the new people but after a while you were comfortable enough and started exploring. You had a spark in your eyes, an endless curiosity and joy in the little things." She paused. "You don't have it anymore. The spark."

He looked down at his coffee.

"I know when it happened and I understand why it did. But..." She looked at her own coffee, now. "It breaks my heart, Gohan."

He played with the plastic around his cup, not sure of what to say. Bulma continued, her gaze back up at him and now filled with drive.

"I know it's in there somewhere and I know you can find it, but for that to happen you have to be your own man. The one you were meant to be."

They were silent for a second until he spoke. "... I don't know who that is."

"I know that. And that's why you're gonna stay here. To figure it out for yourself. I'm tired of just standing by and let you drift through life. You're a fucking hero, for crying out loud! You deserve the world by your side and not against you."

He thought about it for a moment. "... I can't just leave them like that."

"Your mom is more than capable of taking care of the three of them by herself and your brother and sister will surely be happy to help out too when they return from school. ... They're amazing kids, Gohan. YOU raised them. You should give them more credit."

He smiled, his gaze still on his coffee.

Bulma's soft hand lovingly cupped his jaw and tilted his eyes back to hers. "I won't let you die on me and I won't see you fade away."

He tried not to think about how it didn't really matter to him if he did or did not 'fade away' as she put it. He already felt like a ghost most of the times, anyway. But he did love this woman. She had been more of a mother to him over those past years than his own. Disease can do that to a person. He would do it for her. He would do it for Bulma.

He smirked. "I take it you neglected to mention this ... detail to my mom when she agreed to this?"

The older woman smirked back. "You leave your mother to me."

* * *

He hadn't trained like this for a good while now. Today, he replaced the kids' 300 for a higher 470x gravity and it felt amazing on his now tired muscles, his overclocked brain included. The training was very helpful in sorting out his confused ramblings. He had made a thorough mental check-list (as his slightly perfectionist self would) and managed to reach a decision regarding every single one of its topics. He never realized it to be true but Bulma was right. Saiyans may actually think better over an intense workout. Who knew?

His aching bicep burned as he reached up to run a hand through his damp hair. The boiling shower helped a bit to ease the pain but it came to him as clear as day now, that he slightly but surely over did it. Tomorrow would definitely suck.

He focused his sensing abilities to catch Bulma's ki signature and beelined directly to her home office, where she would normally catch up on some work when she wasn't in CC's lab or main office buildings. He knocked before entering.

"Hey! How did it go?" Bulma asked with a smile. She reached for a nearby chair and patted the seat, inviting him to sit right next to her.

"I think I overdid it a bit but I'm feeling ok."

"And how about the thinking part of the equation?"

"I've organized my thoughts and decided."

She joined her hands in anticipation, nodding. "So? You've decided to go to OSPU?"

His eyebrows rose. "Well... yes. That was already established."

"YEYY! I'm so happy, Gohan!" She hugged him tightly around the neck and let go, continuing. "I just thought you might still have doubts and I didn't want to push you into doing anything you didn't want to do. That would defeat the whole purpose. So, then, tell me. What have you decided?"

"I'm choosing Biomechanical Engineering and Applied Physics. It was hard since they said I could only choose a maximum of two majors, but I think that's what I want."

"And most important that's what you like, right?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Cool, that's all that matters. Work without passion is just a job. And you don't win Nobel Prizes without passion for your work, that's for sure."

Gohan smiled back. He was sure that she would most definitely win a Nobel Prize for her work somewhere along the line. It was just a matter of time, now.

"I've also been thinking about the football thing you said."

Her eyes sparkled. "And?"

"I wanted to try it, I mean I'd have to polish up on some of the rules but that's not really a problem."

"Then... what is?"

He shrugged his left shoulder. "The problem is the same that it's ever been my entire life. It's not fair to the others. With my power and stuff..."

"I see..."

"I can control it, but it's exhausting to do it at such a level. Hiding it is a pain in the butt all by itself but repressing it... I mean I could try but... I don't know." He looked at the floor.

She thought about it for a moment, pressing her lips and crossing her arms. "I have something..." Bulma finally said quietly, standing up.

Gohan's gaze shifted up and turned curious as she walked towards the back of the office and searched a specific and clearly cluttered drawer.

She returned to her seat with what appeared to be a metal wrist cuff or something. "This is a ki supressor. I made it years ago when we came back from Namek and I was paranoid that Vegeta was going to kill me in my sleep." She chuckled. "Anyway, he never did and I never got to put it to action, but if you want, we can do some tests and find out if it serves the purpose."

Gohan analysed the device. It was simple enough. Around two fingers wide, rigid and with a small button on one of the sides, which would be the opening mechanism. "What was it suppose to do exactly?"

"It was supposed to reduce your maximum power level drastically and also reduce your speed, resistance and overall agility. I don't know for sure if it would also interfere with other abilities like ki sensing and such."

He opened the device and inspected it. It looked just like a normal cuff bracelet but it had a copper metal disc on the inner surface where it would touch the inside part of the wrist.

Bulma continued. "I mean, you would always be much stronger than the strongest human but it might just be enough. And you don't have to keep hiding your power because it does it for you."

Gohan considered it for a while and responded. "... ok."

Bulma was surprised. "Ok?"

"Yes. Let's do the tests to measure what it can actually do and I'll wear it around to check for side effects or abnormalities we can improve on. Maybe we should take some blood and do a routine medical check-up at the beginning and a week or two afterwards, just to be sure."

The older woman chuckled and pressed her index finger to his forehead. "See, now there's a genius brain in action! I know a fucking scientist when I see one, and you, my adoring little nephew are gonna be my wing-man around here. I can't wait!"

He smiled. "So how do you want to do the tests?"

She smirked. "You tell ME. Consider it your first assignment." She cleared her throat and eyed the ceiling in thought. "Construct a realistic protocol that ensures the scientific method in measuring the significant variable effects that this thing-a-ma-jig has on a half-saiyan's body."

"Ok, let's see." Gohan looked at the said thing-a-ma-jig and rapidly assembled a line of action. "I suggest we start with a series of physical and mental exercises to establish a baseline and then repeat the process with the suppressor on. I was thinking of running track to measure speed, using the GR for resistance and..." He smirked. "maybe paint-ball guns to establish agility."

"Paint-ball guns?" Bulma laughed.

"Yeah. I'm sure the kids won't mind shooting me to see if I can dodge the pellets."

"That's truly brilliant, Gohan. I would've never thought of paint-ball guns."

Gohan smiled and continued. "We can easily make note of the actual power levels with the scouter if its still working and maybe an IQ test for mental capacities, though I don't think it will have any effect."

"Yeah, I would agree with you on that, but just to be safe we'll do them as well. ... Ok, I'll arrange it. I'll just have to tweak the scouter's amplitude to accommodate for higher levels. We haven't used it in a while and I don't want it exploding like the rest of them. Maybe we can all do Saturday's lunch here this time and we get on it then. That way you have time to study for your exams on Friday without any interruptions."

"Sounds good."

* * *

The week went on in the blink of an eye.

The saiyan tweens were on cloud nine over school. They enjoyed it so much that every single time they came home they wouldn't stop talking about anything and everything that happened. EVERY ... THING. They talked about the color of the freaking worms they dug out off the dirt. (Burnt Sienna?! Really?!) Luckily, the house was extremely quiet the rest of the day and Gohan managed to review some of the subjects he wanted for his admittance exams and aced them, of course. Goten and Mia weren't too happy to realize that they wouldn't be seeing their big brother every single day, but he promised that they could call him whenever they wanted and that reassured them a little. The full reality of it would probably only sink in the next weekend when he actually moved out. _You should give them more credit._ Bulma's words resonated within his mind like a mantra. They will be alright.

Chi-Chi wasn't really thrilled to find out that Gohan would be living on campus but she had a lengthy, heartfelt conversation with Bulma and, in someway he couldn't quite grasp, she managed to convince the younger woman. Chi-Chi was seeing her oldest son in whole new eyes now. Like someone had shook her awake. She would wake up a little more active and it would last for a few more hours than the week before, and for Gohan that came as a relief. It was still a long way from her old self but she was better and he couldn't ask for anything more, right now. She even brought him a snack while he was studying. Like back then. It made him realize how he had missed her, but he wouldn't push it. She would recover at her own pace. He was just glad to see her again.

It was now Saturday and as planned the Son family arrived early at Capsule Corp. for the ki suppressor's testing day. They set up shop in the currently deserted CC's recreational building. Starting with the medical exams, they moved on to the baseline tests, repeating the process with the ki suppressor on, afterwards. The building was enormous (as everything else on the compound) harboring a fully equipped gym, a full-time masseuse and nurse, indoor squash, basketball and soccer courts and an ample break room full with all sorts of fun activities. But the most impressive of all was the newest addition, occupying the whole top floor. An olympic size swimming pool with temperature and density control, allowing its occupants to adjust the water's physical proprieties for resistance training. CC employees worked really hard and many times under tight schedules and conditions and were more than deserving of all the benefits the company could offer. Nourished bodies equals nourished minds, and that was priceless in their line of business.

The ki suppressor worked properly as far as Gohan could tell, although they would only have the full results in a few hours. It actually surprised him how it made him feel... lighter. Not physically, as proven by the infinitely slower time around the track and the colored stains on his white jumpsuit, courtesy of some a-little-too-excited devilish half-saiyans armed with paint-ball guns and maniacal laughs. Maybe it was just his imagination. Anyway, the plan was to keep the cuff on until the next Saturday and redo the check-up, blood analysis and physical tests.

The massive meal that followed was rapidly and thoroughly consumed as lunch hour arrived. The kids jumped over to Trunks' room for what Gohan understood to be a Mario Karts championship, apparently, and Chi-Chi, not really interested in knowing the results of the ki suppressor training, joined Mrs. Briefs in the kitchen for what he could only wish to Dende was baking a cake for the afternoon tea or something of the nature. The two geniuses were just arriving to Bulma's office when a 'ping' was heard.

"Oh, goodie. Right on time." Bulma said flying to her post-it ridden computer. For a tech genius she did love sticky colored papers, a lot. She rapidly analyzed the results on the screen as Gohan sat down next to her and proceeded to do the same. She pointed at the screen, game face on. "Hmm, see? The mental exercises had absolutely no changes, so you're off the hook on that matter, and ... the medical and blood analysis came back normal, considering your earlier records. So... let's just crunch the numbers, here ... ... ... Yep, just as we figured. Your overall strength decreased to about 1% of your total relaxed power."

Gohan nodded in agreement. "Yeah. ... Speed decreased to 1.79%, resistance to 11.49% and agility to 4.17%. That's pretty amazing."

She grinned smugly. "It truly is. Can you still sense ki?"

He paused for a bit, looking up as he searched for the others around the house. "Yes. I can feel everyone just like I did before."

"Cool. And how about you? Do you feel any different?"

"I don't know. I kind of feel lighter, but the results clearly indicate that, if anything, I should feel heavier."

"Hmm. Maybe your ki reduction has something to do with it... Let's just see how the week goes and we'll take it from there."

He nodded in agreement, looking down at his now cuffed left wrist.

"Oh, and if you feel anything strange, or aching or just ... wrong, take it off. I don't want you hurt or going all Bruce Banner on me or some shit, ok?"

Gohan chuckled at the thought. "I've already been an uncontrollable giant creature before, thank you very much."

Bulma laughed. She knew he had a sense of humor but it was always so covered up inside his little shell that she would barely see it, nowadays. Hopefully, this new chapter in his life will change that. "Although not green." She added.

"That's true."

* * *

**I really like the idea of the Son's and the Briefs' being more than just friends who get together every couple of years or so. **

**To me, Bulma, although very much a clearly pampered girl, grows up into a confident, bubbly, mature woman and very much family oriented. My Bulma would go the extra mile to be around for her extended family as well and would treat them as her own relatives. She and Chi-Chi have so much in common (even more so since in this story Vegeta is also dead) that I would totally see her being kind of a second mom to her kids, and I can clearly see this kind of relationship between Gohan and Bulma happening.**

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**


	3. Cartwheels in the rain

**More and more so I'm turning into a Black and Blue kind of girl, but even so, Gohan and Videl's relationship will always have a special place in my heart. That being said, I've grown tired of reading fanfic after fanfic where they meet and almost instantly are attracted to each other and in some cases even fall in love. I can get that, but I'm trying to write a story that although includes aliens, afterlife and green men from outer space, I want to be as believable as I can make it. Real world believable. Of course a story about "real" life would be kind of boring and so I will have to sprinkle some magic on it, but still.**

**In my book, Gohan and Videl fall in love but not right away. Their relationship matures from friends to "it's complicated" to boyfriend and girlfriend, as most relationships do. There is nothing in the series that suggest a love at first sight kind of relationship and it's not a "saiyan thing" because Goku, if he ever truly falls in love with Chi-Chi (which I defend, he does), doesn't do it immediately, even though Chi-Chi kind of does (but that can be the girly romance in her) and it certainly doesn't happen with Vegeta and Bulma, that's for sure (and no, the fact that he thinks she's gorgeous when he first sees her is not an argument). Nevertheless, I did want Videl to have some kind of first impact on Gohan, but since my version of him is much more of a mess than Mr. Toryama made him out to be, he doesn't grasp the effects of it until later on.**

**Oh, and FYI: the legal age for drinking in my country is 18 years old. Just keep that in mind. :D I write profanity and smut (later on). Not illegal activities. :D**

* * *

He hated to see them cry.

The image haunted his mind ever since he left that morning, almost two hours ago. It was finally here. The day his life would begin as Bulma had so dramatically put it.

His back hurt since he woke up but fortunately he found a comfortable posture on the otherwise uncomfortable bus seat and could actually relax for a bit. He decided he would take the bus to and from his house while he lived on campus. If he was going to try and be 'normal', it would have to come with the goods AND the bads. Boringly long bus rides included.

He let out a sweet little smile, thinking back at the cause of his aching spine. The little guys clutched on to him like hungry limpets while they sat on the sofa after dinner the night before, watching some movie on TV. They all fell asleep not too long afterwards and when he woke up the next morning, he was still laying on the couch, with Goten's head gently floating up and down along with his chest's natural movements while spread-eagling on top of him, and Mia by his side, resting her head on his shoulder and her thin arm on top of Goten. The turned off TV and the warm blanket on top of them made him smile warmly as he took it as his mother's addition to their little bundle. He made sure to hug her extra tightly for that, before he left. He knew it was bittersweet for her. He saw it in her eyes when he cupped her face and looked into her soul. He just hoped his smile and his words helped ease her worries and go on getting better.

It was hard for him to wake them up but he had to. Although it was Sunday, he wanted to get to campus before lunch so he could get settled and take care of things before starting fresh the next day. Goten was more clingy than usual, taking his big brother's departure harder and even attempting to join him while he took a quick shower to freshen up. Chi-Chi luckily stepped in with a motherly smile and a calming back rub, reassuring the little saiyan that Gohan would be back in no time.

Their crystal tears fueled all his doubts and fears, but he fought those feelings back. He wanted to cry too but the tears never came. It made him feel like shit that he couldn't reciprocate but he was kind of getting used to it now. 'Maybe I just don't have any tears left.' He went away, however rest assured that their tears were not of sorrow but of true happiness for his new path, with just a pinch of melancholy due to his impending absence. _You should give them more credit._ He sighed.

The bus arrived at the terminal in the city. He picked up his backpack and black military-style duffle bag and exited, wishing the bus driver a good day. He wondered if it would be the same person every time he were to go home and back. Probably not. Checking his cellphone for the time, he concluded to have 12 minutes before the red-line bus arrived to take him directly to campus and took the time to arrange for his student pass on the automated terminal and withdraw some cash from the ATM in case he needed it later.

He moved outside and sat down at the bus stop, bank card still in hand. It had been burning a hole in his wallet and he just studied it, now. Blue and green and had his name on it. Bulma secretly gave it to him last week when they went back to OSPU for some final arrangements. _Your account is programmed to be restored to full every month, so spend as you will. I think 300 zenni should be enough but if you need more for any reason, just give me a call._ He knew all his basic expenses would be taken care of by the university but she insisted he had extra 'please-please-please-have-fun' money as she called it. _I expect you to take it down to zero every month, you hear me, young man?_ She added, although he wasn't really sure he even knew how to spend that much money...

He entered the new bus using his brand new pass and went to the back, deciding to stand up for the rather small drive to his destiny. He was tired of sitting down and his back ached a little less this way. He leaned against one of the posts and placed his headphones on, reaching for his cellphone again, this time for some music he downloaded from his laptop. It was brand new as well, even though Bulma told him it was an old one she had around her office when he gazed at her in an 'are-you-crazy' type of fashion. Yeah, right. It still had the damn screen protector on AND a free wireless Internet connection. He just sighed in defeat. He knew it had cost her next to nothing but even so... he had inherited his pride from both his mother AND his alien blood-line (not necessarily his father), so... it was kind of hard to swallow. It would come in handy, for sure, but still. In the end he just thanked her and hugged her tightly.

He stepped down for the last time and in front of the now familiar surroundings of what would be his home, work and leisure for the next years. He made nothing of it, though. He reached his wallet for the paper the university's office clerk gave him the week before, and proceeded for the very first white building to his right. 'A 34' He read mentally, remembering the clerk's explanation. _Building A, 3rd floor, room 4. The first four floors are for male students and the last four for female students. Each floor has its own recreational room and laundry facilities. Your roommate was already informed of your arrival._ His roommate. It had been a pretty long time since he had a room just for himself, so he had no problems with sharing. He just hoped he slept like Goten, considering his night time... complications.

The elevator was kind of big, he thought. 'Are they hauling beds around or something?!' He shrugged, exiting at the third floor to a long hallway. To his very right there was a door to the stairways and a lonesome but pretty effective (natural light-wise) floor to ceiling window at the end. To his left another door, which he assumed was the laundry room the clerk mentioned and, to the far end a double-sided door that he concluded was the rec room, due to all the assorted stickers adorning it. He would inspect it later. The rooms were stretched across the whole corridor opposite to the elevator and he spotted number 34 nearly in front of him, slightly to the right. There was a yellow post-it on the door. 'Welcome!' He blinked for a few times. 'Is this meant for me?' The keys were still in his hand from opening the building's main door and he unlocked the room, knocking before entering and leaving the door open behind him.

"Hello?" The silence answered in emptiness. He dropped his things on what he assumed was his empty bed and sat on its edge, studying the rest of the quarters. There was a large built-in closet with sliding doors just to the right as he entered and a wooden desk to the front, its right side connecting to the foot of his empty bed. A small window above its headboard brought in the cloudy weather diffused light into the room. His roommate's bed was placed parallel to his, also with a window above it (now covered) and a long, hip-high cubic shelving unit between them. To his right, around the corner from the closet and entry area, was another shelving unit exactly like the other but this one had what appeared to be a mini-fridge occupying (in a very impressively tight fit, he had to add) one of the cube-like shelves. A big flat-screen TV was mounted on the wall above it and a Playstation 3 with a bunch of games sat just below, igniting a twinkle in his eye. The man loved a good game, he had to admit. Even more so when he played against Trunks. He puts up a pretty good fight, that sly little brat (his father's son, obviously). His roommate's considerably cluttered desk was next to it and the door to their bathroom between it and the bed. He liked the room. It felt... cozy.

"Hey, bro! You must be my new roommate!"

Gohan spotted the source of the new voice entering the room and stood up, grabbing his extended hand for a handshake. "Hey." The young man had long blond hair that came down to his shoulders, brown eyes and was pretty fit as far as Gohan could tell, but what impressed him the most was his height. Gohan was very tall and finding someone taller than him (even if just slightly) was not your every day accomplishment.

"I was wondering when you were coming. They only told me it was today. My name's Sharpner, but my friends call me Sharp."

"I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Did you see my note?! I've been dying for a roommate since my old one dropped out! I'm so stoked!"

Gohan chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yeah, I saw it. Thank you."

"No sweat. You're just in time. Are you hungry?"

'YES! For the love of God, YES!' "Yeah, I could eat."

"Awesome. I'll show you the cafeteria and we can get to know each other over some grub. How about it?"

"That'd be cool. Thanks."

* * *

He silently thanked the enlightened architects who decided to place the cafeteria somewhat close to the student housing as they sat down to a large sized meal. For Gohan it would be a mere snack but he was glad to see that Sharpner seemed to be just as much of a food black hole as himself (or as he would be if it wasn't for the saiyan blood in his veins) and so he could go by a bit more unnoticed than if he would be just by himself. For the past week, he had mentally prepared himself not to decrease his food intake but to spread it throughout the day, increasing the number of meals he would consume. He suddenly realized just HOW he would be able to use up those 300 zenni, after all.

"Holy shit, hombre! You eat just as much as me!"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm on the hockey team and the coach told me I had to eat up as much as I could to keep my muscle mass, or whatever. How about you? Do you play any sports?"

"I'm kind of thinking of joining the football team."

"Cool, man! I know a bunch of people that play for the Tigers." He took a bite on his massive fat-dripping cheeseburger. "Clear your schedule, G. You're going out with me next Thursday. That's when they rally over at Pancakes."

Gohan's amused left brow stood up. "Pancakes?"

Sharpner chuckled. "Yeah, that's the name of this joint downtown. It's where me and my peeps meet up."

"Do they actually SERVE pancakes?"

"I'm not really sure they serve food at all, but then again, it's not why people go there, anyway." He chuckled again. "I'll show you around town, afterwards. It's gonna be legendary!"

Gohan's food was disappearing at an abnormally slow (meaning human) pace, just for the absolute amusement. This guy was so upbeat and energetic it was kind of rubbing off on him. "So, how long have you been attending OSPU?"

"Just a year. I'm taking sports comunications. How about you? What brings you down to this specific part of Hell?" He laughed.

Gohan smiled. "Biomechanical engineering and applied physics."

Sharpner looked at him in awe. "Wow, dude... How smart are you, anyway?"

Gohan chuckled. "Pretty smart, I guess."

"Show me your schedule."

Gohan furrowed his brow but slowly reached for his pocket, anyway. "Why?"

Sharpner had reached for his own schedule. "I have to see if we have any classes together so you can teach me..." He responded seriously, inspecting and comparing the two papers.

The young saiyan was stunned. After a while he laughed quietly. 'I guess I could have ended up with worse.'

* * *

They returned to their crib (Sharpner's word) and talked about anything and everything over some intense Lego Star Wars (yeah, that's right), from their families to their interests to some random stuff they saw on TV the other day. Sharpner took him on a tour of their floor and loudly banged on the doors to introduce him to their 'neighbors', as he called them. The man knew EVERY...BODY! He explained how stuff worked on the laundry room and that the whole building had an understanding in which each floor would be the one to organize a kick-ass party on their own rec room each Friday night (excluding finals week and a few other exceptions). The first floor's was the day before yesterday. He informed him of the magnanimous power of the pink rubber awareness bracelet that read 'You go, girl!' and the importance of honoring it and just walk away if it is hanging on the doorknob when you're about to enter the room. _It's the code, bro. Respect it._

He was actually... having fun. Not that he didn't have it before, now and then, but this one was different somehow. It lightened him. Talking to people his age just gave him a sense of normality he craved for... well... ever. His social awkwardness was still reigning supreme but that would be from his lack of experience, he supposed. It dawned on him that he never did have a friend of his own. It's not like he was antisocial. He did have 'friends'. They were his father's but he came to acknowledge them as his, too. Although much as changed since seven years ago... He had lots and lots of friendly acquaintances as well but a friend...? That HE had made by himself? 'Wow... I'm really messed up...'

He always felt divided. His whole life. His mother and his studies vs. his father and his training. He wanted both but never managed to find a way to attain it. Not that his parents ever really tried a middle term (apart from the short morning training that his father called 'just exercise'). He was either fighting because there was a threat or he was studying because there wasn't. He was never balanced and he just now realized how much his saiyan side really robbed him of his human one. A thing as simple as a friend was so complicated for him to have that he had to go through his entire childhood without one. He didn't want NOT to be strong, of course. He wanted to be able to protect his family, but it sure would be easier on him if he could just... tone it down.

He was in bed now. Thinking and reliving the day's events. Everything was fine back at home, even though he heard the sadness in his family's voices through the phone. A smile came to him, though, when they told him that his mom had made her famous pot-roast for dinner. Without a doubt a much better meal than the one he had, but even more precious because he realized she made the little guys' favorite dish so they wouldn't be so sad. They will be alright, after all. He was sure of it, now.

He looked down at his left wrist. The cuff had no side effects so far and the second batch of tests he executed the day before came back just the same as a week prior. Could it actually be helping? It would only be logical that his saiyan side would at least try to overpower his human side, although the true extents of it would be indeterminable, of course. If the cuff is able to subdue his saiyan power, would it manage an equilibrium? A glint of hope contracted his heart just for a second. If they blended he could feel... whole.

He denied it for now. It was agreed with Bulma that, in a month (if nothing changed) he would remove the bracelet just to be sure that it wasn't having a toxic effect on his body and on his power level. He would wait. But until then, he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

Gohan sighed in defeat. He was standing just outside the dorm building concentrating on the heavy drops that were crashing onto the wet cement floor in front of him. It was raining for over an hour now. His first day went on without a hitch and he was kind of wondering if the teachers treated everyone this caringly or just the ones who have 'brilliant minds' as his saiyan hearing caught up on, when he walked by the faculty room. The dean's promise that he was going to keep an eye on him was now clearly evident.

One of his teachers, however, scheduled what he referred to as a "previous knowledge evaluation test". Sharpner had told him that it was kind of standard procedure for some teachers on the first weeks and not to be fooled when they tell you it doesn't count towards the final grade, because it DOES. The test was scheduled for Thursday afternoon and, although he knew more than enough about Microbiology, he might as well review some of the subjects, he figured, and that meant he needed the bible.

He kicked himself mentally for not bringing his own BROCK paperback volume from home and sighed again. He REALLY didn't feel like getting wet but he didn't even own an umbrella, so... he sucked it up, put his gray sweater's hood over his head and started walking towards the library. Why the hell would he run? He was gonna get wet anyway.

Some minutes later, he was passing by the wide open field just beside his destination cursing the stupid weather with its stupid rain and such, when some movement caught his eye. There hadn't been a soul in sight his entire trip but here was this girl. Soaking wet just like he was but she was singing some song he didn't recognize and ... doing cartwheels?! He blinked twice just to make sure his brain hadn't fall asleep on the job or something and just stared at her. There was actually a girl with shoulder length black hair doing cartwheels in the rain and singing something about calling her maybe. 'What the hell?!'

He had heard that some people get borderline demented on finals week but this was the first fucking day! And she seemed kind of... happy. Almost child-like. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. A memory he had repressed long ago popped back onto his mind. He must have been around four and was fishing with his father back on the lake. They were sitting at the margin, relaxing, with two humongous fish stacked up beside them when it started to rain. He remembered running for cover under a tree but when he looked back, Goku was still on the same spot, his head up to the clouds and his eyes closed. He remembered the smile on his father's face. Like he was enjoying a gift from nature. _Don't be scared, son. It's just water._ His little self walked back to his father who was now laying on the grass and got down as well, supporting his head on his father's stomach. He felt Goku's hand caressing his little head and softly pushing his hair back with his calloused fingers. The warm water felt magical against his skin and his father's touch, soothing. Like a blessing. He wished it would never end.

Gohan snapped out of his trance, blinking and shaking his head. He focused his stare on the girl, again. She was doing exactly the same thing but he now saw her with whole new eyes. A warm feeling started to grow inside his chest, like his heart was now pumping energy instead of blood. He was hypnotized. In the back of his mind he knew he was staring blankly at this girl like some freaking pervert but he couldn't just look away. He wasn't really seeing the girl herself but he couldn't bring himself to let go of the way she was making him feel. Was it ... joy? He hadn't felt it in so long it was like a strange illness was taking over his entire body. His worn out expression slowly but steadily relaxed and he smiled. He was feeling it all over again. The warm water on his face and the peacefulness. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up, just like his father did that day. The world zoned out on him for what seemed to be forever but was in fact just a couple of minutes. The rain stopped and he opened his eyes. The girl as gone. He sighed.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, little man! I'm just calling to check in on you. How was your first day yesterday?" Bulma asked, excited.

"It was ok." Gohan responded. "I'm watching the Tigers, now." He sat on the almost empty bleachers as he watched the football team running around the field.

She gasped. "You are?! Oh, Gohan, that's so cool! How are they doing? Are they playing?"

"They're still warming up. Since I have a test on Thursday I figured I would brush up on my Microbiology here and take a look."

"Oh, they still do those annoying 'test your knowledge' crap, huh? Overachieving pricks..."

Gohan chuckled lightly.

"How's your roommate?"

"He's pretty cool. He showed me around and introduced me to some of his friends."

"That's awesome! You got one of the good ones, huh?" She giggled. "Ok, then, I won't take anymore of your time. I just wanted to see if you were doing ok."

"I am, thank you. I'll tell you all about it next Saturday."

"I'm gonna hold you up to that."

"I'm sure you will."

They paused for a moment.

"I love you, honey. Have fun."

"I love you too. Bye."

Gohan returned his cellphone to his jacket pocket and watched his surroundings from his seat halfway up the bleachers. The sky finally cleared up after a couple of sad cloudy days and the sun was shinning through only a few white puffy remainders. The lengthy seats were mostly empty apart from a couple of specks of life here and there. Bulma had it right. This was indeed a pretty peaceful place to study. The Tigers were still running around the field in their all black uniforms with gold trims, minus the helmets. Apparently the coach thought they should be warming up with the full weight of their uniforms and he would have to agree. It crossed his mind how, if it was Piccolo down there, they would be running around with the biggest boulder he could find on their backs. He smirked, absentmindedly.

A loud grunt came from behind him and the next thing he knew, a fucking book was loudly crashing on the stairs to his very right, missing him by an inch. 'What the hell?!' He stood to pick it up. 'The principles of Economics?'

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" A series of metal-clanking footsteps brought the concerned voice of a girl from the very top of the stand.

He looked up at her in a mixture of amusement and unbelieving calmness at what just happened. Her blue eyes shocked him in its anxiousness through her thin black bangs. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry. Did I hit you?"

"No, it didn't even touch me. Don't worry."

She sighed in relief. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok." He looked down at the battered, slightly soiled book in his hand. "Your book, on the other hand has seen better days, I think." He uselessly cleaned it a bit and handed it to her.

She smiled and sighed again, now in explicit frustration, mumbling something about 'damn previous knowledge' or whatever. "You don't happen to know anything about this invisible hand shit do you?" She asked defeated, lazily flipping the pages to where she interrupted her study. The failure in her voice was evident and he kind of felt sorry for her. He was never too keen on economics but that doesn't mean he didn't know about it more than the average person would. And the invisible hand shit, as she put it, he DID understand.

He took the book back from her hands and purposely sat back down, analyzing its contents. She blinked once or twice and slowly passed by him to take a seat to his left. Could she have hit the Jackpot and actually have found someone who could explain it to her?

Gohan swiftly reviewed some of the concepts and started trying to explain it to her as elementary as he could conceive it, going through every statement in her book, since it would create better results if she could just understand what she was reading, he thought.

There hadn't been three minutes since they sat down when they heard a scream from the field. "HEY!" They looked up and saw player number 13 shouting up to them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Shit." The girl said in an exhale, redirecting her gaze to Gohan. "I'll be right back." She got up and walked down the stairs to talk to the player who was now standing just by the bleachers. They talked for a few seconds in what appeared to be a contained heated argument, including some finger pointing back at where Gohan was sitting, which kind of puzzled him, he had to admit.

She turned her back to the guy and started going up the stairs again, rolling her eyes as she did. She crouched next to Gohan. "I'm sorry. My pain-in-the-ass boyfriend doesn't want me sitting next to you." She said in clearly annoyed sarcasm as she picked up her book from his lap. Gohan furrowed his brow in absolute confusion. She saw the look on his face and added. "He's always like this, don't worry."

"Was it something I did?" He asked in all simplicity. He was the first one to admit he didn't know how to operate around girls, but it never crossed his mind that he was doing something inappropriate. She looked into his dark eyes for some sign of humorous intent but never saw it. Only refreshing innocence. She thought it would be obvious that her boyfriend was jealous of her being next to another guy, but she realized now that this boy's pureness just didn't allow him to see it. She smiled. "No, not at all. You were the perfect gentleman. He just doesn't trust me around other guys for some reason." She paused to see his confusion turning into some sort of dumbfounded surprise. "Thank you for your help, anyway." And with that, she got up to her previous seat, grabbed her things and got back down, taking a seat on the first row under the watchful eye of player 13 himself.

For the next few moments, Gohan tried to make sense of what had just happened but eventually gave up. He just couldn't wrap his head around it and shrugged it off for now. Maybe later he would ask Sharpner for his two cents on the matter. He grabbed his notebook and started scribbling a few things.

Half an hour had passed when he rallied up his things and started to get up for a bite to eat before dinner. 'Maybe a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches or something.' He neatly packed his stuff on his backpack before bringing it up to his shoulder, holding a couple of loose sheets on his hand as he walked down the metal stairs.

The black-haired girl shot up at him, slightly startled when he stopped right in front of her. She reached for the sheets he was extending to her with an inquisitive look that took over her soft features. He didn't bother to explain mostly because he didn't want her to get in more trouble with her boyfriend. "Good luck on your test." Was all that left his mouth. He continued on his path to the cafeteria, now feeling a little more in the mood for chips, for some reason. 'Why not both?'

Her cerulean blues followed him for a while before analyzing his gift. She smiled when she realized what it was and started to read. "What you need to know regarding the invisible hand principle is that..."

* * *

Gohan stood outside for a minute. '... Why the hell 'Pancakes'?' He shook his head and got in.

It was now Thursday evening and, as promised, Sharpner's astounding 45 minutes of getting ready led up this place. '...Pancakes...' As he drove them downtown on his navy blue hatchback, his roommate had pointed out that, since a lot of people who live far away go home for the weekend on Friday afternoon (Gohan included), Thursday night is when all the 'real' action takes place (whatever that means).

The place wasn't as bad as he thought, he had to admit. It was right next to the beach and the music was comfortably filling the room, not forcing itself on you and raping your eardrums. He considered if that was the difference between a 'bar' and a 'club'. That being said, the sheer amount of people made it not only crowded but kind of loud on his saiyan hearing. Luckily, after a few excited greetings here and there, Sharpner navigated away from what he now perceived to be the main bar area and towards the back area, were he spotted a couple of pool tables and other assorted bar games, right next to a smaller L-shaped bar surrounded by about a dozen bar stools and serving a smaller almost cozy little dance floor with one long sofa-type seating that covered the entire back wall. He silently appreciated Sharpner's decision location-wise and unknowingly reached for the green bottle he was extending him. Its cold surface woke him up. "What's this?"

"It's a beer, man! What the hell would it be?!"

Gohan inspected the bottle in his hand with an inquisitive brow lift, slightly wrinkling his nose as the alcohol evaporated towards his super-sensitive nostrils.

Sharpner chuckled. "Oh, shit! I forgot you're a freakin' mountain boy." Acknowledging his friend's now explicit alcohol virginity. "Try it man! You'll love it!"

Gohan hesitated for a moment and took a sip. His face didn't agree with his roommate, apparently. He didn't love it, at all, and he was kind of taken aback by how many people around him were drinking what his survival training would tell him to be poisonous, given its bitterness. Sharpner just laughed it off and patted his back. "You're one of us now, G! Come on, I'll introduce you to some guys on the football team." He pointed back at one of the pool tables. If anything, Sharpner kept his promises, he thought.

He met two huge guys (linemen material, for sure) but incredibly nice. They talked to him about the team in between their turns around the pool table. Apparently it was NOT easy business getting on the team, but if you work hard, it's really rewarding. Eventually, one of the guys gave him a sheet of paper with information regarding what he needed for the upcoming tryouts, which he most definitely appreciated. 'Maybe Bulma knows where I can buy some cleats.' He didn't really want to ask the guys and his shop-aolic aunt would certainly point him in the right direction. They gathered around in conversation for a good half hour until Gohan excused himself and went to sit at the bar, further away from all the commotion.

He lazily looked around at the people, some drunker than others, when he spotted a familiar face on the sofa across the cozy dance floor. Well, two, actually. The brunette from the other day and player 13. She looked bored out of her mind, crossed leg and arms as her boyfriend sat beside her, extremely committed to the conversation he was having with some other guy, his back rudely cutting her off, Gohan thought. Not too long after, a short-haired blonde girl appeared from behind the young saiyan and stood a couple of steps to his side, searching for someone.

The black-haired girl widens her eyes and visibly exhales, getting up and meeting her friend with a dismissive word to her unconcerned boyfriend. "Finally, girl! I was dying over there. Let's go dance!" She takes her hand, leading both to the small dance floor as the excited blond shouted loudly. "Woohoo!"

His gaze returned down to the bottle in his hand, which he valiantly managed to almost empty out, his thoughtless mind analyzing the label. 'Alcohol content 5.4%. Brewed with natural ingredients.' He couldn't help but notice that cyanide could also be considered a 'natural ingredient'. A long-haired blond girl leaned against the bar right next to him.

"Hey." She was loudly chewing gum with her mouth open. It was blue.

"Hey." He responded.

"How're you doin'?"

"I'm ok."

"What's your name?"

"It's Gohan."

"I'm Mindy."

"Nice to meet you."

She leans closer to him and brought her tone down a notch. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?"

"Hmm, not really." He slowly responded, his eyebrow descended a bit at the strangeness of the question.

"Are you sure?"

"... positive."

The girl backs up harshly, obviously offended. "Are you gay?!"

Gohan opened his mouth but he had no words so he closed it again. 'What?!'

She storms off leaving him blinking and completely perplexed. 'I clearly do NOT understand girls...' He didn't really try to start now, anyway, so he shrugged it off and took the folded paper that read 'Tryouts' from his pocket. 'Next Thursday, then.' He kept reading, trying to finish his beer.

The black-haired girl kept dancing with her friend, talking and giggling now and then. Her boyfriend eventually stands up and starts to head out, churlishly shouting his intent to her which she ignores with a dismissive and annoyed wave. When he passes by Gohan she notices the young saiyan.

"Look! That's the guy I told you about." She pointed out to her friend, starting to move towards him.

"I'll be right there." The other girl answered, preparing herself to flirt her way to another free drink from the bartender.

The brunette harshly plops on the bar bench next to his. "Hey, you!"

Gohan interrupted the swig he was taking at his beer and responded, surprised. "Hey."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to thank you for your help the other day. Your notes were a life saver."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm Videl, by the way." She extends her hand.

He shakes it. "Gohan."

"Nice to meet you, Gohan."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Why are you here all by yourself? Did you come alone?"

"No, I'm with my roommate. This is his idea of showing me around town."

She chuckled. "So you're not from around here, then?"

"No, I'm from from the mountain area."

"Is it your first time in the city?

"It's my first time anywhere." He absentmindedly responded. Maybe it was the beer but he felt a little more open to sharing his thoughts than he normally would. 'Please, keep the half-alien part to yourself.' His brain reminded him.

"What do you mean?"

"I was home schooled, so..."

"I see. So you're not familiar with this whole bar scene, I take it?"

"Not really."

"What do you make of it so far?"

He sighed. "It's loud, and crowded and I can't understand how people like this stuff." He responded, looking to his beer.

She giggled. "Yeah, it takes a little getting used to. How many have you had so far?"

"This was my first one."

"That's your problem, right there. You have to drink at least four before you begin to appreciate it."

Gohan looked at her for a moment. "...did you just make that up?"

"Possibly."

He smiled shyly and looked back down as she laughed.

"But still, trust me on this. Let me get you another one." She turned to the bartender. "Hey, Nicky! A couple of these for me and my friend." The bartender brought over the two beers. "Thank you."

She motioned for a toast. "To meeting new people and trying new things." The neck of their bottles produced a crystalline 'clink' and they took a sip. Videl's blond-haired friend approached and now stood beside her. "Oh, this is my friend Erasa. She's my roommate." Erasa smiled and twinkled her fingers in a girly salutation.

A second later, Sharpener walks up behind him, grabbing his shoulders. "Alright, bro! I see you've made some new friends. And they're hot, too!"

The girls giggled and greeted in unison. "Hi, Sharpie."

"You girls stay away from my roommate. I'm here to hook him up." The blond man just half-joked.

"Your roommate, huh?" Videl rhetorically asked and then whispered to Gohan. "I would change rooms, if I were you."

"Hey!" Sharpner interjects, making the girls giggle again.

"Anyway, Sharpie, I don't think that that'll be a problem. I saw him talking to Mindy earlier." Erasa suggestively informs.

"Dude, Mindy?! For real?!"

"Ooo, Mindy. I wonder what she wanted." Videl asks sarcastically. Mindy had quite the reputation around campus.

"She asked me if I wanted to go to the bathroom." Gohan responded, still trying to wrap his brain around the whole previous conversation.

The three friends looked amusedly at each other with open mouths.

Videl was the one to slowly ask. "What did you say?"

"I said not really. I didn't need to go."

They started to laugh, but Videl rapidly interrupted. "You guys, stop it. He's not from the city. He doesn't know." Videl started to explain a furrowed brow Gohan. "You see, there are some people that come to these places not only to have fun with their friends but to 'have fun' in other ways too." She air-quoted the words.

Seeing his confused expression she added. "The kind of fun that is best done by a couple in the privacy of a dirty bathroom."

It took him a moment, but when he got it, his eyes widened just a tiny bit. "Oh..."

"Yeah."

He was even more weirded out now. "I'm glad I said no then." He simply stated, causing a general chuckle.

Erasa took a step forward, towards Sharpener. She touched his chest flirtatiously, tracing a path down his abdomen with her index finger. "You know, the bathroom seems pretty good right now."

"Yeah? Will you take care of me?" He slyly asks, resting his hands on her hips.

She bit her lip.

"Ewww, you guys..." Videl complained, wrinkling her nose and looking away.

They giggled, he patted Gohan on the shoulder and they went away.

"Well, that's them for you." Videl continued, taking a sip of her beer.

"Are they dating?" Gohan asked. It wasn't a topic that had come up on the conversations he had shared with his friend the past week.

"Not officially. But they like each other. I think it's only a matter of time."

Gohan nodded. Erasa seemed nice enough, he thought.

"So, Sharpner's roommate." She teased. "What are you taking back at OSPU?"

"Biomechanical engineering and applied physics."

Videl almost choked on her beer. "For real?!"

He nodded.

She paused for a moment. "Then how the hell did you know so much about Economics?" Her tone changed from surprised to jokingly interrogative. "Are you a geek?"

Gohan chuckled slightly. "Yeah, kind of."

"Funny, you don't look like a geek."

"How do geeks look like?"

"Not like you." She answered, matter-of-factly earning an amused look. "And they certainly don't try out for the football team." She picked up and analyzed the paper he had in front of him. "Was that why you were on the bleachers the other day?"

"That and because it's a quiet place to study."

"Yeah, I hear ya. At least when you're not being hit with some crazy chick's book."

He smiled.

"So, have you decided? Are you going to try out?"

"I think so, yes."

"That's cool. The guys are really nice. You're going to fit right in."

"Thanks."

Erasa returned followed by a droopy-eyed Sharpener.

"That was quick." Videl stated, impressed.

"I'm that good." Erasa gloated.

"E! That's disgusting!"

Erasa giggled at her friend's discomfort. "Anyway, I have to go. Want a ride?"

"Sure." She turned to the bartender again. "Hey Nicky, my friends here are on me tonight, ok?" The bartender nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll see you around. Bye, guys."

"Bye." They other three said in chorus, waving goodbye. Erasa winked at Sharpner who smirked in response.

Gohan looked at his friend who lazily sat on Videl's now unoccupied stool. "So... you and Erasa, huh?" The demi-saiyan shyly coerced out of his mouth. He was never one to pry, but he was feeling more and more comfortable around his new friend. He was starting to get the hang of this 'friendship' thing and knew that sharing was greatly involved. The trigger was forced but the conversation intended and welcome.

Sharpner smiled in more calmness than Gohan had ever seen in him, ever. It crossed his mind that Erasa must really be that good, as she put it. He wasn't exactly sure how she had 'taken care of him' back in the bathroom, but he wasn't THAT naive either to not understand the nature of their 'business'. "Yeah. It happens from time to time." The blond man responded.

"Are you two dating?" He asked for the second time tonight, trying to get his side of the story.

"No..." He dragged the word and Gohan could notice a hint of disappointment. He was very good at reading people, as his father had told him time and time again. He always read his father like a book. Well... not always.

"Why not?"

Sharpner shrugged. "She doesn't want to."

Gohan was surprised. "Really?!" Sharpner nodded. "Why?"

"Something about me not being boyfriend material." He said, looking away from his black-haired friend just before getting back up, almost in a jump, the spark back in his eye. "Wanna go play some foozeball? I can teach you." He started walking back towards the game area.

Gohan took this as an obvious attempt to change the subject and he respected his friend's unspoken wishes. "Sure." He got up and followed suit. He was more than a little sad for his friend, though, since he saw the tiniest bit of hurt taking over his happy-go-lucky features just before the mask was back on. He knew the feeling. They were going to address it later if the opportunity should arise, but he sure was not going to force it out of him. He remembered his mother's 'gentleman lessons'. _Treat others like you would want to be treated._

Nevertheless, he had his friend's back.

'It's her loss.'

* * *

**I have to admit that this wasn't one of my favorite chapters. Not that I didn't like how it turned out, but... I don't know. I think I'm a little prouder of the last one. It was, however, needed, I guess, to set the scene of Gohan's college life and his new circle of friends, their personalities and the relationships between them.**

**On a side note, I believe it's kind of explicit now, how I like to incorporate little pearls of pop culture wisdom here and there. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. :D**


	4. Spartans

**This chapter has a big dialog 'scene' and I think I've managed to make it fairly readable this way, but just too clarify: each line on the dialog is from one of the characters and they take turns speaking, meaning that one line is from one character, the next line is from the other character and so on. If this does not apply, it's specified in the complementary text, ok?**

**OoOoOoOoO : means that the scene is still rolling BUT the focus changes (different characters, for example) OR some time has passed (fast forward an action, for example)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time since he left home, Gohan was second guessing his decision.

He tried not to think of it for the last few days but, now, as he sat on the long, heavy bench just below the raised bleachers, his mind couldn't hide from it anymore. He stared at the infinite greenness of the gridiron in from of him, nibbling his bottom lip in thought. He came here for Bulma. To be his own man. _The one you were meant to be._ He still didn't know who that was but if there was one thing he was sure of, is that he wouldn't be THAT man. One who puts his family on the back burner.

Being in college was doing him some good, he admitted. Never in his wildest dreams (if he ever even had those) was he sitting on the team's bench by the field, waiting for the coach to arrive and tryout for the Tigers. _Expand your horizons._ Bulma sung in his head. He was learning things about himself that he never knew. Like how he prefers to study outside a little bit better than indoors, or how a small power-nap of about 20 minutes does wonders in energizing his tired mind and body, after one of his recurrent sleepless nights. It was doing him good, but...

He couldn't let it happen. He was NOT going to put himself first if that meant his family would suffer any one bit more than they had to. He had to think.

Mia and Goten were doing great in school, but when they got home, it changed, his sister fessed up when he tucked her in for the night, last Saturday. Gohan was feeling comfortably assured that everything was ok because everything seemed ok, but apparently that was only when he was back home. During the week, however, Goten wasn't his talkative self most of the time and he ate a little less too, which scared the shit out of Gohan. Eating less is NOT ok for a little male saiyan. He knew Mia wasn't the same food incinerator as the rest of the male Sons but Goten?! No, that was definitely not ok.

Gohan pried it out his little brother the next day and he shyly explained that he missed talking with him about his day but that he was going to be alright. The older saiyan couldn't help but feel proud at the display of matureness his little buddy tried to reassuringly convey but his bloated parent instincts kicked in and he was going to do something about it. What, ... he wasn't sure.

He was going to spend more time with his little kids but to add insult to injury, one of his teachers had offered him the opportunity to gain some extra-credits by doing maintenance lab work during the weekend. Which would mean going home only one weekend per month. 'That won't happen.' His inner-parent shot back. Fortunately, he prided himself on his analytical mind and his sensei's tactical genius and, of course, his saiyan side (even if toned down by the silver cuff around his wrist) wouldn't allow him to go down without a fight, so... he strategized.

The extra-credit meant he could finish college altogether, earlier, so it was still on the table. The kid's school wasn't all that far away, so maybe he can meet them there for...

FWEEEEEEET!

The sound of an unbelievably loud whistle tingled within his saiyan ears, smacking him right off his train of thought, crashing through the train's window and into a nearby, now crumbled, mountain.

He forcefully got himself up with the rest of the Tiger wannabes, and walked over to the three figures in the middle of the field. Two taller men, one youngish and blond with glasses and another one clearly older with gray hair and a pointy beard, stood behind a third man who held a brown clipboard. This man demanded respect by his posture alone and that was not at all subdued by his small, condensed stature. It kind of reminded him of someone. The coach (as it read on his black sweatshirt) was a small, robust man with light brown hair and a thick, impeccably trimmed moustache. He wore a black cap with a beautiful golden tiger embroidered on its left side. Gohan wondered where he could get one of those for the kids. Maybe just Trunks, since the others weren't really hat persons.

The man started to speak, his tone commanding. "My name is Leon Dais but you will address me as 'coach'. These are Gil Pypus," He pointed at the younger man, and then at the older one. "and Len Sadyr. For you they are 'coach Gil' and 'coach Len'. Got it?"

There were agreement nods and a few 'yes, sir'. The coach continued. "Who can tell me about the spartans?"

The question took most of them by surprise but one unbothered voice was heard somewhere in the back. "It's a movie."

Coach Leon exhaled forcefully, clearly used to that particular answer. "It's not a movie. The movie was based on them. Anyone else?"

Gohan raises his hand. Coach points at him.

"The spartans were a greek society based on militaristic principles that was once the most feared army forces in world history." 'Once.' His mind digressed again, considering if there were any kind of Earth Special Forces, that much back in time. Probably not, but then again if there were, they wouldn't be in any history books, that's for sure. Maybe Piccolo (meaning Kami) would know.

"Very good. Finally, a jock with a brain." The man mumbled. "The goal of spartan education was that of self-discipline as opposed to mindless obedience. Every single spartan men and women, be it a citizen, an immigrant, a merchant or even a 'slave', were subject to one single ethical system composed of the simple but fundamental values of liberty, equality and fraternity."

"Hey, man. Are we here for a history lesson or to play some football?" Some overly muscled guy spoke, obviously expecting a simillar reaction from all those around him. Only two of his friends supported him with a "Yeah?!"

"You three can go." The coach dead-panned.

"What?! Why?!"

"I don't have a place for mindless, disrespectful idiots on my team. Go! Anyone else who feels the same way can follow suit." When the clearly dumbfounded trio started to walk away, the coach continued. "Each spartan soldier followed a strict, no-nonsense code of honor in which no one man was superior to another and any kind of recklessness or enragement was not allowed, under penalty of dishonor and shunning." He paused. "This team is my army. I'm its king and the players are my spartans. This is how it is and I won't tolerate anything less. Is that understood?"

Nods and "Yes, sir."

"Most football teams play using a two-platoon system. Does anybody know what that means?"

A stubby guy with a ponytail raised his hand. Coach points at him.

"I know it only as platoon system but I think that it's when there are two separate offensive and defensive units."

"That's correct. My army won't employ that system but a one-platoon system also known as iron man football. That means that my spartans will be playing in more than one position in both the offense AND the defense if I so see fit. You may address me regarding your preferences and I will take it into consideration. However, that is NOT a decisive factor and it will NOT be your role in the team if I don't think you're the right man for the job. On the other hand, if you are selected, I will assign your position or positions later today, but if the need arises, I can and will change your assigned positions whenever and however I deem proper. I already have some players on my team and I will either need you to fill a void or want you if you impress me with your abilities, but you are never 'safe'. If you work hard you will stay. If you slack you will go. That's the bottom line." He paused again to let the information sink in before continuing.

"If you came here thinking you would be playing half of the game and rest for the other half, leave now. If you came here to tryout for one single specialized position and won't do any other, leave now. If you don't trust mine and my general's decisions regarding your assigned positions, leave now. You are free to leave at any point today if you change your mind or if the physical tryouts prove to be too much for you. If you can't make it today you won't make it during a match and you most certainly won't make it during practice. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's begin."

OoOoOoOoO

The tryouts were, in one word,... frustrating, but surprisingly not for the normal reasons.

Every time Gohan (or any other saiyan, he assumed) tried to participate in any kind of sport, game or overall physical activity with humans, he couldn't help it but being ... too much. Too strong or too fast or both. The baseball matches Yamcha tried to initiate back in the day, would always end earlier than supposed because they either ran out of bats (but, oddly enough, were more than stocked up on useless bits of wood), or ran out of balls (for the simple fact that they couldn't find them in the middle of the ocean or stuck on a mountain or somewhere on the other side of the world). But on the odd occasion that they would make it for more than half an hour or so, the game itself was so saiyan vs. saiyan that the fun wasn't really there or otherwise worth the trouble.

This time, however, it was different.

As with everyone else, he supposed, it had always been a simple, spontaneous process. His trained mind commanded his trained body in what was a well-oiled fine-tuned machine, eighteen years in the making. But now,... it's like they were having trouble connecting. His mind commanded and expected a reaction that never came, being replaced by a slurred, spent, fractionated version of it. It rubbed on infuriating until Gohan just managed to calm down and rationalize it, as he did with everything else he couldn't easily surpass.

The cuff was doing its job. He just had to adjust to it. Just like back then, before _the_ games, when he had to live his everyday life as a super-saiyan. He broke glasses and doorknobs and even a few toothbrushes before he could manage to adjust his mind's perception of what should be normal, given his new condition. Nowadays, he was capable of switching from one to another and be his normal self, either as a super-saiyan or not. Like tuning in a radio station. Now, he just needed to find this particular station's frequency.

It took him a while but as time went by and the more different types of activities were instructed to take place, he got the hang of it, and as the coach gave the final whistle he was in control of his still-not-quite-saiyanless human-like body.

He was feeling kind of pumped up, now. A little like he did when he trained in the GR at his own level, the other day. He was actually sweating a bit. Well, not nearly as much as the rubble of young college students around him, who were trying to get up to their feet, but still. A little smile crept onto his face. 'This is awesome.'

Gohan lifted his hand as the coach mentioned his name and moved a few steps to his left. He apparently made the team. His mind, however, drifted to some sort of mathematical comparison of the equivalent gravity multiplier that the ki suppressor cuff was inducing on his body. 'At the GR I trained at 470x. Here, the atmospheric multiplier is 1x. Assuming that both locations are at the same height above the sea level then its safe to assume that ...'

The coach continued with his list until it expectedly ended. "For the rest of you, thank you for coming but you didn't make the team." Defeated moans and soft slapping sounds of backs being patted in comfort were heard and the agitation of moving bodies around him, gently awoke Gohan from his ramblings. Coach continued to the small group of newly assigned Tigers.

"I will now recall your names and assign your positions. As I do, you are free to leave and you will return every Tuesday and Thursday at 5p.m. sharp for a 2h30 practice. I don't tolerate being late. Got it? Good." He asked and responded, calling names and addressing the corresponding young men personally. Gohan could clearly hear them but he assumed he was the only one, since the others in the lot looked around for something a little more interesting than a distant group of four, producing undetermined sounds. There were a couple of new running-backs, one of them also a free-safety, three linemen and a punter/linebacker.

"And last but not least, ." His name brought motion to his body and he approached the three men. The field was now otherwise empty. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Sir?"

The coach sighed, eyeing the scribbled notes on his precious brown board. "Your speed is incredible, your throw impeccable, not to mention your jumps ... your strength and endurance would make you a lineman but those are too easy to find." He paused before lifting his green eyes to Gohan. "Do you have a preference?"

"No, sir. Whatever you need me to do."

That didn't help but the coach appreciated his respectful demeanor, nonetheless. He studied his scribbles again, adding to them with his chewed-up black pen, mumbling to himself, mostly. "You are an impressive young man." He studied Gohan's features before continuing. "I will start you off as a wide receiver and we'll take it from there. Later on, I'll see if I want you anywhere else."

"Thank you, sir." He extended his hand. The coach was not expecting it and took a second, but eventually shook it and Gohan left. "See you next Tuesday."

The older man watched Gohan as he walked away. Without looking back, he addressed his 'generals' behind him. "Finally, a humble one. We haven't got one of those in ages."

* * *

Bulma sat on the long wooden bench that served the kitchen table at the Son's home. The aromas unsurprisingly tickled her senses and watered her mouth as they always have.

Last night had been hard on her. She spent hours looking at his picture. The only one she has of him. The tears walked in unannounced and forcefully occupied her blue eyes as they did ever so often, when those stubborn thoughts returned from the back of her head where she keeps pushing them to. She didn't know why her parents never had anymore kids but it never bothered her pampered young self. Now, though, she understood that that had always been her dream. A big family. Her parents were clearly overdue to help her in the sibling department, and as for herself... well... As he did countless times before, the prince conquered the vessel that was her heart and purged it clean, readying it for its next owner. Him. He left no room for anyone else so the dream she had of having a little girl somewhere along the line was forever lost. As his mother, Trunks would be all by himself. The realization was enough for sleep to come by exhaustion alone.

But now, as the night's darkness gives place to a brand new day, she sees it. As she does every Saturday for what has now been years. He's not alone. She's not alone. Her 'sister' had cooked an amazing pasta dish that she was craving for months, now. Trunks' little 'brother' and 'sister' were keeping him up to speed with some gossip he had somehow missed, back at school. And then there was her 'son'/'Trunks' step-father'. Her big family was right here. They were not how she had envisioned them, but then again, her prince wasn't exactly charming either. She chuckled at the thought.

The little tireless trio ran to the living room to take care of their mandatory one-hour-per-day weekend study session before going to 'play' in the woods. Gohan and Chi-Chi were up cleaning the table of its wreckage normal human beings would recognize as dinnerware and she kept put, knowing all too well how hopelessly unhelpful she was in this particular kitchen. She managed to hold her own around HER kitchen (in her own puny little way) but Mrs. Son was in a league all of her own and doing the dishes was one thing the woman preferred to do by herself. Gohan knew that too and took charge of preparing the after-lunch coffee he had begun to incorporate into their Saturday family ritual, much to the older woman's delight, of course.

Gohan grabbed the coffee pot from the stove, serving the three elegant white cups still on the table. He knew what he wanted to say and this was definitely the best time for it but he felt kind of nervous. His newfound confidence appeared to evaporate from his body whenever he was back home. Or, most likely, it was just due to his mother's presence. He told his inner child to go play in the corner for a while before beginning. "Hey, mom? Can you sit down? I wanted to discuss something with you guys for a minute."

His mother liked her coffee closer to room temperature so the dishes were to be done as she waited. She looked back at her son with an uneasy expression but complied to his request and slowly sat down across from Bulma as Gohan took his place beside them. "Is something wrong?" Chi-Chi nervously asked.

Gohan took his mother's hand in reassurance. This woman had heard her fair share of bad news over the years and it understandably confered a painful aura to the concept. News equals change that equals bad. "No, mom. Everything's ok. Something came up at school that might change things a bit and I just wanted to discuss it with you and ask for your opinion regarding the solution that I came up with."

Bulma saw the anxiousness of his speech and she knew that it came exclusively due to that single little word. 'Change'. This conversation could go downhill in a heartbeat and the young man beside her knew that better than anyone else. The older woman took his free hand and he looked back at her. 'I have your back.' She thought, although it was almost like she said it out loud. He nodded in appreciation for the momentum boost. She trusted his judgment so, whatever this 'something' was, he was taking care of it. "Shoot."

"So, ... here's the deal. One of my teachers offered me the opportunity to work for some extra-credits."

"That's awesome! That means you can finish college even earlier than expected." Bulma explained, not because the sentence needed elucidation but to help register the fact in Chi-Chi's mind.

Gohan silently thanked Bulma with a small nod and agreed. "Yes. And that's the reason I decided to accept it even though I haven't told my teacher yet."

Chi-Chi was definitely proud of her son, and her soft smile was letting it show. That was the easy part. He continued with the hard one. "The problem is that that work would mean I would only get to come home one weekend per month."

Chi-Chi's features hardened at the thought, as Gohan anticipated, and he rushed in the rest of his speech before she had a chance to dwell on it. "But, as I said, I think I came up with a solution. I don't want to just see you guys one weekend per month and I definitely want to be more available for the kids. Even more than I've been since I moved to campus. So,... here's my proposal."

The two women focused on the young saiyan. He had thought this thoroughly and it was the best, simplest way to solve all of the problems that came with this new life of his. Being away was changing everyone. Himself included. His change was for the better and he would do anything for it to be just the same for everybody else around him. He just hoped they would see it like that, too.

"I'll have football practice Tuesdays and Thursdays in the afternoon, so on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays I'll go get the kids from school and spend an hour or so with them so they wouldn't miss me so much. They could get the next bus home and be here by 5h30, 6h o'clock, tops." Chi-Chi seemed to consider it. She knew the little ones missed their brother very much and she DID want them to spend more time together. She just hoped it didn't interfere with their study time. Gohan continued. "But, as I said, I didn't want to miss out on the Saturday lunches either so, ... mom ... I know you don't like changes but I was thinking, since Capsule Corp. is only 30min away from campus we could do them there when I have to work and here when I don't. That way I would see you guys anyway even if it's just for a couple of hours."

Chi-Chi looked to her coffee in thought. Her expression was a bit unreadable but at least she wasn't denying it, Gohan concluded. The younger woman analyzed the implications of her son's plan. The one hour ride wasn't a problem since she didn't really mind to drive around (since Goku was gone and Gohan didn't get his license until earlier this year, she just had to do it herself and, eventually, got used to it), and she had to admit that over these years Bulma and Trunks had made all the travels back and forth, not once complaining or failing to show up (not considering the three or four times Trunks didn't come because his grandparents wanted his company on some sort of event he normally didn't even like). She also didn't want to see her boy just once every month, although she was mostly worried about how badly the children would take it. The idea of them spending time together after school wasn't that bad, but they had to be able to keep up with their studies. Maybe if they started doing a two hour study session on the weekends, instead of just one hour. Anyway, this was clearly important for Gohan and she may have been somewhat AWAL for the past few years but this was still her baby boy and she was coming back for him.

"You know what? That's fine, Gohan."

"Really, mom?"

"Yes. I know you're trying your best."

He sighed through a relieved smile. "I am." He hugged her. "Thank you."

His hugs had been in a long, undeserving hiatus, but now, they where like heaven. He had always been muscular from a very early age, as your garden-variety saiyan would, but as he got older and bigger, his arms now resembled his father's and it was like felling him hug her through their son. She talked to both. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mom."

Bulma, in all her crying glory, placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder in support. This kind of thing would never have happened a few weeks ago, which reassured her in her actions of inducing this change. 'A man in the making.'

Mother and son released their grips and Chi-Chi continued. "There is one other thing I want to add, though."

Gohan and Bulma were surprised. A change? Coming from this woman? 'Wow.'

"I've been thinking a lot about papa, lately. I want to go and visit him more often. Mia and Goten can still go and have lunch with you two and Trunks, but one of those weekends I'll go and spend the day with him. He's not getting any younger..."

"That's a great idea, mom. Why don't you ask him to join us on the weekends I come here? We only see him during the holidays."

"Oh, you know he doesn't like to travel a lot, Gohan. But that's ok. It was just me and him for so long. It'll be good to spend some time together like that again."

"Mia and Goten can spend the night over at my place. That way it won't be too tiring for you, coming and going in the same day." Bulma said.

"That'd be good but..."

"I'll make sure they do their homework thoroughly AND that they go to bed at proper hours." The always-one-step-ahead blue-haired genius interrupted. Sleepovers? The kids would freak out in a sugarless sugar-rush just at the thought of it.

Chi-Chi smiled.

"That's settled, then." Bulma's energetic self concluded. She stroked Gohan's arm. "Don't worry, honey. We'll make it work."

Gohan responded with a relaxed nod.

* * *

The young saiyan stared outside into the dark street below, as he sat on the wide window ledge with a glazed expression.

The party was dying down since the beer ended a few minutes ago. He wasn't really sure of what constituted a 'kick-ass' party but he guessed the '3rd floor's funny-shirt kegger' wasn't all that bad. The music was good and everybody seemed to have had a good time. He even managed to snicker a couple of times at some of the garments. _Come to the dark side. We have cookies._ 'Sweet.'

He would've tried to mingle a bit if it wasn't for the complete hurtful numbness his sore muscles were in. His body hasn't felt like this since the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, ages ago, and even then he had to reach the peak of physical exhaustion to accomplish it. If he could, he would force a smile. This had been a good week.

He was making all sorts of discoveries about his new and un-improved body, almost on a daily basis and the intense football practices were a great deal involved. But the one he was most impressed by was throbbing on the tip of his left ring finger. He couldn't really believe it had happened. He has been around books his entire life. His fingertips probably knew the feeling of paper better than the feeling of his own skin and yet this was a first. It hurt like hell and the mere recollection was enough to make him flinch and feel it all over again.

A damn paper cut.

Gohan was probably the first person in history to be happy about a paper cut. He had been hurt before, sure, even outside of battle situations, but it would normally take being thrown into a mountain or something of the nature. Being hurt by a sheet of paper?! He couldn't really believe his eyes. His improved immune system was still much faster than average at treating the wound, since it was already closing after only a few hours, but, in all its stupidity (and he most definitely felt stupid about it) it made him feel ... mortal. That smile came out, after all.

The rec room's door opened slowly and brought on two familiar faces. Erasa waved at him and walked right over to the gray sofa where Sharpner was sitting, wearing his green 'Dyslexics are teople poo' t-shirt.. She had a white sleeveless top that simply stated 'Real men don't sparkle', which was kind of refreshing for the young saiyan, coming from such a girly-girl. There was still hope for the world, apparently. Videl was coming his way.

"Goodbye Kitty. Nice." Gohan said with a nod, staring at her black t-shirt, printed with the white outline of Hello Kitty's face and a red bow. Its eyes were substituted by two crosses and it appears that it's been shot in the head, as proven by a blood-red entrance wound.

"I couldn't think of anything funnier than this." She grinned. "Let me see yours."

Gohan opened his unbuttoned black dress shirt to reveal a reddish cotton tee with white letters. Videl read it out loud. "Thermodynamics gets me hot." She laughed. "That's funny AND smart. Good job."

"Thanks."

Videl looked around. "So... I guess we're a little late, huh?" There were about a dozen people left in the room, most deep in conversation and a couple of guys watching TV through visibly sleepy eyes.

"Yeah. A little."

She shrugged. "Oh, well." Her eyes were on his red plastic cup, now. "So, what number is that one?"

He looked at her for a while not really connecting the pieces. His tired body paired up with his slightly tipsy brain were starting to take his toll on him, he concluded. The red cup's meager remnants shed light to the matter. "Oh, the beer. Hum, ... this is number four."

"Oh, yey!" Videl beamed, single clapping her hands. "That means that the next one will be the good one, at last."

His eyes narrowed. "I still don't know if I believe that."

Videl brought a hand to her chest, the corner of her lip tilted up. "Would I lie to you?"

Gohan's lips pressed together. He didn't even attempt a response. "Can I have the honor of getting you your first real beer?" Videl jokingly yet solemnly asked, grabbing his cup.

"You could. But we're out."

A moment of surprise preceded what was now a wry, disappointed expression. She turned back to the group on the couch. "Hey, Sharp! What the hell?!"

Sharpner's palms tilted up, as did his brow. "What?"

"How can you be out of beer already?"

"Hey, you're the ones who were late!"

Erasa stepped in. "Oh, I know! We have beer in our room!"

Sharpner grinned. "Cool! Let's go."

The two blonds wasted no time getting up and started going for the door. Videl wrapped Gohan's arm and pulled him to come too. Every muscle ached furiously again. He considered letting himself fall to the floor and just lay there on the filthy linoleum. She didn't let him, though. "Come on!"

Gohan thanked Dende for elevators (being sure that he had absolutely nothing to do with their creation) when the group arrived at the sixth floor. Erasa and Videl's room was the last one on the right. Number 66. It was an exact replica of his and Shapner's but somehow much more girly, as one would expect. Videl sat on her bed right in front of the door and Erasa distributed beers all around, joining Sharpner who made himself lazily comfortable on her bed. Gohan's body slowly crouched on the chair he assumed was Videl's and plopped himself on the seat.

Videl saw his difficulty. "Coach Leon is living up to his reputation, huh?"

The young saiyan exhaled through a soft smile, rubbing his face. "It's been a long time since I've been this sore."

The group that he came to acknowledge as his friends chuckled. Videl looked at him in anticipation. "So... drink up."

Gohan took a deep breath and drank from the tan bottle. He looked at Videl. "... it's still pretty much terrible."

"I never said it would taste good, I said you would appreciate it better."

He blinked once or twice at her and looked down at his bottle. "Well... I don't find it as unbearably bitter as I did the first time."

"Well, there you go." He looked back at her with an amused brow up. "See, I told you." The young woman cheered. He shook his head and rolled his eyes through the laughs that enfolded.

Shapner changed the subject. "Anyway, why were you girls so late? You missed all the action."

"We were having dinner with Erasa's parents and it went on a little longer than we were expecting." Videl responded.

Sharpner looked down at Erasa as she began to talk. "They have a small apartment near here that's going to vacate and we've decided to move there."

"You're moving?!"

"Yeah. In a month or so."

Videl exhaled loudly. "I know it's very near but we have so much crap! I'm freaking out a bit."

"We can help you move." Gohan stated.

Videl smiled back at him. "Really?!"

"Sure."

"Hey, speak for yourself. I'm sure I'll be busy that day." Sharpner smirked as Erasa smacked him in the chest.

"Shut up, man. She 'takes care' of you in the bathroom of a filthy bar." Gohan air-quoted the words. "The least you can do is help her move."

"Oh, snap!" Videl beamed, amused, through Erasa's girly giggles. Sharpner gave Gohan something close to a death-glare but decided to give in. His bro was kind of right. And, hey, the guy was finally opening up a bit. 'Maybe it's the beer.'

"Thank you, boys." Videl said, mostly to Gohan.

"Yes. Thank you." Erasa whispered, pecking Sharpner's jaw in one soft, alluring motion. He smirked and kissed her lips increasingly passionately.

"You guys! Really?! We're right here!" Videl uselessly pleaded.

"Maybe you two could go for a walk or something." Erasa suggested, not removing her eyes from his. Shapner grinned at the implication.

Videl exhaled loudly again, this time in annoyance. She got up and signaled Gohan to follow suit. "At least send me a text when you're done."

Erasa did something with her hand that had resemblances to an affirmative response and the two third-wheels left, closing the door behind them. Videl smiled at Gohan. "Come on." They entered the elevator and he was surprised to see her push the button labeled '8'. They exited two floors up and she opened the door a couple of steps to their right, taking the stairs to the roof. Gohan grimaced a little, anticipating the pain that was to follow. There weren't that many steps but his brain perceived it as having been at least a thousand.

The rooftop was simply a wide open area of tiled floor and drainage grids with the exception of the entrance to the stairs and a rather tall cube-like room that Gohan assumed was where the elevator's hoist mechanism was housed. Videl smiled back at him and got up to the ledge, alarming him for a second, concerned for her safety. She moved calmly and uncaringly, strolling towards the shaft structure and elevating herself to its top. Gohan took a deep breath, trying to calm his worries and slowly followed her, concentrating mainly on not falling nine stories down. He considered if it would kill him, recalling the paper cut incident. He knew he could still levitate but not actually fly with the cuff on. Reassurance came to him when he realized he probably had enough time to take it off and fly away before hitting the ground. Once beside Videl, and putting his unfinished beer to the side, he let himself drop to his back, trying to relax his sore muscles.

The cool air felt amazing and he took another deep breath. The cloudless sky unveiled its majestic light show, accentuated by the scarcely lit area beneath. He looked at the girl to his right, sitting up with the help of her stretched arm, where he could spot the unmistakable line of a defined tricep muscle on an otherwise deceivingly thin member. She was looking up, slowly consuming her beer. He sat up and joined her. "So, how's your economics going?"

She giggled. "A little better. I hate it but it's a good minor to complement my major. I'm gonna be a lawyer."

Gohan was surprised by the new information. "Oh, really?! Cool. I heard that it's a lot of hard work."

"Yeah, I guess it is. But as an over-achiever basket-case I think I'll manage just fine." She said with a sweet smile, taking a sip.

The young saiyan chuckled. "An over-achiever basket-case, huh?"

"Yeah. Do you know anyone else who graduated one year early from high school by her own accord?"

"I can honestly say that I don't."

"Well, there you go."

They smiled, immersing themselves in a comfortable silence while looking at the stars.

"Do you think that there's life on other planets?" Videl asked without lowering her gaze.

"Yes." Gohan quickly responded. It didn't cross his normally cautious mind that the matter wasn't that point-blank as he knew it to be.

"You seem pretty sure."

He shrugged in response.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

She smiled. "Ok. Game on. Life after death?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

This time he took a moment. He had never been to the other dimension but his father and Vegeta were there, so... "It gives me comfort."

Videl nodded. "I get it." She paused for a moment. "Ghosts?"

"What do you define as ghosts?"

"Hum, spirits from the other world who roam around this one."

"Maybe. Never saw one, though."

She chuckled. "What else..."

"You're hogging all the questions."

"Ok, shoot."

Gohan considered his topic. "Time travel?"

"Yes."

He smiled, knowing full well his own opinion on the matter. "Why?"

"There are pretty smart people out there. They just need time to sort it out."

He nodded. "Fair enough." She wasn't wrong, that's for sure.

"Soul mates?"

He thought for a moment. The concept was perhaps a little blurry within his particularly logical self, but nevertheless, in the back of his mind, he knew the answer. "... yes."

Videl was slightly surprised and looked at him. "Really? Why?"

"... personal experience."

"Yours?"

"My parents."

She smiled and looked back up. "Do you think it can happen to everybody?" Her tone was pleading, like she wished it for herself.

"I hope so." Gohan responded. It wasn't something that usually crossed his mind and he never specifically desired it for himself, but what his parents had... it was meant to be. He didn't know how or why and he certainly couldn't explain it. He just knew that whatever they had, it was what made them happy and THAT, he ultimately hoped for himself.

"Yeah, me too." Videl was never the overly romantic type but she wanted it as well. Although, at this point in her life, it seemed kind of utopic.

"Heaven and hell?" Gohan asked.

"I sure hope so."

"Why?"

"Some people deserve the distinction."

He nodded. "I agree."

"Who do you think chooses, though?"

'Good question.' Gohan thought, drinking from his bottle. He knew the answer, of course. His father had told him all about King Yemma and his stay at King Kai's. What would he think of the matter if he wasn't a member of this very enlightened inner circle? "Whoever it is I think it can be trusted. They wouldn't put just anyone assigning fates, right?" He jokingly responded. There was no good answer.

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Her beer was almost finished. She took another sip. "Ok, toning it down. Favorite color?"

He thought for a bit. "Red. Yours?"

"Blue."

"Hmm... favourite food?"

"Any type of pasta. You?"

He snorted. "Any type of food." They laughed quietly.

"Favorite sport? I take it yours is football."

"Martial arts."

That both surprised and amused her. "Really?! ... Good to know." His response answered another question she wasn't really interested (or snobbish enough) to ask. 'Then he most certainly knows who my father is.' A true martial arts enthusiast would know Mr. Satan and his daughter. Even though she was pretty sure she hadn't told him her last name, he knew. For sure.

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"What?"

"Hmm...ice cream."

"...vanilla."

"Really? I took you as a choco-olic, like me." Gohan joked.

"Don't get me wrong. I DO love me my chocolate, but I prefer my ice creams pale and freckled for some reason."

They chuckled.

"Your greatest addiction." Videl continued.

"Coffee, for sure." He admitted.

"Oh, thank goodness, I'm not the only one." She giggled. "I'm trying to reduce it to two cups a day."

"At this moment, I'm just trying not to drink too much but I can't make it without a big cup each morning."

"Amen to that."

"Brothers or sisters?"

"None. You?

"A brother and a sister. 7 and 8 years old."

"Oh, cool. Are they going to school here in the city too?"

"Yeah. They just started this year. My sister was homeschooled for a year but then we've decided to enroll them both."

"Do you have a picture?"

He nodded, putting down his bottle, and reached for his wallet. He took out a picture of the three little pests. "That's Mia, and that's Goten. And that's my cousin Trunks. He's basically my little brother too."

"Gohan... They're adorable!" Videl looked back at him. The love and pride in his eyes were evident. "They seem like amazing kids." She returned the photo.

He took a moment to look at it in his own hand now. A soft exhale brought a sweet smile to his features. "They are." He returned the photo to its place. "It's your turn, now."

"Ok. Let's see..." She considered it for a second. "Girlfriend? ... Or boyfriend?" She winked.

His eyes narrowed and his lip curled in amusement. "Are you asking if I have one or which one would I rather have?"

She chuckled. "Both."

"Girlfriend and none."

"Why?"

He snorted. First, because he was pretty sure there wasn't one in his future, given his, let's say 'special', life conditions. And second... "Because this is the longest conversation I ever had with a girl that is not related to me."

Videl laughed. 'That might be the problem.' "And why is that?"

"Maybe because I'm an homeschooled geek mountain boy?"

Her laugh went up a notch or two, reeling him in. The echo reverberated throughout the slumbering dark campus like sweet music. When it died, Gohan continued. "Pets?"

"None."

"Yeah, me neither." He hadn't seen Icarus since the little dragon grew up and went away. He missed him but he knew it was inevitable. Kids leaving the nest and what not.

She noticed a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Cat or dog, if you had one?"

'Dinosaur, probably.' "Dog, maybe."

"Yeah, me too." A mischievous smirk crept in and took over Videl's relaxed features. "Ok... sexual turn on?"

Gohan's eyes widened instantly. "Whoa, you're going for the kill, huh?"

"You know it! Mine is muscles. Cliché, I know."

He blushed lightly and didn't respond. He went through his teenage years with his fair amount of exploration, mishaps and desires, but what the hell did he know about... IT? His father was gone. His 'uncle', who most certainly would be the one who could help him the most, regarding his saiyan hormonal specificities was also gone. His closest friend/father figure was an asexual green alien. Krillin would be just as much (if not more) embarrassed to talk about it as he would. And all the others... he just wasn't that comfortable with. He could talk to his mom and Bulma, but,... well, that would just be... He mentally shivered. He did however noticed something he would consider a 'turn on', as she put it.

"So?"

He sighed. "Thongs."

Her expression suddenly turned shocked mixed up with astonished. "Really?!"

"Yeah." 'Damn you, Master Roshi, and your damn magazines.'

Her mouth wouldn't shut. "Wow. ... For a mountain boy you do have very specific tastes."

"Shut up, muscle girl." He teasingly shot back through her cheerful giggles. "What about turn offs?"

"Hmm... mustaches." Videl answered. "Yuck."

"Yeah, me too."

They laughed again. Videl cleared a tear from the corner of her eye. "Things you're bad at."

Gohan thought for a bit. "Dancing. My mom tried to teach me when I was a kid, but eventually gave up."

She chuckled. "I''m really, really bad at keeping my mouth shut. I'm a little hot-headed."

"It's not a bad thing to speak from your heart."

"Yeah, but sometimes I can tell that what I want to say is just going to make things worse and I can't keep it in, anyway." She paused, taking one last sip from her beer. "I'm much better, though."

He smiled and nodded. "Things you're good at."

"People tend like my cooking. You?"

"I've been told I'm good at reading people."

"Oh yeah? How about me?"

"What about you?"

"Tell me one thing you saw in me since we've met."

"... I'd rather not."

"Oh, come on. I promise I won't be mad or anything."

He sighed and took a moment. "I think... you deserved someone that treats you better. And I think you know that."

Her expression toned down to serious. She looked into the distance. "You're talking about Rick."

"Yes."

"... it's complicated."

"It's none of my business. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You're right, but..."

"It's complicated." Gohan finished for her.

She smiled softly and nodded. After a few moments, she continued. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't know. ... I believe in passion at first sight. I think love should be deeper than that." He shrugged. "But what do I know?"

"I think you're right."

The silence crept in again. Gohan broke it not long after. "I read something else about you."

"What?"

"You're strong."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can."

Videl looked down at the bottle in her hands. "... you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm not. Although I AM sad that I made you sad."

She smiled. "It's ok. I'll be alright."

"... I'm still sad."

She took a moment and then asked, smirking. "Would it help if I told you I was wearing a thong?"

His lips pressed amusedly together and he moved his head away from her teasing gaze. He tried not to accompany her in her laugh but couldn't. 'Touché.' After the laughter died he added. "Only a strong person would give it her all to make things work. To save things. Weak people run. Or cheat."

She smiled warmly. "But what if there isn't anything else to save?"

Gohan considered his response. He didn't want to say anything that would push her to break up with her boyfriend but, he couldn't help but think that she wouldn't even have asked it if she hadn't been considering it herself. At the end of the day, she was her own person and her decisions were hers to make, so he put aside the specifics of the situation and responded in all honesty. "... a strong person would know when to move on."

Videl nodded. She knew he was right.

A cheerful tune came from her jacket pocket notifying her of Erasa's text that stated she was done.

Gohan swiftly jumped down and helped Videl to follow, extending his hand in support. The path and short elevator ride were comfortably quiet again. When the elevator stopped at her floor, she walked off, grabbing the door to keep it from closing. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The company. And the advice."

Gohan smiled warmly.

"I hope there's still something to be saved. And I hope I can see it when there's not." She smiled back. "Good night, Gohan."

"Good night."

* * *

**I just want to point out that I know very little about football. In my country, soccer is king and everything else is very much toned down. We don't have football, although we have the slightly different, rugby. I could have chosen any other sport that I would be a little more familiar with, but I like to research things when I'm writing, to check my sources, so to speak, and I thought it would be a good opportunity to force myself to know more about this sport. And it's also a great mix of team/full-contact sport that I wanted for Gohan, so... The bottom line is, if you see something wrong or inaccurate when I write about it, you now know the reason. Although, I welcome all nudges in the right direction, of course. :)**


	5. The meaning of life

**Hey, there!**

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews.**

**As you may or may not know, I'm trying to update a chapter every week, but since this next chapter came out SO big, I decided to split it in half (well, not really in half, but you get the point) and I'm going to release the second part of it as a new chapter on Friday or Saturday, so you guys don't have to wait that long. **

**A treat, from me to you. :D**

**And as always, I look forward to hearing your opinions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chocolate or cheese?

The young saiyan's wry expression took over his thoughtful face. His mom's cheesecake was mouthwatering to say the least, but Mrs. Briefs chocolate cake... so moist and so chocolaty. He stood there, plate in his hand, looking at both desserts side by side like they were taunting him. He promised himself he would just take one piece so it wouldn't be like every other get-together on which the saiyan raiders came in and took over, leaving next to nothing for the rest of the poor party-goers. Chocolate won, eventually. He cut himself a reasonable sized piece of about a quarter of the massive cake and picked up a fork, moving towards the table closest to him.

The Halloween Masquerade was normally just a corporate event, meant to be mostly another occasion where Capsule Corporation could meet up with business partners and influential people from all over and keep them hooked in, so to speak. You can't just send spaceships to wherever and not be thoroughly harassed regarding your intentions without being close 'friends' with the people in charge of national security, who just so happen were 'out on a meeting' during those particular moments. Politics were never his thing but he could understand its importance. Most of it, at least.

This year, however, Bulma decided to snob it down (her words) and invite her family and friends to join in as well. Gohan couldn't remember the last time he saw all these people together in one place. 'It has definitely been a while.' He was never that into Halloween. His overall participation in the festivities was limited to walking the kids around for trick or treating and he was pretty much fine with that. This particular celebration was costume-obligatory and apart from a few anarchists (her words again), everyone else was more or less dressed up for the occasion.

18 was serving herself some punch in her 20's golden flapper outfit, complete with feathered head-piece, while Master Roshi, not surprisingly, tried to take a 'better look' at her leaning figure, dressed in a matador costume. Red to match his shades. Gohan couldn't help it but roll his eyes as he passed by and wonder if 18 still smacks him in the head when she catches him or if she just ignores it now. He hoped for the latter since there were a lot of 'regular people' around. He took a seat at the somewhat large square table, a little away from its previous occupants whose conversation slowly but surely died down. Yamcha and Tien acknowledged his presence with a nod and a not too forced smile and after a little more small talk, excused themselves to go to the bathroom, taking to the right side area of the large ballroom-like venue. A vampire Krillin remained. "Hey, Gohan. How've you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm doing ok, thanks."

"I've heard from Bulma that you're in college."

"Yeah. For a couple of months, now."

"That's cool. That's cool." Krillin looked around the room to nothing in particular, the silence growing more and more awkward for the small monk. He looked back when the young saiyan quietly spoke, his eyes on his cake as he ate.

"You can go too. I don't mind."

Krillin blinked once or twice. "What do you mean? They'll be right back. There must be a line or something."

Still not looking up, Gohan responded, pointing his thumb outwards to the left side of the giant room. "The bathroom is that way." The opposite way, he meant.

Krillin didn't really know how to respond, looking at the eating saiyan. He felt kind of embarrassed. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked at his glossy painted fingernails. A soft smile came next. "Your dad always told me how you could easily tell what people were feeling. He called it a gift." Krillin almost whispered.

'It feels more like a curse, sometimes.'

"Can you believe it's been close to twelve years since Namek?" Krillin asked, lazily chipping off some of the black nail polish.

'Time flies when you're having fun.' Was what his heart told him to answer back. His brain, however, knew that irony could come out as offensive and he was just not in the mood for the implications of it. So,... silence was his response. And a nod.

"That was quite the adventure, huh?"

"Yeah." Gohan remembered how the two of them bonded through the long trip there and then when running around, mostly trying to survive and/or not be found at all. There was a time when he would consider this man to be his best friend. A bigger deal than most since this was also his father's best friend. Now, ... he felt just a bit shy of deception with a pinch of shame for ever even considering it. This was his father's friend. He just happened to come with the package. His mother had raised him better than just responding in one syllable words, though, so he made an effort to contribute to the conversation. "How's Marron?"

"Oh, she's doing great. She just keeps growing and growing. She'll surpass me in no time if she keeps going like this."

"That's not that great of an achievement."

Krillin chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He looked around again. "Now that you mentioned it, I should go check on her." Slowly, he got up from the long upholstered seat. "I'll see you around."

"Sure."

The chocolate cake was really amazing. He kept reminding himself to take small bites so it would last longer but it was getting really hard. Valiantly, he denied himself the satisfaction of stuffing his face on the current piece and going for some more. His stubbornness would normally fall short of his appetite but today he was feeling like he would make it. Maybe when everyone was gone he would pig out on the leftovers. He took another bite. "You can sit down, you know? You're suppose to relax at parties." He spoke quietly to nowhere in particular, fully aware that even the lowest whisper would reach this one specific destination. The movement he felt behind him brought on the back of what one would think was a ghost (given the holiday), but he knew his sensei's white cape like he knew his father's gi. He would recognize them anywhere. Piccolo took his meditative position on Krillin's former seat, occupying all of its length. The young saiyan whispered again. "I'm glad you came."

Piccolo responded with a microscopic nod, knowing full well Gohan wouldn't need anything more than that. The Namek had been the one thing in his life he felt would never change. Wherever he was, he knew that, if he needed him, Piccolo would be there. It crossed his mind of how downright ironic it was that his father's enemy was more a friend to him these past years than his father's best friend. He wouldn't be mad at the small monk, though. Contrary to Krillin, his friendship was not imposed on Piccolo, so he kind of understood if the human chose to not nourish it after his father died. Still,... he couldn't deny it hurt.

"I thought you were supposed to bring a costume." Gohan stated teasingly.

"I'm a green man from outer space."

He snorted. "Touché."

"You're one to talk."

Gohan's eyebrows rose, his expression a little too innocent. "What do you mean?" He pointed at his black t-shirt adorned only with a yellow symbol. "I'm Batman."

They shared an amused staring contest that was short lived, when Gohan decided to return to his amazing cake. He wished all his social interactions could be like the ones he shared with Piccolo. Simple. Explanations are not necessary. Actions, most of the times, superfluous. It was comfortable. There was a word for them. 'Laconic'. 'Like the Spartans.' He thought.

"How're you doing, kid?" Piccolo's question clinched something in his gut. His sensei knew him, and he most certainly was watching what took place previously. He would never ask it as a conversation starter and Gohan knew exactly where this was going. He played naive.

"I'm ok."

He hesitated to look up from his plate but he eventually did, just for a second. The look on Piccolo's face was one he would see from time to time, since _the_ games. In the back of his mind, the young saiyan knew that the words that were to follow were his sensei's way of trying to make him believe them. He sighed. "You don't need to say it."

"It's not your fault."

"I know that."

"Your brain knows it. Your heart still doesn't."

"...there's nothing I can do about that."

"Your heart would believe it too if your guilt wouldn't cloud your judgment."

Gohan leaned back into the seat, chewing on yet another piece of cake and avoiding eye contact with the Namek, trying not to think of how he was probably right. Luckily, a mini saiyan torpedo zeroed in on his chest and took him as its target. "Hey, big brother!"

The littlest saiyan was, without a doubt, his most adorable self, today. He chose the cutest blue dinosaur costume, and his round little face was the only thing that allowed him to be recognized, sticking out of what would be the dinosaur's mouth. How they've managed to get his massive mane tamed inside the dinosaur's head was beyond him, at this point, but it was still pretty much secured until now, so... His little brother plopped himself on his lap, wearing a smile that instantly brightened his free-falling mood, as it does every single time. He smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Dinosaur. Have you seen my little brother? I haven't seen him in ages."

Goten full-hearted laugh was music to his ears. "You Silly Willy! It's me, Gohan!"

"Hmm, I don't know. You look nothing like him. Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes! Look! It's me, big brother! Look!" His little guy said through his giggles, trying to open the dinosaur's mouth to further show his face.

Gohan's tone turned jokingly outraged. He gasped. "Mr. Dinosaur! Have you eaten my little brother?! Shame on you!"

Tears started to gather around his little buddy's big eyes in a beautiful sight that bore resemblances to the peaceful lake by their home when the sun hits its surface just right. Blissful shimmer. He wondered if he used to have it too. Goten's laughter got increasingly louder."NO, Gohan! It's me! It's really me!"

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to... tickle him out of you." Gohan proclaimed just before engaging in a full-out tickle attack. The mightiest weapon on his big brother arsenal. Right before fried bacon.

"NO! NO! STOP IT, PLEASE!"

Goten's childish cackle was like a sweet, heart-warming song, enveloping all those around them. Its intoxicating melody forced sweet little smiles on their elated audience, happily witnessing nothing less than love.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M OUT! I'M OUT!" Goten loudly pleaded, panting in joyful desperation.

"Oh, hey Goten! You've missed Mr. Dinosaur. He was just here."

Goten wiped his soaked cheeks on the back of his hands as the last laughs escaped his tired lungs. In a jump, he latched onto his big brothers neck, hugging it tightly. "I love you so much, big brother." He whispered through an audible grin.

Gohan's heart skipped the tiniest beat and he bear-hugged him back with a sigh. This, right here... this was it. The meaning of life. The reason why every single, artificial breath he took on his own personal hell of lethargic subsistence was not entirely pointless. This was his power. His purpose. His religion. He kissed the velvety blue dinosaur's head and sung the most meaningful words that were allowed out of his mouth, nowadays. "I love you too, little buddy."

And then, with the flick of a switch, the saiyan in his little man took over. "Can I have some more cake, big brother? Pleeeease?"

"You can, but just half, ok? You've already had two whole ones."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Goten's fleeing figure shouted, jumping off him and running for the buffet table.

Gohan stared at him for a while, glowing in all his parental bliss. His happiness was everything. At that very second, he couldn't care less of what anyone else thought of him or of what he had done in the past. His little dinosaur loved him and that was all that mattered. He absentmindedly looked back at his sensei, deepening his undying smile at the sight.

"Piccolo, are you smiling?!"

The green man didn't bother to respond as he recognized all too well the endearing tone of sentimental approval. He got up and started walking away, peacefully reassured that his pupil... his friend was still in there somewhere, hidden within the shadows of his troubled heart. "I'm just glad to see I haven't lost you yet, kid."

Gohan's eyes followed the Namek as he left, probably to somewhere a bit less crowded, and then focused back on the buffet table. He was about to get up to help his clumsy little saiyan get his serving when Bulma, in all her heavenly glory (she was dressed like an angel) stepped in to help. He plopped back onto his seat and watched him return to the table, scooching a little for his buddy to sit to his left. Goten took no time and separated a big chunk out of his portion, directly into his eager mouth. Gohan used his fork and started to disassemble it into smaller pieces. "Use your fork, ok, little man?"

"Aww, can't I just eat it with my hands?"

"You can but then you'll get it all over your costume and you'll have to take it off."

"Hmm... ok." He liked his costume. As always his big brother was right. He took a small, already cut piece with his own fork as Gohan continued carving away.

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, back at the buffet table, Krillin was eating a couple of pigs-in-blankets, cleverly renamed 'frankenweenies', while watching the two brothers. Bulma was beside him, serving herself a cup of delicious 'boozy blood bath' (otherwise know as punch). He addressed her.

"It's nice to see Gohan taking care of his brother like that. At least Chi-Chi has had some help around the house, huh?"

Bulma just stared at him, dumbfounded, her resident smile vanishing in a flash of just plain shock and freshly acknowledged disappointment. She shook her head, lips parted and responded in a whisper. "I can't believe you right now, Krillin..."

"What?!"

"How long has it been since you've seen him? Since you've visited?"

"Hum, I'm... not sure. A few years."

She shook her head again. "If Goku was still alive you would've been there every month." Bulma said almost to herself, reinforcing her now undoubted feelings towards the small man.

"But Bulma, I..."

"No, Krillin! You've fucked up. At most, Chi-Chi was the one who helped HIM around the house. She broke down really hard since Goku died and Gohan had to take over. He practically raised the kids himself. Heck, he helped raise Trunks too!"

Krillin didn't say anything.

"You should've known that. You should've at least visited. He's supposed to be your friend too. Not just Goku."

"You're right. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"It's... hard. You didn't see what I saw."

She knew what he was talking about. It was the turning point. It changed all of their lifes. "I did. I saw it through Baba's crystal ball."

"It's not the same. I saw... the magnitude of it. Of his power."

Bulma snapped. She WAS around after Goku died. She saw what it did to Gohan. It's been HELL to him! It's been seven years and he still has nightmares about it, for fuck's sake. She knew what Gohan thought. How he blamed himself. For being vindictive. For wasting time. For this and for that. For _his_ death. For _his_ decision not to return. For everything! The mere realization that he was physically strong enough to have slaughtered his enemy but was overly infantile to have simply make it happen... It was like he killed his inner-kid so it wouldn't happen again. He made Cell a presence in his life instead of a bad memory and there were times that it was hard to know if he would ever be able to learn to live with it. She was elated with pride of the newly accomplished babysteps towards the cure of this disease that's been haunting him. She wouldn't have it with egocentric, unforgiving people. That was enough.

"You know what I saw? I saw a kid. Not a fighter, a kid. A scared little kid who was put on the front line to face what he knew to be the perfect warrior, engineered for destruction. One that even his own father couldn't beat. His dad was his world! Can you imagine what it's like to be forced to try and be better than your own hero? He would do anything for him, but he was eleven ... years ... old, Krillin. Did you save the fucking world when YOU were eleven?"

"I know he was just a kid, Bulma. I was the one who comforted him. Even after Goku decided not to return."

She didn't dignify his words with the snort she would normally produce. "Words are meaningless if your eyes are telling a different tale." She walked away.

OoOoOoOoO

"Good job, buddy! Not even a stain." Gohan stated as he inspected his little dragon's fabric skin. He looked up to see a pretty unhappy Bulma coming his way and decided to evacuate the premises. "Are you going back to play with Trunks?"

"Yeah. We're gonna play Rock Band with Mia and Marron. I'll be on the drums."

"Wow, Goten, that's awesome! Can I come see, in a little while?"

"YES! And you can play, too, if you want." Bulma lazily sat down next to them and sighed, putting on a tired smile, reassuring the older saiyan that he wasn't the cause of her out-of-character frown.

"Sure. You go on ahead, ok?"

"Kay! See you later. Bye, auntie Bulma."

"Bye, sweetheart. Have fun!"

Gohan looked back at the woman with a worried expression and she scooched closer. "Hey, there, Batman." Bulma said, warmly.

He smiled and lovingly placed a hand on her shoulder, gently massaging it. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. There was no need to share her previous blow-out with anyone else. She just wanted to get it out of her head, at the moment. "Talk to me. Tell me about college. How's the football practice?"

He brought his hand back down and smiled. "Pretty much exhausting, which is awesome."

Bulma giggled. "I guess the cuff is working, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm really glad I can wear it all the time without it decreasing my real power."

"If you want, later on, we can apply it directly to your wrist."

His eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

"The little copper disk that's on the inside surface is the important component of the whole cuff. With a few modifications and a simple microsurgery we can implant it beneath your skin."

"But... how would I be able to turn it off if I wanted to?"

"That would be the 'few modifications' part of the equation." She signaled him to wait with a straightened palm, and got up for a napkin and a pen from the nearby caterer who was stocking up on cream puffs. She sat back down and started drawing what turned out to be the complex schematics of a simple design concept. Gohan couldn't help it but wonder how many of Capsule Corp.'s revolutionary projects started out in the exact same manner, drawn on a napkin. "I was thinking we could apply a thin blade to the edge of the disc and with a basic lever mechanism, you would be able to shut it on or off just by pressing on it through your skin. Initially, I thought of a simple button on top of the disk, but it would probably stick out too much and you could unawarely press it, so I think this will work better."

"I get it." The young man inspected the scribbled napkin.

"You don't have to decide right now. Just think about it."

"I will."

The older woman looked him over, watching the wheels turn in his head. He was happier, she could tell. More talkative and his sense of humor more and more evident each time that she met him. A stubborn wave of prideful tears came rushing into her eyes but, as a professional crier, she skilfully pushed them back. "So, have you scored any touchdowns, yet?"

Gohan chuckled. "Not any real ones. Our first actual match isn't until next month."

"I'm sure you'll kick their asses." She grinned.

"We'll see. The practices are great but I'm told that the other teams have one guy for each position. I don't know if it's good or bad."

"One spartan was worth several men from any other state, if I remember it correctly." She wasn't that into history, back at school, but she did watch the movie. 'Those abs...'

"Yeah. That's what coach Leon tells us. He even demanded that we have a team hangout at least once every month to encourage the 'unit's cohesion', as he put it. My first one was just the other day."

"And? How did it go? Are they cool?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, most of them, anyway. I apparently have to come up with a 'subtle yet meaningful gesture' to do if I score a touchdown during a match." Gohan recalled the specific words his teammates used. _It's kind of our thing._ Shin said. _We all have one: Rick does the bodybuilding crab pose, Guile salutes , Kal does Superman's flying pose._ A stupid stance, Gohan thought. Two hands may help the drafting and reduce wind resistance, if just minutely, but one hand? Might as well just don't bother at all. 'Let it go, brain! It's just a comic.'

"A subtle yet meaningful gesture?" Bulma repeated, amused.

"Yeah. All the guys have one."

"That's so cool!" She paused for a moment, clearly in thought. "How about a somersault or something?"

"Yeah, that's really subtle." Gohan ironically retorted. "They said coach doesn't mind us doing it if it's toned down."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Bulma concluded with a smile, checking their surroundings, and watching the moving headlights of an arriving car through the window. Probably a late guest. "Oh, I haven't told you yet!" She suddenly remembered. "The other day I was talking to my dad about you and how you're on the football team, and he suggested we could start a new inter-college championship. He called it 'the Capsule Cup'. I'm going to meet some people about it in a couple of months, isn't that exciting?!"

"But I thought there already was a championship."

"The matches that you're gonna participate are arranged by the universities themselves, but it's nothing official or anything. The only existing championship is within the pro's teams."

"Oh." He felt like he should know that, for some reason. Maybe coach could enlighten him, come next practice.

"We're always trying to come up with new ways to contribute to the community and this is a great idea. So,... I guess next year you'll be going for the Capsule Cup!" Bulma's radiant grin cheered. Her love for football was greater than he knew it to be. He could understand it, though. The football bug, as she had once put it, has also bitten him now that he joined the Tigers. Winning the cup would be kind of great.

"I can't wait."

A sudden commotion on the far away end of the large venue demanded their attention, and their two gazes complied. Gohan's eyebrows rose. "Is that...?"

"Yep." Bulma lazily lamented. "Our saviour."

If the raised index and middle fingers in the form of a 'V' and the loud boasting weren't enough for a clear identification, the massive afro-like due was a dead give away. Mr. Satan. Most of the very important lambs that graced the ballroom with their presence, flocked over to meet him in a congregation of eager meets and greets. The tall man was wearing his normal brown and white attire, complete with cape and golden championship belt. Another anarchist... Gohan considered if 'Earth's savior' was considered a costume if you wore it all year around.

"Unfortunately, it would bring too much attention to us if I didn't invite him to these things." Bulma explained. "I mean... what would be my excuse? He IS an influential guy in this city. The mayor is one of his greatest fans."

"Yeah, I get it." Gohan responded. He had nothing against the man apart form that one thing. He didn't mind that he was living a lie. He didn't mind that all the fame and glory was supposed to be his own (as his mother would growl at the TV, now and then, when the world savior was mentioned). He didn't even mind that the man milked the whole thing for all that he could with publicity stunts, movie deals and overall public appearances. But that one thing... Hercule was probably afraid that people would realize that the rest of _the_ games' participants were much stronger and faster than he was, and the young saiyan understood the need for the big man to cover his tracks and protect his lie. But did he have to attack them like that?

Ki control in all its forms, be it flying, blasts and everything else was now know worldwide as 'tricks'. Unreal, fabricated stunts, discredited as fraudulent and lies. He was not a lier. His three little guys, Vegeta, Picollo. ... His father... Even Krillin and Yamcha and all the others. Their abilities weren't lies. The so-called world savior insists on it to this day and Gohan's heart rearranges the man's words into one simple statement. This pathetic existence he cataloged as life was like this for no reason. All his hard work, all his adventures, all the death he witnessed and all the mistakes he made since he was five years old... Fruits of a lie, apparently. His father was a good man, not a trickster. He died to save this planet and he was labeled as 'the blond guy with the tricks'. It made him livid. Now,... just depressed.

"Maybe I should go." Gohan suggested.

"I don't think that's necessary." Bulma explained. "You were much smaller, not to mention blond. Krillin now has hair, Yamcha and Tien already left and Piccolo is probably somewhere on the roof." She paused, maybe considering if she should include Trunks and the two dead saiyans in her words, Gohan realized. She didn't. "There's no one here he would recognize." She looked back at the tall shepherd and his sheep. "Besides, I think he's too busy feeding his own ego to even acknowledge your presence."

Gohan looked down at his hands. "Yeah, I know." The look on his face translated his words to Bulma, now grasping the full extent of their unspoken meaning.

He didn't want to be around the guy. Probably just as much as SHE didn't. It takes everything out of her to simply hear the man talk about what happened that day. Vegeta died. Vegeta and Goku died, Gohan and Chi-Chi were severely hurt and her heart stopped beating. That's what happened. This shitty poser that she allowed inside her home purely for political reasons, called her man a trickster. Prince Vegeta of all saiyans was NOT a trickster! He was a proud, noble warrior. The father of her son and the love of her life. Every spiteful fiber of her being fought it but she managed to switch from Bulma to Ms. Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation. "I have to go welcome the prick." She reluctantly stated. "Maybe you should go meet the kids. Have a little fun with them."

The young saiyan smiled. "Yeah. I guess I will."

They stood up and hugged, a little longer than normally, both fueled by the unwanted thoughts in their minds. Their losses. Their loved ones. Their lifes. They parted with a sympathetic gaze, Gohan for Trunks' room and Bulma towards the now disperse crowd. She took a deep breath. "Welcome, Mr. Satan. I'm glad to see that you managed to join us." Her right hand extended in a forceful greet.

"I wouldn't miss it Ms. Briefs. I had to come and greet you. You look heavenly." Hercule took her hand and kissed it, his expression a little too satisfied at the oh-so-original pun he managed to come up with.

Bulma fought the upper-lip muscle that wanted to show disgust. "Thank you. How's your daughter?"

"She's just fine. Unfortunately, she couldn't make it. I believe she has a big test or something, next week. She's a very hard worker, my Videl. Just like her father." His boastful laugh was heard throughout the room.

"You must be very proud." She met the girl a couple of times before, although they never exchanged any more than a couple of socially pre-determined pleasantries. From what she could understand, Videl tried to keep her life away from the limelight, only attending with her father to a couple of events per year. And the more exclusive, the better. Bulma could relate. Exclusive means private. She DID gain some points in Bulma's score card when she caught the girl rolling her blue eyes at one of her father's boastful speeches. 'He doesn't fool EVERYONE, I guess. Thank God.'

"I am." His smug look turned into a sly gaze. Bulma shivered internally. She knew that look. She had always been a beautiful woman, and that, mixed with her power and presumably single status, insured that she got plenty of those throughout her life. More that she cared for and none of them wanted, of course. Let alone from this man, a known and fully-fledged playboy. "Is this the night that I manage to convince you to have dinner with me? The most exclusive restaurant in town just opened and they have a small, private room named after yours truly. I would happily take you there as my date."

Bulma was more than creeped out at the prospect of 'dating' this man. She just wanted to run. _Where's your strength, woman?_ Vegeta's voice sung in her mind. That was all she needed. Her strength... was him. "I'm flattered, Mr. Satan, but my heart already has an owner. And my schedule is always so full that I prefer to spend all my free time with my son. I'm sure you can relate to that." She responded, purposefully and skilfully making it seem she was talking only of Trunks'. She didn't need this loud-mouth to go and blabber to a reporter, alerting the paparazzi that there was indeed a man that owned her heart. She could see the headlines. 'Who is the mystery man? What is the heiress hiding?'

"Sure. Sure." His tone sounded kind of fake, Bulma thought. He continued, after spotting another eager fan on their surroundings. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Of course. Please, enjoy yourself." She extended her hand again and he kissed it. Again. 'Is a normal handshake too much to ask?'

"I will." He walked away with a full grin and a loud greet towards the delighted fan. The owner of a big law firm in the city, Bulma recognized. Another deep breath filled her lungs. 'Where the Hell did that caterer hide the whisky?!'

* * *

It was a cold wintery night as Gohan made his way back to his room from the library, thanking the cuff on his wrist for not messing with his above average body temperature of 103º. He wasn't really in the mood to go shopping for a warmer winter coat. The day had been a long one and he was more than overdue for a nice hot shower and a one-on-one five-rounder of the latest Mortal Kombat, to choose who would be in charge of cleaning the room this time around. They used to do it by turns, but... where's the fun in that? It crossed his mind how this would be one game that Vegeta would probably enjoy, with all the blood and unwarranted violence. He thought of the older saiyan often, for some reason. 'At least, they're keeping each other company up there... Poor King Kai.'

"Hey, hot stuff!" He heard a girl's voice shout out and turned his head to meet it. He smiled and stopped, waiting for his friend. "Hey, Videl."

"Are you going home?"

"Yeah."

She arrived next to him. "Oh, thank God. Hug me."

"Huh?"

"I'm so cold. Hug me." The young woman pleaded, curling her numbing hands around each other and trying to heat them with a forced ghostly breath. The tip of her nose was now an adorable shade of pink.

Gohan chuckled quietly. 'Poor thing.' He did as he was told and hugged her with one arm around the shoulders as they walked towards their building. "What are you doing out with such a thin jacket, anyway?"

"I'm a girl!"

The young saiyan furrowed his eyebrows, not seeing the connection. "... so?"

"Girls would rather freeze than walk around with a big chunky coat."

Still... he didn't get it. "... why?"

"Because big chunky coats are not sexy, Gohan. They don't show off your waist."

"But... they're warm."

"Yes, and I am more than happy to wear one, but I will hold it off as much as I can."

"... you girls are weird."

"Shut up! We're not!"

"You most certainly are."

"No, we're not! We just want to be pretty."

"You would be just as pretty with a big chunky coat on."

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would."

"Shut up and hug me tighter."

Gohan chuckled again, admitting defeat. Videl was not a girly girl like Erasa but that didn't mean she wouldn't suffer from the same, let's say 'silly', girly logic. He saw it in Mia too, from time to time. Although, being from the city, Videl was probably still much more experienced in the matter. He wondered if the two of them would get along.

"Hold on." He said as he halted their motion, sliding down his jacket's zipper. He opened it and resumed their hug, wrapping it around her as much as it would go. Her thin arms surrounded his warm chest and were now perfectly covered under his fleece-lined garment.

She sighed in contentment. "Hmm, you're so warm. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

If it wasn't for the cold wind gushing around her legs, Videl could swear she was cozily embracing her softest blanket back in her toasty bed. His scent was comforting all on its own but what surprised her the most was that it was... his. Not perfume or after-shave or anything artificial that he had put on, but his own natural fragrance. It was kind of refreshing since her boyfriend was the kind of guy that enjoyed all things expensive and she was more than accustomed to overpowering, pungent smells of the latest fashion in men's cologne. An unrequested smile graced her lips. They arrived within a few minutes of awkward walking and a couple of laughable stumbles and got in, undoing their knot.

"Thank you so much, Gohan. You're a life saver."

"No, problem." He pushed the button for the elevator. "But please, wear your big chunky coat, tomorrow. I don't see this cold going away anytime soon."

She giggled. "I'll try. But I won't promise anything."

He smiled. "Fair enough. Can't compete with girl logic."

"No man ever could, my dear."

They entered the elevator towards the third floor.

"So... Only a couple more weeks until moving day."

"Yeah, I'm so excited! Finally, my own room! I love Erasa but I think that one year of sharing a room is more than enough." She giggled. "Anyway, we're almost ready."

Gohan smiled. "Let me know if you need any help."

"You're already helping enough as it is, Gohan. But thank you."

The elevator stopped and Gohan started exiting it. "Ok, so I'll see you..." He stopped in his tracks.

Videl took a few steps towards him, holding the door so it wouldn't close. "What is it?"

Gohan took a deep, defeated breath. "The bracelet."

"What bracelet?"

He pointed at the pink rubber ring that visibly surrounded the doorknob of number 34. "That one."

She saw it. "Why is it there?"

"To keep me from coming in." He turned back to her. "It's the bro code, apparently."

"Oh..." She got the picture now. Erasa would normally just text her.

Gohan desperately gazed the white ceiling with a sigh and mourned the loss of his short-term dreams he now saw shattering in front of him by a puny rubber bracelet. A pink one, for that matter. "I just wanted a hot, relaxing shower..."

Videl giggled. "If you want I'll scold Erasa so she won't come over during week days."

'Yeah, like they could keep it in their pants for five whole days.' He didn't really know what would be worst, being homeless for an hour or so, or hearing his roommate 'take care of himself' during the night, a couple of steps across from him. ... Scratch that, he most certainly knew! "Don't bother. I think I can handle it until you guys move. Then they're your problem." The young saiyan teased.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She sarcasticaly punched him in the shoulder.

Gohan sighed again. He just hoped they were quick this time. Maybe someday he'll put the pink bracelet on the doorknob just to mess with his roommate. And it would buy him some alone time. Not that bad of an idea. But then he had to go through the Sharpnish Inquisition of who he was there with... Well, he DID just say one had to 'walk away' when it was on the doorknob. He didn't specify the nature of what had to be going on inside. 'Oh, semantics...'

Videl hooked her arm on his. "Come on. You can hang out with me until they finish."

"That seems to be a recurring thing between us."

"Yeah." She giggled and they turned back, ascending three more floors. "But this time I have some yummy pastries for us. I just bought them this morning."

"Really?!" The young saiyan's mood instantly skyrocketed as did the width of his sparkly eyes. "Are they those..."

"Yes, those little ones with sprinkles from that place just outside campus."

"Hmm..."

Videl had always heard the saying that 'the way to a man's heart is though his stomach' but never had she seen such a perfect example of it than in the young man beside her, and she was definitely cooking her two male friends a special meal to thank them, come moving day. Nevertheless, in her experience, whoever made up that saying clearly had flunked geography. Or maybe men are just filthier, nowadays. She giggled at the food-induced glaze that now took over his deep black eyes as she opened the door to her room.

"Hey, you guys!"

The two black-haired friends were startled at the unexpected figure in front of them. Videl whispered. "E?"

"Well, sure. Who else were you expecting?" An always bubbly Erasa responded, continuing to pack some colorful bed linens into one of many cardboard boxes that now covered the carpeted floor of their room.

"Huh, ... no one." 'No one. Literally.' She looked back at Gohan who she knew was thinking the very same thing. 'If she's here, then...' Videl sighed softly in disappointment and closed her eyes for a moment. She dropped her bag on her chair.

"You guys can come on in, I'll be done in a jiffy." Erasa said, deep into her boxing.

Her roommate took the white plastic bag that had been sitting on top of her desk. "Don't worry, E. We're not staying. I just came for this. I'll be over in a while to help you, ok?"

"Ok. No problem. See you, Gohan."

"Bye." Gohan was a little taken aback but waved, anyway. He knew they weren't dating but he really thought that Sharpner liked Erasa. What was he doing with someone else that required the pink bracelet? His head slightly shook, not really in discontent but because he just didn't comprehend it. If only there was a book he could read about it. He didn't considered himself a dummie but a 'Romance for socially-challenged mountain boys' book would sure come in handy when it came to understanding those two.

Videl started walking towards the rec room, all but silence between them as both tried to make their own opinions on the matter. She walked in and took a seat on the wide window ledge, taking care not to touch the cold misty glass with her arm. Gohan mirrowed his friend, assuming his favorite cross-legged position right in front of her, while she took the big paper box from the bag and opened it, exposing the sweet delicacies. He absent-mindedly took one but Videl stayed put, looking out the window. "Dammit, Sharpner."

"You know what? I don't think it's fair that all the blame goes to him." The young saiyan took a bite at a lemon meringe mini-tart, covered with chocolate sprinkles.

"Why the hell not?! You mean that if she doesn't want to put out he is more than welcome to go and search for the first bimbo he sees?!"

"What?! No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean, exactly?"

Gohan sighed. "The first time we met at Pancakes... he said something."

Videl's eyebrows sunk. "...what did he say?"

"I asked him if they were dating and he said 'no' like you had told me earlier, but..."

...

"I saw disappointment on his face and when I asked him why not, he said that she didn't want to because he wasn't 'boyfriend material', whatever that means."

"Not boyfriend material?" Videl repeated to herself, blankly staring at the colorful contents of the box between them.

"Yeah. I just don't think she should expect him to be hers when she isn't willing to be his, either." Gohan explained with the only conclusion he managed to obtain from his beginner-level thought process regarding the matter.

"I didn't know. You're right."

...

"I'll talk to her"

"What are you going to say?" Gohan took a second and final bite at his pastry. These things were really tiny.

"I don't know. I just don't want her to get hurt."

"... just don't throw him under the bus, either." Sharpner's actions didn't sit quite right with him, but he could tell that neither himself nor Videl had the full scoop on what was really going on between their friends. And there is no easier way to jump into unfair conclusions. He knew the blond man better and better with each week that passed and it wasn't like him, at all, to blatantly and carelessly try to hurt Erasa like that. But if Erasa didn't want anything but sex with him, was he really doing anything wrong?

"If anything I'm going to help the guy." Videl responded, the gleam back in her bright blue eyes.

"How do you figure?"

"I'm gonna get him the girl!"

"... I don't know how I feel about matchmaking."

"And you don't have to decide because it's not what I'm doing. The match is already made. At most, I'm a ... nudger."

"A nudger?!" The word amused him.

"Yep. you'll see. If she truly likes him you can start planning the bachelor party cuz those two are mine, now." Videl concluded, finally taking a bite at a strawberry and cream cheese puff tart with rainbow sprinkles.

"... I can't tell if you're a genius or just simply insane."

"Why not both?!"

"... that's just terrifying."

She laughed.

* * *

**Just to be clear, I'm NOT going to turn this story into a Krillin bash. Or Yamcha, or Tien, so don't worry. It's just that, as it affected the Son and Briefs' families, Goku's death also affected all others, and it's not always easy to put a life changing event like that behind you. It's important for it to happen this way to show you wonderful readers how lonely it is for Gohan. Apart from his family, he has very few friends. I'm planning to address the issue further in the future and it will be AWESOME! :D At least if I manage to transfer it from my head to the story... ;D**


	6. Flicker

**So, as I explained earlier, this is the continuation of the previous chapter. I divided the original chapter in two due to the massive size of the full thing, and that's why this one is considerably smaller. **

**Next chapter will be updated next week, as scheduled. :D And guys... it's a big one... (important, I mean :D) ::suspense::**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The mandatory Saturday lunch was strange to say the least. It was the first weekend that Chi-Chi was out to visit her father back in Mt. Frypan and her absence was definitely missed, but soon discarded since it was also the kid's first of many official weekend sleepovers and they were more than excited about it. It was a special occasion.

It's not that Gohan didn't like to spend time with his mom, of course, but with her being away for the whole weekend, they were going to make the most out of the little guy's training. Intensity level: Vegeta, for sure.

"Ok, you guys. That's enough for now." The little saiyans stopped their movement and relaxed their stances. "Tomorrow we'll switch and Goten will do the upper-body attacks and Trunks will evade, ok?"

"Ok!" They both happily shouted. Goten continued. "Do you have to go already, big brother?"

Gohan glanced at the digital clock on the GR's console. "No. We have another hour."

"So what are we going to do until then?" Trunks asked, cleaning the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

Gohan smirked. "Well, today is a special day, so you're doing something special." The two boys widened their eager eyes in anticipation. "You're going all out."

Goten blinked a couple of times. "What do you mean, big brother?"

"I mean you're not going to just attack or just defend and we're gonna turn off the gravity."

"Really?! Why?!" Trunks asked, excited nonetheless at the prospect of a new experience.

"I wanna see where you guys are. No difficulties, no restrictions. Well, one restriction. You can't use ki attacks so we don't blow up the GR, ok?"

"Ok!"

Gohan reached for the center console and turned off the gravity multiplier, overriding the automatic shut down that would result from it. He still wanted the internal shields to be on if they decided to throw each other against the walls. Which they probably would. "Ok, ready?" They responded with their preferred stances. "Go!"

The kids disappeared without any visible motion (for the untrained eye) and Gohan took a few steps back towards the wall without ever loosing connection with the two fighting blurs, sitting down yoga-style and crossing his arms in front of his chest. He was pretty proud of them. They were doing extremely well for their age and he could see the fruits of their hard work with every punch and every kick.

For a moment, they changed, and he saw both their parents spar in front of him. He saw Vegeta's tactical brilliance shine through his son when Trunks instinctively pretended to have missed a punch only to open the way for a full-force knee to the gut. And he saw his father's innate ingenuity when Goten didn't fall for it a second time and used it to his advantage, rolling around his opponent and elbowing his back with a hefty blow. Their fighting styles were different, though. A blend of Namek/Turtle school with a pinch of his own concoction for seasoning. He should come up with a name for it.

It was clear as water that it was in their blood to do it, though. He didn't teach them those specific abilities. They were all them. He smiled.

Another 45 minutes passed without a single break and Gohan could see that it was taking a toll on the little guys. They were getting sloppy. It was going to be addressed on their next session through an intense meditative training. He was sure that they would be bummed when he were to tell them but it had to be done. There's no use in improving your body if your mind can't keep up with it and that's exactly what was happening.

This was the perfect opportunity, however, to pin-point their weak spots and so he decided to make a mental list for each one of them, zeroing in on their hovering forms. Goten was pretty much an open book and he easily saw his need to practice blocking with his left arm and overall close-combat dodging.

Trunks was a little trickier, since he was a natural at concealing his flaws and mishaps. He focused on him, trying to make a note of every little blemish on his stance and techniques when his eyes suddenly went wide as saucers. He jumped up to his feet.

"STOP!"

The little guys were startled, making Goten miss his balance and drop to the ground, landing on his feet in a cat-like motion. Trunks came down as well, joining in on his best-friend's rhythmic panting while their sensei approached them. "What's wrong?"

Gohan knelt down in front of the older boy and grabbed his shoulders, studying his sweaty features. The older saiyan was dumbfounded to say the least, ecstatic and surprised and astonished all in one single expression that was kind of worrying the little guy. "Gohan?"

He didn't imagine it. He saw it. It was just for a fraction of a second but it was unmistakable. How is it possible? How can it be? His lavender hair... it flickered gold.

"Big brother?" Goten was now right next to the other two and his look turned more confused than concerned, when he took notice of his brother's delighted smile. "Is everything ok?"

'He's seven years old... Wow.' Gohan's black orbs were locked on Trunks' blue ones as his arms relaxed down to his lifted knee. He was so incredibly proud that he didn't even know what to say. The little guys would probably never even realize how big of an accomplishment it was. Their fathers were adults when it happened to them and it was only after extremely intense work towards that goal and a game-changer event that they managed to achieve it. And himself, at a much younger age, no doubt, but he had to spend close to half a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training to the brink of exhaustion before he could do it. It wasn't supposed to come this easy.

"Gohan, please say something." Trunks pleaded.

"... you flickered."

"Huh?"

"Your hair. It flickered gold."

"What does that mean, big brother?" Goten curiosly asked. And why was it a reason to stop their sparring? It was so much fun.

Gohan looked at his little brother and then back at Trunks. "It means you were about to turn super-saiyan."

"Super-saiyan?"

The older saiyan nodded. "Your hair turns gold and your eyes, teal, and your power is exponentially boosted."

"Like you and daddy in those pictures?"

Gohan nodded to his little brother. The pictures they took before _the_ games.

"Then why did you told us to stop? I would have transformed!" Trunks asked in all confusion. It sounded amazing! He wanted to do it.

"Because you wouldn't know how to control it and you could easily turn the whole GR into scrap metal." Gohan responded.

Trunks' thin lips puckered sightly to the side in a reluctant surrender. His mom's nagging was annoying as it is, so he didn't need the destruction of the GR to be added to his list of mischiefs. Seven years of 'occasional' misconduct taught him that his mother's genius comprised much more than the mere understanding of the sciences, but also included coming up with the most atrocious of punishments. Like no dessert for a month! Completely unnecessary brutality, as far as he's concerned. "Then teach me, Gohan."

The young sensei looked back at the clock. "I have to go in a few minutes." His words saddened the little prince and his inner-(step)parent kicked in again. "Let me just talk to your mom. You guys go watch some TV and I'll meet you in a bit, ok?"

With that statement and a final 'ok', the three half-saiyans left the GR and parted ways, a few steps ahead, the little guys going for the living room to meet Mia and the TV, and Gohan towards Bulma's office. He knocked at the partially open door and nudged it in. "Bulma? I need to talk to you."

The blue-haired genius was living up to her title, safety goggles and soldering iron in hand. The fumes of the melting solder metal reached his sensitive nose which instinctively scrunched. "Give... me... just... a... second... ... ... There." She removed her goggles and rolled her chair from the messy workstation to her messy desk, as Gohan sat down next to her. "What's up?"

His proud smile returned. "You're not going to believe it. ... Trunks' hair flickered gold."

"What?!" Her question was more like a shriek.

"Yeah. He was about to turn super-saiyan."

Her eyes blinked in disbelief and her lips where parted, first silently and then emitting incredulous words. "But he's so young! How can it be?"

"I'm not sure, but I saw it with my own two eyes. ... It's truly amazing."

Her blue eyes blinked again but now at the wet feeling that overcame them. She knew how big of a deal it was. She remembered _his_ struggle back then. His deep and unrelenting agony for not being able at the very least keep up with that '3rd class clown', always running towards a goal that keeps on slipping away. Like a damn dog on the tracks. Of course, she was proud of her son's achievement, but her joyful tears were for _him_. "Vegeta would be so proud." She quietly spoke, a shiny little drop drawing a curvy path down her cheek.

Gohan placed a hand on her knee. This was never his objective for the boys. Maybe his dream, although it never crossed his mind that it would come so effortlessly, and certainly never with such a 'relaxed' training schedule. But it's a reality now, and as much as it is a cause for celebration, it's still pretty much a dangerous threat. Vegeta wouldn't know about this, but Gohan and his father do. An adult can surely manage to control the sudden surge of power, but a child? The (now probably fixed) large crater on the tiled white floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber begged to differ. "I need to go now but I have to teach him how to control it as soon as we can."

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I had a destroyed GR to deal with and I'm not looking forward to start again."

Gohan chuckled. "I want to make the most of this weekend since my mom's not around and I'm going to come back tonight, ok? At around 7 o'clock."

"Ok, sure. I'll have dinner ready sooner, then."

"That'll be great. But just to give you a head's up, I'm gonna take them to somewhere inhabited."

"At night?!" Her blue eyes shot open and twitched with anxiety.

"I know, but it's not safe to do it here. And we'll only have a few more hours tomorrow. I want him to at least fully transform before that because I want Goten to be the one to fire him up. If Trunks can do it so young..."

"Maybe Goten can too. I get it."

"I'll make sure they're safe. You know that."

She smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "I do. My inside-mother is just freaking out about them being out in the dark."

"I guess you haven't told her yet that they are half-saiyans, huh?"

"Yeah, probably. They'll always be babies in her eyes."

"I know what you mean."

* * *

The position was the same but the venue completely different.

Gohan was sitting down on the floor, legs and arms crossed and looking up at the two inhumanely fast figures that flew above him, his features fiercely serious. The big fire by his side, put up to bring some light to their surroundings, was warm and comforting but non-existing in his realm of consciousness. His impressive discipline and mental acuity were only surpassed by those of his sensei and he was making good use of it. As in a sentient meditative state, all the world had faded and instead of concentrating his efforts inwards as one would, he focused outwards. It was him and them and nothing else. Piccolo would be proud.

A little over two hours have passed and they were reaching the same aspects of the earlier training, which was the plan. They were getting tired and sloppy. Trunks hair flickered again, but it didn't break the older saiyan's trance, only acknowledging the fact with an undetectable twitch of his lower eyelids, readily followed by a more noticeable curl of his lip when Goten's hair differentiated itself from the dark sky with a flicker of his own.

Trunks' hair changed once more and this time the golden hue held on for a little while longer. He was really close. Gohan's proficient mind readied his body to act on reflex, preparing for any kind of unexpected emergency. This was important but Trunks' and Goten's safety was the only priority. He spent the whole afternoon theorizing, and now understood why it was different for them. Why it came almost naturally.

Peace.

It's all they've ever known. There was never the urge for them to reach the next level in their strength, so this transformation wasn't something they wanted. They had never even heard about super-saiyans before today. They were tired and their saiyan bodies were forcing them on, to continue, to win at all costs._ The power comes in response to a need, not a desire._ His father's words echoed in his head. They didn't desire this. Their wishes weren't in the way, clouding their minds. They simply needed it. To complete the mission. To overcome their opponent. A need. Not a desire.

Suddenly, the older saiyan felt something he hadn't felt in years. A feeling that made his heart skip a tiny beat and that would make him gasp if it wasn't for his close to supernatural discipline. It was the distinctive spike of energy of an imminent super-saiyan. It was happening.

Trunks' halted his attack for a fraction of a second and flickered an intense golden aura that now surrounded his whole body. A loud guttural growl left his lungs with a dazzling flash of light that momentarily brought the day back from its slumber, exploding in a sphere of glittering energy that pushed his friendly opponent far away. Goten managed to stop just before he hit the closest mountain and looked back at his best friend in a silent awe.

Gohan smiled deeply not gazing away from the newest member of the super-saiyan club. 'He did it.'

Trunks' was panting heavily in all his golden splendor, trying to make sense of his new form, and trying to ... stop shaking. Why couldn't he stop shaking? He looked at his hands, his breathing faster and faster and annoyingly pitchy, he thought. 'What's wrong with me?!'

Gohan's concentration was almost shot down by his parental concern at the realization of his little boy's clear signs of distress, but he managed to collect himself to a state of assertive control. His mind purposely switched off his trance and he got up, calmly addressing Trunks in a commanding shout. "You've got to calm down. Try to focus your energy." His father's words again.

'Gohan... Calm down... Focus your ener...' With an exhale, Trunks' head fell to his shoulder and rolled down. His lavender hair returned as quickly as it had vanished and his limp body was now only controlled by the Earth's gravity. He was falling.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled.

In a heartbeat, Gohan was right by his side, grabbing him in mid-air and absorbing the shock of a sudden stop by accompanying his movement. His foot touched down and he returned to his seating position, Trunks now laying on his cross-legged lap and safely cradled within his strong arms. Goten rushed over and knelt over his best friend, creating an inertial cloud of dirt from his knees' skid marks.

Gohan pushed back a couple of strands of lavender hair that were glued down to Trunks' sweaty forehead and he opened his droopy blue eyes. "It's ok, Trunks. Just breathe." His voice was calm and soothing, almost like a whisper. He remembered how overwhelming it was for him, feeling like he had something inside of him that wanted to break free and escape. How he unknowingly started scratching his face so hard at the tingling sensation, that he drew blood, only stopping because his father grabbed a hold of his wrists. The most accurate word to describe it was 'panic'.

"Gohan..." Trunks panted, trembling from his body's reaction to the outburst of energy.

"Shh... Catch your breath first, ok, little man? Relax."

Trunks closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Gohan's bicep, his overworked thorax pumping on, gust after gust of desperately needed oxygen through his open mouth.

"Is he gonna be ok, big brother?" Goten asked with an apprehensive frown that scratched his always happy expression.

"He is, Goten. He just needs a minute, ok?" Goten nodded, visibly relieved.

The older saiyan cleaned the spent little prince's face with his red wristband in soft, comforting motions, trying to recall his father's actions and how they helped him, back then. Goku sat on the ground in front of him and pulled him closer from his knees to a sitting position between his legs. The serenity his father portrayed was crucial for him to calm down, focusing on his harmonious breaths, and he only now realized the true extent of his father's camouflage abilities, when it came to his true feelings. Goku must have felt just as panicked as himself that day because Gohan was feeling it just as much as Trunks, right now, but he made it come across as the complete opposite, reassuring him and making him understand that it's normal for it to happen like that, even though (as a more mature Gohan now realizes) there was no way he could have known that to be true.

"It's ok, Trunks. You'll be ok." He whispered again, continuing with his calming strokes and trying to calm himself down, as well, in the process, without bringing attention to the fact that the entirety of his soul was shaking violently with anxiety. The trembling stopped not long after and Trunks opened his big blue eyes, again. Gohan smiled proudly. "You did it."

Trunks smiled back and, after a few minutes, his breathing was back to normal, managing to sit up with a little help from the older saiyan. "Good job, Trunks. You did great!" He turned to Goten. "And you, little buddy. You flickered too, you know?"

"I did?!" Goten's eyes lit up at the thought.

"Yeah. You two will be sparring in super-saiyan form in no time. You'll see."

"Cool!" Both happily shouted in an unison cheer and hi-fived. A few excited laughs completed the set and Goten couldn't control the urge to hug his best friend. It scared him to pieces to see him like that. Gohan just smiled at their happy little bundle and rubbed his little brother's back, praying to be able to control his feelings and keep his cool again, when Goten's turn to transform comes up.

When the celebrations ended, Trunks shyly looked down to his hands. "Gohan,... could my dad transform too?"

Gohan smiled again. "He sure could. You can't even begin to imagine how proud he would be of you, right now." He truly meant it. There was not much Vegeta allowed to be shown about himself, but if there's one thing he would gladly share with anyone that would listen is how incredibly proud he was of his saiyan blood and heritage. The saiyans were a proud race and their prince, the perfect specimen. To see his son ascend to the legendary status of super-saiyan? At age seven? He would never explicitly show it apart from standing a little taller and wearing a deeper smirk than he would normally, but Gohan truly believed that Vegeta would be feeling as triumphant as he did when HE reached super-saiyan. Or at least he wanted to believe he would.

"You really mean that?" Trunks asked, a little smile gracing his lips.

"Of course, silly. I wouldn't lie to you about that."

Trunks looked up, meeting his black eyes. "How was he like?"

It didn't really caught the older saiyan by surprise. Trunks never asked too much about Vegeta but he knew he talked about it with Bulma, from time to time. Her orders were to be truthful and upfront if Trunks asked anything about his father, but to try and avoid Vegeta's 'previous life' until he was at least a little older. Gohan would have to agree. "Your dad was a great man, Trunks."

Trunks lazily rolled his droopy eyes. "I know he was great, but how was he like?" He paused, looking down again. "Was he really an egocentric, homicidal maniac?"

Gohan was shocked and visibly confused by the choice of words. "What?! Who the hell told you that?"

"I heard Yamcha say it, once."

Gohan sighed. 'Dammit, Yamcha.' He knew what a blabber mouth the scar-faced human was when he drank (which was a regular occasion), because that's how he came to know his next statements to be true. "You can't believe any word that comes out of Yamcha's mouth regarding your father, Trunks."

"Why not?"

"Because he was your mom's boyfriend before your father came to this planet."

"Ewww! He was?!"

"Yes. And even though they broke up before your dad and your mom got together, he still thinks that he stole her from him."

Trunks was lost in thought. 'Mom and Yamcha?... Yuck!'

"Look. Your dad was a proud saiyan warrior. He was a little difficult to handle, now and then, but you could always count on him when the time came. He was an intelligent man and a tactical genius. He was... kind of brilliant."

"Really?!"

"Yes. That doesn't mean that he wasn't egocentric but many great men are, so don't listen to Yamcha, ok?"

"Ok." He paused again, now with a smirk. "So... no homicidal maniac?"

The older saiyan chuckled. "He had a rough childhood and he was forced to do things that he didn't want to do, but he was NOT an homicidal maniac." It was the best way to describe the 'previous life' thing without going into details, Gohan thought. He wasn't really sure when or how Trunks would be informed about Vegeta's past, but he decided a long time ago that he wanted to be the one to tell him. Bulma had that right as his mother but,... she was a crier and the last thing Trunks will need when he finally learns the truth about his father is worrying about his mom. Maybe they would go on a hike, just the two of them. When the time comes,... he will know.

Trunks nodded at his 'big brother's' explanation, showing a satisfied grin.

"Let's go home, ok? You two must be super tired." Gohan checked the watch on his cellphone, which he brought along only for that specific purpose. He wasn't really expecting any coverage in the middle of nowhere. His eyes widened a tiny bit. "And your mom is going to kill me for letting you be up at this hour."

"Don't worry, I'll do my thing." Trunks stated with a shrug as he helped Goten safely put out the big fire. Just like Gohan taught them a long time ago.

"Your thing?" The older saiyan repeated with a quizzical look.

"Yeah. I'll do my puppy-dog eyes and be super excited that I've transformed and she'll forget all about it being late."

It took him a minute for the message to sink in but when it did, Gohan couldn't help it but let out a quiet laugh. 'Yep. Your father would be proud.'

* * *

**A little Gohan/Trunks fluff to complement the previous Gohan/Goten. :D **

**What do you think? I look forward to your opinions!**


	7. My business

**What?! Another update?! So soon?!**

**Yes, yes, I know. :D You can stop twisting, my arm. ::wink:: Since this one came out earlier, I don't really know when the next chapter will be updated, but sometime next week, probably, ok?**

**I wanted to begin by addressing the issues that Birdy pointed out in her/his last review (thank you so much, by the way!) regarding the ki suppressor cuff that Gohan's using, but as I began writing my response it got a little big and so you can find it by the end of the chapter (I didn't want to scare the other readers with a ton of bold lettered author's notes right at the begining :D). So, for whoever's interested, just take a look down there.**

**This chapter is an important one! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nights like these always made him feel different, somehow.

His body temperature would go up by one degree and all his saiyan senses would be overall enhanced during, at least, the three days that the moon was to its fullest. For the last couple of months, he tried to notice if the ki suppressor cuff would change anything within himself during the full-moon but he was now convinced that it didn't, although he wasn't really sure of how that made him feel. Certainly, he didn't want it to change him THAT much, but the thought of what would happen if he'd still have his tail... Well, the transformation would come with a massive increase in ki, so maybe the cuff WOULD prevent it from happening. Not that he would ever want to purposely try it out, that's for sure.

He picked up the last two cardboard boxes and followed Sharpner, keeping his head down to avoid gazing the celestial source of glow that illuminated their path. Videl and Erasa's new home was just 5 minutes away from the student housing and it was part of a small apartment complex. Melrose place, minus the pool, was Gohan's first impression (although he never 'officially' watched the show). It was pretty sweet. Apartment 2F was just up the common area's right side stairway.

"Where can I put these, babe?" Sharpner asked.

Erasa dropped what she was doing by the round kitchen/dining room table and searched the two boxes in his arms for her girly scribbles. "Both of those can go to my bedroom. And while you're there, wash up a bit so we can go, ok?"

"Aww, babe, can't we just postpone it?" He whined and turned to his roommate. "Poor G has worked his ass off for you two today and you're gonna leave him all alone for the rest of the night."

"But... it's the last day for the movie I wanted to see." Which was pretty much the reason for the blond man's last attempt at getting out of the latest chick flick. At least his PSP had a full battery. She looked at the young saiyan. "You don't mind, do you, Gohan?"

"Not at all."

With a disapproving grunt and a lazily directed death glare, Sharpner did as he was told and walked on towards Erasa's room to the left end of the small corridor that connected to the kitchen/living room/entry area. Videl's door opened to his right. "Damn, girl! You look fine!"

"Why, thank you, sir. But I do believe that your hot new girlfriend is right there, is she not?" Videl mockingly asked as she walked to the living room, trying to put on her stud earrings and placing her black clutch on the table. She was wearing a sophisticated, fitted long sleeved dress that came down to a little over her knees, in a dark, rich red color that really complimented her skin tone.

Gohan looked at his friend and he too had to admit it. She looked beautiful. Her black velvety pumps reconfigured her whole posture and he found himself captivated by the flowy curve of her enhanced calf muscles. It was the first time he'd seen her in a skirt.

Erasa giggled. "He's right, babygirl. You look amazing!"

"Stop it, you guys. It's not a big deal." Videl pleaded. She was kind of used to being the center of attentions but it was never something that she craved. And most certainly not amongst her closest friends. Sharpner continued his path and Videl looked back at Gohan, who was still by the closed door. She smiled. "Gohan, you can put those down, you know?"

Gohan only now noticed that he was still holding the two boxes he brought in. "Oh, right." He placed them down on the floor. "I should be going, anyway."

Videl's smile quickly vanished and she walked over to him. "Oh, no. You're staying. Rick won't pick me up for another 30 minutes." Her hands touched his hard chest and pushed him towards the couch, forcing him to sit down. "AND... I have something for you." She winked and clicked away, followed closely by his curious gaze, leaning down at the open fridge for something.

It took him a couple of seconds to realize it but when he did, the young saiyan whiplashed his head back and concentrated in an invisible spot on the yellowish wall in front of him, trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her ass the whole time. 'Damn moon...'

His focus faded when she sat down next to him. She was holding a palm-sized mini cake that read 'Thank you!' in pretty, curly red letters. He smiled. "Did you make this?"

"I sure did. It's chocolate. Your favorite."

Gohan put on his most adorable 'aww' face. Nobody as ever baked a cake JUST for him. It was teeny-tiny but HIS, nonetheless. He hugged her with one arm and kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Want a fork?"

He nodded furiously like a kid with the prospect of a new toy, making her giggle as she stood up. "If it was anyone else I would consider telling him to only eat it after dinner so it wouldn't spoil his appetite." She commented to Erasa, joining in her chuckles. The cheerful tune of a text message sligthly diverted her course and she checked her cellphone. Erasa's smile died down with her friend's. "What is it?"

Videl didn't respond, just staring blankly at the information the screen delivered. She knew what she wanted to say but wasn't sure of the tone she wanted to convey. Angry? Indifferent? Sarcastic? Maybe sad? If she was being truthful to herself, it didn't surprised her, and the unwanted embarrassment kept her from making a decision. No sound came from her lips.

"He's not coming, is he?" Erasa's words stung like needles and she microscopically shook her head in confirmation. Not that it was necessary. They've been friends for years. She knows her like no one else. "Dammit, Vi."

"It's ok."

"It's NOT ok." The harsh tone was completely out of character for her blond friend, but she knew it came out of love. "What the hell are you still doing with him?!"

"...I don't want to talk about it now, E." She whispered, pretending to still be checking the words on her cellphone, like they would magically change if she kept staring at them. It was only an act, staged to hide the shameful fact that she spent nearly two hours getting ready for this outcome. A maddening feeling took over her entire body, but it didn't energize her, as it normally would, because this time it was directed at herself. She felt weak.

Gohan placed the cake on the coffee table and got up, chocolate shockingly far from his mind, right now. This girl wasn't Videl. The upbeat, lively, confident young woman was shot down by her cellphone's chirpy tune. He remembered their conversation on the roof, what he told her and what she told him. His strong, happy friend was dying in front of his eyes and it clinched something in his gut. His right hand absentmindedly fisted.

Erasa sighed. "Vi..."

With the best Pan-Am smile she could muster, she looked up. "You know what? It's fine. I wasn't really in the mood to go out, anyway."

"Don't lie to me! I'm your best friend." The blond grabbed her own cellphone from the table. "You're coming with me and Sharp. I'll just call to add a person to the dinner reservation and we can buy an extra ticket for the movie when we get there."

"No way, E! I'm not going to mess up your date night. I'll just put on my pajamas and ravish a full carton of ice-cream and I'll be just fine."

"You're not staying alone in this house even if I have to drag you by the hair!"

"E, don't be ..." The girls' scuffle was interrupted by the black fabric between them. It was Videl's jacket. Their inquisitive looks turned to the young man by their side.

"Put it on." Gohan demanded, softly yet surely, in a voice neither of them recognized. He opened and held the garment to aid the process.

"Gohan?" Videl was puzzled but slowly obeyed.

"I'll take you out to dinner." It was an order rather than a suggestion, since his unusual tone left no place for questioning. He picked up her clutch and handed it to her, gently pushing her confused figure to the door with a hand on her back. "Erasa, I'm taking Sharp's car. You can use yours."

Erasa's bright grin would light the whole room if it wasn't for the already lit ceiling lamps. "Sure, thing, Gohan! You guys have fun."

"But..." Videl started to say to the strange man behind her.

"No buts." Gohan closed the door, continuing to command her towards the stairway. "You look too beautiful to stay at home, tonight."

Her lips sligthly parted as she looked into his eyes when they momentarily crossed hers. There was a drive behind them that she had never seen in her friend, before. It definitely brought her perky little self back to life, though. "Did you just call me beautiful?!" She teased, looking for the expected blushing and awkward smile. They never came.

"You're a beautiful woman, Videl. A blind man could see it." His tone didn't change. His eyes didn't move. He focused on their path to the car like he was escorting her there, protecting her from an invisible threat. The beginning of a curve conquered its place on her lips, so faint and yet so truthful as if she was believing the message for the first time in her life.

He broke connection to her back and clicked the remote to open his roommate's blue car. She walked over to the passenger's side door. When she saw he was right behind her, she asked, extending her hand for the keys. "Do you want me to drive?"

Her question brought the old Gohan back. "Hum,... no. I was opening the door for you."

"Oh,... of course." She felt silly. Men do that for women. She just wasn't used to it. Sitting down, she smiled up to him when he closed the door. It all felt strange for a second as he walked around the car. His reaction was unusual but heart-warming. HER reaction... she didn't really know what to make of it. It all left her mind when he got into the driver's seat.

"Where should I steer our fiery steed, milady?"

She giggled. "To the town's center, my brave knight. We will feast on the premises."

"As you wish." A soft little smile returned to his happy features and a comfortable silence was once more between them, like so many other times. Gohan was glad that Videl wasn't as talkative as Erasa, he had to admit. The blond girl was too much for one person to take at any given time and she would always find another topic to address or another gossip to share. It surprised him how comfortable he was able to feel around a girl. 'Maybe I'm not as messed up as I thought.' Or maybe it was her...

This specific silence, though, was also a little too... silent. There was no hum to the song that was on the radio, no movement, no growling to the other stupid, inconsiderate drivers. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and frowned. Her glazed stare was not something he was used to and nothing he wanted to see again. His jaw thoughtlessly clenched.

They arrived downtown not long after a smooth, pleasant ride. Gohan stepped off and walked around to help Videl out, even though he knew fully well she didn't need it. She briefly smiled in gratitude but he saw right through it. Her eyes spoke louder and what they said made his blood boil. He wouldn't have it. "Hey." He gently tilted her droopy chin up so her blue orbs would meet his. "I don't know who you are, sad eyes, but you better bring me my Videl back, right now." A soft grin graced her glossy lips. "Don't make me spank you."

Like a a fire, reignited on a cold dark night, her whole body lit up and laughed at his words, warming his worried heart. It was the kind of satisfaction that comes when he makes his little munchkins laugh and it was the most amazing feeling ever. He congratulated himself with an imaginary pat on the back and made his way towards the sidewalk. His stomach was second place on his mind right now, but making itself more and more noticed with every minute that passed.

Videl came right behind him, girlishly trying to clean a couple of cheerful tears without ruining her uncommon and somewhat toned down make-up with black mascara streaks. He knew next to nothing about make-up (as your average man would) but that specific product, he knew. Mia had one, courtesy of auntie Bulma, and she occasionally used it, mostly on special occasions. It was kind of pointless to him, though. Mia was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She didn't need those things. As didn't the woman in front of him.

His reverie was interrupted by a surprise hug that he welcomed the very moment his body let him know it wasn't a furtive enemy's attack by the smell of green apples coming from her hair. This one was longer and tighter than ever before, but he was more than ok with it. He could tell she needed it.

"Thank you." Videl's words were whispered more than said, but in the very same way, he felt them more than he heard them. He softly planted a kiss on the top of her head and _his_ Videl looked up, with a smile as bright as the blue sapphires she called eyes. "You must be starving." His pleading expression said it all and she pulled herself out of his embrace.

"Where do you want to go?" Gohan asked.

The young woman looked around in a contemplative manner, pouching her lips and pondering the options. She made her decision. "Let's go for a burger."

The shock shot him in the face. "A burger?! Are you serious?!"

She nodded. The peacefulness in her expression was as much reassuring as it was confusing.

"Of all the places you could choose, you want to go grab a burger?"

"Yes."

He paused for a moment. "I can't let that happen. You're too pretty to go to a burger joint."

She smiled, the peacefulness still surrounding her and her look in the distance. "Rick always wants to go to these upscale, elitist places where the food takes up a quarter of your plate and where you have ten fucking utensils and glasses and you leave hungrier than you came in." She paused. "I don't know. I guess, sometimes... a girl just got to eat with her hands, you know?"

He chuckled. "You just don't want me to starve to death, right?"

"Yeah, that too."

Gohan surrounded her with a one-armed embrace around the shoulders. "You'll be the most well-dressed woman there, that's for sure."

"That was my ulterior motive."

"I knew it."

OoOoOoOoO

He had walked next to Videl plenty of times before, but in the few minutes it took them to go from the car to their seats in the restaurant, he found himself death-glaring more people than he probably did his entire life, and that's saying something. 'Men really are animals.' He concluded, trying not to think of how he was looking at her ass, back at her house. 'Maybe the moon affects them too...' The little voice in his head wondered. 'Or maybe it's the beautiful woman beside you, you moron!' The other voice in his head shot back. 'Shush it, you two!'

"Do you think that's enough?" Videl's amused words brought him back from his crazy-man ramblings. She was looking at his five XXL triple burgers and the equivalent number of fries.

"It'll do, for now." Gohan responded, just half-joking.

The young woman giggled, taking a bite at her smallish cheeseburger. "So... are you excited about your first real match, next week?"

"Yeah. Let's see how it goes."

"What positions did coach Leon assign you to?"

"Wide receiver and strong safety. He says I could do just about anything on the team."

"Wow. That's awesome!"

"Yeah. I just hope I can step up to the plate."

"Don't worry about it. You'll do great, you'll see."

"Thanks."

"At what time does it begin?"

"I'll have to be there an hour earlier but it starts at 5p.m."

"Thursday, right?"

He nodded, trying his best not to unstack the wobbly layers of his third massive sandwich. 'Do they do it on purpose to NOT line up these things?'

"Cool. Our shirts will be ready Wednesday afternoon. Just in time."

His eyes did a double-take and his eyebrow shot up. "Your shirts?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. We've decided to make some shirts, to support you."

An incredulous smile crept up to his face. "Really?!" The amusement on his tone was palpable.

"Yeah."

"What are they like?"

"We'll all have a different one, but they are black and golden, like the uniforms, and they have a phrase on the front and on the back."

"What do they say?"

"Well, one says '2 plus 1 equals awesome' then in small letters it says 'or three, but mostly awesome'. The other one says 'welcome to the 21st century of awesomeness' and the last one is my personal favorite. It's also an equation that reads '21 equals life, the universe and everything awesome divided by two'." She chuckled. "In all of them, the number 21 and the word 'awesome' are really big and the rest is much smaller."

'What the hell?!' "No way!"

"Way!"

He paused for a bit, lips parted in awe. "You guys went to all that trouble just to cheer for me?!"

"Of course, silly. We're your friends!" Her words were so simple and yet so amazingly unreal, but she said them like it was the most obvious thing ever. And it probably was. He just couldn't grasp it.

"HA! I love it!" The little kid he once knew popped up from out of nowhere and let himself be heard. An horde of small facial muscles tingled a bit from seven long years of dormancy but delivered the goods. The glorious Son grin he inherited from his father was now fully developed and showing, like a ray of sunlight after a storm.

Every time he thought about her words between a bite on a piece from his stash, another happy, uncontrollable wave of full-hearted chuckles left his chest and Videl grinned back at the sight. He smiled, sure. Probably as much as the average guy, she reckoned. But always very toned down and barely any teeth showing. It was the first time she ever remembered to see him smile like this. Determined and sincere. It was stunning.

She took a french fry from her adequate sized meal. "You know... you have an amazing smile. You should show it more often."

The blush and awkward response she was expecting earlier came out, this time. "...thanks." The black-hole of a young man stopped his munching and looked down in thought, leaving a faded remain of his earlier blissfulness. "Won't he mind?" He quietly asked.

"Huh?"

"Rick. Won't he mind that you'll be wearing my number?"

"I did it for him too, on his first game. Minus the funny phrase. He doesn't have that much of a sense of humor."

"I just don't want you to make things worse because of me."

"You're one of my best friends and I will cheer for you whatever happens. If he won't share, then I'll cheer for you alone." She put her foot down, in an adorably childish way.

He nodded, letting out a quiet, single chuckle.

"Hey." Videl leaned over to force him to look at her. "Don't worry about him, ok?"

"Ok." Gohan cleaned his hands on a napkin. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." They started getting up, Gohan grabbed their trays and emptied them on the trash can. His mother's 'gentleman lessons' included cleaning up after himself, even in greasy burger joints. She smiled at the refreshing action and continued. "Thank you for this, Gohan."

"You're welcome. Are you tired?" They exited the restaurant.

"Hum, no, not really." She was slightly surprised by his question, closing her coat tighter around her torso at the change of temperature. He noticed the action and instinctively took off his own coat, sliding it over her shoulders in one swift move. "How about some ice-cream?" The young man asked.

Videl didn't even hear the question. "Gohan, you'll freeze!"

"I won't. I have a warm sweater." 'And an abnormally high body temperature.'

She handed him back his garment. "No, Gohan. I'll be fine. Please, put on your jacket."

He took it and put it on her again, grabbing her by the arms so she couldn't repeat the process and looking her in the eyes. "Vi, you didn't ask me to do it. If I was cold, I wouldn't have given you my jacket."

"You would because you're a gentleman."

"God, woman! Don't overthink this. Can I buy you an ice-cream or not?"

She giggled, defeated, allowing Gohan to return his hands to his pockets. "You can take me for an ice-cream but I'LL buy it. You've already payed for my meal."

The young man started walking towards this place that Sharpner showed him, the other day. "I thought the guy was supposed to pay for everything." He teased.

"Maybe last century."

"But what if I WANT to pay for everything? As a treat? Does that make me sexist or or a gentleman?"

"If you don't mind when the tables turn and the woman does it as well, then a gentleman. If you take offense in that, a sexist."

"I don't take offense. I just wanted to buy you ice-cream."

"Ok, then. But next time it's on me, deal?"

"Deal."

She smiled as they walked on the dimly lit sidewalk. 'This turned out to be great night, after all.'

"HEY!"

The two friends looked back, startled at the harsh voice. Videl's eyebrows furrowed. "Rick?"

Rick and two of his buddies walked over. He didn't look happy. "What the hell are you doing here, Videl?"

She didn't like his tone and her frown let it show. "What am I doing here?! YOU were the one who ditched me to go watch some game at your friend's house!"

"And you took it as permission to dress up like a tramp and go out with the first guy that would take you!"

It all went red, after that word. Her eyes widened. "Excuse me?!"

"Hey, man. Calm down." Gohan interjected, standing beside Videl. He was going to keep quiet but the other guy was visibly worked up. And that word... His right hand fisted again.

Rick's blue eyes almost seemed milky white, blinded by rage. "Take off, newbie. I'll kick your ass!"

Videl forced his gaze back to her with a side step towards Gohan, her composed speech was scary all by itself but the fire within upped the ante. "Gohan is my friend and you will leave him alone. As for me, you can kiss this 'tramp' goodbye, because we're done. Leave me alone and go find some other gullible little girl to boost your swollen ego, you pathetic excuse of a man!"

She stood her ground prepared for his response but gasped and instinctively clinched when she realized it was coming as a slap to her face. It never connected, though. Opening her startled eyes, she saw Rick, trembling with a mixture of rage and fear. Gohan had his wrist.

"This is none of your business." Rick spat out.

Gohan was calm and collected, the round lumps of coal in his eyes prepared to ignite a fiery glow at the mere hint of further hostility. "I don't have anything against you but if you don't leave her alone like she asked you to, I'll make it my business." He said it like it was a common thing. Like he was making an order for lunch, or talking to a friend on the street.

Rick's hand tried to shake loose, but he didn't let go. Normally, it wouldn't even make his own hand shake, but alas, the ki suppressor was working, Gohan thought with a detachment that only a lifetime of violence and loss could bring. "Say it."

"What?" Rick whined.

"Say you'll leave her alone."

"I will. I'll leave her alone!"

Gohan let go of his wrist and he took a few steps back towards his buddies, rubbing it like it had been shackled. He looked back at Videl. "Your father won't be happy about this."

"That you tried to hit me?! No, he won't!" Videl forced out through the knot in her throat as the trio turned back and left, with one last look directed at Gohan. Her whole body started shaking violently and a gush of nervous tears rivered her flaming cheeks. She brought her hands to her face to try and conceal the shame of not being able to control her own body.

Gohan embraced her against his chest, calming her down. "It's ok. You'll be ok."

"I can't believe he tried to fucking hit me!" Her words were muffled on her wet hands.

"It's over now. Just breathe. You'll be ok." He repeated. His mind took him back to the mountain side, not even two weeks ago. His words to Trunks were the same as was the incredible sense of pride he felt. She did amazingly well. It took her all to not slap her boyfriend in the face, he could tell. A control he quite frankly didn't expect of her. "Relax."

Her hysteric sobbing continued for a minute or two, until it gradually died down. Gohan patiently rubbed her back in comfort and smiled warmly when she looked up. Her chin trembling was kind of adorable if it wasn't for the circumstances. There was something in her eyes, though. Something he never saw before. It was their shine. Not from her tears but from something... deeper. He looked harder to try and read it, if only for his own curiosity, but couldn't, for some reason. She closed them and the movement snapped him out of his own little world, only to acknowledge that her lips where inches away from his.

He leaned back.

It was an absentminded gesture, but his brain quickly rationalized it to be the right thing to do. Hers, on the other hand, freaked out, making her eyes widen and her hands cover her mouth. "Oh, God!"

"It's ok, Vi."

"No, it's not! It's NOT ok!" Her hands covered her whole face, now, too embarrassed to ever look him in the eyes again. "Shit."

"Vi..."

"I'm so sorry, Gohan."

"It's ok. Look at me." She didn't comply, so he grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands from her face, chasing her fleeing eyes until she reluctantly surrendered. "You're nervous and upset and you're extremely overwhelmed. ... You would kiss a turtle right now."

A modest smile managed to transform her gloomy features. "...a turtle?"

He grinned at his achievement. "Yes."

A calming sense of peace overcame her and she sighed. How does he always know what to say? 'Maybe he just reads the words in me.' He DID say he was good at reading people. If only she had know how right he was, that night. About everything. "Why a turtle?"

"What? Did you want a rat or something?"

"No! I didn't want a rat!"

"Then what are you complaining about?" His expression was dead serious but only for a couple of seconds and then a humorous smirk took its place.

Videl laughed and lifted her head up to the sky, taking a deep breath before returning down. "I could really go for that ice-cream, right now."

"Thank God, I'm starving." The young saiyan blurted out, trying to make it look like he was joking. Judging by her reaction, it worked perfectly. They resumed their way.

OoOoOoOoO

They arrived at the city park, moving towards the soft serve ice-cream stand that flooded a handful of intricate cast iron tables and chairs with fluorescent white light. They were full that night. Gohan instructed Videl to take a seat on the wooden park bench across from the store and she complied in a robotic way, numb from all that was going on through her head.

She loved that guy, once. At least she thought she did. The first few months with Rick were some of the happiest in her life. He was never that much affectionate or funny, but he was respectful and he cared about her, she could tell. And the sex was great, too! She spent over a year on him, trying to improve their relationship, trying to adapt to his needs. Although, as she sees it now with the kind of clarity you only get in the aftermath of a broken dream, he didn't even attempted to do the same for her.

_What the hell are you still doing with him?!_ Erasa's words returned to her, stinging her limp heart a thousand times harder. What the hell, indeed... As she been blind this whole time? As she been feeding an already dead relationship, wasting all her resources to keep nourishing it in vain? And most importantly, does she have anything else within her or did he leave her dying with a shriveled soul? Her head was shaking unknowingly from side to side, her body trying to deny it for her. She's still young. She'll find love eventually. The dawning of adulthood struck her now like the loud tones of a pendulum clock, though, showing her the true face of love. The overly romanticized crap was clearly only movie worthy. Real life doesn't get to experience it, apparently. Her inner confident woman told her inner little girl that it was ok, that she doesn't need romance and that she doesn't want it. She'll be fine. ... Right?

She spoted Gohan coming back and realized she didn't even told him what she wanted. He sat down next to her, holding a chocolate and (what she assumed was) a vanilla cone. "Pale and freckled, right?" He asked.

Videl smiled back at him, yet another tear escaping her completely smudged eyes. These randoms acts of kindness were to blame. As it turns out, she wasn't used to boys actually hearing what she says, her words dissolving the minute they entered their heads. But, then again, this was no 'boy'... She sighed. "Thank you."

"Are you ok?" Gohan softly asked, genuinely concerned. He knew her tears were not of fear or helplessness for what had just happened, but of anger and nervous scorn towards the guy that just tried to slap her in the middle of the street. A guy she actually had feelings for. Once, at least.

She licked her ice-cream, not really sure on how to respond. It was pretty damn good! She sighed again. Her head leaned over to her left and supported itself on his shoulder, much harder than she was expecting it to be, but she didn't mind. She hadn't really come to terms yet, about the fact that she just tried to kiss him, and was kind of afraid that looking into his eyes, right now, would open the flood gates again. She had already sissied out enough for one night, thank you very much.

Gohan was one of her best friends. He was always extremely nice and caring towards her and she was overwhelmed, back there, she rationalized. He said it himself and she knew he was right. It was amazingly respectful of him to not take advantage of her in that state. Any other man... "Thank you, Gohan."

"For what?"

A long list of possible answers presented itself to her. 'Take your pick.' "For being a true friend."

"You did it all by yourself, Vi. Your self control was amazing. I'm really proud of you." He really was.

Videl smiled. "You did more than you know." She concluded mostly to herself, wrapping her slender arms around his strong one and whispering. "Thank you." She underlined it for the third time in as many minutes. He would never understand the amount of gratitude she was feeling. She mentally thanked someone else now. Someone high above them both. How she managed to surround herself with amazing, supportive friends like Gohan was beyond her, but, at times like these, it gives her the strength to be faithful to herself and carry on. Carefree and happy, like she knows herself to be. Starting tomorrow, at least. Tonight, she will get rid of all the negativity Rick left behind, in the form of pitiful tears she was still feeling within her eyes.

"... you're welcome."

Gohan finished his chocolate ice-cream in a heartbeat and grinned when the young woman beside him offered the final half of hers. Videl smiled up at the child-like expression that would normally take over his features whenever food was involved. She didn't really understood why, but she started talking, knowing he wouldn't ask for an explanation but feeling she owed him one, anyway. "My father introduced us. He has this crazy rule that I can only date guys who can beat him up. Not that I really follow it but Rick, although didn't manage to do it, gave him a pretty good fight. He was his protegé, before he came to college."

Gohan was kind of weirded out about the rule. It was just another form of matchmaking and it didn't sit right with him. He knew stronger people aren't automatically better (for sure!) but, as he thought about it, it was probably just a way for her father to keep her from dating anyone altogether. The man must be very strong himself or he wouldn't be making a rule out of it. He would ask her about it, but not tonight. If she needed to vent, he would hear her.

"He was right. My father won't like it." Videl continued.

The statement surprised him, to say the least. "You can't be with someone that makes you feel worthless, Vi. He would understand it, right?"

The young woman shook her head expressionlessly. "To tell you the truth... I don't really know." She paused. "Once upon a time, sure. Nowadays... He's changed. I hardly see him. He calls me every other weekend or so to check up on me and... that's it." The pitchy tone of her last words really annoyed her and she blamed the stubborn knot in her throat. Her burning eyelids closed to drop another lonesome mascara-black tear down her cheek.

That one single drop exerted such a power within Gohan that it caught him completely off guard, filling him with a pain he could only assume was the closest to being stabbed in the heart. Her puffy red eyes and smudged make-up were proof of her past crying session, but that one tear... that one was as pure as it was dark, literally and figuratively. It came not of nervous sobbing but of complete, unadulterated sorrow. He lifted his right arm above her head and hugged her tightly in one swift, hurried move, bringing her closer. Videl cried once more against him, but this time, her tears burned a hole in his chest like they were acid. Like they were eating him open. His face reached down to kiss the top of her head and remained there, searching for comfort within her soft, silky hair. The smell of green apples mixed up with the distinct fluid scent of her tears, was so surprisingly overwhelming on him that he didn't even noticed a tiny little tear rushing down his own left eye, because, if he did, he would know that this was the first time that he had cried in close to seven long years. The cool late-autumn breeze was fast to erase all proof of it, drying the thin watery path from his cheek.

An hour passed like a minute.

OoOoOoOoO

They slowly walked up the stairs, in a thoughtless silence, arriving at Videl's front door. After an emotional roller-coaster of a night, she just wanted a warm shower and a dreamless night, although she was mostly sure she would only get one of those.

Standing by the door, she turned around to face the young man behind her. He insisted on accompanying her there before going home and she didn't really try do make him abandon the idea. She just hoped he was doing it because he was a gentleman and not because he pitied her. His warm jacket was still over her shoulders and she slowly removed it, shivering from the accentuated cold, and extending it to him. "Thank you again, Gohan." She said, now looking down at the keys in her hands.

"You're welcome." Gohan softly responded. It amazed him how she could still look so beautiful with a smudged dark face and puffy eyes. He took a step towards her and cupped her face with both hands, bringing her blue eyes to his. The commanding tone that started this whole night returned to his words. "Call me. If you he gives you any trouble, if you feel threatened, just... Call me."

She nodded.

"Any time, any day. Promise me."

"I promise." She whispered.

Gohan fabricated an assertive black gaze that pierced into her soul for a moment, to make her comprehend how serious he was being about it. It lasted for less than he wanted it too, naturally softening when his mesmerized spirit took notice of how the blue in her eyes was enhanced by the redness around them. Like hell enhances heaven. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead, embracing her once again, and she responded by closing her eyes and resting her forehead on his chest, lazily hugging him around the waist, in a gesture they came to practice more times than expected that night. His calm breaths brought her a peace she wasn't expecting after all that took place. And his scent... She sighed.

The tiredness was taking over her and after a couple of minutes she looked up at him, substituting her forehead for her chin against his hard chest. "You and Sharp are coming here tomorrow for dinner, ok?"

"We are?"

"Yes. I'm cooking."

He smiled. "Sure." He kissed her forehead for one last time, slowly parting their warm hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

She nodded and opened the door. "Good night, Gohan."

"Good night."

* * *

**'Like hell enhances heaven' ... So proud! :D Lol. Sorry about that. Tell me what you think! **

**Ok, so now for my response to Birdy's awesome review.**

**You do bring up some important issues and thanks again for that. :D**

**First: yes, I do agree that ki is linked to the body and, as such, training would not only increase your strength but also your overall ki.**

**The way I envisioned the ki suppressor working, is more of a switch that turns off your ki into a dormant state. I stated in the "Go Tigers" chapter that his power level decreased to about 1%, but, in my view of things, the cuff doesn't decrease your power to 1% of itself (whatever it actually is, initially) but HIS specific power was decreased to 1% and if it were Goku's (for example) it would've decreased not to 1% of HIS power, but to the actual ki value equivalent to Gohan's 1%, the dormant state I was referring to (imagine Gohan's power being 100, the cuff would've repressed it to 1, but if Goku's was 150 it would also repressed it to 1).**

**That being said, in regards to speed and him still being monumentally fast, I do agree that he is faster than the average human, even with the cuff on. Before I came up with the percentage values of his decreased abilities (power, speed, ...), I did make some calculations (yes, I know. I'm a total geek. :D, but for instance I estimated him to run a little faster than the fastest recorded top speed) and the problem is, there ARE records of some power levels at some points in the DBZ story line but not many and they stop after the Frieza saga (the last one being of when Frieza arrives on Earth). Gohan's last official (calm) power level was 200,000 on Namek (right here, if anyone's interested wiki/List_of_battle_powers). I did increased it A LOT, in my calculations (since his intense training in the HTC and SS transformations) to it being around 320,000 with the cuff on (totally fabricated number). But, that's not really as important to me when it comes to the ki suppressor. **

**In my imagination, if you took the ki out of the picture (all of it, not just by using the cuff), Gohan's body would make him superior to his team mates, of course (if only because of his saiyan DNA), but not overly so as to being able to kill them with a punch (put them in a coma, maybe :D). If you do bring ki to the picture, he would most definitely have to control his punch so as not to kill someone. That being said, in my view of things, the suppressor not only decreases ki but (and most importantly for my story) it decreases his resistance. Not only physical endurance, like being tired after running a marathon, but also body resistance, like being able to be cut by paper. My thought process for this was, first, because I would imagine his body trying to constantly and fruitlessly tap in to the ki, resulting in increase tiredness when he pushes himself harder, and second, because ki would also normally act as a natural shield around his whole body, and if he doesn't have it (at least not to the normal degree) his body is most likely to be vulnerable to cuts and bruises he wouldn't be otherwise. **

**As for the second part of your review, and it's one of the reasons I LOVE readers reviews, is that I have to admit to never have considered that. In my story in particular, I don't think that Gohan would pretty much care about him being hit by a bus, as you suggested, even if that meant that he wouldn't be there to protect the planet against threats, because of his state of mind at the moment (it's begining to change, but when he started using the cuff he was in a darker place). Even if you consider he would have wanted to be there to protect the kids, when you're in such a depressed state of mind, things you feel are important, don't always manage to snap you out of the hole you're in (not all the times, at least). But Bulma,... yeah, you're probably right, although, they've been in peace for a very long time AND she does understand that he wants to feel normal. **

**But, as I considered this, the fact that his speed is still high, AND his innate abilities are not compromised (ki sensing, focus, discipline, instinct, and so on), I don't see something like that happening to him. Not that he couldn't get caught off guard, since that it IS going to happen to him (spoiler? :D), but it would take him being completely focused elsewhere for it to happen and I don't think that my Gohan would be the type of person to not be aware of his surroundings enough to begin focusing his mind when his body is in a position of danger.**

**On the other hand, after that first weeks where Gohan was testing the cuff out, Bulma would probably have suggested him to use it mainly when in football practice or matches, but he would have kept it on most of the time, regardless, because of the lightness it provides. For example, he wasn't using it when the kids were sparring in the last chapter. He would most definitely take it off every time there's sparring or training involved (his or the kids', although HIS training is almost null or at a level beneath him, so far) so he could be in control and assure everyone's safety. Since he knew (and thought about it when on the roof with Videl) he could only levitate when the cuff was on, he wouldn't want to take the chance of not being able to fly if the need arises.**

**To sum it up, as I see it, the cuff has a much wider effect on Gohan's body than just the decrease of his power, speed, etc. I've painted the overall picture of what I wanted it to do but that doesn't mean that it wouldn't be misused throughout the story (as a lapse on my part). On the other hand, the mix of saiyan DNA/ki suppressor would bring a whole variety of possible effects on Gohan's body and because of those two aspects of the whole 'power suppressing' issue, I welcome every and any review/comment/PM that you consider throwing at me. This is OUR story, even though its in MY head. :D **

**What do you think, guys and girls? What are your opinions? I'd love to read them!**


	8. Family

**Hey, guys!**

**Thanks again for your kind reviews AND for your opinions (about the ki suppressor and every other). You make it all worth it. :D**

**I like to answer all questions and, as such, here is my response to Dr. Blue22's question (as I already told him ;D) regarding the football team's name: why didn't I called them 'the OSPU Spartans'? I thought it was a little too 'in your face' to call them that AND the spartan way of doing things was coach Leon's own way of commanding the team. As the university comes from way back, he wasn't the first coach to manage the team and so they weren't named that but 'the Tigers', instead.**

**And, referring to Birdy's review, ****his**** (- dude :D, by the way, your lastest review: LOL) opinion about the power levels is similar to my own and they won't be that much addressed or referred to throughout the story. The highest power level doesn't make you the best warrior, in my view of things. Gohan was one of the highest powers ever since he was little but that didn't make him one of the best warriors, from the get go. Training, experience and maturity are also important. Its not THAT point blank and it gives things a whole deeper interest.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Well, anyway, here goes chapter 8 (technically, 7 :D). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Erasa asked in a girly jingle.

"It's us, babe." Sharpner responded from the other side. "Open up. We're starving!"

As if on cue, an intrusive saiyan stomach growled loudly, giving birth to an even louder laugh, out of the blond man's core. Sharpner was more than accustomed to this by now, but it amused him as much as every previous time, nonetheless. It wasn't Gohan's fault, though. The amazing scent that emanated from his friends' home was so unbelievably mouth-watering that his saiyan side instinctively suggested just blowing up the damn door. Luckily, Erasa beat him to it.

The guys walked in to the closest to paradise that they could manage to get, at this point in their lifes. Sharpner because he was meeting the girl he's been in love with for the past couple of years, and Gohan for the beautiful sight in front of him. A full, colorful and yummy-looking table, stocked up with mountains of different kinds of appetizers and side-dishes. He managed to snap out of his food induced glaze pretty quickly, however, since he didn't want to be standing so close to the couple next to him, who have suddenly decided to have a pre-dinner make out session. He calmly made his way towards the kitchen counter where Videl was hard at work, her whole body swaying rapidly from the whisking action of what his perfectly accurate sense of smell decided was garlic mashed potatoes. 'Yum!'

"Did you spend the whole day cooking?!" He asked, amazed, just before pecking her cheek from behind her busy figure.

"Just a few hours." She smiled. "No biggie."

The young man looked down over her shoulder to the massive bowl of the creamy garnish that she was gripping as in a hug, and swiftly dipped a finger in it, eagerly bringing it to his lips.

"Hey!" Videl objected, not too seriously.

Gohan rolled his eyes up and his chin tilted in accompaniment. "Oh, dear God, it's amazing..." He blurted out in a blissful exhale.

Videl chuckled with a grin as massive as the bowl in her hands. It was never an herculean task to satisfy her friend's appetite, as she came to realize, but it was the first time that she was officially cooking for him. And the reaction couldn't be better. She lifted the wooden utensil she was holding. "Do you want to lick the spoon?"

He bit his lip for a moment, not really wanting to shout out his true desire. Hesitating, he answered. "...no..."

His friend knew better, thankfully. "You'd be helping me. It's easier to wash if it's not full of mashed potatoes remnants." An excuse as good as any other, she considered with a smile. She handed it over to him. "Please?"

Her puppy-dog eyes were adorable, he thought. A fake sigh preceded his response. "If you insist." He took the spoon from her hand and started at it a little quicker than he wanted to show.

A delighted giggle came out of her and she pecked his own cheek, now. "Thank you." With a wink, she turned around to check on the main dish inside the hot oven. The open door brought nirvana and the young saiyan closed his eyes. Apple, onion, cinnamon, rosemary and sage, a touch of ginger and pepper, and the heavenly smell of a crunchy-skinned full turkey, roasted to juicy perfection. Man, how he loved Thanksgiving...

Videl turned off the oven with the 'ping' of a reset timer and took out the golden brown masterpiece, fit for a group four times their size. She hoped it was enough. "Dinner's ready!" She sung mainly to the two love birds still by the door, while removing her green apron.

They took their seats at the round table and Videl didn't waste any time instructing them. "Dig in!"

"Wait!" Erasa shouted, just before Gohan could take a bite at a wedge of baked butternut squash, glazed with lemon and maple syrup. He slowly placed it down on his plate with a slight pout. Erasa giggled and explained. "We have to say what we are grateful for!"

"E, can't you see the man is suffering?!" Videl joked. Gohan half-joked back with a deeper pout and a nod.

"We'll say only one thing each and we'll be done in a jiffy. I'll start." She paused and placed a hand on top of her boyfriend's. "I'm grateful for the strength to allow new things into come into my life. Even if it means being terrified that they may not work out." A smile graced all their lips and Sharpner reached in for a small peck. He was next.

"I'm grateful for the power to follow my heart, even when all things around me are telling me to move on." Gohan was so happy for his roommate as he saw his peaceful expression, directed at the blond girl by his side. He was so dramatically different in the exact same way, that it wasn't something the young saiyan could really comprehend. It's like the weight of a full heart was suddenly voided into a shared burden. He saw it from the moment the blond crashed open their room's door and hugged him tighter than Gohan would ever consider humanly possible, with the news that Erasa had finally said 'yes'. Videl worked her magic, all right. Her soft words called him to herself.

"I'm grateful for love." Videl looked to the dark-haired young man to her left. "In all its forms." Sweet, chaste smiles flourished between them. "I'm grateful for the ability to embrace it even when life tries to make it look like some fabricated notion that only exists in the movies. I'm grateful for the understanding that romance may come with love but that true love can come without romance. And that's ok."

Erasa cried a little stream of tears and held her oldest friend in the world in a warm hug. She was extremely proud of her for not crashing down after yesterday's breakup. Although, she was more than certain that Gohan had tons to do with it. Videl's account of the whole night, even though surprising, was incredibly welcome and eye-opening. Maybe it was only her girly imagination, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something growing within her friend. The back of her hand cleaned her wet cheek and she turned to the young man across from her. "What about you, sweetie?"

Gohan considered his input. What WAS he thankful for? He looked down at the colorful table, focusing on nothing in particular. His answer was the same every single year. He was thankful for the kids, Bulma and his mother. His family. But... so much has changed since last year. Apart from them, what is he grateful for, now? It only took him a couple of seconds and the warm smile returned to his lips.

"I'm grateful for family." He looked up at the people around him and stopped at Videl. "In all its forms." She smiled back. "I'm grateful for the ability to open myself to being cared for, even when I don't feel deserving of it. I'm grateful for the realization that families don't have to grow up under the same roof or have the same blood running through their veins." He paused. "And I'm grateful for the blessing of having two."

His three friends looked at each other, touched by his beautiful words. He didn't took them as beautiful but as truthful and so he didn't really saw it coming when Videl stood up and leaned over him for a tight hug around the neck. This kind of contact was just like her, as he came to realize. He closed his eyes and hugged her back, sighing when she let herself drop to sit on his lap. Green apples again. Two new pairs of arms encircled them both and for a moment, the four of them took comfort in the family they all felt lucky to be in. They would go through hell for each other. And the feeling was palpable.

Gohan's stomach wasn't much for displays of affection but more for demands of intake and so it shouted yet another thunderous rumble, inducing a general laugh that emanated from their warm cuddle. "Let's eat!" Erasa happily suggested, clapping once in front of her chest.

Videl loosened her grip around his neck and looked at him in the eyes, before getting up and returning to her seat. His body decided right then and there that it liked being hugged, whimpering silently at the lack of touch. Luckily, there was a ton of scrumptious delicacies to get him over it, and he lunged himself at them.

An hour and a half passed as fast as the rate of food consumption around the table, only being somewhat curbed with topic after topic of friendly conversation. "Wow, Vi. That was awesome." Gohan complimented, drinking up the last of his orange juice. Freshly squeezed. He knew he wasn't easy to satisfy when it came to food. Not because he was picky (for sure!), but because of the sheer quantity it takes for him to feel completely satiated. The skillfulness his friend portrayed preparing the amazing feast was closely comparable with his mom's and he couldn't find a compliment more flattering than that.

"I second that, G! All in favor of a mandatory weekend family dinner say 'aye'." Sharpner proclaimed.

"Aye!" Videl's three friends promptly exclaimed. She grinned. "I'm glad you all liked it."

"Are you kidding, babygirl?! We loved it!" Erasa insisted with one of her patented giggles. "Anyway, Gohan. Sharp tells me you are on the guest-list for the Christmas gala, next month." She paused. "What's that all about?"

"Yeah. Bulma is kind of my aunt." He responded in all simplicity.

Videl turned back to him, a little too harshly. "Bulma?!"

"...yes."

"THE Bulma Briefs is your aunt?!"

"...kind of. Yes."

All three of his friends were dumbfounded, renewing his understanding of how wide-spread Bulma's notoriety really was.

"Shit, G! I kind of got it that you knew someone on the 'inside', but Bulma Briefs?! ... Wow." Sharpner stated, eyes widened.

Gohan shrugged. There was nothing he could do about people's reactions regarding the matter, but he knew he could trust his friends with this. It was the most 'tellable' secret he had... Suddently, his eyebrows shot up. "Oh, but Sharp. Now that you guys are together, you can't be my 'plus one'."

"Yeah, that's why I brought it up." Erasa confessed. He could... but she would prefer to have her boyfriend by her side on such an event. "But I would love it so much to meet her! You can still introduce us, right?"

"Of course! Don't even worry about it. She'll love to meet you guys." Gohan smiled back at his ecstatic friends. Meeting a celebrity could do that to a person, apparently. Not that he ever saw Bulma as one... The new data on the matter, however, left him with a 'plus one' position to fill, and he considered no other option. "Congratulations, madam." He joked, turning to the young woman by his side. "You've just got yourself a ticket to the VIP room." Forcefully, he tried to make it sound much more of a big deal than it was, for him. It didn't cross his mind that a dinner in the same room as Bulma Briefs was such an honor. Well, since he had more of those than he could ever begin to count, it wasn't surprising that he saw it like that. 'Every celebrity has a family, right?'

Videl looked back at him and gasped faintly. "Really?!" She beamed. "Are you sure?"

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Well,... sure. Who else would I bring? I mean, you ARE going to the gala, right?"

"Yes, I am." She paused, still grinning. "I'd love to see her again. She's an amazing woman."

"You already know her?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"Yes, I met her a couple of times."

Sharpner's voice was heard next, addressing his girlfriend. "We're well connected, babe." He joked in a whisper, joining in the amused chuckles that blended with the text message tune of Videl's cell phone. She reached for it with a big smile, but a quizzical frown took over. "Rick just texted me."

Every smile at the table died instantly. "What does it say?" Erasa questioned.

Videl snorted after reading it and responded. "He wants me to meet him downtown to talk."

"You're not going, are you?" Her blond friend worried, seeing the vain hope of Rick's disappearance from their lifes floating away.

"...I am."

"What?! He tried to hit you, Vi!"

"I want it to be over for good. And I'm not going to just let him believe I wasn't serious, yesterday." She got up. "I'll come back in no time and we can watch a movie or something."

Gohan stood up, as well. "I'm coming with you."

"Gohan, there's no need..."

"I wasn't asking." The young man interrupted in a strict yet lazily directed statement. If she learned anything about him, yesterday, is that there's no point in objecting when he's like this. Not that she was thoroughly insisting on it. She sighed in defeat.

"I'm coming too." Sharpner said, and after a nod from Erasa, he added. "We all are."

"You guys, we'll be in a public place. Even he isn't dumb enough to hit me when we're surrounded with people."

"I wouldn't underestimate his dumbness." Sharpner joked. Erasa giggled.

"It's not up for discussion, Vi." Gohan opened the door. "Now come on. Let's get this over with."

OoOoOoOoO

They arrived downtown and proceeded to the 3rd street diner. "There he is." Erasa pointed over at Rick, already inside the small restaurant, siting in an upholstered booth by the window and eyeballing the menu.

"Ok. You guys stay here. I'll go talk to him." Videl instructed.

"I'm not staying out here." Gohan quietly retorted. There was no way he was going to let her go meet the guy alone. Not after yesterday's show. What if he was going to hit her again?! Or worse,... convince her to take him back. 'She's too intelligent... She wouldn't put herself in that position again.' His brain tried to reassure him. The guy's awful! He treats her like a common thing. She would find someone that treats her like she deserves to be treated. Like a princess. Or a queen. ... The one who deserves the world.

"Yes, you are, G." Sharpner insisted, causing a couple of inquisitive looks. It wasn't like him to say such a thing. Or in such an impelling manner. "If you go inside, he'll just want to cause a fight and you'll have to defend yourself or and the next thing we know the police arrives an then what?"

"Sharp's right." Erasa agreed. "Vi, you go on inside and we'll be right here. If you need any help just give us a signal."

Gohan's gaze was anchored tightly on Rick's figure across the clear glass window of the diner in front of them, not for a second acknowledging his friend's suggestion as something to be even considered, and only breaking away when he felt a warm touch enveloping his right hand. It was Videl's. She looked into his eyes and put on her warmest smile. "I'll be ok." He finally nodded, not really softening his features and not really happy about it but convinced, anyway.

She walked inside with the careful, watchful attention of her three friends and made eye contact with Rick. He stood up to greet her with a kiss, only to be stopped by her straightened palm. This was exactly why she wanted to come. It didn't connect with his bloated ego that her words were to be taken seriously, yesterday. They sat down. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Thank you for coming." The young man started.

"What do you want, Rick?" Videl's tone was as harsh as it was determined.

"I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"So talk."

"I know you didn't mean to say those things and I forgive you for going out with that guy..."

Videl's eyes widened almost inhumanely at his words. Dumbstruck, incredulous and everything in between. "YOU... forgive ME?!"

"Yeah. I know you were just acting out to make me jealous and that's ok. I forgive you for everything."

She couldn't really form any type of sentence, given the severity of the shock she was in. Dear God in heaven, how was she ever ANYTHING to this guy?! Was he really THAT dumb?! Or just plain narcissistic? She hoped for the latter, given her previous assumption back at the house. Some words finally appeared after a few seconds. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you..."

She quickly interrupted with a steady tone, not allowing for anymore stupidity to ruin her night. "Look at me. We are over. I don't want anything else to do with you. I want you to leave me alone and nothing more, get it?"

"Aww, come on, babe."

"I'm not your babe! I'm not your girlfriend. I'm not your anything! Don't ever text me again. Don't call me and don't come looking for me. Nothing! Is that clear?!"

"You're actually leaving ME for that guy?! You can't be serious!"

The young woman stood up. "I'm leaving you for myself. Goodbye." She turned around to walk away but was forced to a stop by his unyielding hand, gripping her tightly around the upper arm.

Outside, Gohan's eyes expanded with a constrained twitch, at the scene. His breath got caught inside of his lungs, hostage to an urge he never felt before. The black in his eyes unnoticeably flashed pink.

"Calm down, G." Sharpner spoke as softly as he could from behind him. His hand touched Gohan's shoulder and he managed to obey the order but only because of what took place next. Videl forced her lean member out of Rick's hold and brutally slapped him across the face, continuing her path outside to her friends. A satisfied smirk transformed the saiyan's frown and he stood a little taller, for some reason. As if her actions meant any kind of self-worth to him. His pride filled his chest with something warm. Something... different.

Erasa ran over to meet her half-way and cupped her friend's face in between her palms, looking at her with concerned eyes. "Are you ok?"

Videl nodded just as Gohan and Sharpner were arriving next to them. "Did he hurt you?" Gohan asked, relaxed enough to disregard any kind of affirmative response as a death sentence.

"No. I'm ok." She smiled. The turquoise gems in her face were shining brightly with a weightlessness that charged her entire soul. "I just want to go home."

The young saiyan nodded and they began walking to the car.

"Hey, you! I want to talk to you!" Rick shouted from behind them and they turned around to face him. Gohan instinctively brought his arm out in front of Videl, the warrior in him preparing for battle, even though the guy clearly was no match for his abilities, cuff or no cuff.

"I told you I don't want to talk to you, Rick! Go away!" Videl shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you." Rick pointed to the young man in front of her. "I was talking to him."

The group was surprised, to say the least. All, apart from the chosen one himself. Gohan brought his arm down and spoke calmly to his 'family' behind him, not drifting away from his opponent. "You guys go on ahead. I'll be right there."

Videl snapped. "Like hell, Gohan! You don't have to talk to him!"

"I made him a promise yesterday." He paused. There was no way of knowing if it was the full-moon or anything else that was causing such a sensation within himself but there was only one other time in the entirety of his eventful life that he felt like this. The sense of protection, empowerment and control. It would scare him if he wasn't so focused on his target because, seven years ago,... his target didn't make it. "It's my business, now."

His eyes were battle-locked onto his opponent for the entirety of the close to a dozen steps between them. Gohan stopped and crossed his arms in front of his chest, recalling how Vegeta scared the shit out of him in the exact same pose when he first came to Earth. The trembling above Rick's upper lip confirmed that he was pulling it off, as well.

"You're a little piece of shit, you know that?" Rick scorned. "You come here from some shitty mountain or, wherever, and you start humming around MY girl and putting things in her head. This is all your fucking fault! She's mine! You are so much beneath her, that it's not even funny. How in the world do you think she would have anything to do with a fucking mountain boy like you?! You'd be best just running back to your farm or whatever and leave her alone because there's no way in hell I'm gonna let YOU, of all people take her away from me!" There was no response. Gohan's face was impenetrable, one of the first lessons both his father and his sensei taught him when they were training for the androids. No emotion, no doubt. _They are yours to keep, not to show._

Rick's worked up speech was noted way in the back by Videl and her friends. Patience was not one of her virtues and she knew it, but it was even a weaker trait when it came to this type of people. Clueless, bloated jerks. She wouldn't have it. "Fuck it." With broad steps, she walked over to the two young men, choosing not to listen to her friend's pleads to stay put. "Leave him alone, Rick! He has nothing to to with this!"

"Fuck you! He has absolutely everything to do with this!"

"That's not true! He's my friend!"

Rick cackled. "Right! Because a girl like you is more than capable of having male 'friends'!" He air-quoted the words. "You are clearly more fuckable than you are likable and damn you all to hell if I'll let a fucking nerd-boy steal you from me!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Gohan's voice echoed in the empty streets like the crackling thunder of the primordial storm, its visceral tone startling all those around him. Videl was as amazed as she was incredulous. She saw a new side of him just yesterday. A commanding, seasoned man who had clearly been living his adulthood for a longer time than she cared to even consider. But this... She never saw it before. Well, maybe in movies... 'Movies...' A picture popped into her head but she couldn't place it.

More than a soldier. This was a warrior. His voice made her shiver.

"I didn't steal her from you because she's not some THING that you can take away from another person. She's a human being with free will and opinions of her own and she makes her own decisions. If you're too thick to realize that, then it's your own fucking fault and you had it coming. It's over. And if you touch her again, I swear to God... I will find you." He didn't elaborate. His eyes filled in for what was left unsaid. His logical mind and discipline were too keen to let him make an obvious threat against this guy but his gaze made sure he got the message. He allowed a couple of silent seconds to let his words sink in and turned around, nudging Videl with a hand on her back, again. Like yesterday.

She couldn't take her eyes off his face, her lips stubbornly parted in awe. Something crept in from somewhere she couldn't quite place and rubbed the area just beneath her navel like it was setting it on fire. It made the muscles in her legs feel achy and numb and if it wasn't for his hand on her back, she could swear they faulted for a couple of steps. Not wanting to stare, she forced her gaze away only to exhale forcefully at the imprinted after-image that took over her blank mind. The sight of a concerned Erasa snapped her out of it and she just hoped that the burning sensation on her cheeks wasn't visibly shown.

Gohan didn't stop, only addressing their two friends with a quick yet explicit "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoO

The ride home was incredibly silent, apart from the two blonds scarce attempts of pulling their two friends in the back seat into a conversation, or at least an overly-charred roast of 'Rick, the prick'. It was fruitless. Each with their own thoughts, each looking out the window, there was no place for social communication within the tornado-like wreckage that their minds had become. Videl's had stopped a while back, not capable (or wanting) to rationalize what just took place, and Gohan's... his was still on-going.

What the hell was wrong with him? He took pride in his discipline but what if it's not as rock-solid as he makes it out to be? He could've killed the guy! How can a fucking no-one like Rick ignite such an anger within him?! Maybe he should go to Piccolo. He would know what to do. What to say. 'Man up! He has better things to do than babysit you! You're not a kid anymore!' A sigh escaped him. 'Damn moon...' Meditation was his solution, for now, just as they were arriving at the girls' home. He didn't saw it as him being slacking off on his mental training but it felt as urgent to him as ever. He stopped just below the complex's right staircase. Sharpner was behind him. "Are you ok, bro?"

Gohan simply nodded. "I have to go."

Videl was visibly concerned and calmly approached him. "What's wrong?"

He avoided her eyes, even though the entirety of his body complained. "I just... I remembered I have to... hum... stop by the lab. I forgot... something."

'For a person who can read you like a book, he's a terrible liar.' Videl thought. The previous confidence he exuded was now substituted with uneasiness and it was just as frightening.

"But it's Sunday..." Erasa stated. His lie went right through her.

The young man scratched the back of his neck, a nervous gesture of anxiety for everyone who really knew him. "I... I need it in the morning, so..." He turned around and started walking, knowing full well he was too much out of his game to come up with a more believable argument. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok?"

He didn't wait for a response and so they didn't give it to him, looking around each other with the vain hope that he was going to be ok. Videl considered going after him, not being one to let her friends be alone when they're clearly going through something. She didn't believe in 'needing to be alone'. One can, as easily, think through things by himself while still supported by the presence of his friends. Not today, though. Like yesterday, a hot shower and a dreamless night were her only wishes, and as yesterday, she was certain she would only get one.

Although tonight, the subject would probably be different...

* * *

Gohan stood by his team's bench, holding his black helmet with a single gold stripe and the number 21 on each side.

It was the afternoon of his first official match as an Orange Star Tiger and he was kind of digging the feeling. The natural emerald turf in front of him had been trimmed just a few hours ago and the smell drew him in into a comfortable tranquility. If he closed his eyes he could see his father in front of him, cutting the unruly grass in front of their home with a small ki disc and a couple of perfectly mastered, controlling moves. The corner of his lip rose when the image of that deep ridge, still perfectly visible next to their front door, popped into his head, celebrating his first attempt at helping out when he was about 9 years old. His father took the blame for the scratch. His mother could never stay mad at him for too long.

The bleachers weren't full but still heavily packed with black and gold, and a smaller amount of yellow and brown from the visitors, the White Plain Lions' most loyal fans. A lively buzz of pre-game euphoria enveloped the whole of the gridiron and he could feel it pumping him with energy.

Absentmindedly, he rubbed the inside of his left wrist against his thigh, trying to relieve some of the bothersome irritation from the fresh scar tissue. The surgery to implant the ki suppressor copper disk beneath his skin was indeed 'micro' but the annoying feeling was nothing but. It had to be done, though. Metal cuffs weren't allowed on official matches and, even though he had been able to conceal it with a fabric wrist cuff during practice, these events were much more scrutinized. He snapped out of it when a voice came from behind. "Hey, Gohan!"

Turning around, his most gigantic, stellar grin preceded a full-hearted laugh at the sight that greeted him. His three best friends in the world were making an assortment of fierce poses, dressed in black and gold t-shirts that resemble his own jersey and two eye-black streaks on the top of their cheeks. "Oh, my God! You look adorable!" He shouted.

Videl shut down her forced warrior frown and grinned back, running to him for a hug. Erasa skipped to join them and Sharpner's long arms surrounded the whole package that more and more so, was growing up to be a routine part of their 'family' life. They broke connection and Gohan looked down at Videl. "What the hell?! I want those too!" He pointed to her cute little finger-painted cheeks.

She giggled. "What, our war paint?"

He nodded while she reached into her small backpack for the round plastic jar, opened it and dipped a finger into the black polish. With careful precision, she drew two thick lines on his own cheeks, cleaning her finger on a tissue, afterwards. "Now you're ready for action!" She concluded, joining in his chuckle.

Erasa took out a camera from her girly purse. "Let's take a picture!"

Sharpner took the camera from her. He held it high with his right hand and embraced her with his left arm. Gohan and Videl stood in front of them, crouching a little. "Say 'cheese'!" His friends complied and he pressed the button. They huddled around to check the result and laughed, mainly at Sharpner's goofy expression. Gohan shook his head. "You guys are awesome."

His roommate patted his shoulder. "So, how're feeling?"

"I'm good." He looked over to their bench area. Coach Leon was taking care of some last minute adjustments with Rick. "We should be starting soon."

Videl followed his gaze and frowned at the sight of her ex. How a dim-wit like him ever got to be the team's quarterback, she would never understand. It made her feel more than embarrassed that she only now saw it that way. Erasa's voice brought her over to her friends, again. "We should go grab some seats. Bye, sweetie!"

Sharpner fist-bumped his roommate. "Knock'em dead, G!"

Gohan smiled back at the two blonds as they walked away. He looked back at Videl. "Just one last detail missing." She said, causing the young saiyan's eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

In one soft, flowing motion, she elevated herself on the tip of her toes and leaned over him with a hand against his hard chest. The warmness of her lingering lips against the wintery cool skin of his cheek mashed up with her low, breathy words tickling his ear, jolted him with an unfamiliar shiver that he managed to hide. "Good luck." She pushed herself back from him and winked with a smirk he couldn't read, proceeding to meet their friends.

He forced himself to turn around to face the peaceful green, seeking refuge from the strangeness that overtook his own body. There was no opportunity to brood over it, though. Time for action.

OoOoOoOoO

The coach had called for a clear-out pass route, cleverly referred to as 'the vinegar' (it cleans everything). He could see the advantage of having a specific code name for each play. They used the code name to practice it thoroughly and the only thing that changed, coming match day, was the secret code associated to it for that specific match. Giving it a funny or strange name is always easier when it comes to remembering it in the future, he thought.

In this particular play, his job was being the primary receiver, stealthily making his way along the bleacher's side of the field when a larger group of receivers cleared the area out for him, by attracting most of the defense to their long routes on the other side. Maybe THIS time he would finally be able to do something productive for his team's offense.

He didn't manage to touch the ball for the entirety of the almost over first-half, which was kind of odd, considering the guys assigned to guard him where pretty easy to evade. He guessed Rick saw better opportunities in the other wide receivers to his front or left. Although, he WAS left-handed... 'Could he be avoiding passing me the ball?' He knew they weren't friends and he most certainly knew that Rick held some kind of grudge against him. But could he really be that petty? He didn't dwell on the answer too much since last week's events sorted it out for him. It was clear as day, now. 'Definitely.'

The ball was snapped and everyone ran their assigned routes in a beautifully choreographed dance, achieved through repetitive training and lots fine tuning. A lonesome corner from the Lions was targeting him but, as before, he was pretty easy to evade. He kind of felt sorry for the little guy.

Suddenly, Rick started running. Gohan stopped on his tracks and stood there for a moment, not really getting what was going on. He was perfectly open! Looking to his side, he was kind of relieved to acknowledge that he wasn't the only one caught by surprise because the Lions' guard, number 52, had the exact same reaction. The two looked at each other and, with a flick of a switch, started running, number 52 towards the edge of the gridiron where Rick was making his way to, and Gohan behind him to clear his teammate's path.

He could now fully understand the benefits of the one-platoon system. As a wide receiver, he would've had close to none tackle experience, but as the strong safety, he was more than prepared for it. The Lion reached the side line and halted momentarily, crouching in preparation for a defensive launch but overestimated Gohan's speed, because in a fraction of a second, the young saiyan was ramming him with his shoulder, sending him to the ground outside the line, and clearing Rick's chosen path just before he got there. Gohan's mind was already perfectly focused on the two linebackers running behind player 13 and he mentally drew his route towards the two, planning to apply it right after Rick was to pass him and standing just over the line, so as not to cross his path.

He was caught off guard with an incredibly sharp pain on his stomach that took his breath away, sending him almost flying to the ground and rolling to the Tigers' bench, crashing onto it with his back and left arm.

Within his shocked brain he heard his friends gasping on the bleachers to his back, his closer team mates blurting out a couple of choice words, including an unbelieving "Shit." and coach Leon shouting a little too loud for his saiyan hearing to somewhere he couldn't quite understand. "What the hell?!"

Gohan tried to take control of his pitchy breathing when the smell of blood came rushing up his sensitive nostrils. He slowly looked down at his forearm which, he now realized, scrapped on the metallic legs of the long bench. A deep blood red wound sketched a lengthy line on his skin. The image of what happened registered itself into his mind and only now was it showing him the full picture. Rick headbutted him.

The few benched Tigers took a second to grasp the occurrence and crouched around him, just as the cry of a touch down celebration was heard, mainly from the bleachers, since most of the players were kind of dumbstruck. The loud whistle indicating half-time was yet another notch to the collection of overly-stimulating causes of his impending headache. There was something stirring inside him. Something he hasn't felt in a long, long time. Since Namek. Since Vegeta punched him in the gut. He couldn't quite put a name to it, but he knew what it was. His inner-saiyan didn't like being ambushed.

As quickly as he had fallen, Gohan stood up, startling his team mates around him. A saiyan warrior fights on his feet, someone inside him said. His heightened senses heard the crashing drops of blood that were trickling down his fingers and creating a minuscule puddle on the grass beneath him, but his mind pushed it aside to make space for the approaching form of player 13.

"What in God's name were you thinking?!" Coach Leon furiously asked.

"What? I scored a touch down."

"And you headbutted one of your team mates in the process!"

"I thought he was one of them." Rick's statement only served to further open the coach's parted lips. His mischievous smirk was oblivious only for those who didn't want to see it and his blue eyes were locked tight with Gohan's black ones.

Rick looked back to the coach when his incredulous words continued the interrogation. "... are you serious?!"

The young man crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. "I was focusing on the end-zone. He was in my way, I pushed him out. It's as simple as that."

The human inside Gohan ordered him to calm down but it was his name called in coach Leon's voice that pulled him out of his murderous focus. "Son, go see the medic." His tone was commanding and collected, differentiating himself from the cheery tune coming from the speakers around them and the metal clanking footsteps of the first spectators that started to leave for some halftime snacks.

"It's just a scratch." The saiyan warrior responded.

"Son! Medic! Now!" Coach Leon insisted, with an intensity that came from his controlled words other than their volume. It was enough for Gohan to shift his gaze to the man beside him, where it remained for a couple of seconds. His own disapproving look was latched onto Rick, and it satisfied the young saiyan enough to turn around and leave. He would let his commander take this one.

His war face was taking over his features once more in his relatively young life, with an ease that would cause him a whole deal of discomfort if he wasn't so focused elsewhere. He didn't look back, he didn't look down to his bloody arm and concentrated on his destination next to the locker rooms, with an intent that was known to stop the most terrifying beings in the universe on their tracks. Videl wasn't one of them. He saw her, followed by their two blond friends, rushing towards him just as he was taking a seat across from the old medic that was on duty that day. One of his team mates, Shin, came over behind him and addressed Videl as she arrived, placing a straightened palm in front of her. "Hey! You can't be here, Videl!"

"Shut it, Shin!" She blurted out, her own war-face was as unusual as it was successful. Her deceivingly strong arm pushed him aside and she stood next to Gohan, further furrowing her eyebrows when she took notice of the severity of his injury.

Erasa came right behind her and gasped. "Oh, my God, Gohan! Are you ok?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

Sharpner stood between the two girls. "Shit, G. I... I can't believe he did that."

"Well, I'm not surprised!" Erasa continued. "That guy is clearly insane! You saw him the other day! And he tried to hit Vi, for crying out loud!"

Gohan was looking at his bloody member, noticing that, if this wound scars somewhat visibly, he will be having a cross of shiny tissue on his left forearm, from now on, since this one cut right across one from _the_ games. 'Cool.' He snapped out of it when a small spike of familiar ki made itself noticed right next to him. It was Videl. His head lifted to look at her and he could see the tension radiating from her controlled frown. He instinctively grabbed her wrist and her gaze met his. "Calm down. I'm ok."

Videl took a deep breath, not diverting from his soothing black orbs, like she was drawing the calmness from them. A slight curl emerged on both their lips but just for a moment, since Rick's appearance behind the young woman brought Gohan's ferocious stare right back to him. It was joined by Videl's a second later and the young saiyan grabbed her wrist tighter, as to help her take control of herself. Coach Leon came along. "How's he doing, doc?"

"It's a little deep but I don't think it'll be needing stitches." The medic responded, starting to wrap a long bandage around Gohan's forearm. "It'll close by itself in a week or so." 'I would guess more like a couple of days.' Gohan thought, knowing his body's... specificities, AND not being a stranger to all kinds of scrapes, cuts and bruises.

"See? It's nothing! What a baby." Rick smudgily stated, that unnerving smirk still present.

Gohan fought Videl's intent to lunge at the guy by pulling sternly at her reacting wrist. This was no place for that. And it was HIS battle, now. His business. Just like he promised, the week before.

"Shut up and get your ass in the locker room! And if you pull another stupid stunt like this, purposefully or not, I'll kick you out of my team! Now, GO!" Coach Leon demanded and Rick complied. He turned to the three non-Tigers. "And you three shouldn't even be back here. Go on."

Sharpner and Erasa started to head back to the bleachers, and Videl looked down at Gohan, who nodded in agreement. She smiled in a mixture of gladness for him being all right and sadness for causing this. Even if not purposefully. "It's ok." Gohan added, as if he read her mind.

She leaned down for a hug around his neck and a peck on the cheek. "You were amazing back there."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Their eyes linked for a second, in a shared connection that was now happening more often than not, between them. She turned around to join their friends and Gohan followed her motion with concerned features. He just hoped HE was now the target of Rick's hatred. The only target. He felt coach Leon's eyes on him and he met them. The man sat next to the medic just as he was finishing patching Gohan's arm. "Your girlfriend?"

The question pinched his gut, for some reason. "Hum, no, sir. She's... one of my best friends."

Coach nodded. "I saw her a couple of times arriving with Rick to the practices." He paused. "Care to enlighten me?"

"... she was his girlfriend until last week."

"Is that so?"

Gohan nodded, not really getting coach's sudden interest in Videl.

"And you wouldn't have anything to do with their breakup, by any chance?"

"What? No. Why does everyone keeps thinking that?"

'Stupid teenagers. So damn oblivious.' "Look, I want nothing to do with my player's personal lifes, but when it starts affecting my team I have to know why."

"It was nothing I purposefully started. He was going to hit her and I grabbed his wrist. That's what I did."

Coach Leon's eyes widen in surprise. "He was going to hit her?"

"Yes."

The older man sighed. "...ok."

"...ok?"

"Yes." He looked down at his wrist watch. "Half-time's over." He got up in a flash and Gohan swiftly followed him back to the field, thanking the medic for his help. The young saiyan quickly grabbed his helmet from the grassy ground in front of the bench and was about to put it on when coach interrupted him. "Sit down, Son." He calmly demanded.

The young man was surprised. "But, sir. I'm fine."

"You heard the medic. One week."

"Coach, please. This is nothing." Nothing really. He had his whole left arm nearly ripped out of him, once, with more blood on its surface than in the veins inside it.

"I won't say it again, Son." His voice was nothing like and everything as Piccolo's in such a way that it took Gohan a little aback. He stared at the man for a few seconds, lips parted in the anticipation of further arguments, but none came. Respect was paramount for him when it came to fighting, superior even to his saiyan pride which was torturing him a million times harder than the gush on his arm, and he would abide by his coach's wishes like he would honor his sensei's. A deep, defeated breath filled him in with more anger than the calm he expected, but he managed to control it, taking a seat on the long bench.

"You did good, Gohan." The older man added, softly and truthfully, momentarily looking him in the eyes. It helped a bit. But not much.

Last week's events scared him in a way he would never anticipate, sending him in a who-knows-how-many-hours marathon of intense meditation that brought him back the confidence he was seeking. He WAS in charge of his abilities. His hard-earned discipline WAS damn near flawless and he WAS in control. But no self-restraint would be able to soften his expression, right now. The muscles on top of his lip where instinctively tightened to a curbed state of animalistic teeth showing and his glare was locked on his unlucky prey, the 13 on his back shifting into a target.

His blood was boiling in a way he had long forgotten, revitalizing and disgusting him at the same time, but it was cut short when he started hearing... something. Like a melody. Muffled by supporting cheers and a wide array of other loud noises coming from all around the field. He focused on it, quickly dismissing his quarrel. It was... a voice. Angelical in tone and message. It spoke no words but told him to... calm down. He looked to his immediate surroundings, checking if his sensing abilities were off, for some reason, but there was no one there. It wasn't that. He could sense coach Leon's ki just fine. How can he not sense such a strong presence?

In a heartbeat, he knew the answer. It came to him in the form of the most hurtful memory of his life and he recalled how he felt his father present within him, even though he wasn't really there to help him on his final attack towards Cell. The realization was welcome and reassuring, but even more confusing because... this wasn't his father's voice. It was... a woman.

He focused harder on it, his curiosity acquiescing the voice's command faster than the actual sentiment it was singing. There were still no words but he understood it perfectly, like one would their own thoughts. A serenity fulfilled him and it was like she was right behind him, embracing him, in a way that felt so... familiar. He slowly looked behind, again, to see if she was there. She wasn't... but the volume increased and it became clear. 'That voice...'

His black eyes slowly navigated their way around the bleachers to where he knew her to be and her blue orbs connected right to his soul. Between the amalgam of excited fans, there she sat, peacefully, looking back at him. There was no way he was dreaming. He was hearing her like she was right beside him. ... No. Like she was IN him.

Videl smiled and he mirrored the gesture, now certain of his assumption. It was her, all right. Her eyes were speaking the same.

"SON!"

Gohan's head shot back to the harsh voice in front of him, the beautiful melody dissipating as quickly as it appeared. It was coach Leon.

"Just because you're benched doesn't mean you don't have to pay attention to the game." The older man stated, turning back to the action. "Watch the quarterback closely." The order incited a surprised frown on the young saiyan. The last thing he wanted, at the moment, was to pay attention to Rick. "Ours and theirs." He added.

'Ours and theirs?' The frown was still there but his expression was quizzical, now. He was trying to think of a reason for such command, but obeyed fully, after a couple of seconds. Even if it went against everything he was accustomed to, in this specific battle he was a spartan soldier, and not his own warrior. Trust was a merit and coach Leon earned his, as far as he's concerned. When the time came, he would let him know.

There had to be a reason, though...

* * *

**The actual football on the scene was a little short, I know, but I'll try to make the next one a little bigger if I can, ok? Thank you, Power9987 for your help and thanks, especially, to Dr. Blue22, my sensei. ;D **

**I know that the whole 'arm cut against the bench's metallic legs' was a little bit... meh. But,... yeah, that's what I came up with. I promise that the next chapter will more than make up for it, ok? Pinky swear! :D**

**Oh, and just in case you were wondering: yes, Gohan's eyes flashed ****pink****. Not teal or red or any other color of the rainbow. Pink. :D Why? ... There's a method to my madness, just trust me. ;D**

**Things are picking up! Oooooooooooo! XD And the next chapter... yeah, it's another 'big' one. You'll have it as soon as I can, I promise. Bye!**


	9. Wake up

**Hey, guys!**

**The most important thing I have to say, before beginning this chapter is this: Look at this lovely picture that Kisa-kun drew of Videl, inspired by our little story! :D Is it ok if I'm proud? :D The hair is exactly how I envisioned it (the bangs, the length, the volume,... spot on!), so, here you go. :D Directly from my brain to yours, via Kisa-kun's amazing work of art. Thank you! XD**

**Update: I don't seem to be able to post a direct link here, so just type: misskisa. deviantart**** .com (without the spaces); and then paste this part afterwards: /art/Pretty-Girl-366216637?q=gallery%3Amisskisa&qo=0**

**Second, I'd like remind/inform everyone that my native language is not actually english (I'm from Portugal) and, as such, I'd like to thank Kisa-kun for her input on the grammar errors and incoherences, and encourage everyone to let me know if there's anything particularly annoying (:D) that you spot on any of the chapters, ok?**

**This chapter has a 'speech scene' (don't worry, it's not that long :D) and, for it to be a little more readable, I separated it all into paragraphs (like regular text). So, when she starts the speech, every line of it as a (") on the beginning but not at the end (unless there's an interruption, like actions or thoughts, or when it actually ends). I saw it done like this in some books (Game of Thrones, look it up :D) so, I hope it's understandable. And if it's not, PM me, ok?**

**In response to Birdy's question: since I have no idea what ES21 is, I can assume that I'm not indeed a fan. XD Sorry! (but I'll go look it up, if only just for the curiosity) Most of the things in this story are NOT randomly selected (for example, the coach's names; Gohan's other team mates names and their respective poses, when he remembers talking about the whole 'subtle yet meaningful gesture' thing; Rick's name and number; Gohan's number, although just so I could come up with the shirts thing XD) but, the name 'Shin' is the ONE thing that I came up with that is actually random. Lol. You've nailed that one in the head! :D**

**Oh, and I didn't want Magel91 to be the only one with the scoop about the last chapter's 'pink eyes' thing (sorry, Magel :D) so here's what I told him/her: Little hint... I didn't made it up. It's in the series (and I have the screen-shot to prove it XD). Now, what it MEANS... that one's on me. :D **

**Sorry for the big bold-lettered text. :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Erasa. Did Videl mentioned how much late she will be?" Gohan asked.

The blond was in front of him, arm latched onto her boyfriend's. "No, sweetie. She promised she would text you when she arrived, though." She paused, looking back to him. "Don't worry. She wouldn't miss this."

The OSPU Alumni Christmas Gala this year (as every other), was being held in the conference hall of the self-entitled 'Premier Hotel', a few minutes away from campus, but surely walking distance. The three friends arrived at the ample lobby and checked their winter coats off on the designated area.

Gohan was feeling kind of pumped up, he had to admit. Not only because the full-moon was doing its thing on him, but also for a much vainer reason. A couple of weeks ago, out of the blue, Bulma insisted he'd go to see 'her guy' for his tuxedo. He resisted it, at first, not seeing the importance of having an outfit you would probably wear once or twice in your life, custom made for you, but damn it if it didn't make him look like James freaking Bond! Every bulky muscle was impeccably wrapped up by the black garment, hiding and yet showing them off perfectly. And it was comfortable! Well,... as much as a suit could be. He didn't grasp the full attributes of it, though, because, unbeknownst to him, his rather thin waist accentuated his broad shoulders in a perfect display of masculinity, turning a great deal of female heads his way. 'Damn...' was the recurrent thought.

"You look beautiful, babe." Sharpner told his girlfriend through blissful eyes. She wore a hot pink knee-length dress and a million dollar smile. They reached in for a kiss. "Thank you, honey-bunny." She quietly responded.

"Honey-bunny?!" Gohan softly repeated, smirking in amusement.

"Shut up, G!" His roommate snapped back, a wide variety of deep shades of red painting his entire expression.

With a series of satisfied laughs and huge grins, the trio crossed one of the labeled double-sided doors to the ballroom. It was a huge venue, decorated in tones of warm woods and red drapes, with a few choices of cozy seating around the outer wall and a raised stage, front and center. A large crystal chandelier dangled from the ceiling, in a majestic display of opulence and a full bar was established on the corner to their right, where a couple of sharply dressed employees in deep red vests were stocking up on the usuals.

The suggested time of arrival of 1 hour before dinner was followed by most, including themselves, and it meant a nearly packed house right from the get go. The colorful gowns of the ladies present, circled around the tuxedo-black patches as some couples already started dancing to the assorted play-list, composed of every single Christmas song known to man. He would be satisfied if he could go the whole night without having to dance, but was sure it wouldn't be happening. Videl already knew that he wasn't able to do it properly, as he recalled telling her during the conversation they shared on the roof, but Bulma was there too, and he knew how her deviously genius mind worked, unfortunately. Him being on such an event was rare occasion, so there was no way in hell she would let it go by without dragging him up for, at least one, awkward tune. 'Hey,... they're her feet.'

He knew the older woman would already be in the VIP area, by now, rekindling her connections with the wide array of illustrious guests, so he would go meet her later on, nearer to dinner time. Sharpner and Erasa were greeting a few of their friends by the bar and he was looking around to see if he would recognize anyone. There weren't that much younger people there, which surprised him. Galas weren't cool enough, apparently. He checked his phone for signal and was glad to see all three little sticks, indicating full reception. Videl's text wouldn't be missed when she finally arrived. 'I hope she doesn't take long.' He thought, not really happy with being the sole third-wheel between his

friends, even though they were pretty busy right now. Videl always made things go faster, somehow. He smiled, returning his gaze up. 'Mingling it is, then.'

About 45 minutes later, his right pants' pocket finally buzzed with a text message that read "Right outside. Come get me? ;)". Thank goodness she wasn't late for dinner. He smiled at the wink emoticon. 'So her.'

Promptly exiting back to the main lobby, he searched for his friend through the few people still out there. After a moment, his eyes were drawn to movement on the coat check area and he saw her figure right when she was turning around.

Their gazes connected in the distance. She looked... breathtaking.

An electrical current pierced through his heart depleting him of everything. ... It was something he never felt and nothing he could describe.

The entirety of his surroundings vanished before his eyes and the darkness enveloped him. His whole life rushed through his mind, like they say it happens just before you die. Emotions he wished he would never have to go through again, forced themselves on him, as real and as palpable as in the actual moments in time.

His soft little hands felt the leathery touch of the seat on Raditz's space pod. Piccolo's screams pierced his sensitive eardrums, as shreds of intense light from Nappa's attack shone through his callused fingers. The distinct smell of Vegeta's tears on Namek, the taste of bile in his mouth after he saw his father take Cell away,... and the sight in front of him, at this very moment.

The image changed and he saw his own inanimate body, tuxedo and all, shredded and bloodied and spent, left somewhere to die beneath the thundering dark-gray clouds of a barren sky. There was no life on this place. Nothing. The smooth ground on his back formed a large squared stage with four spear-like trimmings on each corner and it was covered with tiles, painted in a deceitful white. It was so incredibly cold and hard as his own remains, and he was becoming one with it. His soul was void. His lungs, weighted. The thick drops of icy water that rained down on him burnt his milky eyes but he didn't have the energy to close them. There was nothing left of him but the space he was occupying.

A shadow appeared. His vision was blurry but he managed to make out a set of unmistakable, soft spikes of hair. It was his father, kneeling on top of him and saying something, but he couldn't hear him. His big hands shook his lifeless body and he screamed right into his face with urgent intensity, but he still couldn't make out the words. He could feel him, though. Anger and rage and... fear.

Goku's hand touched his silent, inert chest and it glowed the brightest of pure whites. A flash of ethereal energy cleared the skies and, the next thing he knew, his whole body jerked violently from the shock it released. He could hear him, now.

"WAKE UP!"The world returned to him and he inhaled a slow, incredibly deep breath like he was making up for all the air he didn't breathe in years. All the raw emotions he wanted to have felt but couldn't, ran him over and crashed onto his defibrillated heart like an asteroid on a forsaken planet. His body started shaking uncontrollably, shivering from a coldness he didn't feel anymore. Like he had been sleeping naked and uncovered for the longest night. Like he was regaining consciousness._He opened his eyes._

Videl was making her way towards him. A dry swallow momentarily broke the rhythm of his quiet panting. It took all he had within to regain himself but he managed to conceal his breakdown. Barely. She couldn't see him like this.

As she approached him, his eyes took notice of all the attributes of her beautiful figure that he could swear weren't there before. Her exquisite bare shoulders, the delicate ridge of her collarbones, her round breasts and slender waist, supported by her curvy thighs in the most alluring hourglass shape he'd ever seen in his life. The dark blue floor-length dress flowed around her body when she moved, producing a gentle shimmer when it was touched by the light, that begged the mystery of how she was wearing the night's sky. Her ebony hair was lazily braided into perfection, adorned with specks of shiny gems all over it, but every single one of them withered when compared to her sapphire eyes.

They trapped him within and all the rest faded away. He found himself hypnotized by the lighter hue that encircled the inner-most edge of her irises and the tiny little spots of a deep, darker tone that speckled all around it. It was like they were unveiling themselves to him for the very first time. She was standing right in front of him, now, an entirely different person and yet so unmistakably the same. 'What's wrong with me?'

"Gohan?" Videl softly called. His gaze shifted when she spoke and locked onto her luscious moving lips. Something inside him stirred when he remembered the night he took her out to dinner. He could have kissed those lips. 'Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?!'

"Are you ok?" He saw her hand reach up for his face and she cupped his right cheek. The moment her fingers touched his skin, all the air in his lungs left him. His eyes closed again, wanting nothing more than to erase all things around them, but he forced them back open. 'This... is not right. W-What... is... this?'

"Gohan... P-Please, say something." The wonderful woman in front of him pleaded. Her voice trembled the tiniest bit in nervous concern and it was enough to snap him out of it. He reminded himself of his strength and closed the door on every single thing he was feeling to make way for his friend. She was his priority. He would sort this out later.

"I-I'm ok." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure?" Her apprehensive frown wasn't entirely convinced. Her hand slipped to his jaw before returning to her, in a motion so achingly slow that he thought he wouldn't be able to make it.

He whispered. "Yes." There was no way this was going to end well if he kept staring into her eyes and lips, so he summoned all of his might and looked away. "We should get inside."

"Ok." Videl responded with a warm smile that didn't hide her worries. At least, not from him. He pulled the door open and thanked Dende for putting his friends right in front of them. Some distraction would be much appreciated.

"Hey, guys! Wow, Videl. You look amazing!" Sharpner pointed out.

"You sure do, Vi! See, I told you that dress would fit you like a glove." Erasa added.

"Thank you." The young brunette gracefully responded, when yet another soft Christmas music started chiming around the ballroom. Erasa's eyes widened and she turned to her boyfriend. "Oh, I love this song! Come on!" She grabbed the blond man's arm and forced him towards the dance floor.

Videl chuckled, mostly at Sharpner's despair as he was being dragged away. 'Poor thing.' Her attention turned back to the young man beside her. He was looking towards their two friends but she was sure he wasn't seeing them. He was clearly going through something and there was no way she was going to let him do it alone. Not this time.

Her arm snaked around his and, without any warning or suggestion, she pulled him over to one of the white couches that surrounded the walls of the big room, only letting go when he was sitting to her right. "Spit it out."

"...huh?"

It was her intention to provide full support with a fierce resolve that would show him she wasn't going to back down. But his expression was so hopeless and lost that she left it to give way to loving concern. She sighed. "What's wrong?"

He could feel her eyes on him. There was no way he could ever look back at them, again, but something deep inside told him he couldn't survive if he didn't. She took it in her hands to decide the conundrum for him, gripping his jaw and forcing him back to her. "Please. ... Talk to me."

Fortunately, the world didn't end when they looked at each other. Her skin was glowing and he just knew that she was the one lighting up the whole room. As she was the storm, she was now also the calm and it was bringing him the peace he was desperately needing. A truthful smile sketched his now soft features and he saw most of her own uneasiness escape her. He felt like himself again. Mostly. "I'm just tired."

Her wry expression spoke in her behalf, letting know she didn't buy his excuse. It made him happy to see that she was herself, too. He blamed the moon for the longest few minutes of his life and pushed them aside into the 'it was just a dream' folder in his clogged up mind, even though his operating system complained something about file misplacement. He reached around for her left arm and brought her close with an embrace. "I'm ok. I promise."

The hug helped a little bit, but her eyebrows were still not satisfied. "You scared me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back. His lips reached for her forehead, in a gesture of affection he was beginning to love. They both were, and both their eyes closed at the contact. His warm lips allowed a moment and parted from her but the rest of him didn't follow, seeking refuge within her hair from a long night that was just starting. It never crossed his mind that he would ever prefer the green apples of her shampoo more than the fruit itself, but there it was, intoxicating him. And the softness of her bare skin... 'If only time could freeze like this.'

After a few minutes, their attention was finally shifted when a man's voice took over the speakers around the room. "Welcome to the Orange Star Alumni Christmas Gala. If you can please make your way towards the reception hall to the left of the stage, we will be serving dinner in a few minutes. Faculty and guest-list members, please proceed to the right side of the stage to the VIP area."

"That's us." Gohan stated.

Getting up, and with a quick wave to their jokingly jealous friends, they slowly walked towards the small line to the VIP area.

"Name?" The big man holding a clipboard asked.

"Gohan Son, plus one."

The man checked his papers and an approving nod followed. Gohan nudged his arm out to Videl, which she happily took with a smile, and they walked inside. "I've never been a 'plus one' before." She joked.

The young saiyan chuckled. "I only take you to nice places."

"Yeah. Greasy burger joints and classy formal galas." Their amusement escalated to full-hearted laughs. He was needing one of those, right about now.

Once inside, the young saiyan canvased the smallish room for the presence of blue hair, and eventually found it, surrounded by a handful of boring looking men. "There's Bulma." He lazily pointed. "Let's go save her."

Videl's shot up at him and her quizzical eyebrows made him chuckle again. He took his hands from his pockets, breaking connection with her and walking away towards the older woman. "Ms. Briefs?" Gohan spoke, loud enough so the whole group could hear him. All eyes turned back to him and Bulma muffled a smile. "Yes?"

"If I could have a moment, there's a couple of things we need to discuss regarding your speech in a few hours."

"Of course." Bulma did a petite head bow. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Duty calls." She exited the group and took Gohan's arm.

A few steps further, she grinned. "Thank you so much, honey."

"No sweat."

They stopped after a safe distance and finally greeted with a warm hug. "Where's your roommate? I want to meet him."

"I didn't bring him, after all. He's outside with his girlfriend. You'll meet him later."

"Oh. So who did you bring?" Bulma asked.

"The next best thing." Gohan smiled. Videl was a couple of steps away from them and he extended his arm so she would join in. "This is Videl. I think you've met before."

Bulma's expression was priceless, looking back at the young woman. Her parted lips spoke no words and her mind raced. She brought her gaze back to him. "... y-you know her?"

He looked over to Videl. "She's my best friend."

The young woman grinned. "I thought Sharpner was your best friend."

"Just don't tell him I said it." The amused duo looked back at a dumbstruck Bulma, amused for different reasons. 'Holy fucking shit... he doesn't know.'

The older woman wasn't really sure how to play this, but needed to buy more time to figure it out. She extended her hand over to Videl in a cordial handshake. "Hi, Videl. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Ms. Briefs. It's been a while."

"It sure has. A couple of years, at least."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Her hands broke connection. "I'm looking forward to your speech later on. They are always so inspiring."

"I wouldn't call it a speech, really. Just some random thoughts I've put together."

Videl giggled. "That's incredibly humble of you. I remember your words when you came to my high-school a few years ago." She paused, accessing her memories. "_If you don't feel it, you do not own it. Like love, your destiny will possess you. And you can't help but know it._"

Bulma gasped. "I can't believe you remember that..."

"Like I said. Inspiring."

The older woman put her 'aww' face on and touched her chest. She looked back at Gohan. "Can she be my best friend too?"

A series of warm laughs emanated from their small group, but they were cut extremely short, since the young saiyan hurried the two women to the assigned seats at the first molecule of aromatic evidence that reached his sensitive nostrils.

Dinner was served.

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan was leaning against the large archway that connected to the corridor they previously took to that very room. He couldn't refuse himself to another slice of cake (chocolate, of course) and was going at it with his skillful fork, as softly as he saiyanly could, finishing it in a few 'moderate' size bites. Videl was standing in front of him with her own plate of the dessert (a fraction of her friend's), chatting about something Gohan wasn't quite sure anymore, since he lost track of her words every single time she unknowingly licked her lips for any rogue little brown crumbs. Six times, so far, in counting.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?" An approaching Bulma asked. There was something sparkling in her eyes but he couldn't make out what it was. '...amusement?'

"Oh, this cake is wonderful, so I think it's going pretty good!" Videl chuckled. ... Seven times. "Don't you agree, Gohan?"

...

"Gohan?"

"Huh?"

The young woman chuckled again. "If you are dreaming about the cake, you can go get some more, you know?! In fact..." She took the plate from his hand and placed it on top of her now empty one. "I'll go get you another slice, how about it?" She started to take a step towards the buffet table but was promptly stopped by Bulma's extended palm. A smirk was now accompanying the sparkle.

"You can't move away, my dear."

Both teens offered her a confused look. There were no words and no further movement... until Bulma's index finger was the only one left erect on her hand.

As if commanded, they looked up. Mistletoe.

Videl's eyes widened. "Oh, my God!" She quickly shoved the plates into Bulma's receiving hands, grabbed Gohan's jacket and pulled him down to her, kissing his lips. She immediately looked back at Bulma. "We've been standing here for ten whole minutes! I hope it's not bad luck, or anything."

Bulma giggled. "I think you'll be ok." She snaked her arm around Videl's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you guys some more cake." With a gentle push, the two women started walking away. Bulma looked back at the young saiyan, smirk still present. "You're welcome." She mouthed the words.

Not that Gohan saw it, though. His trembling hand reached up and touched his lips. They were tacky from her lip gloss. All his hard work over the past couple of hours, keeping the door closed... laughing and chatting and being his normal self so he didn't have to think about IT... all put to waste by a tiny parasitic plant. The door was about to burst open. In a stroke of genius, he rapidly reached for his pants' pocket and retrieved his cellphone, pressing the few buttons that would save him. The ringing tones of a call being made were excruciating but eventually, it went through. "Hello?"

Gohan smiled in relief and love. All the rest evaporated his mind when he heard that sweet little voice. "Hey, pumpkin."

"Gohan!" Mia shouted. "Is everything ok?"

"It is. I just wanted to check up on you guys. How's everything going?"

"It's going great! Trunks brought his new game and we've been playing for almost an hour."

Gohan chuckled. "Wow, that's awesome. The little terrors aren't giving mom a hard time, are they?"

"No, they're behaving, tonight." She giggled. "Are you sure you're ok? Your voice seems a little... lost."

He smiled. His baby girl was light-years away, now, giving place to a beautiful young woman. Bulma learned from Vegeta that saiyans mature earlier than humans, something about them being battle-ready a lot faster. He could see it. At age 5 he was already reading high-school grade books and kicking saiyan ass. It pinched his heart, though. "I'm a little tired, that's all. But I wanted to hear your voices before you went to bed."

"Hmm... ok."

"I love you so much, pumpkin."

He could hear her grin. "I love you too. Do you want to talk to the boys?"

"Yes, please."

OoOoOoOoO

The speakers came to life again, requesting the presence of the gala attendees in the main ballroom. Gohan an Videl were just arriving back from the VIP room and spotted Bulma already on stage, standing next to dean Momo. Her deep-green gown, cut in a simple, classic silhouette was the perfect complement to her seemingly undying beauty. All eyes were on her, Gohan could tell, ignoring dean Momo entirely, in star-struck delight and fascination.

"If I can have your attention, please." Dean Momo spoke, a slight feedback catching everyone's attention. "I would like to thank you all for coming to our Alumni Christmas Gala. It's very important for us, here at OSPU, to cement good relationships between our current and former students, not only as a way to provide a free exchange of ideas and opinions between the different people that go through our institution, but also to inspire and form connections, be it professional, personal or both." He paused. "This year, we are extremely fortunate to have one of the greatest minds that this university has had the privilege of nurturing. She needs no introductions, so I'll keep it short. Ms. Bulma Briefs."

The whole room erupted in claps, welcoming the beautiful genius. "Thank you, dean Momo, and all the members of the faculty, for having me here. I want to thank all former and current students for coming and listen to my ramblings and pretend to be amazed with what I have to say." A few chuckles were heard throughout. She continued.

"I wanted to start off with a confession.

"When I was a little girl... I was a spoiled brat." The whole room erupted again, this time in laughter, not expecting the revelation.

"I was." She repeated. "But as I grew older into my teens I noticed that much of it came from my colossal stubbornness and idealism.

"From a very early age, my father groomed me to take his place as the president of Capsule Corporation. I was to go to business school and learn all the tricks of the trade and when the time arrived, he could peacefully retire, reassured that the future of his hard earned company would be taken care of. And, even though it didn't come out exactly that way, at the time I was ok with it.

"But I didn't want to be JUST a business owner, even if that business was already well established and extremely profitable. I wanted more out of life. I wanted to be able to use my mind and come up with new things, useful things. I wanted to do what my father did. So I made it happen. Much before I ever went to college to study physics and engineering, I came up with a new kind of radar that could be used to search for specific things, living or dead, electronic or natural. Anything. I worked on it for 3 whole years, researching indefinitely, making prototype after prototype and testing each one of them to correct every flaw and improve it to the maximum of its capabilities.

"I didn't know what would be the true value of such a thing. If it would be doable, if it would be needed. Why was I even bothering? My father had an army of engineers and researchers at his disposal. How would I, a child, be able to come up with something new? What would I bring to the same table where these guys were working, as well?

"It was hard, I can tell you that. I didn't have any shred of a social life. Every waking minute of every day was spent either at school or at home working on it. It was my baby and I was adamant on making it a reality. So one day, when I was 16, my summer vacation had just started and I went for the ultimate test drive. I took it out into the world. Just me, it and my dino-caps. I was so passionate about this, that I didn't really stop to think of the dangers. A 16 year-old girl, out in the world, alone. I couldn't defend myself apart from having a gun that I managed to sneak out of my father's office safe.

"The day that I had established to go out in my adventure, I hesitated. I left 2 hours later than I planned because I couldn't get up from my bed. The doubt was weighting so much, it paralyzed me. But I eventually did it.

"And you know what happened? My radar worked perfectly and it went on to be manufactured worldwide and used in emergency situations to find people that are buried under rubble of collapsed buildings, used to monitor wildlife and endangered species, and a long list of other things. Useful things. Like I had dreamed of. But most importantly, do you know what happened? I met a bunch of new people, I saw a ton of new places. I found my first real boyfriend, and I found... one of my dearest, closest friends in the world. The most amazing man I have ever met. Strong and caring and carefree. And he helped me find myself." She stopped for a moment, looking back at Gohan. He saw her eyes shining from freshly brewed tears and smiled, in a reassuring gesture. He knew exactly who that man was. His throat knotted.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the woman that I am this day, in front of you. I wouldn't have my family. I wouldn't have my son. ... I wouldn't have known true love. ... He died a few years ago and there isn't a day that passes that I don't think of him. Where he is and ... who he's there with. ... His son is here today and I love him like my own."

Videl looked up at Gohan and his smile told her what she wanted to know. Bulma was talking about him. She'd never asked him about his family, and she only knew about the kids from their conversation on the roof. Well, and now Bulma. She felt horrible to not know this about him, about his father. The more she thought of it, there wasn't a whole lot she knew of his life prior to coming to college. That was definitely going to change. A twinkle in his eye told her about his hurt and she instinctively took his hand. Gohan looked down at the contact and her beautiful sapphires greeted him. He felt their fingers interlace. Videl let her head lean against his arm and they mimicked each other with a soft smile and a sigh. Their gazes returned to Bulma.

"He made me realize how fragile life is, so, if I can teach you only one thing today, it's for you not to waste your time trying to live someone else's. Make your own path.

"Life has the ability to hit you in the face like a ton of bricks. It can, and it will, put up wall after wall in your way. As it did, for me. The only thing that kept me going was that I loved what I was doing. And so, if I couldn't find a door on the wall, I would go around it. If I couldn't go around it, I would climb it. And if all else failed, I would ask my friend to just crush it down for me. He was THAT strong." Gohan's warm chuckles reached Bulma louder than the other's, amused for knowing fully well how true her words were, instead of the funny overestimation everyone else thought she provided.

"Everyone has something that they are passionate about, if you haven't found it yet, keep looking. And don't settle. As with all the matters of the heart, you'll know when you find it. You just have to follow your gut and trust that the dots will somehow connect in the future.

"There is a famous quote I love, that goes something like 'the beautiful thing about learning is that nobody can take it away from you'. Life will give you the most important lessons you will ever learn. The universe is the most amazing classroom and all things within, priceless subjects. You just have to make yourself open to it and eat the information up like it was your last meal on this earth.

"So to you all, my dear students, I say only this. Stay hungry and break the walls. You won't regret a single minute of it.

"Thank you."

The room erupted one final time, longer and louder than before, claps and cheers all around. A few minutes passed and the music returned to the speakers, attracting the dancing couples back, as well.

Bulma stepped down from the stage and was met by wave after wave of eager students and assorted people, wanting just a minute of her time. There weren't enough minutes in a day for every single one, though, and with a well trained excuse and the accompanying elusive move, she escaped, reaching for Gohan's group. Erasa and Sharpner were just as elated as everyone else, but soon were back to normal at the realization of how normal herself _the_ Bulma Briefs turned out to be.

After close to half an hour of chit-chat and 'get to knows', president Briefs took over again and resumed her duties around the ballroom. Gohan and Videl took a seat on one of the sofas again, watching their two blond friends dancing around to a catchy, fast tune. Videl looked back at Gohan. "How're you feeling?" She asked, brushing his knee in comfort.

"I'm ok. How about you?"

Videl smiled. "Well,... I really wanted to dance..." She suggested, biting her bottom lip, and damn her to hell if he wouldn't do anything for her, right now. Her sly tone and her beautiful white teeth showing just a bit through the alluring curve of her suggestive mouth... He sighed. "I don't really know how, Vi." The music ended, shifting to a slower one.

In a flash she was up and jumped once in front of him in an adorably childish manner. Well,... it WOULD be adorably childish if hadn't seen her breasts bounce just the tiniest bit. 'Shit.' His words slurred a bit but he continued. "My mother tried to teach me..."

The beautiful young woman interrupted. "You were a kid. You're a man now." She asked for his hand and he gave it to her, helping him up. Letting her eyes wander a bit while he composed his jacket, she reassured herself of her words. 'And what a man...' Not even if the damn hotel caught fire or the earth started shaking, was she going to let him go away without a dance. And fuck the zombie apocalypse, too. Not even then!

She remembered a time were she would mock the grown women that acted all girly in front of men. Going incredible lengths to be prettier or nicer, or doing unnecessary things just to lure them in. And here she was, all those women pointing at her and laughing in her face when she stepped closer and pretended to straighten out his impeccably leveled bow-tie, just so she could touch him that one extra time. Hypocrisy, meet Videl Satan.

"I'll teach you." With that, she softly drove them to the dance floor just a few steps away. "This particular song is a waltz." She begun, knowing that maybe his brain would embrace the concept easier if he had measurable facts and notions to hold on to. "If you notice it goes 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3." He nodded. "So, we have to dance it like that. 1, 2, 3. Get it?" He nodded again. 'Easier said than done...'

"Now... pretend that you're left-handed, playing the guitar." She spoke.

His eyebrows sunk in confusion. "What?! A guitar?"

Her smile lightened him. "Yes. How would your arms be like if you were left-handed, playing a guitar?"

He took a moment to consider the problem and responded mutely, firstly thinking of how he would normally hold a guitar, and switching arms for the left-handed requested pose. Without any sound herself, the young woman brought her body closer to him. Her left hand took its place on his right one, in a light, delicate touch, and her right hand helped carefully placing his other one on the sensuous curve of her waist. Finally, it returned up to take its place on his broad shoulder. "Ok, now... look down at my feet."

Gohan complied and she began explaining the two short steps, followed by one long one, deal. But no. His brain had to focus elsewhere again. Neck, collarbones, shoulders, green apples, hand on waist. 'Don't look at her breasts...' Yeah, right.

Her head tilted back up. "Do you think you can manage that?" She asked in amusement. It was simple enough. Pity he didn't get a single thing of it. "Ok, let's try it."

All Videl could do was laugh, and he found himself reeled into her enjoyment. It was kind of an achievement that he managed to NOT step on her toes but all the rest was excruciatingly painful. Her right hand latched off for a bit to clean a few happy tears and she called it quits. "You're really that bad, huh?!"

"I told you."

"You sure did." She giggled one last time. Their eyes connected again. "No problem. I have a different method. It's kind of fool proof."

He snorted. "Oh, yeah?!"

"Yep." The young woman grinned, just before her features softened into a glowing serenity. Her left hand brought his closer to them and her head leaned over, allowing her right cheek to feel the warmth of his chest just below his chin. She spoke no words, letting the soft swaying of her body do the talk. Her eyes closed.

They've practiced this position at least a handful of times, he reckoned. But she wasn't crying, now. He tried to control his harsh breaths but his heart was beating so fast it made it impossibly hard. The contact was so incredibly terrifying all on its own, but what terrified him the most was losing it again. Was it simply because she was a woman? Or was it because... it was her? He wouldn't know. He didn't care. Her beautiful ebony hair was just below his face and it brought him the conditioned reflex of calmness, making everything else dissipate, irradiating away with the waves of warmth they were producing.

His forced breaths and erratic heartbeat didn't go by unnoticed, but she was never pointing it out. Being somewhat sheltered from any kind of social interactions, she knew fully well that even the simplest thing would probably be new and scary, in his eyes. It was amazing to watch his evolution throughout the months, since he came to college, and it filled her with a delightful sense of pride to know she helped make this man, this... masterpiece in front of her.

It took near a minute, but she eventually felt him relaxing and accompanying her slow movements. His chin dropped to rest on the top of her head. She smiled.

It didn't really matter to her how it came down to this moment. Was he still just a friend to her? Was she? She allowed all questions to evaporate her mind, because here she was, right now, dancing with the most handsome man in the whole room, absorbing his amazing natural scent and hearing his heart beat. His strong hand on her waist slid a touch further towards the small of her back and pulled her infinitesimally closer. Her face shifted the tiniest bit like she was trying to furrow her nose into his chest, and he did the same within her soft dark locks.

It didn't matter. The world didn't matter.

One minute or one hour passed, they weren't sure, and a familiar voice woke them up. "Hey, guys." Erasa shouted, approaching the two. They forced themselves away from each other, fighting the magnetic field that somehow was produced between them. The bubbly blond continued. "I'm kind of tired so we're gonna head home. Are you staying?"

Her statement reminded Videl's body that it too, was indeed tired. Not that she would notice it, anyway, wrapped closely against Gohan. She responded. "Actually, I'm a little tired too. It's been a long day." She looked up at him. "How about you?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Gohan confessed. "But I want to be here until Bulma leaves, so I'll take you home and then return for another hour or so."

"Gohan, you don't need to take me home, I'll go with them." She pointed back at their friends. "Sharpner's going too, right?" Her gaze shifted to her blond friend.

"Right. Don't worry, G. They'll be in good hands." He smiled.

Gohan's face took a wry expression, considering the idea. He was the first to admit that his protectiveness of Videl was stronger than with any other person, but after what happened with Rick, he just wanted to be there for her, in case anything happens. He knew that Sharpner could hold his own, though. He trusted him. "But you'll go all the way to their home, right? You won't just go over to our room and let them walk the rest of the way. It's very late."

"I'm hurt, G. You know me better." His roommate teased. The blond never considered himself a 'gentleman', but he knew fully well how unsafe it was for two beautiful girls to walk around all alone, at this time of night. Not that he would worry too much about THESE two girls. As Erasa pointed out to him on one occasion, Videl can very well take care of herself, even if she decides not to show it around. She IS her father's daughter, after all. Nevertheless, their home was his destination, as well. Dancing along to her heart's desire was his gift to his girlfriend, tonight. Now, it's time for HIS gift from her...

Gohan smiled, defeated. "Well, then,... ok, honey-bunny."

Their warm laughs went on all the way to the main lobby, and the coat check area. Sharpner's red face made its second appearance of the day but he shrugged it off, reminding himself of his reward, just minutes away. The guys helped the respective girls put on their toasty coats and they all said their goodbyes to Gohan. The blonds reached for the door, first.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll be right there." Videl said and they complied.

She turned back to Gohan. Her blue eyes shone so bright that it made him blink a couple of times more than usual. "Thank you for making me your 'plus one', tonight." She sung, so softly it felt like a caress, brushing his skin with an electric touch.

"Y-you're welcome." His damn voice cracked. 'Great...'

The young woman smiled. A small step brought her closer to him and, like a warm breeze in the coldest night, her velvety hand cupped his chiseled jaw. She was casting her spell on him, once again. How did she do it, and did she know it made him want to give her the world?

She was so close he could hear her heart beat in the form of the most beautiful music. In one fluid, doubtless motion, her warm lips brushed against his own and his lungs stopped moving, not daring to disturb the mirage in front of him with even the smallest of exhales. He subconsciously closed his eyes and drank it, like it was gifting him with eternal life.

It lasted for a couple of seconds but it felt like a fraction and a million, at the same time. Their lips parted minimally but their noses were still touching when he lazily opened his eyes. A breathy whisper left her delicious mouth one last time, and he'd swear he could taste it. "Merry Christmas." Her warmth was replaced by a ghastly cold and she left into the night.

He closed his eyes again, trying desperately to regain the feeling but couldn't. 'Damn mistletoe...' He cursed internally. A small sigh made its way out and he looked up, committed to death-glaring the shit out of the taunting shrub. As if it wasn't hard enough to spend the whole night next to Videl, the damn plant had to keep imposing itself on them. There was one problem with his plan, though...

There wasn't any.

The enormous ceiling was completely bare and there weren't any nearby walls or archways of any kind. He even looked further around, trying to search for one single specimen around the whole room, as if she was allowing for a wider margin of error for the plant's position (it made more sense, apparently, than the 'other' reason). No such luck.

She actually... kissed him.

'Shit...'

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan re-entered the ballroom, where he knew Bulma would be. Or at least, where she was, close to half an hour ago, while he stood, dumbstruck and jaded, on the lobby area until a worried hotel staff member nudged him awake to his senses. He was kind of glad that there weren't that many people there, since his numb brain wouldn't be too keen on searching for her in a big crowd, right now. Blue hair or not. He spotted her almost instantly, sitting at the bar.

"Hey, there, stranger." She spoke.

Gohan plopped down at the bar stool to her right and took a deep breath.

Bulma took a sip at her drink. "Rough night, huh?" He didn't respond, only microscopically nodding through a distant expression.

"What's your poison?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on. You've been in college for a few months now. I don't believe your roommate would let you go on more than a couple of weeks without introducing you to, at least, a beer."

Gohan lazily snorted at how right she was, smiling.

"I promise I won't tell your mother." She added with a smirk.

The bartender stood in front of them, waiting for his order. Gohan looked over to Bulma's hand. "I'll have what she's having."

Bulma interjected. "Whoa, are you sure about that?! This is scotch."

"Is it strong?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. Pretty much."

He returned his gaze to the bartender. "One of those, please."

"Shit, Gohan. That rough?!"

He crossed his arms on top of the counter and buried his head into them, taking comfort in the darkness. His mind was so incredibly tired like he never felt it before. He just wanted to rationalize things. Like he does. But the mess was such that he just didn't know where to start. Or how. He truly needed mediation, but at this point... he just wanted to turn the power off, altogether. He heard a noise to his side that he assumed was his drink being set on the wooden surface. He sat up straight(-ish) and took the short glass immediately to his lips, not allowing a second to 'test the waters' with a sniff, and regretting it instantly. "Fuck! What the hell is this?!"

Bulma muffled a chuckle. "I told you. It's scotch."

"And you can drink this whole thing?!"

"I better. It's 20 fucking zenni a glass!"

"Shut up." He stated, incredulous.

"I kid you not."

Gohan looked down at the golden liquid. Maybe it was an acquired taste too. Like beer. But at 20 zenni a glass, it's probably reserved for presidents of big corporations and millionaires, both right beside him. He looked back at his 'aunt' and noticed she looked tired as well. He was glad Trunks was sleeping over back at his house, since that meant she could sleep in, the next morning, without worrying about her son. Not that she would. Work was just another one of her '-aholisms', right next to coffee and hugs. There was something else, though... lurking among the infinitesimal drop of her eyebrows. "What is it?" Gohan asked.

"What?"

"I know that face, Bulma."

"What face?!" She tried to play the naive card but it didn't suit her.

"That one." He paused, shaking his head. "Don't even... just spit it out."

Bulma looked down at her own drink, making it swirl in the crystalline glass. It probably wasn't the best time for this, but... He should know. "You don't know her last name."

"Huh?"

"Videl. You don't know her last name."

Gohan was clearly surprised. It wasn't something that mattered to him. Although he had to admit, it was kind of inattentive on his part. "Should I?" He should. He felt it now.

"...yes."

"...why?"

"...it's important."

"How come? I mean... I don't really care what it is."

"You may not care but... you have to know." '_Have_ to?' Gohan thought. He didn't see the need. Maybe the importance of it, but the necessity?! Bulma continued, as slowly and solemnly as she could. "Her name is Videl... Satan."

It took him a couple of seconds, but there was only one other person he knew with that name. His eyes left his lock on Bulmas' and anchored themselves on a random green bottle on the shelves in front of them. "Satan." He whispered.

Bulma nodded. "She's Mr. Satan's daughter."

If it wasn't for the small movements coming from his chest and a random blink from time to time, she could swear he'd gone Han Solo on her. She kept quiet, trying to understand what was going on through his head. Little did she know, the answer was absolutely nothing. His mind completely shut down. There was no room for that information within him, right now. How could it? After a few, long minutes, some opinions started to resurface.

"It doesn't matter." The words came in a whisper, directly from his core, since his rebooting brain was yet to allow for any kind of filter to condition the message. It DIDN'T matter. He was HER friend, not her father's. What does he care about him?

His sudden words surprised her. "Huh?"

"It's not a big deal." He paused. "I'm her friend, not his. I could care less about him." Gohan stated. He didn't put an ounce of disgust or anger into his words, even though he knew fully well they were somewhere within him. He didn't envy the man or what he got out of another's deeds, and it didn't bother the young saiyan that he disregarded any kind of ki manipulation so completely (everyone had the right to their own opinion), but he could never let go of the way he arrogantly diminished and scorned everyone who stood by it. It didn't trouble him that HE made the man a public figure, but it aggravated the hell out of him the way he chose to use that power.

Bulma had to agree, it wasn't a big deal. The girl was nothing like her father, and now more than ever, the older woman knew it. Tonight showed her what Videl was really like and it warmed her heart that Gohan had such a person in his life. She had nothing to do with her father's actions seven years ago, she was just a child. 'Just like Gohan... and nothing like him.' It wouldn't matter... until she saw the way he looked at her.

Gohan sat across from Videl, during dinner, and Bulma right beside her. Every time the younger woman talked, he would look at her. Really look. He would try to focus on her face, but Bulma saw it clearly. His eyes starting to wander. To her lips and her neck. Her shoulders. And her cleavage, of course. After all, he is a man. It was kind of refreshing, she had to admit. Miles away from the ghost she had become accustomed to. He would stare at her for as long as he felt he could get away with, and his eyes shone in a way she never saw before. Not in him, at least. Videl was starting to matter. And that meant... tons. "Do you like her?" Bulma asked softly, quietly.

"Of course. She's my best friend."

"That's not what I asked." He could try all he wanted to play dumb but it wouldn't work on her. He was as much of a genius as herself and she was sure he could read the fine print within her words. She repeated. "Do you like her?"

A dreaded question. The answer was somewhere behind the door he was forcing closed the whole night. He wasn't naive enough to not understand what happened, to not see the signs. There was never a doubt in his mind, from the day he met her, that Videl was beautiful. But this... attraction... this was new. It was like he cracked. Like when he bangs his head on the walls for days, trying to solve one of his incredibly difficult math problems only to see the solution right in front of him, on the very next second. It was always there, how could he not see it?! What changed? Nothing or everything.

He couldn't answer that question. Not right now. There was something behind that door and he would get to it, but there was no way he would do it productively, at this moment. He responded the only way he could.

"...I don't know."

"...that's not a 'no'." Bulma remarked.

He took a deep, slow breath. "...no. ...it isn't."

The older woman smiled dearly, trying not to let it show too much how she would LOVE for him to have a girlfriend. Even if it was the daughter of than obnoxious man. He had a lot to sort out before that, though. A LOT.

"Can I come over? To your place?" Gohan asked, almost whispering.

"Of course, honey. You know you're more than welcome to, even if I'm out." She paused, reaching for his back and rubbing it in comfort. "Are you ok?"

"I need... I need the GR."

"Sure. My home is yours too."

"...thank you."

* * *

**Ooooooooo, their first 'real' kiss! OMG! :D**

**- READ THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT! ****-**

**Ok, now that I have your attention, here's the deal. :D**

**Mabel91, showed some interest in having Gohan relieving Rick of some of his prickness with a well placed fist to somewhere hurtful, and so, even if I'm not sure if and how it will fit into the story, I enjoyed knowing his/hers opinion regarding the future of the story. **

**SO...**

**Since I still haven't come up with a way to kick Rick out of Gohan and Videl's lifes, I've decided on taking the democratic way and listen to your opinions, what do you say? Do you have any idea on how you would like it to happen? I'm not sure if I want Gohan punching Rick simply because he's very determined on not using violence, unless it's a 'last resort' thing, BUT if you guys tell me "Hey, we would ****really, ****really, ****really, like to see the cocky bastard take one right in the face!", then, my dear readers, I'll work my magic. :D**

**Any other ideas? Make it rain!**


	10. Midnight

**Hey, guys!**

**It's freedom day here in Portugal, so I've decided it's the best day for a new chapter. :D**

**This one is rather small (about half the size of the last), as will be the next chapter. So, just a head's up. :D (I'm not made of words you know?! :D)**

**I wanted to thank every single one of you who took the time to review and offer their opinion regarding the Rick business. I've got some great ideas from you guys, and I think I have it sorted out in my head on how it's going to happen. So thank you. :D **

**From now on (until he gets bored with me XD) this story is a collaboration with Bird-Fish who gracefully accepted to lend me a hand with the editing of each chapter, and I've got to say, it was much needed help. I can't correctly place a comma for the life of me! XD So, from here on out, every chapter will have the 'thank you, Birdy' emoticon as a token of my appreciation: (*v*) (isn't it cute? XD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

23h56

Gohan's gaze left the green digits of the alarm clock on the bedside table and returned to the darkened white ceiling.

It was new year's eve, a Thursday, and everyone was sound asleep in the Son household. Well, everyone but him. His arm rose above his head and he let his wrist rest against his forehead. They used to celebrate the holiday, back then, but since his father died, 'minor' celebrations like these were soon forgotten.

His father LOVED celebrations of any kind, of course, since they normally meant even steeper mountains of delicious food, and the all-time favorite excuse 'it's a special occasion', which he kept on the tip of his tongue in case anyone bothered to comment on one of his incessant frenzies. New year's was amongst his favorites if only for the fact that it usually ended much later in the night than the rest, and that in itself meant, as one would guess, more food.

The last new year's party that his father had attended came crawling back into his mind. There were some interesting things he had learned on that specific occasion; his dad could dance just as poorly as himself, Vegeta was, actually, a pretty nice guy when decently inebriated, and he himself was an amazing poker player, as long as the threat of his mother finding out he was playing such a game was assuredly distant. Goku, on the other hand, couldn't bluff his way out of hell, and so the prince, the younger saiyan and every other player would pillage through his Monopoly money with ease and ferocity. It didn't put him down however, because after he had lost he would team up with Gohan, distracting everyone on the table with the child-like ramblings that characterized him, knowing that his son's impressive concentration and genius wouldn't be affected. 'It was so cool...'

The feeling of belonging when the guys let him hang out and participate in their 'activities' (more licit than poker, for the most part), was one of the greatest he could remember. For a kid who was sheltered from civilization and studied for a living, this kind of comradery was intoxicating. A deep breath replenished him, but the sadness remained.

The corner of his lip curled infinitesimally for a mere second, as yet another memory popped up within his sleepless brain. His parents had always insisted on kissing right at midnight, adamant on it being the first thing they did in the new year. He assumed it was his mother's idea at first, but it became theirs over the years. A small snicker escaped him when he remembered Bulma's attempts to do the same with HER mate. Apparently, the prince of all saiyans was overly-shy when it came to any sort of display of affection (if you could call them that). At a certain point, Bulma was just happy that such displays existed at all, even if extremely rarely, and respected his wishes to 'celebrate' later and privately. As far as Gohan was concerned though, just being AT the new year's party was a huge achievement for Vegeta and that was, by itself, a reason to celebrate.

Anyway, it was way behind them now. Bulma's eagerness to gather up her relatives on every possible occasion, had managed to impose itself a couple of times, and they attended the Capsule Corp.'s new year party as a result, but as time went by, the group had discarded this in favor of a new ritual; the '1st day, 1st dinner' celebration. Instead of going out to the tiring party until the late hours of the night, they would come together for a special dinner, the next day.

Luckily, Gohan was able to get time off from his lab work to spend the extended weekend home, and since this was also a year in which Trunks would be joining them, the family would feel complete, thankfully. Gohan kind of hated it when the little prince was missing from their get-togethers, but he guessed that Bulma's parents also had the right (and duty) to spend time with him. Not that the kid would mind, though, since Dr. and Mrs. Briefs have also ritualized the first day of the year with their own 'cater to their only grandson's every wish' jamboree, or whatever they called it. Still, it was nice to have him around, and Gohan was determined that this would finally be the year he beat him on that stupid downhill drift in Need for Speed Underground. 'When that boy's old enough to get behind the wheel of a car... I'll take up flying again, thank you very much...'

The dim moonlight shadows sketched a series of patterns across his and Goten's bedroom, and he focused on them now, trying to wrap his head around the one other thing that had taken over the majority of his thoughts for the last couple of weeks. The entire gala night was more and more a blur in his head, apart from some singled out bits and pieces that he was sure would never leave his memory for as long as he would live. The moment he saw her. When they danced. When she kissed him...He sighed.

_Do you like her?_ Bulma's question kept echoing, wherever he was, whatever he did. If the way Videl made him feel was any indicator then he couldn't refuse a 'yes'. Hell, more like a 'YES, for the love of God. YES!'. But what did he know about... this...whatever 'this' was. Was he 'in love'? As far as he knew, it could be only attraction that drew him to her. ''Only'... as if it wasn't enough.'

That couldn't be right... He cared about her. Truly and deeply.

There was no way he could deny these feelings, but that didn't mean he knew what to make of them, either. And, more importantly than that: did she feel the same way? The rational side of his brain told him that she would never have kissed him if she didn't, but he saw the news and he read plenty, and what was socially accepted these days may not be the most reasonable in HIS opinion. I mean, kids just like Goten and Mia and Trunks, having sex with each other in the bathrooms at school or on the back of the bus... What the fuck was wrong with the world?! If THAT was 'normal' then what did that make of his situation? Was it normal for a girl to kiss a guy just because? His mind knotted and he let out an exasperated exhale.

Normal or not the damage was done. She had become a part of his daily routine as much as his coffee and he found himself adding a touch of milk to his daily fix just so its color didn't keep telling him of her ebony hair. He ate all the green apples in the house simply because their smell was excruciating, and the sky... well, that he couldn't hide from, but it wasn't as bad as the rest since it was always at least a few shades off of her summery blue eyes.

His mind kept drawing him back to her, like an undertow, pulling him in, pulling him under, and he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to swim against it. That night... his brain had to reassure him every now and then that it hadn't been just a dream, but a part of him still refused to believe it. He hadn't been with her since, given the holiday break, and it felt like something was missing.

'And then there's THAT...'

Sixteen whole days and nights had passed since he last saw her. Sixteen! And in that time... not one single nightmare.

For the first time in seven years and seven months, he managed to sleep full nights, eight hours or more, without a single interruption. Did she have anything to do with it?! I mean... how could she not?! Nothing else had changed since then... and... she was the one that filled in the void. He didn't dream a lot, but when he did she was always there, like she was waiting for him to return to their private paradise in his subconscious. They were so real, too, the dreams. Some were alternate perspectives or different outcomes of their memories together and others were just those completely incoherent and jumbled figments of his messed up imagination. Either way, she was there, so... they were beautiful.

He wondered where she was, right now.

He knew that she was going to spend the night with her father, at a huge party he threw every year. Invitation only. It was one of the few days they still insisted on being together. Gohan selfishly wished to be there with her. Well, not necessarily there, but definitely with her.

A soft 'beep' signaled the hour and he turned his gaze back to the side, for just a moment. 00h00.

"Yippee-ki-yay..." He quietly spoke, completely devoid of any kind of determination or emotion.

Another year. At least this last one was rather productive, for the most part. He had three whole friends now. Brand new! An active (even if barely) social life, the beginning of a college education, and he was even living (somewhat) on his own. Not bad, for four months. 'Maybe Bulma was right.' Who was he kidding; she WAS right. He truly needed this step in his life, and in the long run it was the best thing he did with it. As in an irrational turn of events, being by himself was starting to make him feel less and less lonely. His confidence was returning, and with it some sort of joy in life which he had thought was long lost and forgotten. It was making him a better person overall, and most importantly, a better role-model.

His head rolled to the side and he looked at his little brother, sighing when he felt his adorable, quiet snoring lull him into relaxation. They were growing up so damn fast, and he couldn't allow them to end up thinking that it was ok to just... be. He was still struggling with the fact himself, but how was life worth anything if you're not willing to live it?

A low buzz made him frown with curiosity and he reached for his cellphone. The corner of his lip slightly rose when he acknowledged the name on the screen.

Videl had sent him a text message, and its contents promoted the expression to a full-out smile, emerging from the deepest center of his being. Two single characters, and yet their power was immense, exponentiated by the specific moment she chose to send them. A colon and an asterisk; a kiss at midnight.

His head shook, absentmindedly. 'No. Not just attraction.'

* * *

The night was cold and unforgiving, a complete contradiction from the lively atmosphere inside, and yet it was with it that she found solace.

The Satan mansion was buzzing a bit louder than the previous hours, on the aftermath of the midnight chimes heralding the new year. From her seat on one of the more secluded balconies, she could see the front of the vast manor, filled with the million dollar rides of every VIP in existence, but none of them the one who truly mattered.

She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and checked its statement, smiling shyly when she did. He kissed her back.

A gust of cold wind took her soft black hair, lightly curled for the occasion, and disturbed it before letting it fall back around her shoulders. The young woman wrapped her purple blanket a little tighter and let her head fall to the side against the wall, sighing from the realization that Gohan had ruined blankets for her, since hers was suddenly not warm enough when compared to him. She closed her eyes and wished for his scent.

There was something growing inside her. Something she thought she knew about, but that was so incredibly new that it overwhelmed her. She tried to translate it, wanting nothing more than to put a name to it, but she didn't even recognize the language. Whatever it was,... it was aching.

_That_ night came back to her and she giggled to herself, remembering how she and Gohan had stumbled around the dance floor before calling it quits and anchoring themselves to a spot on the ground, the best decision she could have ever made. His uneasiness when she leaned her head on his chest and began swaying against his body was so refreshing that it made her all giddy inside. Like a damn school girl. The next second took the feeling away, though, when she was reminded of how his strong hand, slowly but surely, slid around from her waist to the small of her back, igniting a fiery path that culminated in a chill up her spine. The way he forced her closer to him was such a minuscule act that she couldn't help but feel stupid that it had such an effect on her. But what an effect...

Even miles away, he was still warming her up. Her head shook slightly and she smiled. 'Dirty, dirty mind, Videl', she thought, trying to push back the memories of a couple of her latest dreams, since this was hardly the place for them. She found herself wishing that bedtime would come sooner...

A click and the sliding motion of the glassy door behind her brought her gaze to it. "Hi, daddy."

"What in the world are you doing out here, Videl?! It's freezing cold!" Hercule asked in his booming voice, crossing his arms and concealing his hands from the cool breeze. She could smell his boozy breath.

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?!" He snorted. "That blanket must be incredibly warm." She bit her lip so as not to laugh, given her previous thoughts.

A silent moment surrounded them and Hercule inspected the view in the front of the house. He pointed. "See that car? The red one? That's the one I was thinking about buying for you."

Videl's left eyebrow rose. "Daddy, I don't need a Ferrari."

"You need a car. Why not a Ferrari?"

"I don't really NEED a car. I have the bus, and if I need it, Erasa lets me borrow hers."

"You're my daughter, Videl. You can't keep borrowing Erasa's car. What would people think?!"

"People don't care about me, daddy. You're the hero."

"That's true." He nodded thoughtfully. "But you still have a reputation to maintain."

"Daddy." She made her gaze cut right through him, as to make her point clear and firm. "I don't want a Ferrari."

"Ok, fine. I'll keep looking." He paused, defeated. "How's Rick doing? I haven't seen him in a while."

Her ex's name made her frown in disgust, and she tensed in anticipation of the dialog about to unfold. "Rick and I broke up, daddy." She spoke, solemnly.

"What?!" Hercule shrieked, completely surprised.

"Yeah. It wasn't working out." She offered no explanation. There was no need to evolve the conversation further to detailing the events and arguments that had ended her relationship.

Hercule wasn't satisfied though. "What do you mean it wasn't working out?!" His tone was shockingly appalled, and his frown displayed his displeasure. Videl shrugged, not really in the mood to explain her actions. Her gaze returned to the dark horizon and she wondered about the names of the stars that were speckling it like a glittery mist. 'Gohan would know...' Her father, still standing behind her, finally began to speak again. "Since when?"

"A few months."

Hercule's tone dropped, hinting disappointment. "You should have told me sooner. I have the right to know."

Videl's head shot back to meet his eyes, a carbon-copy of her own, both in frown and color. "What?! Why?! It's MY relationship."

He didn't hear her words. Or maybe he did and just refused to consider them worthy of an answer. "I'm sure you can work things out."

"We won't be working things out, dad! It's over between us."

"You're just saying that because you're hurt."

"He tried to hit me! I'm not hurt, I'm done!"

"He tried to hit you?!"

"Yes, he did! Right in the middle of the street!" His silence deluded her into a false sense of closure, but he was fast to bring her back to reality.

"...what did you do?" His voice was firm and accusing, certainly not the tone Videl had expected. The harsh words were fast and sharp, like the knife he was piercing through her back. She stood up to face him, relinquishing her blanket for the fire that was growing inside her. "What?!"

"You had to have done something. He wouldn't just hit you like that."

"I didn't do anything! But even if I did, it's not ok to simply go out and slap a person in the face!"

"I'm sure that if you just apologize..."

She didn't let him finish the sentence. "He tries to hit me, your daughter, and you take his side?!"

"Oh, come on, Videl. You can take a slap."

Her eyes widened inhumanely. "That's not the point!"

"No, the point is you shouldn't break up with him just because of that."

"That was just the last straw! He was awful to me! He was disrespectful, controlling, and..." Her resolve was quickly giving way to frustrated anger, but she reminded herself of Gohan's words, once again boosting her spirit like they had countless times before. She was right about this! And there was no way anyone could convince her otherwise. She invoked them like a mantra. "I can't be with someone that makes me feel worthless."

"What do you mean 'worthless'? I know for a fact that he took you out to all sorts of upscale restaurants and clubs. His father owns most of them!"

"Yes, I know, dad." She couldn't be bothered to hear this shit again, and her tone showed it. There was no way she could tell when it happened, but somewhere along the line, her father's fame took first place in his list of priorities and maintaining it became a full-time job. Rick's father opened a lot of doors around town for him, but that didn't mean she was to be payment for that pleasantry.

"Then don't go making stuff up about him and just make things right!" Hercule's words increased in volume, clearly intending to show that, adult or not, his daughter was to obey his orders and be happy about it.

"That's NOT going to happen! He's a terrible boyfriend and an even worse human being! I'd rather be alone!" Videl's intensity matched her father's in a locked-horns quarrel. She was known for her temper when it came to injustice and misdeeds, and this was clearly both. She would fight for this, nails and teeth.

"Good, because that's exactly what's going to happen! Do you really think that there's someone else out there who can live up to my rule?! Even Rick barely made a dent in your old man! You're going to end up alone and unloved until you finally come around and then I wouldn't blame him if he didn't take you back!"

She snorted internally at his 'rule'. 'Please, as if I ever really followed your 'rule'.' Rick was her first 'official' boyfriend because of the damn rule, but even if he lasted longer than the others, he was certainly not the first one. "Can't you get it?! I don't want him back! And I don't care what you call it but that is NOT love! I would die alone before settling for someone like Rick!"

"Oh, the reporters would LOVE that one! 'Mr. Satan's daughter, the lonely spinster'. You can't embarrass me like that! Life is not a movie and love is not butterflies and rainbows all the time!"

"I don't want to be 'Mr. Satan's daughter'!" She air-quoted the words. "I want to be myself!"

"Well, tough break. You can't expect a life of riches for free. You're gonna call Rick tomorrow and beg him to forgive you, you understand, young lady?!"

"Call him yourself! You two are great for each other! And maybe, if you behave, he'll just end up marrying you and then you can finally stop whoring around with every barely-of-age bimbo you see!"

This time she never even saw it coming. Videl tried not to see her father take the appearance of the ex-boyfriend, but how could she not, when he succeeded in doing what Rick had failed to accomplish. A slap to the face. She refused to wish that Gohan was there to stop this one, too proud to allow for such a damsel-in-distress demeanor, but the truth was she would give anything for him to be there, and the warm sensation in her eyes proved it, even if she told herself that it was the product of physical pain alone.

For a moment, she could sense him and she forced her mind to fill in for his actions. He would stand by her back, preparing her for war, mirroring her death-glare and increasing it ten-fold. She would feel the arrows in his eyes burning as they took aim, condemning her terrified enemies to the fiery confines of hell. His breaths would blow away all of her fears and his heartbeats would scare off any doubts, like battle-horn and drum roll, in her army of one. His hand would grip her shoulder in an unshakable gesture of trust, and armor her entire body with his protective energy. He would remind her of her strength. And she would feel invincible.

"V-Videl, I..." Hercule started, visibly shaken up with regret of his own action but Videl was focused. He wouldn't win. Rick wouldn't win. Her tears would retreat only to never return and she would rise above in glory. Gohan smiled with pride from behind her, before vanishing in an aura of gold. She turned around and left.

OoOoOoOoO

Whoever said that a straight line is the easiest path had never attended the 'party of the year', that was certain. Trying to zig-zag your way around drunk celebrities and assorted VIPs was hard by itself, but, carrying the extra weight of scorn and betrayal, it becomes exhausting to say the least. Her journey ended, thankfully, and she locked the door to her room behind her, kicking it for relief, but only accomplishing a crack in the wood.

She looked around aimlessly, biting her bottom lip for some kind of control over her emotions, but it was proving itself fruitless. A single tear traced its way down her face, and she knew the rest were soon to follow. Stomping her feet in fury, she made her way towards her own private balcony, violently pushing the doors to swing them open before leaning against the wide stone railing. Her chin was trembling as she looked up into the darkness, pleading for sanctuary, but the night denied it to her and she sunk to her knees, sobbing, deceived by the black that was supposed to bring her peace. But this weren't his eyes... "Gohan." She whispered to herself.

Her cellphone started vibrating in her pocket and she retrieved it, staring dumbstruck and blinking several times in disbelief. She swiftly dried her tears, smearing them across her face, glad that the unexpected call held her attention long enough for them to stop pouring out of her perturbed soul. "Hello?" Her voice held the same lack of resolve she felt inside.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked in a rush from the other end of the line, taking a few steps around the exterior of his slumbering home so as not to disturb his family, or answer the questions that would ensue. The grass was cold beneath his bare feet as he paced, and the wind was uninviting, but he couldn't sleep. Not without shaking that feeling away...

The question caught Videl completely off guard. "Huh?"

"I-I'm sorry, I just... I had a... bad feeling, and... hum... are you ok?"

Videl was silent, absentmindedly checking her surroundings for his face, even though she knew him to be achingly far away. In the back of her mind, in that tiny little spot that still believed in magic and fairy-tales, she wondered if he had actually been present when she felt him, back there, with her father. "H-How could you know?"

"Know what? What's wrong?" Gohan heard the concern in his own voice as he pleaded, alarmed.

Her hand flew up to cover her mouth to try and hold in her sorrow but it was fueled by so many deep emotions and hurt, that she only managed to muffle the sound. All those movies she saw, those stupid chick-flicks that Erasa watched, drenched in tears... they started to make sense now. The main character would tell his lover that he would 'always be there for her', and she would believe it whole-heartedly, but Videl could only ever roll her eyes at the absurdity of such concept. How could someone be able to do so?! How could one expect, or be expected, to offer support, wherever, whenever... Gohan, however, had somehow comforted her on the balcony. He had stood behind her when her father slapped her, and he was with her here, right now. Miles away, hundreds even, but an inch apart. This was proof... and it was too much. She thanked the night for granting her wish, and broke down again.

"You're crying..." He said to himself, almost in a whisper, and forced a shaky breath of fresh air to clear the sick feeling that took his stomach, just before regaining his drive and urgency. "Are you home? I'm coming to meet you!"

"No, Gohan!" The words were unsteady, but Videl forced them out. "You're with your family. I'm fine."

"You're not fine! Please, just tell me where you are." His brain tried to make him see that there was no need for such panic and despair, but his heart wouldn't listen. She needed him! He felt ready to do battle again, his subconscious screaming in frustration.

She regained herself with a deep breath, trying to take comfort in his presence, even if agonizingly distant. "I'm home and I'm fine, Gohan. I just had a fight with my dad, that's all, ok?"

The young saiyan took a moment to absorb her words, even though his racing heart chose not to listen. "...ok. I'm sorry, I just... I hate to see you like this."

Videl sniffed and a smile followed. "If it helps, you're not technically seeing me."

His own little smile surfaced. "That doesn't help at all." Gohan mumbled, wishing for his father's instant transmission technique. He paused. "But I get what you're saying."

"...thank you."

"I didn't do anything." And it made him feel useless.

"Your voice is enough. Thank you."

"...you're welcome."

"Can you... can you talk to me, for a bit? You always make me feel better."

His smile deepened, relieved to hear her voice regaining its usual steadiness. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." She paused, recalling her earlier reveries. "Do you know the names of the stars?"

"The names of the stars?!"

"Yes." One last sniffle, and her voice relaxed entirely. "I don't know any of them."

"Well, let's see." Looking up, he sat down on the ground, legs crossed, and leaning back against the wall. The distance from any civilization made his home an absolutely astonishing observatory of the night's sky. His father came to mind again. There weren't that many opportunities for them to be out together, at night, and that made those moments that much more precious, reserved for special occasions, like his birthday. He remembered trying to teach his father about the stars too. "Can you see those four stars that look like a rectangular box? One is a little dimmer than the rest."

"Hum..." Videl scoped the skies, getting up to take a seat on the marble bench that furnished the intimate terrace. "Yes, I think I see them."

"Ok, so those stars and the three others that form an angle away from the box are part of the 'big dipper'. Almost like a spoon or something, if you consider the box to be more of a cup. The constellation itself is much bigger but that part is the only one that's seen throughout the year." He paused, pointing at the sky as if she was right there with him. "So, now, look at the box again. Do you see those two brightest ones farther away from the dimmer stars, forming the edge of the cup?"

"Yes."

"If you follow a straight line from those two, you'll find one single star that's a little brighter than all the others around it."

"Oh, I see it! What's that one?" The enthusiasm in her voice was palpable and it warmed his heart.

"That one is called Polaris, or 'the north star'. You can use it to guide you at night, even if you don't have a compass. It shows you the direction of true North."

"So... if I wanted to find you... where would you be?" She spoke, softly, like she was embarrassed to ask. She knew Gohan would never throw it in her face if he noticed it, but she couldn't help but feel childish for missing him like that. Her ego crushed her. A grown woman, crying for her teddy... pitiful! Suppressing a chuckle, she tried to erase the image of Gohan as her big, huggable bear, and concentrated on the heavens.

"Well... I'm to the east of the city, right now, so... look at Polaris." She did. "Now, draw a straight line down from it to the horizon. That's your North, so I'm to its right."

She smiled and looked to that general direction. There was no one and she spotted no place, but it brought her peace anyway. The only thing she knew about where he lived was that it was near Mt. Paozu, surrounded by trees, which must be the description of everything else around there. He did mentioned a lake, once, but there was no way she could easily find it, let alone at night.

"But..." Gohan started, nervously. "You'll never need to find me." He paused. "Because, if you need me... I'll find YOU." The words were his own but the feeling they brought was foreign and uncomfortable. Since _that_ night, since _that_ kiss... the pieces of the puzzle he didn't know he was assembling, started to fit, and he understood certain actions that he would have classified as irrational before. His protectiveness of her, his anger towards Rick... The young saiyan was unexperienced, but he was definitely not stupid. He realized now, that in his world, 'foreign and uncomfortable' was a synonym for 'romantic'.

"I know." She whispered. "Thank you." Her head bowed down while her fingertips slowly traced the patterns of her dress, feeling the softness of the lustruous fabric. "When will you be coming back?"

"Sunday night. I mean, the bus arrives near 1a.m., so... technically, Monday morning."

"Ok." 'Three days, three nights.' She sighed.

"I can try and take an earlier bus..."

"No, Gohan. I'm fine. Really. I just have to... sleep it off, or something."

"Ok. ...Do you want me to stay on the line until you fall asleep?"

"...I can't ask that of you."

"You didn't."

She smiled. "...yes. Please."

* * *

**Some fluff for you guys, while I work on kicking Rick's ass to the curb. :D**


	11. SAD

**Hey, guys! **

**We've reached 50 reviews! YEEEEEY! xD Thank you so much for all your kind words and keep'em coming! :D**

**Just a heads up... It's really important to me to try and keep up with my 'one chapter per week' rule. That being said, certain events kept me from moving farther along in the story in the pace that I originally wanted, so, if for some reason I don't manage to do it for the next few chapters, please be patient with me, ok? :D**

**Don't worry, it won't become a monthly thing, for sure. Just a few days over the unspoken deadline of a week. I prefer updating a smaller chapter faster than a bigger one monthly. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's not that he hated math, because he didn't. He loved math! It was always so simple to him, so clear and logical. Predictable.

But today math was against him for some reason. For 30 minutes had he been sitting at his desk, motionless, reading and re-reading one single problem that he knew he could solve in less than 5. His mind was sharp as always, but his heart kept interrupting him...

For the umpteenth time, his eyes retraced the route from his notebook to that frame. Simple, black, and carrying the photo they took at his first football match. If only he could study his math as passionately as he insisted on studying her features, tomorrow's test would be a no-brainer. Not that it wouldn't. He WAS a genius, after all.

Her ears were pierced, he noticed, and a beautiful little freckle spotted her alabaster cheek, almost unnoticeably. She looked truly happy and it made him smile.

He was about to turn his gaze downwards for another try when someone knocked on the door. Absentmindedly, his eyes returned to the picture as he got up, like he was politely excusing himself. He reached for the handle and opened the door.

The woman on the other side made his heart skip a beat, but he was getting used to it by now. Ever since Videl kissed him, it was a given that if he went a day or two without seeing her, his body would let him know just how much it resented the fact with some kind of twitch, pinch or reflex. He would find it funny if he could have some sort of control over it but holding a gargantuan stack of heavy books in a quiet library is not the best moment for your bicep to jerk violently and powerfully. 'At least it made her laugh...'

"Surprise!" Videl grinned fully and reached over for a one-armed embrace, trying not to drop the big paper box she was holding.

"Hey, Vi! What brings you here?" Gohan asked, stepping aside to let her in.

The young woman was about to respond when she looked over at his desk and turned around to face him. "What are you doing studying?! It's singles awareness day!"

"It's what?" 'Singles aware... What?'

"Singles awareness day. It's Valentine's day for single people!"

"Oh." He knew what the day was. Sharpner couldn't stop yapping about it over the past few weeks, telling him all about his plans, the hotel he chose, and the chocolates he bought. He had even described a little too thoroughly all the things Erasa promised she would 'gift' him later tonight. Gohan wondered whether he'd managed to hide his blush, but he was sure his roommate was more than aware of his shocked, wide eyes. The blond was... pretty explicit. "I have a test tomorrow." The young saiyan justified.

Videl put on a wry expression. "Hmm, bummer..."

"It's no big deal."

"Well, I just wanted to come by and give you this. I don't want to interrupt your studies." She handed him the box.

"You don't interrupt, Vi." He took it, curious. "What is it?"

"Open up."

The box contained a massive batch of chocolate chip cookies, decorated with a white sugary glaze and colorful letters that spelt 'Happy SAD!'. His mouth opened in awe and his eyebrows confirmed his surprise. "Oh, Vi! They're awesome!" He let his arms drop slightly in defeat when an inconsolable frown took over. "I didn't get you anything..." How could he have been so thoughtless? She wasn't his girlfriend, but she was special and she deserved something, anything! She deserved the fucking world and he hadn't even considered a measly card, discarding the whole idea of gifting her as inappropriate and wrong. He should have asked Sharpner...

The look on his face was so adorable that Videl had a hard time curbing her grin. "Oh, honey, don't worry." She giggled, stroking his arm in comfort. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but..." The whole thing was hurting him more than he was expecting it to, and he tried to think of a way to fix it. Now! His head shot up. "Let me take you out to dinner, or something."

"Hum... today's Valentine's day." Videl spoke, as if it was obvious. "I don't know if there's any restaurant in town that won't be full to the brim."

Gohan's shoulders slouched and he looked down, returning his gaze to the scrumptious cookies. He was amazed that any sort of food, much less any that looked and smelled as these did, could make him feel so sick to his stomach. Her smooth hand cupped his jaw and brought it up. "Hey. Don't worry. It's ok."

He shook his head a little, removing himself from her grip like he wasn't worthy. It was not ok, and his ashamed gaze let it be known, dropping again. "I just... I wanted to get you something, but I thought it was... inappropriate."

Her eyes widened quizzicaly. "What?! Why would it be inappropriate?"

He shrugged and whispered. "I don't know."

Videl sighed, quickly assessing the meaning behind his words. She stubbornly brought his head back up. "Look, I know I'm not your girlfriend, but..." She paused, timidly, trying to look into his eyes like the grown woman she didn't quite felt she was right now."...you know that I like you. So don't be silly."

Did he? Know? The statement echoed in his head. _You know that I like you_. It made his insides feel like gelly to hear her say it, and he wouldn't have believed the words if they had come from anyone else's mouth. But SHE said them. Right to his face. In that very moment, he just knew that her words were the same as the ones in his heart and he needed to stand by them. If anything, a confession was the only thing he could give her right now, and he smiled shyly. "I-I like you too. ...I'm sorry."

"Gohan, it's ok. Really."

"...I still want to give you something."

"Don't worry, we can work something out." Her soft smile turned into a smirk. "Be ready at nine." She turned around to leave. "I'll come by and pick you up."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

OoOoOoOoO

The two dark-haired teens slowly made their way through the crowd of kissing couples and anxious pairs, trying to reach for the double-sided glass doors of the Main Street Cinema building.

"Hum, I don't mean to spoil your plan, but... won't the movies all be sold out? Today being Valentine's day and all?" Gohan asked curiously, gently pushing the all-too-explicit make-out session that was taking place in front of him. Fortunately, it was the last barrier on their route.

Videl followed right behind him as they finally managed to pop out of the claustrophobic mass. "Oh, dear boy. You should have more trust in yours truly." She mocked with a smile.

He grinned in return and shrugged, following her to the cashier for their tickets. The place was new to him and seemingly huge. There were at least a dozen movies 'now showing', which he assumed meant the equivalent number of rooms they were to be exhibited in. The carpeted floor felt squishy beneath his feet and the atmosphere, cozy, given the dimmed lights and strategically placed movie memorabilia.

His eye was drawn to a bright display case in their path and he paused for a moment to admire it. It was a life-sized figure of Super-Man in his usual get-up. Pretty cool, he had to admit. The red cape was awesome, draping from its shoulders, majestic and almost regal. And the blue spandex suit reminded him of the standard-issue saiyan-army battle gear. There was a time when he would deem such a garment inadequate in a real fight, but that had changed since wearing one on Namek. It was amazingly light and allowed for an ease of movement that only a gi would surpass, in his opinion. His gaze shifted to the red underpants and he scrunched his nose... those were just wrong. Maybe a sleeveless robe, in a different color or something. 'Maybe green... with a belt.'

Looking back at Videl, he continued on his way, reaching for his wallet to pay for the tickets. They took a few steps away from the counter and walked over to their assigned room. "What did I just buy?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Well, you were right about most of the movies being sold out, but..." She smirked, handing over the slips. "I assumed that SOME movies were not particularly 'Valentine's day' oriented, so..."

The young saiyan examined the two pieces of paper. "_No one there_", he read out loud. "What's it about?"

"I don't know. It's a horror movie."

"I didn't know you liked horror movies." Gohan said, lifting an eyebrow. He handed the tickets to the theater employee that stood by the door and stepped aside so that Videl could enter first.

"It's not that I like them, but it's not a chic-flick, so we practically own the room." Videl grinned, proud of herself. What a better way to celebrate singles awareness day than to do completely 'un-Valentiny' things?! Horror movies! Genius!

The young man nodded in agreement. It was actually a good idea. Horror movies in general, be it the never-really-shows-anything-scary suspense or the extremely explicit ones, were not really his type, since the adrenaline that they were suppose to bring didn't affect him in any way. He had experienced more violence and fear in his life thus far than any movie producer or script writer could ever begin to imagine, let alone adapt into a movie, so the thrill was non-existent and his mind jaded to such banal stories. But Videl was there, so even if it actually WAS an excruciating chick-flick, it was definitely worth it.

'Definitely.'

OoOoOoOoO

Yep, just as he thought... Boring.

Something close to 40 minutes had passed, and between some shadows passing in front of the camera, bloody footprints, and pale little girl, the 'horror' part of the equation left a lot to be desired. And yet, the young saiyan's expression was of utter amusement.

Gohan knew she would hate to admit it, but the movie was scaring the shit out of Videl, and every once in a while he'd notice her jumping in her seat or gasping, forcing him to bite his lip so as not to let out the chuckles he wanted to produce. He tried not to feel sorry for her and peeked over at her figure through the corner of his eye. The sight was too much, and he laughed as quietly as he could.

Her knees were up in front of her body and she was peeking through her fingers with an extremely concerned frown that instantly lost its focus on the screen when she heard his laughter. "Shut up! It's not funny!" She whispered.

"It is, since there has yet to appear a single scary thing in this movie." Gohan whispered back.

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is."

"It's not! Shut up!" Videl fiercely answered and looked back to the picture, only to be greeted by a disfigured face on a mirror. She shrieked and looked away, burying her face between Gohan's arm and his seat.

He grinned, laughing again. "Come here." His left arm rose and embraced her as tightly as he could, considering there was an arm rest between them. She took it gratefully, glancing at the screen again like a scared little puppy. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, but he couldn't resist a final jab. "Do you want me to check under your bed for monsters tonight?"

She poked him on the ribs, but smiled back nonetheless. There weren't that many times that she'd seen this side of him. He was plenty fun, that she knew, but normally not so much of a tease. And he played the part so well, too, damn him. She'd get him though. Oh yeah, she'd get him. 'Just wait and see...'

The movie suddenly lost all interest in her eyes, since they got lost in his. That little shine they would gain whenever he was happy was the most beautiful sight, and it was worth all the embarrassment she could go through. With a sigh, her head fell against his strong arm, and they studied each other's faces, bathed by the irrelevant silver light.

He wanted to kiss her so badly that his stomach started to hurt. Almost two months had passed since _that_ night. Two months! The feeling of her warm lips against his was rapidly evading his memory, and he'd do anything to have it again. Her words came back to him. _You know I like you._ _You know I like you._ His inexperience paralyzed him and he snorted internally at the irony. There he was, a seasoned man, knowledgeable of the world in ways that every other living being around him (minus a handful) could only dream of, trembling inside like a nervous adolescent when it came to this, whatever 'this' was. She liked him... why couldn't he just kiss her?

Luckily, she was more experienced in the subject and didn't hesitate, taking matters into her own hands. A little smile preceded her movement and she leaned in, paced and deliberate, more than aware of his uneasiness and respecting it immensely. She knew he was never exposed to romance before. 'Real' romance, not the ones in the movies. She understood that it was probably scary and nerve-wracking... but she also sensed that he wanted this too. And it was the most amazing feeling in the universe.

Their lips touched lightly and slowly, and she felt his lower one tremble slightly at the contact. She deepened it, pressing against him a little more to let him know that it was ok, and he relaxed the tiniest bit. A delicious achievement. Her brain kept reminding her to take it easy, soft pecks and sweet little kisses, pulling her back from her true desires of jumping on top of him and sticking her tongue in his mouth. There was this precious creature in her hands, innocent, and she would cherish it dearly.

He felt his entire energy drop towards his abdomen in a flow that he didn't instruct, and his muscles contracted like in a long sit-up. It lingered there, running back and forth, producing waves of a warm and fuzzy feeling he couldn't recognize but was starting to love. His arm embraced her closer and felt her hand touch his chest in reaction, grabbing his shirt in a passionate fist. It was enough for the energy to venture further down this time, and the sensation made him break the kiss in a soft exhale. She smiled before increasing the distance and their eyes greeted again, adjusting to the harsher lights of the intermission they just now realized was taking place.

Her hand cupped his cheek and stroke it lovingly with her thumb, tracing over the pale blush that tinted his fair complexion, and she beamed in delight at being the one to have put it there. "How about some snacks?"

Gohan simply nodded, an innate reaction induced by his stomach instead of his brain, since the latter was undergoing maintenance at the time. Videl got up and walked towards the exit behind them, leaving the young saiyan to endure the freezing cold that came with her absence. He closed his eyes and sighed, burying his face in the back of his seat and rubbing his forehead against the velvety fabric. It was scratchy and smelled funny but he didn't move away.

Like a drug addict, he had just gotten his fix, and the relief numbed him into a daze, far away from reality and every painful memory of his entire life. She had saved him once more, and he was drifting in the current, unconcerned as to where it was taking him.

Videl returned just as the lights dimmed again and took her seat to his side. She was holding an enormous bucket of caramel popcorn and a huge soda, while dangling a plastic bag from her elbow. "I didn't know what you wanted so I brought this little fellow." The young woman started with a smile, placing the large paper tub containing the cloudy kernels on his lap. The fizzy drink took its place in the cup holder and she began rummaging through the bag. "And I have some chocolate bars, skittles, peanuts, and gummy worms. What do you want first?"

He looked back at her, still kind of numb, but smiling warmly. It was an amazing feeling to be around someone who knew him so well as she did, and the mountain of assorted junk food was proof if he ever needed any. She continued, not waiting for an answer.

"I was thinking we could start off with the popcorn while it's still kind of warm and then go for the peanuts to cut some of the sweetness, and next maybe a chocolate or two. What do you say?"

The young man finally managed some words. "I'd say 'get out of my head', because I was thinking exactly the same thing."

Videl giggled. "See?! I know you." She paused grabbing his arm and wrapping it around her, just like it was before. "Now, hold me! That damn little girl is going to haunt me in my dreams, I just know it."

He chuckled and kissed her soft ebony hair, silently thanking the heavens for casting him for the role of the lucky bastard that got to touch her like this. Reluctantly looking back up to the general direction of the big screen he wasn't really paying attention to, a handful of sweet little puffs made its way into his mouth except for one which he purposefully left out and placed it in front of Videl's so she could eat it. "Thank you." She whispered.

'No, thank YOU...'

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan and Videl were walking on the sidewalk towards the girls' place, not really minding that the only parking spot available was a bit far away. Anything that would prolong each other's company was welcome and precious.

"Ok, now seriously. Was that or was that not the worst movie you've ever seen?!" The young woman asked, cursing the horror genre as a whole for what she just knew would be a restless night, full of nightmares. WHEN she eventually managed to fall asleep, that is. 'Damn scary little girl...' At least it hadn't gone to waste. There was something incredibly sexy about kissing someone in a scarcely lit public place, and for that reason alone it had been the shortest movie of her life. That someone being her extremely hot friend was just a bonus. 'It's probably more the other way around.' She looked at him. 'No way is this man 'just' a bonus.'

"It was pretty bad, but just seeing you jump in your seat every now and then more than made up for it." Gohan teased in response, dodging another one of her attacks to his ribs and chuckling warmly.

"Ha, ha. Aren't we funny?!" Videl said, sarcastically, climbing the stairs to her door. Turning around to the young man behind her, she added, slowly, in a husky tone. "I didn't jump anymore after you hugged me."

The young saiyan smiled, blushing slightly. He knew it was stupid, but being in the theater, embracing a beautiful woman while watching an R-rated movie made him feel like an actual adult, for once. A normal one. A SANE one. There was no doubt in his mind that he could protect Videl from any real enemy, but being able to provide such reassurance to her when it came to made up monsters and spooky shadows was an ego boost that he wasn't expecting. It was kind of awesome though.

Suddenly, he sensed someone. His mind quickly assessed the situation and concluded that there was no threat involved given the minute power level, but he looked over his shoulder anyway, wondering why it was stationary and why it felt... odd. Were they being watched? He considered going to check it out, but was interrupted when Videl's hand touched his cheek. She was incredibly close to him and whispered with a suggestive smirk. "Don't look away when I'm about to kiss you."

The blush that took his features reddened a deeper shade, but he smiled anyway. Kissing was good. He liked kissing. Her luscious warm lips took his again and he brought his arms around her. There were a handful of occasions throughout his life that he had witnessed couples kissing, and he never understood WHY they would do it. It seemed strange and awkward and kind of gross. Bulma and Yamcha were the most explicit, but his parents... they were even stranger. They would never do it in front of him, greeting only with a warm hug or a peck on the cheek, but there were a couple of times, when he was taking a break from his studies, that he caught them. He remembered peeking and watching how they would immerse themselves in the action like it was their little secret, enjoying each other. In his naive eyes, though, they were eating each other's faces, and 'yuck' was his recurrent opinion on the matter. But now... now he saw it.

Whether it was for the actual physical sensation it brought, or the knowledge of it being a private, intimate display of affection, he wouldn't know, but he sure didn't care, either. He just knew he loved it, and there was no way he could thank her enough for actually WANTING to kiss him. 'Lucky' was an understatement right now. 'Blessed' was more accurate.

It went on for longer than ever before, neither one of them wanting to be the one to call it quits. Videl was the one who managed to do it, eventually, mainly because she was getting too worked up. She knew she liked Gohan (a LOT), and if only for that, they were going to take things slow. Valiantly, she broke their kiss, almost losing her will when he instinctively came after her lips for some more. She smiled. "You have to go home."

"I do?" The young saiyan asked, almost in a daze. It was hard enough to remember how to breathe when she kissed him, but thinking and comprehending things... that was just plain ludicrous. Her words were confusing and, as such, he decided to discard them, chasing her lips for another kiss.

She giggled, leaning away. "Yes, you do. You have a test tomorrow, remember? I don't want to be the cause of your A-."

Gohan smiled at the joke and sighed, defeated. A lonesome lock of hair cascaded down her cheek and he softly brushed it aside, circling it around her right ear.

"Thank you for my present." Videl said with an amused smile.

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

She took the few steps to her door and opened it, pausing for a last goodbye before closing it behind her. "Good luck tomorrow."

The young man stood there for a moment, eyes closed and smiling, aimlessly wondering if he used up all of his luck tonight and caring next to nothing about it. He turned around and left.

OoOoOoOoO

Gohan took a deep, slow breath, trying to force his features to relax and failing miserably.

As his heart was beating louder, filled with warm and replenishing energy, his facial muscles were also contracting involuntarily into a grin and he couldn't help but chuckle at his pathetic attempts to properly brush his teeth. That night had brought him more than he was expecting it to, and the feeling of pure happiness was one he thought he'd lost forever. The way back to his room was short and fast, but just barely, since he had to fight himself to not go up into the skies and fly around for hours, loop after loop, as was his desire. He wished to pierce through the clouds and swim in the ocean and go all around the world to chase the sun setting in the horizon, over and over again, but he managed to control himself and allow for only his undying smile to show his state of mind.

The young man stood in the bathroom he shared with his roommate, looking into the eyes in the mirror and not really recognizing them as his own. The spark that Bulma talked about... it was there, reigniting his whole spirit with the fire he only managed to feel during battles, when he would stand his ground and feel like he belonged there, fighting, protecting, succeeding. When he would feel doubt-free and fearless. Complete.

A loud heartwarming laugh left his core and echoed in the otherwise silent room, making him avert the gaze from himself in embarrassment for feeling this boyish and silly for no apparent reason. But he knew it wasn't exactly like that. SHE was the reason. Her smile, her eyes, her voice, the way she laughed... how she touched him, how she kissed him... He looked into his eyes again. It was like she made him believe in everything he had stopped believing a long time ago, or never at all. Santa Claus and the Easter bunny, unicorns and fairies and magic. True happiness... true love.

He placed his toothbrush back in its place and checked himself out in the mirror, latching his hands onto the corner of the white counter top to support his weight. More and more he saw his father's face looking back at him as he grew older. His chin was a little narrower and his jaw just the tiniest bit wider, but the rest was exactly as he remembered him to be. His nose, ears, and mouth. His hair line, although Goku's spiky bangs always covered it, was also the same. And then there were his eyes. A perfect replica of his father's, but only now did the young saiyan see them as such. Only now that his enjoyment towards life was showing through did he managed to match them, since sadness was beyond Goku's amplitude of feelings. It made him smile.

His gaze shifted down and he checked his naked chest and abs, analyzing the multitude of scars that populated it, every one with a story and every story fresh in his mind like it was yesterday. Nappa's, Recoome's, Frieza's. ...Cell's. He wondered if his father remembered each of his own scars as well as he did, or if they lingered in his memory mainly because of his power's close link with his emotions.

Analyzing the rest of his body now, he snorted in disgust when he spotted the one on his forearm, scolding himself for allowing Rick to mark him as well. Like he was somehow worthy of engraving his name on his skin.

And then his eyes went further down...and his heart collapsed into his stomach

It was such a minuscule little thing that it would go unnoticed to most people, but he saw it as clear as day, and as much as it was small, it packed more meaning than any of his other blemishes, opening the hellgates to all of his doubts and fears. The scar on his wrist. Where the ki suppressor was implanted.

Absentmindedly, he sat on the toilet seat, brushing his thumb through the thin line like he was hoping it to be drawn on his skin. But it wasn't. It was real as the feelings that came rushing back to him and he wondered how he ever managed to forget that they were there.

The proof of his abnormality.

It concealed his power and with it, his past. All the bloodshed, all the pain, all the death, tightly encased beneath the zipper of shinny tissue that haunted his soul, and it punched him right in the gut.

Going to the movies like everyone else, having fun, laughing and joking... kissing a girl... For the last few hours he managed to feel like a human being for the very first time in his life... but he wasn't one. Not a 'real' one. Not like her... She wasn't half alien. She wasn't born with a tail, and she didn't have super-human strength and speed. She never felt true despair, true fear, true anger. Time-travel and other planets. After-life and monsters. Real monsters. THAT was his reality. This... this was just a dream, one he never had in the past, since no one could ever dream of freedom when born in a cage.

He was lying to himself to ever think that he could have such a life, be such a person, have these kinds of feelings, but most of all... he was lying to her.

Videl didn't know who he was, what he could do. She didn't know that he was probably the most powerful being in the universe and that he could destroy a planet as effortlessly as he snapped his fingers. And she didn't know of Cell... Her father's fame, their big mansion and all of their possessions... The comfort of a life of wealth and public recognition... A lie. Just as he was.

For a fraction of a second, he actually had a future that he looked forward to. One where peace, beauty, and love enveloped him instead of pain and sorrow. One where he was his own person. Gohan. Not Goku's son. Not the defender of earth, or a half-breed, or the kid who killed his father. He actually saw himself choosing his own path. But it was fake. An illusion. He didn't have a choice, and he couldn't escape the titles that defined him, but he'd live with it, as he had for years. The problem was that things had changed... because she had changed him.

In some hidden corner of his mind he saw himself being her boyfriend and marrying her and having children and all those things he told himself he didn't want just because it was too painful to know that they wouldn't be happening. They deceived him with hope, but it wasn't real. Not for him. It burned a hole in his heart and the fire came spreading to his eyes. He jumped up to his feet and got beneath the covers on his bed, hugging his pillow in the fetal position. His bottom lip started trembling and he bit it to make it stop.

It wasn't fair. Not to either of them, but if there was one thing that experience had taught him since he was 5 years-old, it was that life in itself was anything but. It was dishonest and partial and unjust. The good things that life provided became for Gohan one more thing to lose. He knew that some could possibly hope to live happy lives, and to hold tight and safe all the things that they held dear, but it could never be so for him. Those blissful fools feared a fall from the dispassionate favor of the world, but he did not. How could he dread what he had experienced so many times before, and what he would come to experience again and again? The fall, that crash back down to the reality that was his life, was inevitable. It would always come for him. 'Always...' There was no fear for his fate, just resignation. The things in his life we're destined to die.

He wouldn't do it to her. Life could be the biggest bitch it wanted when it came to him, but he wouldn't let Videl suffer like that on his account. She couldn't go on hoping for some kind of relationship with him that would ultimately bring her nothing but grief and pain. Like his mother. And Bulma. His heart wanted to stop beating, but his damn brain didn't let it.

His eyes closed, relinquishing one single, little tear, which he quickly brushed off his cheek, trying to hide the shame of ever thinking that he belonged with her. 'Stupid...' The night of their thanksgiving dinner came back from his memories, and Rick's words, which he earlier thought irrelevant, finally got through to him, stinging his very soul with the truth. _You are so much beneath her that it's not even funny._ How could he have been so blind? Princesses are meant to be with princes and live happily ever after, and he would do anything in his power to make sure that she would. There was no place for him in that fairy tale.

Monsters don't deserve happy endings.

* * *

**God... It hurt just to write this last part... Poor Gohan. :'(**

**Please review! I love to read your opinions.**

**P.S.: Rick is coming... xD**

**(*v*)**


	12. Strike two

**Hey, guys!**

**So, I've decided to have a little extra fun with the story. :D **

**I don't know if you guys are fans or ever saw Team Four Star's DBZ Abridged (check it out on youtube), but I'm going to make sort of a game out of this chapter. There are 5 references to the series hidden within the text. Can you spot them all? :D If you can, you're welcome to leave a comment (and a review, while you're at it xD) or PM me. **

**For those of you who aren't familiar or aren't interested, this doesn't affect the story at all. So, disregard and keep on reading. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today's practice was harsh, but Gohan was getting used to it.

Since coach Leon had announced that the winner of this year's inter-college elimination matches would be automatically selected to play in the Capsule Cup Championship in the upcoming school year, the physical workouts and repetitive play exercises were turned up a notch or two in preparation for them. Double the push-ups and sit-ups, double the specific position training and double just about everything else, accomplished only by an increase in the practice hours as well.

Gohan was ok with it though. The strain his body would go through in these days would provide a restful night's sleep, and he welcomed it profusely. His mind was all stirred up as it was, and he appreciated anything that would push aside the mixed feelings he was experiencing when it came to Videl and the truth about himself. Drifting away from her was a task he hadn't really been able to complete, if only for her stubbornness in not allowing it to happen. Compromising with himself, he'd decided to just keep things from evolving any further between them and pray that he could follow through with it if she ever decided to try and kiss him again.

"... 88... 89..." He counted in forced whispers as his arm elevated his whole body in a series of one-armed push-ups. It reminded him of his training with his father, back then, when he'd been taught that it was better to preform a sequence of exercises while counting out loud as you go on. _It trains your mind to listen to itself._ Anytime things got a little rough or Gohan whimpered about not being able to do something, his father would instruct him to convince his mind that he could, and to command it to believe it would happen. Numbering every push-up translated his own words for his brain; 'only 10 to go... only 9 to go... only 8 to go...' and his body coerced the repetitions.

People would laugh in his face if he proclaimed his father to be a 'genius', but that teaching alone was proof, as far as he was concerned. Anyone could gain knowledge or train his brain to become smarter, but genius couldn't be taught. It could only be born. Goku was a master of his craft and his credit was due.

"99... 100." The young saiyan finished, swiftly getting up, and etching a restrained smile when he sensed a familiar presence nearby. It was amazing how he could recognize Videl's energy so effortlessly, like her own private signature. Unmistakable. Normally, ki was easily detected, but didn't allow one to pinpoint specifics about its carrier, apart than the 'charge', be it positive or negative, good or bad aura, respectively. But hers... only his father had such a presence within him that allowed for it to happen, such a connection.

He turned around, his eyes immediately spotting her where he had already known her to be, grinning and lifting up the book on fluid dynamics he'd left at the girls' house after one of their group study sessions. 'Yep, stubborn...' The young man thought, shaking his head while recalling clearly telling her that he didn't need it when she had texted that he'd forgot it. She put the book on the team's bench, trading a few words with coach Leon about her business there and excused herself politely. They waved goodbye and she left.

A deep breath filled him up with those damn mixed feelings again. Seeing her was always something he cherished, of course, but that damn little voice inside kept reminding him that he wasn't normal so he should stop acting like he was. How could a monster be with a princess? Maybe in fairytales...

That loud drilling noise he hated snapped him out of his reverie, indicating coach's command to end today's session with his annoying silver whistle. As they've learned to be their instructions after such cue, the worn out Tigers approached the small man and gathered around him.

"You did good today. Go on home and get some rest. You've earned it." Coach Leon said, the tiredness in his voice a clear indicator of his own fatigue.

Gohan was preparing to leave when a blunt impact to the back of his shoulder made him stumble a bit. Surprise only took him for a second, though, giving way to an intense anger, which he directed in the form of a glare towards his attacker. Had it been anyone else, he would've shrugged it off as an accident, but it was Rick who shoved him out of his way, armed with that detestable smirk he wore so proudly.

Coach Leon took notice of the action and an angry frown and flaming eyes took over his features. "That's it! You two, my office. Now!" He shouted, turning away towards the locker rooms. Number 13 crossed his arms and started walking, Gohan did the same with a sigh. Just what he needed right now. Dealing with Rick. 'Crap baskets...'

Arriving at their destination, the older man stomped around his bulky desk and took his seat, eying his two players as they entered. Rick lazily plopped onto a random chair and Gohan followed suit after closing the door behind him.

"What is wrong with you, Rick?!"

"I don't know what you mean, coach."

"The hell with that! You know exactly what I mean! Now spit it out. What's the matter between you two?!" The coach commanded, deep in frustration.

Rick's index finger pointed threateningly towards the young saiyan. "This asshole went behind my back and stole my girlfriend, that's what's wrong!" He paused, while Gohan rolled his eyes. "He's a damn backstabber!"

Coach Leon inhaled deeply and slowly, expecting it to help more than it actually did. "You know what? She looked like she was taking it pretty damn good, so you just have to get over it."

"Get over it?!" Rick yelled, increasingly worked up. "She is MINE! How can I trust someone that goes behind my back like that?! You have to kick him off the team!"

Coach's eyes narrowed. "You do know that she's an actual person, right?" His tone was collected but his insides were boiling, Gohan could tell.

"What the fuck do I care?! He has to go, coach! I can't be on the same team as he is!"

"Then go."

The young man stared at the older one, frowning in anger and confusion. "WHAT?!"

"Go." Coach repeated.

"...you can't be serious! You're taking his side?!"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Rick?" His words were simple and concise, spoken firmly, not allowing his own irritation to show through. Rick was silent, in shock, and the man continued. "Your stunt during the first game of the season wasn't accidental. Everyone saw it, you moron! I decided to look the other way out of respect for your abilities and the way you motivated this team to go on, but I've had enough of your childish behavior and I'm kicking you off."

"Oh, yeah?! Like you'd ever manage to win this year without me! I'm the quarterback! I drove this team to where it is right now! You can't win without me!"

"Correction. You WERE this team's quarterback, and if you'd just leave, I'll start instructing Gohan on how to take your place."

Gohan did a double take towards the coach. "Me?" His only answer was a small nod, since there was another battle still ongoing. The young saiyan kept quiet.

"HIM?! You're as retarded as he is if you think he's quarterback material! Heck, you should put him cleaning the toilets or something, because that's the only thing he would be good at!"

"Get out." Coach demanded, repeating his order a little louder when Rick didn't comply. "Get out!"

The young man stood up in a jump and stared at both his enemies with fire in his eyes. Gohan met his gaze, not one to be intimidated. If the stupid little voice insisted on telling him of his abnormality, he would damn well embrace it when it came to this guy. He'd met scarier house plants than him, and even knew of a frog that could kick his ass to the curb. He'd seen more bloodshed and carnage than any kid should ever have to but if it gave him anything other than his nightmares, it gave him his courage, and he was damn proud of it.

Rick kicked his chair away to the wall and exited furiously without any other word. Gohan slowly stood up in the appreciated silence, grabbing the chair and carefully placing it back in its place. 'That was not very paragon...'

Coach Leon took a deep, calming breath. "He's right... Our chances are substancially reduced without him on the team."

"A spartan soldier never gives up, sir." Gohan offered, sitting back down, in a miserable yet sincere attempt to lift the man's spirit.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

The young saiyan resumed, low in tone and in volume. "I'm sorry if I have caused this in any way." He paused. "I should have tried to make peace or something."

"Don't torture yourself with other people's doings. You'll sleep better at night."

The statement startled him. If only coach knew how much it applied to his reality... Piccolo always told him exactly the same, only in different words. _You didn't throw Cell that senzu bean. You didn't take him away with instant transmission. You didn't refuse to come back. _He forced a small smile, not wanting to be rude.

"And anyway..." The older man paused. "She looked truly happy with her decision, so... you don't seem to be at fault."

Gohan was lost in thought but the man continued, discarding the whole quarterback initiation thing. He was too mentally tired for that,right now. "Is she?"

"Huh?"

"Happy. Is she?"

"...I think so." 'Don't be stupid!' Gohan scolded himself, nodding. "Yes. Definitely."

Coach Leon nodded back, indulging in a moment of silence. "Is she your girlfriend yet?"

"W-What?"

The older man chuckled. "Oh, come on. I was young once too, you know?"

"Hum..." The words eluded him so he stared at the red hole-punch siting on the wooden desk, for some reason praying that he could spot them there. He didn't, of course. "It's... complicated."

"Love always is. That's what gives it worth." He paused. "Climbing the Kilimanjaro is not exactly the same as climbing a rock, is it?"

Gohan smiled, now completely genuinely. His shy gaze still downwards. "Yeah, but... does the path really have to be all muddy and slippery and treacherous?"

"It would be too easy if everyone could just fly up there."

The young saiyan chuckled, pushing back his memory of actually flying OVER the massive mountain for the sake of the analogy. "Yeah. I guess."

Coach Leon eyed his player, taking in his features. There was something about him that screamed maturity, which wasn't something one would expect from an eigtheen year-old boy, and his own personal experience only helped to confirm the premise. As a man who had seen it all, the good and the bad, the beautiful and the ugly, through his personal life and military service, he could see in the young man in front of him the soul of a warrior. One who had to fight through life when others simply lived it and went with the flow. His words were empirical, his own conclusions after many years on this Earth. "Life is a bitch, Gohan."

The adjective surprised the young saiyan. He knew his coach had a short fuse, and curses and less-than-appropriate words were definitely present in his vocabulary but this one came out of nowhere. His own quizzical words kept put when the older man added. "So if it gives you something, just... take it."

He didn't realize how much he needed to talk to someone about this until right then and there. Sharpner was awesome and a great listener overall but Videl was also his friend and most of all, Erasa's. Piccolo wouldn't know how to advise him when it came to human emotions and feelings or the consequences of his heritage on Videl's life; and Bulma... sure he could talk to her, but she always said the 'right things'. Not what he needed but those standardized psychological statements that were supposed to steer you into your own conclusions. 'What do YOU think' and 'how would YOU react'. They were really helpful, most of the times but... not with this. His words came out as whispers, unsure if they should be uttered at all. "What if I can't?...Take it?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Coach Leon asked with a frown, more concerned than curious or upset.

Gohan didn't respond. What COULD he respond? 'I'm not normal? She'd only get hurt? I'm an half-alien freak from a barbaric extinct race that can disintegrate a planet many times larger than the Earth without even breaking a sweat?' That last one would at least make the man burst out laughing, for sure. Said man took his silence as a cue and sighed.

"There's this awful joke about a super-religious man that got caught in a flood. A boat came along to try and rescue him but the man sent it away claiming that he would be fine and that God would provide for him. Another boat and a helicopter came next and he said the very same thing. 'I don't need your help. God will provide'. The man died in the flood and went to talk to God asking him why He didn't save him and God just answered 'I sent you two fucking boats and a helicopter. What else did you want?'"

Gohan smiled shyly at the lame joke. Coach Leon sat up, leaning on his elbows over his desk in a serious manner. His words spelt wisdom. "Life provides but you can't just wait for it to hand things over. Sure there are some lucky sons of bitches out there who are that fortunate but, most of the times... you're the one who has to make yourself happy. You have to adapt. Evolve. Make it happen. Life always find a way but... you're the one who has to draw the path."

"But... how do I know what's the right path to draw?"

"You just do. If you don't then it's not time to trace it yet." 'That didn't help.' Gohan thought, childishly. Coach stood up and walked towards the door, stopping for a moment beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. You'll know. In the mean time... go home. Get some rest." A few more steps and he was out the door, talking back to the young Tiger as his voice faded away with the increasing distance between them. "And go kiss that girl, for Christ's sake. You know you want to."

Gohan blushed slightly, an innate reaction since there was no one in the room with him anymore. He smiled. 'You have no idea...'

* * *

The day was bright and wonderful, heralding Spring and the precious specks of awakening life that it brought along with it.

Birds chirping joyfully, squirrels sprinting from tree to tree, the first saplings of new beginnings erupting from the ground. The colorful flowers painted a sea of yellow and purple across the peaceful green, and the trees ruffled in a low, resonant music, percussing the melody of Nature's heartbeats. It'd been a long time since Mother Earth showed herself to him in this manner. Not her fault, though. He just wasn't ready to see her before. Her beauty was soothing and familiar. He took a deep, cleansing breath.

Gohan laid on the grass next to the wide blanket they had previously placed down, having renounced his position below the protecting shadows of the big pepper tree (_Schinus molle_ , his geeky brain provided) for the snug embrace of the Sun. There was something about the specific warmth of the non-summery, non-scorching, rays of sunshine that felt so amazing against his skin... One of life's simple pleasures.

Bulma and Chi-Chi chatted cheerfully on the cozy flannel and the kids ran around harassing the poor little animals that chose this particular day to leave their Winter shelters. Gohan's features carved an absentminded smile as his relaxed brain absorbed all of his surroundings. His mother was happy, laughing at some story Bulma was sharing with her. He made out the words 'hunk' and 'delicious' but decided to discard the implications. Farther away, Mia's girly shriek told him that Goten and Trunks had probably found another lizard or bug to add to their collection. It was a lazy day. A good day.

"Hey, Gohan." Bulma's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming, reluctantly cracking an eye open and peering towards the two women. "When is your final football match? It's this month, right?"

"Yes. On the twenty-fifth."

"See? I told you. It's a Saturday." She addressed back to Chi-Chi.

Gohan's curiosity got the best of him and he voiced it over to the two women. "What's the matter?"

Bulma answered. "Your mom was going to visit your grandfather on the twenty-fifth. She thought your game wasn't until next month."

"It's no problem, honey." Chi-Chi added. "I'll just call papa and reschedule it."

"You don't need to go to my match, mom. I know you're not that into football, anyway."

"But Bulma says it's a big one. Isn't it?" The younger woman inquired, eying the blue-haired for her input, which came in the form of a nod.

The young saiyan continued, eyes closed again, taking the Sun in. "The Capsule Cup is the big one. You can go watch me win then." A cocky smile accompanied the statement and made the women giggle.

"So why are we even having the matches if you're already gonna win?" Bulma joked.

"Bread and circuses." He responded softly with an exhale.

"Give the people what they want, huh?"

"Yep."

"That's incredibly altruistic of you."

"You know me."

A series of amused chuckles joined into the song of the early after-noon.

"GOHAN!" The scream seemed far away but the very next second after it reached his ears, the unexpected heaviness that took his stomach made him breathe out harshly and abruptly. Goten kept getting bigger with every day that passed and it was in moments like this that he noticed the true extent of his growth. Having an overly-energetic little monkey jumping up and down on top of him was something that the older saiyan was more than accustomed to, but as time went by and the monkey turned more and more into a gorilla, his abs almost always lost the fight.

Trunks and Mia reached around the two brothers, one on each side, kneeling over and matching the youngest saiyan's grin and eye-twinkle. Gohan managed to sit up, albeit arduously, shifting his ecstatic brother over to his lap. Goten wasted no time in getting on to the most pressing matter. "Look, big brother! We caught this!" His careful little hands, previously cupped against each other, opened up a bit revealing a lizard-like animal, colored in black and yellow. Lowering his tone as to make place for the seriousness ahead, he continued. "I think it's a frog but Trunks says it's a lizard. It's not a lizard is it?!"

"Of course it is, dummy!" Trunks interjected. "It has a tail and everything!"

"Now, Trunks. You know we don't use those words." Gohan sternly but calmly stated.

"...I'm sorry."

"It's ok." The older saiyan shifted his attention back to the slimy little guy and picked it up from Goten's hands. He smiled. "You know what? You're both kind of right."

"We are?!" The little men spoke in unison.

"Yeah. This is a salamander. Physically it's like a lizard but it's an amphibious like a frog." He considered telling them about its ability to regenerate limbs and tissue but that could only bring dreadful consequences. At least for the poor animal.

Mia spoke. "What does hamf... unphipioos mean?"

"Amphibious." Her big brother helped. "Repeat after me. Am... phi... bi... ous. 'Amphi' means 'on both sides' and 'bios' means life. So it's a creature that can live on both sides, on land AND in water. Like frogs, toads, newts... and salamanders."

"Cool..." Was the overall response. Trunks continued, addressing mainly his best friend. "So that means that if we put it underwater... it won't drown."

"Well, that's not..." Gohan started but interrupted himself when the only thing left of the two boys and the kidnapped salamander were the loud, happy cries of their fleeing forms. He chuckled and let his body fall back down to the ground, arms behind his head.

Looking up at his little sister, the warmest smile made its way to his features. He extended his arm outwards and she took his unspoken offering, lying down on her side next to him and resting her head on his chest. Lovingly, he started caressing her long hair, brushing it back from her face. It was so soft and strong at the same time. Pitch black as the Son name would have it. His smile slowly evaporated. Soft and long and black. Like hers...

Videl was never very far from his mind at any given moment and by now he knew fully well that even the smallest things could be precursors of her attendance back in his thoughts. As the days went by he hoped that it would be getting easier, letting her go. It wasn't. It made it so much worse. There was something that kept drawing him in to her. He considered it being the attraction he no longer denied feeling for her that forced her presence on him since, undoubtedly, her beauty alone was enough to bring a man to his knees, pleading for her favor. But it wasn't the case simply for the fact that her physical perfection was not what he longed for. Not solely, anyway. It was... her. Talking to her, laughing with her, smelling her, touching her. Her happiness made him feel whole and her safety was his primary concern. Every time his brain drifted back to her something inside him beamed and died at the same time. Butterflies in his stomach and a knot in his throat. He sighed.

"Is everything ok?" His sister asked, almost in a whisper, eyes closed and drinking the Sun in.

"Yes." Gohan's eyebrows tilted down just a bit. "Why do you ask?"

A moment of hesitance showed her uncertainty but she knew her brother and _that _something had been pestering her for some time now. "You sigh a lot, nowadays."

"... I do?" He responded shyly, embarrassed for being unknowingly betrayed by himself with these apparently common tells of his most inner musings. 'Only Videl...', he thought. Only her would make him let his guard down like this, creating such innate reactions from his body. He noticed and suppressed another sigh that stubbornly wanted to leave him.

"Yes." Mia shifted a bit to look up to her big brother. "I know that something has been bothering you." She paused. "You're not sick or anything are you?" He looked normal, she considered. After years of occasional training, tailored to her personal specificities, Gohan had taught her how to sense and read into ki signatures and, even though they came to realize that her sense of smell isn't as accurate as the male saiyan's, it was still pretty capable. There was nothing different about him, but at the same time... he changed.

Gohan chuckled. "No, I'm not sick." He kissed her forehead. Just like he often did to... "Everything is ok, pumpkin. I promise."

His little sister returned her head back down, hearing his heart beat in his chest. It was steady enough. She produced a sigh of her own. "You know you can trust me, right?"

"I DO trust you." The young man responded quickly, letting no room for that kind of doubt in her mind. Gently, with the arm he had wrapped around her, he reached for her jaw and brought her mellow eyes back to his. "I DO trust you." He repeated, softer this time. "Do you really think I would leave home for college if you weren't there to take over for me?" A playful smile accessorized his words.

Mia chuckled. "I thought Goten was the man of the house, now. Wasn't that what you told him?"

"He IS the man of the house." Gohan said, returning his face upwards and reassuming his relaxed position, eyes closed. "That doesn't mean he's in charge." The smile was still present, turning more and more into a smirk.

The little girl giggled, also returning to her previous posture. "I don't think he knows that." She declared. "I can't remember how many times he tried to win an argument or have his way by saying 'because I'm the man of the house'."

"He did NOT!" Her brother chuckled wholeheartedly. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Then he gets really annoyed when mom and me just..."

"Mom and I." He corrected.

"When mom and I just smile back at him. We can't help it! He's so adorable."

"That he is."

A harsher breeze brought the reminder of the not-quite-Spring-yet coldness and Mia shivered from the temperature change. Instinctively, he hugged her tighter, relinquishing the comfort of the arm behind his head for the protection of her uncovered one on his chest. His inner-parent considered leaving the meadow altogether, worrying about colds and other sicknesses but he greedily discarded it for the precious and rare moment he was spending with her alone. Her teenage years (and consequent adulthood) were soon upon them and, if he remembered correctly, hormones were a bitch! Who knew if he would be able to have much more of these? He embraced her tighter still, silently thanking her saiyan blood for the added resistance and strength and cursed the most cliché thoughts that came popping into his mind. 'My baby is growing up' and the sorts.

"I love you, pumpkin." He whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

Gohan glanced at his wrist watch, picking up the pace when he saw the time. 'Ten minutes is not exactly late, is it?'

He was excited to meet his friends for the celebration of Sharpner's twentieth birthday, since he'd come up with the most amazing gift for the martial arts enthusiast he shared a room with. It was brilliant! As the weeks went by, the young saiyan nearly despaired when analyzing the options but the problem was... the guy liked all sorts of things. Sports, movies, gadgets, you name it. Almost giving up, Gohan considered the latest release of some impersonal videogame but then it hit him. Something that he had just laying around the house. And it was perfect!

Arriving at the glass door of Spacey's restaurant, downtown, he opened it and stepped aside to allow for a couple of exiting customers to leave before going in. It was warm and cozy inside, the ample room almost at full capacity with the happy tune of friendly chatter throughout. He spotted Erasa's thin arms, waving furiously for his attention from the more secluded corner table up ahead. The sight engaged his million-dollar smile and he walked over. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, sweetie. We just sat down." The blond girl reassured him. He absentmindedly leaned in to peck Videl's cheek before scooching behind her and taking his seat to her left, across the table from Sharpner. Erasa tried to keep her shameless smile in but her oldest friend saw it. Most of their 'serious' conversations in the past few months revolved around the topic of 'Gohan Son' and Videl knew exactly what the other girl was thinking. Surprisingly, it didn't make her blush, as expected, but match her expression like they were muffling an inside joke.

The young man was oblivious and placed the carefully wrapped package he was holding on the table, removing his jacket.

"Is that for me?!" Sharpner beamed childishly.

"Oh, this? No, I brought it for the cook. It's his birthday."

The blond's expression turned wry but it only lasted for a couple of seconds since the girls couldn't hold on to their laughter. Gohan grinned, handing him the present. "Happy birthday, man."

His roommate's eyes widened immensely at the prospect of another gift and he rapidly worked on removing the red bow and silver wrapping paper, discarding them to the side. Curiosity caused his eyebrows to scrunch in, not recognizing immediately what the thin paper box contained. He took the lid off and his lips parted in awe. "Oh... my... God." As carefully as if he was touching the most precious jewel or the secret for eternal life or something, he lifted the first sheet of the small stack. His gaze left it to return to Gohan and his words slurred. "How the hell... did you get these?! They're unbelievingly rare!" The black-haired young man smiled in response.

The package contained three 8 by 10 inches, high-quality signed photographs of the winners of the 21st, 22nd and 23rd Tenkaichi Budokais. Jackie Chun, Tien Shinhan, and of course, Goku Son. His mother had told him that it was standard procedure for the champions to have their picture taken after they'd won and sign a handful of them to be distributed to that edition's contestants and assorted influential people. Since his father was runner-up on the first two and his mother quarter-finalist of the last, they had one of each to spare in a random drawer, back home. Hopefully, one of those would be replacing the one of Mr. Satan's that insisted on staring back at the young saiyan from its place in their dorm room.

Videl got up to the back of her blond friends, sharing their enthusiasm as they inspected the pictures. She looked back at Gohan. "Where did you find these?! Not even my dad has them."

The young man looked down at his empty plate. He considered the consequences of what he was about to tell them, but couldn't find (or hoped there wasn't) any reason to hide it. Not from these people. Whispering, he confessed. "He's my father."

The group shared a confused expression before looking back down. It was clear as day now. Jackie Chun was evidently too old and Tien Shinhan had an extra eye, but neither of that crossed their minds since the third option screamed louder than any other. The resemblances were so remarkable that they wondered why they weren't there before. Looking back at Gohan, they were greeted with his shy smile. Sharpner spoke for all of them. "_The _Goku... is your father?"

The word 'the' amused him and he snickered quietly. Goku was no-one for the common public but in the martial arts world he was kind of a legend. Youngest competitor to make it to the finals, two times runner-up and finally champion. Oh, and half the reason the tournament went on an hiatus for a number of years after he won of course, although he was mostly sure that Piccolo... 'I mean Ma Junior' would claim the feat to be his own doing. Solely. A sense of pride and melancholy took over him. He didn't respond to the question but there was no need to.

Erasa's eyes sparkled in girly bliss. "Is it true that your father got married to your mother right there on the ring, after he won their match?!"

Gohan chuckled. He knew the blond wasn't a big follower of the sport, but being best friend and girlfriend to, arguably the two biggest fans of the art, that part of the story was destined to be the one she'd remember. "Just engaged. They got married afterwards."

"Oh my God, that's so romantic!"

Videl plopped back down onto her seat, still perfectly dumbstruck. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

He shrugged. "I just... I don't like talking about him."

His friends smiled dearly, knowing full well that his father wasn't with them, anymore. Videl reached around his neck for a hug and kissed him on the cheek, cursing sadness altogether for taking over his features. If there was someone in the world who truly deserved happiness was the man in her arms but as fate would have it, something about him told her that the feeling wasn't something he was accustomed to. At least not before he came to college and certainly not when he retreated to his troubled memories. She childishly wished for the power to make it all better. Little did she know... she already had it.

Sharpner's whispered words to himself made her pull back from Gohan's warmth. "That explains your body."

"My body?!" The young saiyan repeated, confused.

"Yeah, I mean... I know I'm fit and all but you're just plain ridiculous!"

"He is?!" Erasa asked.

"You could wash your fucking clothes with his abs!"

"Do I have to start covering myself around you?" Gohan teased, slightly uncomfortable with subject of the whole conversation.

"Ok, now I want to see them." Videl blurted out, followed suit by Erasa's bubbly agreement.

"See what?!"

"Your abs." The young woman knew fully well that there had to be something wonderful hidden beneath his baggy clothes and the occasional arm-grabbing and chest-touching that she luckily managed to consummate every now and then, just helped to fuel the fantasy. 'Rock-hard' was not just a figure of speech when it came to him, and his fighting heritage was now extremely present in her mind. The geek little mountain boy image he portrayed when she first met him was long gone.

"I'm not going to show you my abs right in the middle of a damn restaurant!"

"Oh, come on." Videl insisted. "You just have to lift your shirt up a little." She tried to do it herself but he pushed her hands back.

"No! Do I need to call an adult?!" He joked.

"I am an adult." She dead-panned back, making their blond friends chuckle.

"Fine!" Gohan blushed and lifted his shirt up for just a second.

Videl had nothing appropriate to say (out loud, in public), so she just kept silent, lips parted in awe but "Damn..." was Erasa's opinion on the matter.

"See, I told you." Her boyfriend stated, casually.

"Can we eat now?!" The young saiyan harshly pleaded, desperately looking around for the waiter while his friends laughed at the expense of his uneasiness.

Like his father, being the center of attention was not something he craved, but unlike Goku, Gohan fled from it like the plague in any way he could. Never would he go around showing off his strength to his adversaries or attempting extreme measures just to win the title of the World Martial-Arts champion. He always knew that his dad was cast from a different mold than himself and it both relieved and destroyed him. Acting like a child and eating like a pig. His undying joy in life... The cinch around his heart tightened.

'I miss you...'

OoOoOoOoO

The sound of crashing waves on the beach was the perfect set-up to the laughs the four friends were producing, as they strolled along the side walk towards their favorite bar for a final celebratory drink.

Hearing his three friends joke around about some ridiculous show on cable TV with an even more ridiculous name (Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills, or something in those lines), Gohan felt glad to have them in his life, and their reaction to his announcement about his father was just one of many reasons. They could have asked him about Goku, if the young saiyan had trained with him back when he was alive, about how he died... but they didn't because he told them he didn't like to talk about it. As simple as that. Contrary to one's family, friends were a choice and his hit the jackpot, as far as he was concerned.

His eyes focused on Videl for a moment. Even in plain dark jeans and simple knit top, she looked so beautiful that he was having a hard time not letting his mind shift to her. The clear lip gloss twinkled from the city lights as she talked and his will faltered when he tried not to count the days since he touched them with his. The young woman had bless him with a shy kiss a couple of times since their movie night and each one of them weakened his body to a point where he just couldn't force the deceit out of his mouth, letting know that he didn't want her delicious gift. Her pure blue eyes always cleansed him from all things evil, unsullied from the truth he knew to be self-evident. He couldn't lie to them. As much as she empowered him with the feelings she evoked, she weakened him into submission to them.

Suddenly, she looked back to him, walking just a couple of steps behind and smiled. He felt the hot blush take over his cheeks for getting caught staring and mirrored her action in response. Videl always seemed to know when he was thinking about her, he supposed, because it always ended up with her noticing his gaze or detecting his musings. She loved it, catching him off guard. He could tell.

"Well, if it isn't the scum of the Earth." An unfortunately familiar voice shouted.

Gohan's group looked up in surprise, only to replace it with scorn. Rick and his regular possy of two approached them, armed with those irritant smirks that characterized their leader. The young saiyan allowed a couple more steps than his friends and took the front of the girls.

"Hey, babe." Rick continued, locked onto Videl. "Do you miss me already?"

"Just as much as the ocean misses salt." The young woman uttered with a snort, making Gohan's lip tilt up in amusement.

"Bitchy as always, aren't we?!"

Erasa stomped up to Rick with a frown that didn't suit her and a look that screamed determination. "Leave her alone, Rick! She doesn't want anything else to do with you! Just go away!"

The tall young man shoved her aside into a stumble and a shriek. Sharpner reacted with a growl and lunged at the guy, only to be stopped by Gohan's hand on his chest after one measly step. The young saiyan instinctively kept his glare on their attacker, in a lesson he'd learn and perfected long ago and spoke firmly, deeply. "Don't."

The blond inquired his roommate's purpose for a moment but his intense features both impressed and commanded him into a halt and a duplicate of his 'brother'; gaze, posture and tone. "He pushed my girlfriend."

"I know." Gohan uttered, sharing in his roommate's contained rage. After a moment, he spoke louder. "Walk away, Rick."

"Or what?"

The silence cut like a knife and the waves crashing in the background now took the semblance of the ticking sounds of a bomb. Gohan's mind raced through the options, the pros and the cons. The rational, the foolish, the desired. There wasn't a fiber in his body that didn't beg for a punch to his face, to send him flying somewhere, and to break that fucking smirk off his mouth. His right hand fisted on its own, preparing for the outcome and earning for the release it would bring.

But he couldn't. Not without unwanted consequences. Not without stooping to his level or even below it, since with greater power came greater responsibility. He chose the path of avoidance, even though his hand didn't relax in compliment and he opened his mouth to answer something pacific when he was interrupted with movement from behind.

Videl walked by her friends towards her ex-boyfriend and stopped a few steps from him, swiftly taking off both of her not-so-high-heel shoes and violently throwing them to the half-wall that separated them from the sand. They weren't appropriate for fighting. "Or I'll kick your fucking ass to the ground." Her guttural tone set the stage for her fury and she assumed her favorite pose in preparation to unleash it.

The young saiyan was dumbstruck. Surprised for sure, but also impressed and amazed that her stance was damn near flawless, apart from a couple of blemishes here and there. From the corner of his eye he spotted Erasa, smiling slyly at the scene. This facet of Videl was new to him, although he deduced it as probable given the glimpses of her fit body and muscles and her father's 'business', but not to their blond friend, apparently. Understandable, considering the two went way back.

Rick and his buddies laughed disrespectfully, mocking this little girl adorably trying to play 'battle' with them. They knew who she was, sure, but Mr. Satan's daughter was no Mr. Satan, and they hardly ever saw her in the gym back at her father's dojo. "You and what army?!"

That was Gohan's cue. He wasn't going to fight the guy simply because he wasn't sure if he could manage it without killing him, but there was no way in hell he'd let Videl on her own. An army would cower in fear of his mere presence so he would be more than enough, he reckoned. Only one step sufficed before Videl's words glued him to his place. "Just me... Gohan." She didn't look back at him, but there was no doubt in her mind that he would make himself be noted as the answer to Rick's question.

"Oh, yeah?!" Rick cackled. "Let's take it to the sand, then." He suggested, thumbing to the beach by their side, and making his way to it without waiting for further opinions.

Videl left her stance but not her frown and started walking only to be gently pulled back by the arm. Gohan's concerned features greeted her and he murmured, gingerly and discreetly. "Vi, you don't have to do this."

Her soft hand traced its path towards his cheek and she cupped it lovingly. The way he cared about her was just one of the things that made her fall in love with him, even if such concept was still warily guarded within the deepest parts of her mind. Those eyes were yet another, infusing her with their peacefulness that she so eagerly craved and that now took over her smile, making it speak louder than her words. "I do." Fighting Rick guaranteed her nothing apart from immense pleasure and gratification to beat his face in, but she had to try. Maybe then he'd stop harassing her and her friends. She was confident of her skills as a fighter, and hoped that they were enough to make a considerable dent.

She started walking towards the beach's entrance, quickly shadowed by their two blond friends. He watched her go, rooted to his place on the sidewalk by some sort of feeling that overpowered him. Was this how his mother felt all the time? When him and his father would go to God-knows-where to fight? Pride and fear? Respect and anxiety? Gohan could protect Videl if Rick tried to hurt her, but his mom... It made him feel heavy inside but he managed to put it aside, for now. Even if she refused his help, Videl needed him by her side and he wouldn't be anywhere else.

A little into the wavy bank and sheltered by a couple of dunes, Videl resumed her position as Rick lazily stretched up next to his buddies, taunting her. "Are you sure you want to do this? I wouldn't want you to break a nail." Another insolent cackle broke the otherwise harmonious quiescence. It was cut short, though, by a powerful cry and a roundhouse kick to his infuriating mug that sent him flying to the ground. No one could say that Videl Satan didn't keep her promises.

Gohan didn't show it as much as her two other friends who cheered loudly at the accomplishment, but he was just as happy, although it didn't feel quite... right. He grew up knowing no other type of woman than 'strong' (even though his mother hid that side of her ever since his father died) but seeing Videl fighting her own battle filled him with different kinds of emotions that he could only attribute as being caused by the immiscible ancestries running through his veins. On one hand, his human side comprehended her need to stand up for herself and applauded it, but on the other, his inner-saiyan told him that he should be the one doing it so she wouldn't get hurt. It was his duty to protect her, to clear the threat... and he was failing.

Rick stood up in anger, charging at her with a potent fist from his dominant left that she dodged and pushed aside in one swift move. It made him flounder a bit but he regained himself. Another angry lash-out towards 'that bitch' ensued. Right. Left. Right. Every punch a dud, expertly deflected with a level of skill he didn't expect from her. A final side-step accommodated a hook to his ribs and Videl punched his face down with the fullest blast she could muster. It was a direct hit. However, her opponent was a competent one and she knew it.

Rick rolled around his own pain-struck body and elbowed Videl right in the gut, but she did not fall. She wouldn't fall! Her ex might have been her father's star pupil and one of the best fighters that she knew of, personally, but she was more than a match for him. Victory meant everything, right now. And she would have it. The air was still nowhere near her shocked lungs but she ignored it and ducked when he attempted to slap her with his free hand.

A low kick was next and Videl blocked it, stopping his leg with both hands. The sheer force of the impact rippled her flesh all the way up to her shoulders but the feeling only encouraged her. _Pain is fuel_ , she remembered. Her father's personal mantra.

Unfortunately, it was a feint and she scolded herself internally for realizing it all too late. It left her exposed and a sucker punch to the face knocked her down to the floor. Rick's triumphant chuckle hurt more than the physical pain and she pushed her body up, kneeling with a crossed low-block to yet another kick. As quickly as she fell, Videl was standing up again and defended a high punch with her left arm before piercing him with a right long-fist to the gut. She registered him hunching down in reaction to the blow and saw her break. In one final resolution she summoned all of her strength into an elbow strike to the back of his neck, which brought him all the way to the sand again, gasping sharply and loudly.

Not letting down her guard, Videl walked back a couple of steps as he knelt on all fours for a moment. Solemnly, she asked, panting lightly. "Is this enough? Will you leave me and my friends alone?"

Rick was breathing heavily from a mix of rage, ache and tiredness, appearing to consider his options and bringing a glint of hope towards closure to his female opponent. The iota of relaxation was her downfall because in one lightning fast movement, his arm shot up and projected a handful of sand into her eyes before she was able to protect them. She yelped in pain and stepped back, loosing her balance. Gohan rushed to steady her before she could fall and brought her down into a sitting position, just as Erasa ran over and helped check her teary red eyes.

Sharpner lunged towards her attacker to stop him from taking advantage of the situation and pushed him back violently. "Are you fucking retarded?! That's a cheap trick!"

The fight was far from over in Rick's worked up mind and he responded with a haymaker that his opponent easily ducked. "Get your filthy hands off me, blondie!"

_Click. _As soon as the words left his mouth, the black-haired man heard his teeth making the distinctive sound of unsolicited contact that came from an uppercut to the jaw. His tongue luckily escaped unharmed but the same couldn't be said about his pride. He walked right into that one. It didn't impair him, however, and a strong jab right to the blond's face followed.

Sharpner evade it by side-stepping to his left but Rick's hand hit something anyway. When the blur induced by the overflowing rage dissipated he managed to understand what happened, even though he couldn't comprehend how making contact with Gohan's hand felt like punching a damn mountain. The black gaze that met him was what ultimately damaged the most since it was ripping his very soul for all that it was worth, and the words that accompanied it lacked any hint of a human being behind them. Death spoke in front of him. And there was nowhere to hide.

"Sharp, go get the car."

"...G?"

"Go. Take the girls."

The blond man hesitated, mainly in fear of not being there to try and calm Gohan down if things escalated, but eventually obliged, slowly, praying that the calmness he knew his roommate to posses was not lost but hidden inside this person that took his body. He quickened his step in order to make it back faster, picking Videl up and carrying her off of the beach, tailed closely by his concerned girlfriend.

Rick took a shaky step back when the murderous attention returned to him. Almost in a whisper, the beast growled. "I warned you." He moved forward.

"W-What?" Slowly... another step back.

Gohan mirrored the step, his prey's neck now close enough to break under his grip, but he fought the urge. "I told you to leave her alone." He paused. "I told you I would find you."

With all that was left in him, and feeling backed up by the precarious support system that were his also frightened friends, Rick spat out what he hoped weren't his last words. "F-Fuck you. A-Anyone can make empty threats."

Gohan's laughter sounded misplaced in the serious atmosphere, reverberating through the night and making their very bones tremble. Demonic... The air chilled around them. "Empty?" The saiyan thundered his words. One final step. "I have seen and fought against evils so much greater than you. I have seen the end of empires, the fall of tyrants, and been the cause of both. I have killed to save lives, and killed for lives I couldn't save, but NEVER have I wanted to kill quite so much as I do right here, right now." He willingly authorized his eyes to turn teal and their gasps delighted him. "Strike. Two."

A second took place, agonizingly long, paralyzingly cold. Gohan turned around and left.

* * *

**Please review! (*v*)**


	13. Meaningful

**Hey, guys.**

**Note#1:**

**So... I realized I can't really keep up with the 'one chapter per week' thing anymore AND keep my sanity. :) So I'll just keep updating as I can but I assure you that this won't be one of those stories that gets forgotten and abandoned. I still have lots up my sleeve. Just have to go around and actually write it. :D**

**Note#2:**

**Check out my one-shot "Matters of the heart" posted on Team Dragon Star's profile, and while you're there check some of the other stories as well. You won't be disappointed. I recommend 'Plus One' and 'Tortured Soul', but there are plenty others.**

**Note #3:**

**This is a football chapter (please ignore the severe unlikeliness of the events actually happening in real life as I describe them. It's just a story. xD) and it's only part of the original chapter I was preparing. That being said, as you can see it's massive as it is so I cut it in two. If you find that the ending is a little bit 'lacking' or 'incomplete', that's the reason, ok? I'll update the rest ASAP.**

**You may also notice a slight change in the actual writing style. Every scene (separated by a line 'break') is in one character's point of view and in that character's only. Apparently, there's this rule of writing (xD) that I'm actually trying abide by to help improve my overall skills. Let me know if it gets confusing in any part.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had become a ritual, apparently.

Every _real_ match since he'd joined the Tigers started in the exact same manner: standing on the side line, taking in the green of the gridiron and hearing the pre-game buzz. His helmet was in his hand and his cheeks perfectly traced with eye-black, since he came to realize that the dark polish did more than just make up for an awesome warpaint. It actually helped avoid those nasty headaches that came with trying to focus on a variety of moving targets under the intense spot lights.

_Meh_, who was he kidding... it was mainly for the awesome war paint.

Gohan didn't really see the differences between this and the other team's fields when they played away, but there was something about going at it on your home turf that brought along the increased sense of protection; the need to defend your home, your castle. It made him feel empowered, but at the same time weighted, even if minimally. It was now _his_ castle, after all. _His_ team.

He'd had a decent amount of time to adjust to his new quarterback position, but unfortunately it didn't come smoothly. Everyone accepted the leadership change pretty happily - which spoke to Rick's overall reputation, he guessed - but the problem was, as coach Leon had put it, they needed two of _him_ on the team. His keen sense of perception, intelligence, and ability to act under pressure were clearly quarterback material but his speed, jumps, and height made him an asset in the wide receiver's role as well. Simply putting it: his arm could throw the ball far enough, but only he could ever hope to reach it in time for a catch. They'd had to adapt as a team and even come up with different plays to add to the already extensive list, which he carefully memorized to the smallest detail - a no-brainer for him, of course - but helping encourage that damn feeling in his stomach that he just couldn't get rid of. Coach called it 'jitters', whatever those were.

"Hey, Son," Coach Leon's voice snapped him out of it and he looked over to his left.

"Hum... sir?"

"You ok?"

The question confused him in its simplicity, but he eventually succeeded in formulating an adequate response. "I... think so. Yes."

"You're gonna do fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you, sir."

Pausing for a moment and glancing over the young man's shoulder, coach added. "Your girlfriend's coming over."

Why did the man decided that this would be a good day to talk in riddles? "W-What?" With a simple tilt of his head, the older man signaled to something further to their right and Gohan's eyes complied to the unspoken command. His cheeks felt warm when the pieces of the puzzle connected. His three friends were arriving.

Instinctively, his gaze shot back towards his coach but died on contact and decided on the green grass near his feet. "S-She's not..." He didn't really want to say it, for some reason - one he told himself he didn't have - and so he didn't finish, hanging on to coach Leon's quiet chuckles and smirk as an excuse, since he was clearly trying for humor with his statement. Videl's voice increased the blush he just knew was visible by now, but he took it as an opportunity to turn his back on the man and so he did.

"Hey, Mr. Quarterback?!" She yelled.

A shy smile greeted them as they came closer. "Hey, guys."

"Look at you, so adorable with your cute little painted cheeks!" Erasa commented girlishly. Oh, right! Maybe the black polish was helping to hide his reddened skin. The thought made him a little less self-conscious and his smile deepened in appreciation.

Videl, as always, was the first one on the scene and went for her hug which was promptly reciprocated. "Are you nervous?" She asked, releasing herself from him.

Embarrassed as he was, hating to admit to such a feeling, the time spent together and moments shared made it less of an option to lie to his friends. Not that he couldn't, he just didn't want to. There was already so much he kept hidden... "Yeah," he admitted. "A little bit."

"Don't even think about it, bro! You have this thing nailed" Sharpner exclaimed with the kind of energy that characterized him. "Besides, if the last guy managed to do such a good job, then you can only do amazingly!"

"Did you really have to bring that bastard up, Sharp?" Videl shot back with a frown and Gohan supported the resentment. Their last encounter with the asshole had been just a couple of weeks ago but it was still a very fresh, open wound in his heart. Taking Videl to the hospital that night, watching her clench her teeth through the pain as the doctor did his best to clean her bloodshot eyes as thoroughly as he could to prevent any infections... An hour was more than enough for the young saiyan to regret his earlier decision of only scaring the guy shitless. That fucking bastard should've died on that goddamn beach.

At least there was a silver lining to the whole thing. Rick switched schools - even if not to one far enough away - and was ridiculed by everyone he'd snitched to about that night. How could someone be so scared that they actually saw a person 'transform' into a 'ghost' - his words - right in front of them?! _It's true! His eyes turned green!_ Nobody believed him and it served him right so... suck on that.

Sharpner chuckled sheepishly, realizing his mistake. "Sorry about that."

"But he's right," Erasa added. "You're a million times better than Rick was, Gohan! The guys love you and you've studied all the plays and everything... You're ready!"

"Thanks, guys," he responded with a smile. "You always know what to say."

"Where's your family?" Videl cut in, excited. "I'm dying to meet the little ones."

"They should be here any minute now. Maybe you guys could save some seats for them? It's getting crowded," Gohan noticed, taking a moment to absorb the massive gathering at the bleachers.

"Sure, sweetie," Erasa answered. "We'll go do just that. Go Tigers!" She cheered with a giggle, turning around to leave.

"Yeah! Kick their asses, G!" Sharpner shouted while fist-bumping his roommate before slowly walking away with his girlfriend.

Videl gave a step towards the young man and without request or permission she grabbed his left wrist and brought it up, resulting in a confused frown from its owner. She looked sure of her actions though, and the next thing he knew she was tying something around it, something red. As if reading his mind, Videl explained. "Your favorite color, right?"

He nodded with a shy smile, admiring the braided band when she was done with it. It was plain enough, cotton threads interwoven around themselves. "For luck and for guidance," she added.

Gohan's smile was easily turned into a grin at her words and he shook his head. How could she be so incredibly adorable with such simple gestures. "Did you make it yourself?" He asked and she nodded with a grin of her own, beautiful and perfect, forcing himself to anchor his eyes on the thin bracelet lest it go putting ideas into his head. He could just taste that kiss...

_Kiss_. That's it! "Don't think you can get away just like that," he teased with a smirk more than a smile, thanking his genius brain for the brilliant second best approach. His index finger tapped against his left cheek. "I need my good luck kiss, too."

Her giggle was so sweet and girly that it melted his heart and mushed his insides. Slowly she eliminated the short distance separating them. "This one's too important for _that_," she said and the sentence puzzled him but just for a second, since the space between their faces was still decreasing. That tightening around his gut returned with her warm breath against his lips. The peck was so light and short that he couldn't help but feel disappointed, even if his brain reminded him of what was supposed to be his official position on the matter. "Good luck," he faintly heard her say while walking away. She had that smirk she wore proudly after such occasions, and it was but another thing he had grown to love about her; another one that he had to find a way to beat out of his system...eventually, that is.

At that very moment the world wasn't there and he took a deep breath, only to later realize that for the first time, their kiss actually had an audience. He rationalized that there was no way that all those people had been watching them, most didn't even knew who they were, but it felt overwhelming. Like somehow it became more real because people saw them do it. Quickly, he turned around to face the field, trying to calm himself down and braving a peek towards coach Leon who he just knew would be trying not to laugh, given their previous words.

Surprisingly, he was frowning deeply, focusing on something on the other side of the field that apparently wasn't to his pleasing. It caught the young man's curiosity and he followed coach's line of sight, searching amongst the visiting Red Mountain Eagles for the culprit, since there was nothing else in their vicinities. It didn't take him too long and his eyes widened incredulously. "Is that...?"

"Yes. Yes, it is," Coach Leon deadpanned.

Gazing back at the older man, arms crossed and wearing an exasperating sneer, the last person he was expecting to see on the other side of the field: Rick. Gohan tried not to burst out laughing when he saw the other young man wince and look away when Gohan met his stare. He had to bite his lip in order to do so but managed, luckily, and forced his grin down so as not to attract the attention. As solemnly as he could, he asked, "What do you think he's doing over there?"

"Whatever it is... it can't be good."

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you guys?! _Outside_ power when you're closing the doors!" Bulma scolded, glancing at the back left door of her silver sedan. Damn little kiddies. They're gonna bend those things shut sometime, she just knew it.

"Sorry, auntie Bu," Mia pleaded, genuinely so. She was the only one though, since the boys were too enthusiastic to acknowledge her words as more than just background noise. Nevertheless, a warm smile came over her lips instead of a frown because the endearing nickname she just loved and melted for took precedence over oblivious children.

She threw her arm around the little girl's shoulders as they walked, delighting in every minute of the thing closest to a daughter she'd ever have. Mia was so freaking precious, why would she ever need a biological one anyway? Looking ahead to the two devils running around erratically, she felt the need to yell yet again. "Watch out for oncoming cars! I didn't bring my checkbook to pay for dented bumpers if you get hit!" A lie of course, since the young saiyans were a liability just by existing out in the real world, but it served the purpose.

The OSPU football field wasn't that far off and since she knew a pretty sweet shortcut they were there in a couple of minutes. Walking over and nearer to the grass, Bulma spotted him immediately and those prideful tears came rushing over to her eyes, scorching hot as if they came straight from the heart. He looked so amazing! All dressed up in his Tigers' uniform, so adult and handsome... A grin came next. "Look who's there," she said and pointed, giggling when she saw their three little faces light up and run his way.

"Gohan!" They shouted, arms spread as if flying over to meet their big brother.

The mash up of little voices instantly spun him around and brought an effortless grin as he greeted them back. "Hey, guys!"

The three munchkins stopped in their tracks and she could hear them gasp in awe even from behind. Trunks was the one to speak, quietly and slowly. "You look so cool..."

The older saiyan chuckled as did she. "I do?!" He asked and he definitely did, with all the black and gold - a combination she loved, by the way - marked cheeks and wide shoulder pads, he looked at least bigger. And broader. He crouched down to meet their eye level and opened his arms in invitation to an embrace.

"Yeah!" they answered in unison, quickly obliging his request and making him stumble back a little as Bulma arrived beside them.

Their eyes were big and shiny when they released themselves from Gohan's hold, clearly entranced by the new surroundings and experience. "Wanna put on the helmet?" He asked, both of them knowing the answer all too well. Mia wouldn't want to mess up her ponytail - a girly girl after her own heart - but Goten's and Trunk's faces were quick to light up even brighter than before, and they wrestled for the first place in line to try on the cool contraption. The alien genes in their blood made sure that helmets were as odd as two-headed monkeys, and their eagerness to try his on made him chuckle wholeheartedly. "Go on, then. Battle it out," Gohan instructed.

No one would be appalled by the suggestion since most thought of the two boys as 'normal', and their little circle knew that 'real' battles to sort out random disputes were reserved for home grounds; the forest near the Son's or the gravity room back at her place. Or better yet somewhere inhospitable, far away from either of those. No, these were their 'out-in-public' battle stances: a fist resting on a palm.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" They chanted three times in a row, ending with a pout from Goten and a triumphant cheer from his best friend. Gohan let the winner take his spoils and stood up, looking them over for a moment as Mia joined in their childish wonder and curiosity. They were so happy... "I'm so glad you guys came," he whispered, as if a confession, resting his chin on Bulma's shoulder in a comforting hug, a soothing one.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world," the older woman whispered back, calmly and truthfully before pulling away. Almost a year had passed since the last time they'd stood on this field together and the changes were astounding. A shy little boy turned into a confident young man, a forced hermit into a somewhat social guy and most important of all, one that managed to surround himself with good, true friends. She couldn't really ask for more, now could she? Well,... there was that _other_ thing she wished for him and that brought her to the one new factor in his life she just knew was the main cause of such evident improvement. "So... where's Videl?"

"She's up there with Sharp and Erasa," Gohan responded, oblivious to her musings, signaling with a quick look his friend's general location on the bleachers. "I asked them to save you guys some seats."

"Oh, cool," she beamed with a grin which softened almost immediately after. "How are things going?" Her quiet, uncharacteristic tone was fast to fill in for the words she didn't say. 'Between you two', she meant, recalling back to his state of mind - and overall helplessness - a few months back on the Christmas Gala.

Now _that_ was a conversation he wasn't ready to have and that microscopical twitch just between his eyebrows gave it away pretty fast. Not right now and probably not ever, if she knew him as well as she thought she did. His mind was probably racing - as usual - going through the options, scrutinizing the answers he could give back. As it turned out he opted for the 'evade' alternative. "I can't even think of that right now. I have much more pressing problems on my plate."

"Like what?"

A small tilt of his head pointed towards the other side of the field. "That guy over there. He was the former quarterback for our team. The one I replaced," he explained.

Bulma frowned not in confusion - since a genius like her would never admit to such impairment - but suspicion. "Then... why is he over there?"

"Exactly," was Gohan's response, sharing in her stare, frown and mistrust. "Why, indeed?"

The older woman didn't force the matter further, seeing as how it was undeniably bothering the young man beside her. _Really_ bothering him, she noticed. In a way she wasn't used to seeing when it came to his otherwise always-in-control self. There was something else about the ex-Tiger that was stirring his insides in a way she hardly recognized; it had been nearly seven whole years since she had seen such a look of consternation and battle-readiness take over his mellow eyes. Bulma Briefs was many things but one of which she was most proud of was being perceptive. This was not the time for this line of inquiry and so she changed the subject, filing the whole issue with the 'to pursue later' label.

"Maybe we should take our seats, then," she suggested. "Let you get your head in the game."

"Yeah, that's probably best," he agreed. "I wanted to introduce the little guys to my friends personally, but..."

"Don't even worry about it," Bulma interrupted with a dismissive wave. "I'll do the honors." Turning around, she canvassed the massive bleachers. "Where _are_ they exactly?"

Gohan spotted them immediately, pointing towards where they sat and she looked over to see them wave back. With a few good-lucks and goodbyes, Bulma rescued a kidnapped helmet from its abductors and led the kids over to the youngsters and their seats, up the metal stairs.

There were some people there who definitely recognized her climbing up but luckily decided to keep it to themselves or to share it in secret with those around them. Her status and notoriety definitely came in handy sometimes and she truly loved being able to make random people smile just by acknowledging their presence, but tonight she wasn't here for herself but for her kids - all four of them - and so she hoped they would manage to get by under the radar.

Videl stood up as they arrived and her two blonde friends followed soon after. "Hey, Ms. Briefs!" She greeted.

"Oh, honey! I told you before. It's Bulma, ok?"

The young woman chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm still not used to it."

Bulma shrugged it off with a chuckle of her own. It was a common offense, she guessed, but _Ms. Briefs_ just made her seem so old...

Videl crouched down and took the initiative to address the little guys behind her legs, pointing at each one of them as she spoke. "And you must be Mia, Goten and Trunks, right?"

The older woman silently followed the interaction with a sweet smile, thinking of how adorable Goten's lips were, gaped in awe. "How do you know our names?" He asked and she just saw it in his twinkling eyes how his imagination was running wild inside his crazy little head, picturing Videl as a magical fairy or something because only that would bring logic to a complete stranger knowing their names.

"Well, I _had_ to know your names if I wanted to get you these," Videl responded as she reached over to grab something from her small back pack. Black shirts? It was Bulma's turn to gape her lips apart when she realized what it was and when the little ones gasped in surprise she just wanted to cry. What perfect gifts... Videl straightened one of the jerseys in her hands and it read 'Goten 21' in big golden letters.

"It's just like big brother's!" Goten yelled and brought his little hands to cup his cheeks. Oh, my God she could just eat him up! So damn cute... "Is it... for me?"

"It sure is," Videl confirmed, handing it and the other two shirts to the three ecstatic little kiddies. How they managed to squeeze themselves into the narrow space between the lines of seats, she would never know, but for the second time since they arrived they were ramming a person down with eager little arms in a group hug. Videl wasn't Gohan, though and so she didn't manage to balance herself and fell back with a puff into a seating position on the metal. It ended with laughs all around and three over-the-moon 'fake' Tigers - junior division - so she reckoned the introductions went well.

Now, if they could just win this thing... that'd be icing on the cake.

* * *

The whistle signaled for the halftime break and both teams started heading for their respective benches and coaches.

Gohan took a moment as he stood in place on the grass, eying nothing in particular and trying to calm his boiling insides. It wasn't because they were losing, since he knew his team was doing the best they could. It was because of _how_ they were losing.

He took his helmet off and ran a hand through his damp, sweaty hair. Something was not right and his gut told him that he knew exactly who was responsible for it. He spotted Rick immediately, probably going over his mischievous plans with the other team's coach. He _had_ to have something to do with this.

The young saiyan started walking over to his teammates and coach, taking a deep breath to rid his thoughts of negative influence and pre-conceived ideas. The Tigers were bringing their A-game but somehow the Eagles were always one step ahead of them, anticipating their every move. It was as though they knew the playbook just as well as _he_ did... Rick...

Arriving next to the guys, Gohan spotted Videl standing closer down in the bleachers, leaning expectantly over the railings. He couldn't really hear her but he didn't think she produced any sound anyway, only mouthing what he made out to be "what's going on". She must have seen it in his concerned expression - the one he was doing nothing to conceal - that something wasn't right. Gohan asked for her to wait with an open palm since he had to take care of _this_ first. The Tigers were all talking on top of each other, frantic and loud, and coach Leon's frown was speaking for his own worries.

"What do we do, coach?" One of his teammates asked. "They're slaughtering our every attack out there!"

Another jumble of heated voices was heard until one spoke louder. "It's Rick! He has to have something to do with this!"

"Yeah! We're kicking their asses on the defense, but our attacks... He must have done something!" Someone in the group agreed.

Gohan considered the options, arms crossed and looking down to coach's boots across from him. Even if that were to be true, how could he have done it? It had been months since Rick was kicked off the team... would he have been plotting this since _then_? The Eagles were so aware of their attack strategies, their secret methods and the way they operate...

"We don't have any proof that he actually did anything," coach rationalized, and his teammates' voices rose again to protest, accusing Rick without proof since it was too much of a coincidence. Gohan had to agree.

Coach Leon settled them down with a well placed order, hoping to project calm on those who surrounded him. "That being said, I don't believe in coincidences. Something's not right and I have a hard time not considering Rick to be involved." He paused, his eyes were extremely tense... hurt, betrayed. "Whatever he did... it's working. They anticipate our every move like they know our plays. Like they practiced specifically to defend against them."

"There must be something that we can do. We can report them!" Shin suggested.

"And say what?! We don't have proof even if we know for sure!" Another Tiger retorted in frustration.

A mournful silence surrounded them all like they were just waiting for their dream to die, stabbed in the back by one of their own. How foolish they were to consider Rick one, Gohan thought, knowing all too well that no honor blessed that traitor.

"We should just forfeit," someone whispered half-heartedly.

"No!" Gohan shot back instantly as per instinct, earning the looks of everyone around him. Their eyes contemplated him eagerly like he'd have the solution to all of their problems and it reminded him of the special place he had within the team. The guys looked up to him and it was his job to lead and keep morale, even if he found it hard to keep his own. He stared his teammates directly in the eyes, switching from one to another and another as he spoke to make sure they all got the message. "We can't give up just because things get tough or we don't understand them. They can bend us all they want but they _won't_ break us. We are _not_ quiters, we are fighters!"

"I'm with Gohan," Shin said the second the young saiyan stopped talking, as if he was just waiting for someone to say it out loud and the rest followed suit, nodding furiously. He knew these guys and they wouldn't go down without a fight. Not ever and definitely not on _his_ watch. And a fight they would have.

Coach Leon smiled proudly, previous hurt giving way to re-energized drive and conviction. "Ok, then. What's the plan?" He asked, addressing his quarterback with a deep gaze. The young man heard it differently though, registering the words as a dare. _I know what I think... show me what you've got_, he made out instead.

Gohan took the challenge and put his game face on, looking over his shoulder to the field. He didn't respond, trying to formulate a plan in his head, twitching his eyebrows from time to time and nibbling the inside of his lower lip, a gesture he'd been told to be his thinking habit. Faintly he heard someone say his name and someone else saying something like "wait, he's thinking". A few seconds sufficed and he looked back over to his team.

"Can I have that?" He requested, pointing at the clipboard in coach's hand - the one with the play list - and the man promptly abode. He removed the chewed up pen from its top and made a quick once over the list, checking specific lines with little black arrows. When he finished he spoke. "We don't know what's going on or if Rick had anything to do with it... but we'll assume that he did. The only way I can see the other team having this kind of advantage over us is if they had access to our play list."

"But how?" Someone asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is what we'll do to overcome that." He pointed down at his markings in the clipboard. "These are the new plays that we came up with when I switched to quarterback. They're in the play list but Rick doesn't know what they are and so we have to assume that they don't either." He paused letting it sink in and scanning around the players and coach. He scribbled the list again, writing in front of each mark. "Blue, red, green, orange and black. A color for each play. We won't use any other tactic other than these so memorize the color. I'll call out one of our older plays to throw them off but only the color that I yell out will be the actual play code." They nodded. "I know that this means you have to use your common sense a bit because I can't yell out specifics for that play... but we can do it. We can do this."

"That's only 5 plays, Gohan. We can't go 2 whole quarters with only 5 plays," one of his teammate's pointed out.

"We'll try but if we can't... then we'll wing it," the young saiyan was quick to respond.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll come up with something right there on the field. A surprise attack. Right before the snap."

This time a big chunk of them gasped in horror. "That's madness! We can't do that!"

"We can," Gohan continued, remembering himself that his accelerated heartbeats couldn't show through his own skepticism. "You know why? Because we have one thing that they can't learn or be told about. We _know_ each other. We know what each one of us can bring to the game and we know how each one of us reacts and plays. They can't take that away from us."

For a moment he thought he'd lost them, the silence thickening as the gears worked in each and everyone's brains. He wasn't really sure he believed in his words himself, so why should _they_? The pressure was clouding his mind, he realized, because Piccolo would smack him right across the face for being so despondent and doubtful of himself. And so would his dad...

"I trust you, Gohan," someone said after a while and although he didn't see who it was - given his internal struggle - it was successful at lifting his spirit and confidence back up. "Yeah, me too," the rest agreed and nodded in support.

He allowed a grateful smile but decided to turn his 'leader switch' on again, suppressing it more into a smirk of 'in control' determination. "Study this," he urged, handing over the clipboard to one of the closest teammates and rushing over to meet Videl.

She crouched down on the raised platform, supporting herself with a hand on the railing above her head, a frown full of curious concern. "It's Rick, isn't it?" She asked point-blank and Gohan's expression must have shown his surprise because she continued accordingly. "Bulma told us how you were worried about him earlier. I hadn't even noticed him there before."

"Yeah," the young man responded, stretching out the word and glancing over his shoulder to that asshole's general location. Maybe someday he'd just show him what his eyes turning teal really meant...

Videl grabbed his chin and brought him back to her, eyes narrowed and piercing. "Kick his ass," she ordered quietly and her tone shook his insides into a jumbled mess. God, that was sexy... Time was running out, though, and so he concentrated, smirking back. "Do you have your eye-black on you?" He asked.

She looked up for a moment, as one would when trying to access a memory and reached over to her tiny backpack for it. "Thanks," Gohan said as he grabbed it and her hand with his own large one. "And don't worry. It's not over yet." He winked - he apparently did that now - before stepping away and back to the Tigers.

"Shin," Gohan shouted and threw the small jar when he got the other's attention.

"What's this?" His teammate asked, looking down and studying the black polish in his hands.

"Preparation. We're going to war."

A minute or so after, the whistle played their song and in a couple of seconds the determined Tigers took their places on the field, preparing for the second and most important half of the game. They were ready. The looks in their faces told Gohan so and he immediately strategized the best way to open up the quarter. The Eagles had their fastest guy benched, probably expecting them to try and take the yards slowly instead of attempting something riskier. He looked back at Rick for just a second, not intending but welcoming the smirk that took over his face when he saw the guy squirm in place. He thought he knew him and in any other day he'd be right. But this was a special day. The day the Tigers would crush the Eagles.

He made up his mind and ran his audible through his head once or twice, making sure it was accurate and comprehensible. A running play decoy for their new long pass play. 'Here goes nothing...', he thought before yelling, "Six, eighty-six! Six, eighty-six! Blue on three!" The pause was nerve-wrecking and he just hoped all his guys heard the color since repeating it was only another opportunity for the Eagles to hear it too. The last thing they needed was to give away anything about their new plan. He took a deep breath to calm himself. 'You've got this.' A once-over across the line and he yelled again.

"Hut, hut!"

The ball snapped flawlessly at his first word, just like practiced to further put off their opponents and everyone did their thing on the line and across the field. Quickly he turned around and stepped back towards the running back, pretending to give him the ball and trying his best to hide the fact that he still had it with him. The running back did the same in an attempt to make believe that he was the the man to catch, creating a perfect cradle of nothing but air between his forearms. Beautiful. It was effective in drawing the majority of the defense towards him and the left side, as Gohan ran in the opposite direction.

He saw his receiver immediately, the one farther away who was nearing to the practiced location of a whopping 35 yards away, but he saw _him_ too. The massive Eagle linebacker that came running almost alongside himself, not fooled by the venture... or so he thought. As the young saiyan had hoped, Rick had no way of knowing anything about his abilities as a quarterback other than the fact that he was right handed, and so, the fact that that linebacker came running to him caught the attention of the rest of the defense, tightening their efforts around the receivers closest to Gohan. They couldn't know he had a slingshot for an arm.

Holding on to the ball for as long as he could to allow for his receiver to cover as many inches as possible, Gohan jumped up and threw the ball diagonally across the field just before being tackled violently by the overgrown defender. He worked through the pain as he fell to the ground, forcing his eyes to open so he wouldn't miss the action and praying that that extra second he'd waited had not ruined their opportunity to score. 'Please catch it...'

The wide receiver grabbed it effortlessly and ran to their first touchdown, causing the entire venue to burst out in celebration, and a massive grin to plaster itself across Gohan's face. He got up with a jump, shoving the Eagles' defense away and threw his fists into the air. The stunt didn't win them the game, but it was more than they'd managed for the entire first half, so it was definitely a victory as far as he was concerned.

They might just be able to do it.

OoOoOoOoO

"Now, what?" Shin asked right across from Gohan in their huddle. "They've picked up on the 'orange' play. It's only a matter of time until they catch on to the rest!"

Gohan stared at the ground for a while, considering their options. He was absolutely right, it _was_ only a matter of time. Choosing to go on with only five plays of an extensive repertoire was predictably bound to result in them being read by the other team, so... time for plan B - or was it C? They had to improvise.

For a moment he looked back at his team's bench, mostly bare apart from a few defense-only players and their coach. Gohan met the man's gaze, not sure of what to do next but then the coach nodded. He took it as an act of trust, another one to add to his teammate's eager eyes looking up to him and for the umpteenth time that evening he made himself believe in those three little words, repeating them in his head. 'You've got this. You've got this.'

"I guess it's time to wing it, then," Gohan finally spoke trying to sound upbeat and sure about it.

"I really want to trust you, man, but... that's not possible," another Tiger confessed.

"Of course, it is," he refuted. "Just imagine yourselves playing back home, with your friends and your family... You don't call 'plays' when you're having fun in your backyard, you just go for it."

The guys nodded, recollecting past experiences and smiling warmly when they did. Gohan ignored that voice in his head that told him of his hypocrisy, considering he never _did_ play football in his backyard with his friends and family. It would've been great, though...

"You just go and do what you do best," he continued. "Linemen, wrestle with their defense. Receivers, you run your favorite route. And be prepared to go with anything I throw at you. Get it?"

"Yeah" and "got it," they responded.

"Let's have fun, ok?" Gohan stretched a hand to the middle of the bunch. "On three." The others' hands rested above his. "One, two, three."

"Tigers!"

As the group walked towards the line, Gohan stopped the last of his teammates with a hand on the abs and looked him in the eyes. Ever since he became a quarterback, Luke's position as a running back made him one of the players he had to rely on the most, and they had established a sort of connection that just gained a precious status given the dire situation. Their normal interactions during a match were rarely spoken out loud, each of them only needing a hint or a tell to know what the other one was thinking or trying to accomplish. Gohan wasn't really sure of what he was going to do exactly, but he knew that Luke was the one person who would come in handy if he needed him to. "Be ready," were his words and as expected Luke needed nothing more. "You too," he said with a smirk, nodding once and assuming his position on the grass.

Gohan took his stance, studying the defense and deciding to call out the color 'orange' - the one the Eagles had already made out - as yet another attempt to throw the defense off their real plan. Not that there was exactly one to begin with... He took a deep breath and prayed for the best, yelling out a random audible and leaning over to receive the ball.

"Hut, hut!"

In the matter of a second, his eyes scouted the field, first to his primary receiver on his left, and then through the others. There were no clear areas around any of them. The pocket was tightly woven around him but he couldn't afford to waste any more time, so he turned around and gave the ball away to Luke who started dashing through the field.

He saw him go and immediately made up his mind that there was no way he was just going to stand there and watch the action roll out without doing anything. It was all hands on deck for this one and so he sped after his teammate. Luke ran like crazy, once again earning his rank as the fastest guy on the team. Well, second fastest in reality, but since Gohan made it to quarterback he kind of had to relinquish the title to someone who actually _ran_ during the matches. The young saiyan was quick to make his way to his teammate's side just in time to shoulder tackle one of the Eagles defenders who came running to them, clearly not expecting the quarterback to pack such a wallop.

Gohan was slowed slightly by the maneuver, but after the defender hit the ground he was able to continue his path right behind Luke just to have his eyes widen and his gut clench when he saw two other guys running to his teammate. He wouldn't be able to make it there in time to stop them both - even if he could do it in one single blow - but that wasn't what made it seem... odd. Luke was running right to them with no intention of evading or shifting his course.

In the next moment he understood why and thank God he was ready for it because Luke jumped right towards the two guys, tackling them both to the ground but not before letting go of the ball, causing it to fall behind his body and into the ground.

'Sly son of a bitch,' Gohan thought and smirked, rushing to catch it as it bounced and continuing his path over to the endzone. It was so close and yet it seemed so far given the number of Eagles who were making their way towards him. From the corner of his eye he saw a dark blur running behind him but didn't register anything other than the direct path to his front.

His gut clenched again. Four guys running towards him. 10 yard line. How could he dodge them all? With a jump he hopped over the first one who lunged at his legs but then the other three were right in front of him. There was nothing he could do. The three guys jumped to him at the same time.

But then it hit him just as the Eagles defenders were grabbing his jersey and his brain brought to memory the 'blur' he prayed was a black uniform that'd been tailing him before. In a last ditch effort he threw the ball away over his shoulder to someone he just hoped, but wasn't sure was there making sure to at least carry it out as a legal lateral.

The three guys brought him down and forced his head onto the grass, piling on top of each other like they feared he was capable of bursting out of there and send them flying somewhere across the field. Well... he could if he wanted to, but they didn't know that so it was completely uncalled for. The world went dark for a moment as someone's chest or stomach or (please God, not) crotch covered the intense lights over them.

He tried to wrestle away from the bottom of the pile only to freeze when he heard the cheers. Maybe they did it... did they? The whistle concluded the quarter just as the guys started to move from above him and he finally managed to sit up. He saw Luke run over and skid on his knees to meet him. "We fucking did it!" He yelled.

"We did?" Gohan whispered, incredulous.

"Yeah! That was genius!"

"Trust me. It truly wasn't," Gohan shrugged, getting up, although he couldn't refuse the smile that surfaced on his face.

Dumb luck definitely had copious amounts to do with it but at that time he couldn't really care. It was just one step closer to accomplishing that win he now, more than ever, desired. Gohan knew himself and one thing he truly wasn't was a sore loser, but this game had undeniably become much more than that to him. This was now a matter of pride, of rising above, and for a saiyan that meant only one thing. This was personal.

He slowly backed off the field, making his way towards his bench and watching his teammates attempt and accomplish the one-point conversion. Arguably the easiest play in football but it brought him that sense of satisfaction anyway. Any little point was a god-send, now.

Arriving next to his coach he saw the man smile and grimace at same time and the next second told him why. A couple of his teammates came running and jumped on his back, cheering and completely energized by the last play and what they had achieved. His mind reminded him that it wasn't over yet but he felt just as elated. They gathered around coach Leon.

"That was quite a play, Son," the man offered, a controlled yet pleased smirk contorting his impeccable moustache.

"It wasn't me, sir," Gohan added politely, patting Luke's back beside him.

The running back was quick to give his opinion. "Don't even think about it. If you hadn't come after me the whole thing would be over at the 40 yard line." He said. "_You're_ the mastermind behind it."

"Oh, yeah. Like it was planned or something," Gohan mocked and joined in the collective laughter.

"Whoever it was," coach Leon continued, "it worked. I hoped for the best but damn it if I was expecting a winged play to work."

"I don't think any of us were," they cackled again.

"We should totally make up a name for it!" Someone else suggested and all the others concurred, like little kids excited about Christmas.

"Yeah," Luke joined in. "Something about 'having someone's back' or something."

"Well, Mr. Mastermind," coach Leon addressed Gohan. "I think you should do the honors. Do you have any ideas?"

"Hum..." he started, going for a polite dodge away from that responsibility but then something popped into his head and it was so perfect and powerful that he couldn't and wouldn't ignore it. _Something about having someone's back_. "Actually, I do but... it's a strange one."

"The stranger the better," coach reminded.

"What is it?" A random teammate asked.

"My... my father. He always had _my_ back," he said, shyly. "His... hum... nickname was... Kakarot."

"'The Kakarot', then. More than appropriate," coach Leon concluded and patted the young saiyan's back.

Gohan smiled. 'The Kakarot'. A play with impossible odds, used as a last resort in a fight they couldn't win... yeah, more than appropriate.

OoOoOoOoO

This was it.

Their last attack, 2 seconds on the clock. Time was up.

A touchdown. Just one more. That was all they needed. With the conversion, they would win this thing. The Eagles were 6 points ahead so there was no other way around it. No other choice.

He nibbled at his lip _again_. He spotted his coach _again_, but this time he didn't lower his eyes to meet his teammate's, lest they were looking back at his.

They had tried everything. All of their old plays were out of the question and their new ones had become for the most part unveiled and expected. They couldn't risk them.

Another 'just wing it'? Which? How? No, it was just as risky if not more than their playbook. The last 'time out' was just about over and he didn't have any idea of what to do. His breathing was rushed and his frown unrelenting.

"Gohan?" Someone said but he didn't look down. He couldn't. Everyone was looking at him, he just knew it. His teammates, coach, the spectators and even that motherfucker that caused this whole difficulty in the first place. He asked Dende for another chance at beating Rick's face in and right then and there he promised himself that he'd do it, too, even if he probably wouldn't when the time actually came. Damn principles...

He sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing them with the tips of his fingers. He wished Videl was there with him, for some reason. Not that she'd be of any help when it came to the logistics that eluded him, but her presence would definitely calm him down. He longed for the damn green apples in her hair.

Knowing it couldn't happen he dared a look her way but he couldn't find her through the crowd. Where was she? Why did everybody had to look the damn same from this far? He remembered Bulma was with her and searched for blue hair instead of black one, ignoring his teammate's pleads and worries. He had to find her, now. He had to see her.

Luckily, he spotted Bulma quickly enough and looked over to Videl. She was sitting down, calmly, looking directly at him like she was just waiting for him to find her. She lifted up her left arm and her right finger tapped her wrist.

Was she trying to say something? His frown shifted even if it remained locked and his eyelids twitched in confusion, like he wasn't seeing correctly. Or like he was missing something.

She continued pointing at it and then moved her index finger to point back at him. Oh, _his_ wrist. He looked down and saw it... the red band. _For luck and for guidance._

He smiled dearly. It was all he needed.

Gohan took a deep, cleansing breath, not really caring if it came out loudly or like he was actually losing his mind. He wasn't. Not anymore.

They needed a new play but an old one at the same time. Something they never practiced before but not improvised either. The plan formed itself in his mind.

He looked over his shoulder to the Eagles, idling around before taking their own stances. His team had a lot of ground to cover and the Eagles knew it too. The logical thing was to try a running play since they wouldn't anticipate that but it was too risky with only seconds to spare. They would be expecting a pass.. and that was exactly what he had to give them. Deciding, he took a gamble. "A fake reverse."

Gohan's words were received and responded to with gapped mouths and widened eyes, but he reassured them. "All we could try now we've already tried before. They'd be expecting it. This is not risk free and it's a one-in-a-million shot, but..." he tried to explain, shrugging his shoulder and shaking his head like he was having a hard time coming to terms with it himself. He looked around into their eyes, sure enough that he was failing miserably at this 'team leader' thing, concluding almost in a whisper. "It's our best shot."

After a while, someone gave their input. "But... none of us has an arm like yours. You're the only one who can throw the ball accurately enough."

"We don't need accurate, we need unexpected," Gohan explained. "They'll be expecting me to throw the ball and not a receiver. It's 30 yards only... and I think that Randel can do it."

"Me?" the player in question asked and his trembling body and scared features brought a bad feeling down Gohan's spine. 'Maybe he's not ready...' he thought, but there was really no way around it given the time constraints to come up with another plan. Hence, he nodded and tried to lift the guy's and his other teammate's spirits with a few choice words and pick-me-ups he didn't quite believe in at that moment.

The plan was forged and their places taken. Gohan cleared his head and yelled another fake audible, color 'blue' this time. Out of habit he did a once over across the line but this time his eyes stopped at his left wrist. Instinctively, he brought it up and kissed the red amulet, in a way kissing its maker and in another 'just in case' - accounting for any possible mythical creature, god or fairy that just might have made its home out of it. Videl had ordered an ass to be kicked and even if there was no power in the bracelet itself, he could see her beautiful eyes giving the command once more through the thin band as he looked down. He couldn't disappoint her. He wouldn't.

A final deep breath and a yell. "Hut, hut!"

Everyone tried their best at a dance none of them knew how to partake in, and the ball made its way to the wide-receiver. Gohan ran over to the side line, attempting to evade the defenders that stood in his way and looking up to where the ball would be tracing a path over his head and to another receiver. But he didn't find it.

His defenders didn't find it either and they all came to realize the reason at the same time apparently, because they ditched him and started racing towards Randel. He still had it in his hands.

The look on his face clenched the young saiyan's gut and for a moment he saw the victory slipping through his fingers. The guy was never a quarterback before and by the looks of it, he wouldn't be one in the future either. The scattered receivers ran closer in hopes that he'd make his move but that only added to the disaster because they were now covered and tightly so.

He shook his head. There was nothing else to be done and Randel knew it too because he shouted a frustrated cry and threw the ball away into the end zone, more in a childish act of exasperation than anything else. A beautiful throw, a tall arch more than a flat curve, and an amazing pass if there would only be someone there to catch it. But then...

Time froze.

The world blurred around him in such a way that he couldn't tell that the Eagles had already began celebrating. He couldn't tell that his team mates were dejectedly falling to their knees and bringing their hands to their heads. He saw nothing but Videl's blue eyes as they appeared in front of his, singing _it_ to him one final time - _kick his ass._ They faded away immediately after as if on purpose; as if she was not needed anymore. And she wasn't... because Gohan saw it now. The trajectory, the speed, the height and the angle. Some invisible hand drew them in front of him as white chalk on the dark canvas of the night's sky, just like in one of his physics books, and in a fraction of a second his mathematical brain figured it out.

He... he could do it.

Electricity shot through his worn out muscles, forcing one last arrow-like sprint towards the end zone. His heart pumped faster and faster, and his eyes started to sting from the wind he was creating but he refused to close them. He wouldn't lose it from his sight. It was _his_. He could feel it.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing?" Erasa asked.

Sharpner responded in a faint whisper, like he didn't really believe his eyes. "A... Hail Mary..."

Videl's gut clenched and her heart filled up with something warm. She got up in a jump, ignoring the Eagles' cheers and the Tigers' groans on the crowded bleachers and surrounded her mouth with her hands, shouting as loudly as her tired throat could manage. "GO! GO! YOU CAN DO IT! GO GOHAN!"

Bulma got up as well. "RUN!" Neither of them could believe it. He was going to make it.

They're little group cheered their guts out but nobody else assisted, dismissing the action altogether. There was no way... He couldn't. He wouldn't. He... Dear God, he would.

* * *

The crowd slowly came back to life and began chanting random incentives towards number 21, but he didn't hear them. It was all quiet. It was all still. Just him and it. Him and the ball. 15 yards... 10... 5... It was in front of him, now, but he was still a couple of steps away. He didn't think or calculate or study the best way to get to it. His mind blanked and his body jumped for him, turning in mid-air and the next thing he knew he was crashing down on his back with a puff and instinctively rolling to his feet, as Piccolo had taught him long ago. The movement was so fast that he lost his balance and took a couple of steps back. His mind was numb, not entirely sure of what actually happened. Did he do it? He looked down to his cradled arms...

And there it was.

It all came rushing in on him and he slowly looked up and around. The lights, the sounds and the people. The cold breeze and the smell of the grass. The crowded bleachers vibrated with excited cheers and metallic clanks. Guys in black and gold were jumping up and down and running towards him as the silver and red ones knelt on the floor and kicked their helmets to wherever. He was trembling and panting really hard, half from the run and half from the magnitude of what he had just done. It was... indescribable.

An unexpected calmness filled him up from head to toe as he took an incredibly deep, incredibly cooling breath, the ball pressed tightly against his chest, subconsciously fearing that it would somehow be taken away from him and make it all untrue.

This was it.

It wasn't his first touchdown and it wasn't his first victory, but if there was ever a time for a 'subtle yet meaningful gesture', this one was it. The one touchdown he scored as a quarterback rather than as a receiver, in a match set up against him with a last ditch effort and only a speck of possibility for success.

He felt _him_ having his back again and closed his eyes, tilting his head down.

Two fingers touched his forehead.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Update (06/06/2013): Some minor grammatical mishaps were corrected and some words changed. Nothing all that important apart from a couple of paragraphs that I re-wrote and added to. These paragraphs are on the final play of the football match: the one that starts with "The plan was forged (...)" and the one that starts with "The world blurred around him (...)". Maybe not worth re-reading but... just so you know. :D (*v*)**


	14. A special kind

**Hey, guys!**

**I wanted to start off by making a quick address regarding A-man's first review (thanks, btw :D) in order to make something clear: Vegeta died, yes; he chose not to be wished back, yes; but he did NOT know about Trunks. Trunks wasn't born yet, and that's why I specified in the author's notes at the beginning of the first chapter that he was 5 months instead of a year older than Goten. Bulma was about 5 months pregnant at the time of the Cell Games; Vegeta never knew just as Goku never knew of Goten.**

**Also, in case it went by unnoticed, Vegeta **_**is **_**with Goku at King Kai's. ('At least, they're keeping each other company up there... Poor King Kai.' - Chapter 5 - The meaning of life). I have plans to address this in the future, so you just have to be patient. ;D**

**l feel like I should respond to A-man's other reviews, so for all of you interested please check out the A/Ns at the bottom.**

**As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, this one is supposed to be a direct continuation of that last one, hence it begins accordingly.**

**So close to 100 reviews! Thank you, guys! Keep'em coming! xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Bulma gasped instinctively at the sight, bringing her hand up to cover the exhale as it left her lips. Her eyes began to fog with shiny new tears, blurring her vision into indistinct smudges of color but she did nothing to contain them this time. They toppled from her eyes in rivers, hot and fresh as molten lava from her core, and it made the rest of the world disappear around her, rematerializing into that day, that sight, that fate.

The day the world was saved. The same in which _her _world collapsed.

There could never have been any other _subtle yet meaningful gesture_; none that could speak for Gohan's heart and its reverence, and no other that could pack this much weight. The last image he had of his father, carved by force into his soul for all eternity, was now out in the open for anyone to see. They would never truly understand it, though. The power those two fingers held...

The pride and love she was feeling overpowered the adrenaline that rushed through her veins and she stood still; looking at him, smiling like he'd just been reborn in front of her very eyes. She only snapped out of it with a cackle when she saw Gohan be violently tackled to the ground by eight different guys from his own team, piling themselves on top of each other like rowdy little kids. Who could blame them?! Not her, that's for sure.

Bulma cupped her own cheeks and rubbed her eyes dry, not really caring that her hands - and probably her face - were now completely smudged with a light shade of mascara gray. How could she care about irrelevant things such as 'beauty' after what had just happened? 'Tomorrow Bulma' could care about the _paparazzi_. She slowly looked around, purposefully taking a moment to make sure that the sight and the feeling would be forever imprinted on her memory. The night was breezy but warm and she could smell the dirt and grass from the field and its surroundings. The kids were hysterical, screaming and jumping in place with huge grins, taking turns at blowing on one of those annoying plastic horns she didn't really care how they got. Some people were hugging each other, Gohan's two blonde friends were happily kissing... and then there was Videl.

She was sitting back down, completely calm, with a seemingly absent look on her face. It was clear that she was there only physically because the twinkle in her eyes and that delicate smile engraved into her expression told the older woman that she was really elsewhere. Probably back on that field and definitely with someone else. Videl let out a single tear when she blinked and her chin trembled just the slightest, even if she was fast to interrupt it by pressing her lips together. Those emotions were too raw to be concealed and Bulma knew exactly what they were. The ones she herself was feeling in her heart right now: pride and love. Her face etched a soft smile at the realization.

The crowd began to dissipate just as the one-point conversion was obtained but the vibe and the cheers were far from over, Bulma could tell. This was one of those nights for the history books; one that these people would be telling their friends and family for years to come, witnesses to nothing less than magic. Oh, no... this would be a long and deserved celebration. She wished she had insisted for Chi-Chi to come as well, even if it was Gohan himself who dismissed this match as somewhat unimportant. If only they'd known...

"Mom, I wanna go see Gohan!" Trunks whined, tugging at her pants.

"Yeah! Me too, auntie Bulma!" Goten insisted, joining in his best friend's eager puppy-dog eyes; those that she was mostly sure they did on purpose just to melt her insides to mush.

Fortunately, Mia stepped up as the voice of reason and reminded her not to give in this time around. "Gohan's with his team, celebrating. We just have to wait a bit, right?" the little girl argued calmly and maturely, looking up to the adult for confirmation. This wasn't the first time Bulma had seen this side of her show through, but now more than ever she saw just how much Mia took after Gohan and not their father. Bulma smiled and nodded in response to Mia's inflection, trying not to laugh when she thought of how Goku would have already transmitted himself onto that field, crashing the Tiger's party loudly and cheerfully like there was nothing to it. Gohan would've loved it...

"Mia's right. We can be with him later," Bulma finally agreed while studying the surroundings once more. "Maybe we should get going. We'll wait for him outside where it's less crowded." She looked over to the three older kids. "You guys are coming too! You're with auntie Bulma, tonight!" she beamed and chuckled back when they did.

Man, this was going to be one of _those_ nights, she thought, carefully stepping down the metal bleachers and over to the ground. It had been so long since she'd had the opportunity - let alone the company - to go out and paint the town red... did she even know _how_ anymore? Booze: check. Music: check. She ran over the mental checklist for the awesome celebratory party she had planned in advance - and guarded up her sleeve, lest the outcome be different - as the group left the crowded venue. Oh, some pizzas! That'd be awesome! She looked around again, pointing while counting all the members in their little group to add to the Tigers players and coaches, and totalizing the respective number of pies to accommodate for the saiyan-appetite multiplier. Bulma was on the verge of deciding between pepperoni or cheese - or both - when she realized something.

"Hey, guys?" She asked. "Where's Videl?"

* * *

She felt tiny, looking around.

Everyone was euphoric, singing songs of victory at the top of their lungs as if the whole world needed to hear of this triumph. Videl was mesmerized by the sight like it was weighing her body into not moving an inch; like she didn't belong in this place, in this planet, with these people that spoke in alien words she didn't understand. She didn't feel like herself but at the same time it all felt perfectly normal. It was all happening as it should, this time around. Were it any other event, any other of her favorite sports' teams and she'd be right there on the same boat as all these elated fans, hugging random people or jumping up and down with complete strangers; but not this time.

This time she felt misplaced, holding herself tighter still and pressing her leaning body against the metal base of the raised bleachers as if trying to disappear into them. This should be her party also - this _was _her team, after all - but even if her insides were bubbling up with joy there was no way she could be a part of this. The Tigers' astounding performance, a miracle victory, the free-pass to the Capsule Cup... this moment was nothing of that.

This was _his_ moment. How could she celebrate it without _him_?

Videl knew there was no place for her on that field with them, even if she knew most of the players and even if the shot of adrenaline was almost too much to forbid a sprint over to that group and those cheers. She had to respect their celebration because it was _their _achievement. She did nothing but watch from the sidelines, praying for the best, anything else would feel like taking credit for the greatness that'd just took place. That was what she told herself and it all made sense in her head, but it was a strange thing coming from her - the happy-go-lucky girl, the party starter. There was no way she'd react this way before - she never did - but now... now it felt different.

The Tigers were no longer _her _team. They were her team through _him_.

Videl Satan had never been afraid to let her tears speak for her emotions and life had taught her that times like these were as precious as they were scarce, so she let it all overwhelm her at will; mind, body and soul. Feelings were meant to be felt and one could only thank all the lucky stars above for the ability to have them, to live them like she was living them right now. What a blessing...

Videl watched him in the distance, following his movements through her watery eyes and relishing in his boyish blissfulness. He was so happy... If only she could save this moment. A photo or a recording, they would never be enough and neither would a simple memory. This feeling was something she'd felt so many times before but only now was she realizing how those other occasions would pale when in comparison to their true potential. Like appetizers in a banquet, they'd never make _this _any justice.

Gohan and his teammates were walking closer to the sideline and she could see it in his face how this win was feeling particularly sweet, transforming his entire aura into a rainbow of light that charged his every move and expression. He looked so incredibly beautiful, right now. Not just handsome - and God knew how handsome he was - but so damn stunning like a country scenery in early Spring or a warm sunset on a secluded beach. Videl was drinking from his energy like they were connected, like she had been the one to catch that ball and score that touchdown. She'd had nothing to do with it and she honestly didn't want to because watching him right now, watching this kind of happiness she was mostly sure he had never experienced before... it was enough. And it was amazing.

The running back, Luke, grabbed him in a bear hug and patted his back violently. They laughed and she smiled, but then they pulled back from each other and she noticed how Gohan's eyes were focusing elsewhere now, looking up and aimlessly onto the nearly empty bleachers. Was he looking for them? For her?

Yes, he was, and he found her the very next second. Their eyes met and his grin toned down into a smile, peaceful, complete. Perfect. She couldn't stand the sight and her hands shot up to cover the erratic exhale that left her lips, bringing yet another batch of tears right along with it.

He walked over, slowly, like he was taunting her with the distance even if she knew he wasn't the type to do so on purpose. Videl couldn't move a muscle, subconsciously sure that she'd stumble and fall at the very first step she'd attempt. He didn't speak but his body and his spread hands told her what he was asking, and no, she couldn't believe it either.

Gohan let out an uneven chuckle and rushed the last couple of steps, making her shriek in surprise when he grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around himself. She felt so childish and elated, his laughter sounding like a melody to the beats of her heart. Videl held onto his neck, arms snaked tightly around it just for the contact because there was not a trace of fear that he would let her fall away from his grip. When he stopped, she brought her hands over to cup both his cheeks and looked down into his dark wishful eyes, shining brightly not only because of the small little tears that dampened its corners. She would never know what she did to deserve this moment but thanked whoever dealt the cards for the gift of being in the receiving end of that gaze.

To think she'd actually assumed she knew what love was... how naive. All of those butterflies that tickled her stomach and all those girly wishes she made for the future; how could she ever had thought that _that _was it? She had no clue because whatever she felt before, whenever and towards whoever... it was nothing. Not like this. Nothing like this.

Videl let her forehead rest against his and both closed their eyes. He was still holding her up from the ground and she was still cupping his cheeks and maybe for some, the position would look awkward and uncomfortable, but not to her. His body had always fitted like a glove around hers and more than that, it always felt just the right size, just... right.

They spoke without uttering a word and she could swear he was actually inside her head, hearing her thoughts as they popped into awareness, because he chuckled when she mused about what a great job he'd done on kicking Rick's ass like she'd demanded. It may have been true, but even so she wanted him to hear the actual words coming from her mouth and so she whispered. "I'm so proud of you."

He grinned. "It wasn't just me."

"Shut up and take the compliment," Videl half-joked and joined in his laughter for a moment, but it was suddenly too much to bear. She couldn't delay this anymore. Those sweet lips were calling for her for what seemed to be an eternity now and she took that inch that stood between them. It felt so amazing and pure that when he pursed them a touch to kiss her back, she knew that this was how they belonged. Together, connected. She'd do anything to have this feeling in her life and not only in her memories. This was worth any and everything, and it filled her with warmth from head to toe.

Until it vanished, like a dream when waking up, leaving an after image of something you thought - you wished - to be real but it turned out that it wasn't.

He tensed.

His lips pressed together and away from hers; he released his grip around her waist and she touched the ground while his hands and his arms avoided any further contact with her body. She eyed him as he stepped back, furrowing her eyebrows with a concern he couldn't see given that he'd made an extra effort to look anywhere but back at her. Like she had just clipped his wings and brought him crashing down from cloud nine.

It wasn't new, but this time... this time it hurt.

Ever since that night on Valentine's day she would notice this happening. She'd kiss him, he'd like it for a moment - or at least he'd reciprocate - and then he'd do _this_: tense, look away, try to seem like he hadn't done it on purpose with some obvious lie or excuse.

"We should get going," he said. "I heard Bulma booked some place for us to celebrate."

And there it was, Videl thought as she watched him turn away and take off towards the exit. Celebrate what? The fact that she just wanted to cry?! That her throat just knotted and that she could barely contain her sobs? Her heart was beating so furiously inside her chest that it was making it hard to breathe. She tilted her head down in concealment, stupidly ashamed for this reaction she could explain better than what made it come to be. Why did he behave like this? What happened?!

"Videl?" She heard Gohan call and looked up instinctively. He was smiling. "Come on," he invited softly as his right hand reached out, wanting and waiting for her to take it and so she did. How could she ever say 'no' to that damn smile of his? Even if it was just adding fuel to the heartbreak. _Beauty is pain_, she gloomed, even though she knew it wasn't the true meaning of the idiom.

"I hope there'll be something to eat. I'm starving," Gohan confessed and the emotions she was trying so hard to keep bottled up made her blurt out a chuckle at the thought. There she was, confused out of her mind by _his _accord and of course he was thinking about food. What else?

"You're always starving," Videl coerced herself to say, her voice low and raspy.

"Yeah, but I kicked some major ass today! I think I deserve it," Gohan defended, beaming, and he was kind of right. He _did_ deserve it.

Videl forced a giggle so as to keep him oblivious of her struggle as they walked, and eventually peeked up at his face. His eyes were red and tense - naturally, he must be really tired - and he was nibbling at the inside of his lower lip in that adorable way she loved. She sighed, defeated.

What was she going to do with this guy? Or better yet... what was he going to do to _her_?

* * *

The warm breeze blew at her hair as she leaned over the cool metal railings, eyes glazed aimlessly at the view that filled the horizon.

The Platinum Lounge took up the entire penthouse floor of the Millenium Tower building downtown, a place she'd been more times than she cared to count given her father's status and fame. The building had a privileged location, sitting right next to one of the city's busiest nightlife districts but that wasn't its top attribute as far as she was concerned. It was its sheer height of over a thousand feet tall that allowed for the beautiful shimmering lights down below to spread to what seemed like infinity and up to a point where she wasn't entirely sure on where exactly they transformed into stars.

There was nothing in her mind right now and a hot sensation was all that overcame her. It wasn't the good kind of hot, though, but that feverish feeling that came with anxiety and uneasiness; the one she normally felt just before an important test or when she had to defend a case in a mock trial. Total and complete discomfort, and this time around, a whole lot of doubts, too. She sighed.

Was she seeing things? No, it couldn't be. That night... back on Valentine's day... the way they kissed... she didn't dream it. Given that she started it, as she did every single time their lips touched, but he was into it, too. He definitely kissed her back and his whole body was enjoying the contact. He even came after her lips when she managed to peel herself away from him, she remembered.

But then... what happened?! It was like he was himself around her only until he was reminded of something that immediately sent him miles away. His body language would change, his expression would sink and it would all happen in the fraction of a second, normally when things got a little more intimate or when he was happier. It was so incredibly confusing...

She saw it happening every single time but she'd shrug it off as his inexperience, but today... today she felt it in her heart. She retraced their steps for the umpteenth time that night, trying to pinpoint what exactly could she have done to provoke it this time around. Because there _had _to be something, anything; she had to have done something wrong. In the happiest, most incredible moment of Gohan's life since she knew him, after he'd sought her through the crowd, after he'd run to her and held her tight against him... why else would he hold back like that when she tried to top things off with a kiss? Why did it feel like she was bringing down the party?

She really thought he liked her kisses - she sure liked _his_! For a moment she even considered how terrible her kisses must be for him to wince every time she attempted one, but then her memories would remind her of _that _night, the feeling of his strong arms around her, pressing her firmly against his chest... and her mind would knot yet again. 'Damn it... and they say _girls _are complicated...' Another sigh.

"Are you ok, there?" a voice from behind startled her and she turned around.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Briefs. Didn't hear you come over," Videl explained with a shy smile.

"Please. Bulma. I insist," the older woman requested for the second time that night and Videl punched herself internally to have let it slip once again, since it was starting to feel kinda rude of her. She watched from the corner of her eye as the blue-haired pulled out a cigarette from her engraved metal case. "Are you? Ok?"

The young brunette averted her gaze from the question and back to the horizon. "Sure. Just... admiring the view."

There was silence for a moment but as little as she truly knew Bulma Briefs, Videl was certain that it wouldn't last. "I may not know many things about you Videl, but you don't seem like the kind of person to pass on the celebration of one of your best friend's achievement to come out and look around to nowhere."

"It was really crowded inside. Noisy," she lied.

She kind of knew that the attempt at avoidance came out flat out obvious, but even if Bulma didn't add to it with further words, that intense stare spoke on her behalf. Videl felt it piercing right through her shell and took a deep, calming breath, deciding to open up just a tad. "I don't know what to do."

"Regarding...?"

She didn't respond, looking down to her hands as they dangled from the edge. Bulma knew exactly how to answer her own question, of course, and her gaze followed Videl's, aiming for the far away. "He's... a special kind of man."

"That he is," Videl whispered, allowing for a microscopic little smile to adorn her lips. Special, sweet, loving, handsome, perfect... all of the above and dozens more. "I know he's not used to these kind of things but... it's like he's holding back on me, or something," she tried to rationalize out loud as if it would suddenly make sense if she did. "Maybe he doesn't like me like I thought he did."

"You can't honestly think that, can you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. He's sending me all these mixed signals and I..." She paused, overwhelmed, trying to shake away that feeling in her heart that doubted the nature of Gohan's affection towards her. "I don't know, maybe I'm the one who's all mixed up."

"Look," Bulma started. "He had a different upbringing than you and me. He's... different. I know that you like him and I know that he likes you too."

"Did he say anything to you?" The young woman was quick to ask with a matching inquisitive look, hopeful to an extent that made her feel that much more distressed but brushing it aside. Any clue, any suggestion or hint... anything. She needed it like she needed the air in her lungs, right now.

"He didn't have to. I can see it as clearly as I see you right here in front of me," the older woman answered and Videl couldn't help but feel disappointed. A confirmation would've been greatly appreciated and that glint of energy that she was showing vanished as quickly as it came to be. Bulma noticed this and slowly, she continued. "I know that it's hard. The waiting, the patience. I know, but Videl... I couldn't say this about any other man alive." She paused. "He's worth it. All of it."

"I know that."

"We're people of action, you and I," Bulma continued. "It's hard for us to stay idle while others do their best to analyze their feelings and make sense of them. It can become... frustrating."

"Don't get me wrong, Bulma, I don't have any problem with waiting, but I'm not even sure if I'm waiting or just... hovering around him or something. I truly thought that he liked me but now...? It's like I hurt him when I try anything... more," Videl said, truthfully, ignoring the embarrassment that flushed her cheeks when she remembered who she was actually confessing her feelings to. Not Bulma Briefs _per se_ - although that in itself was enough - but Gohan's aunt/mother-figure.

It would be one of the hardest things in her life - at least right now, still fresh in her heart - but she could live without any kind of romantic relationship with Gohan. She could read the hurt in his face during those more intimate moments and just the thought of being the cause of it... ultimately she kept hurting herself. "I've never been so confused in my life..." Videl concluded.

Bulma didn't respond to that and took a thoughtful puff on her cigarette, leaning over the railing as well, next to the younger woman. After a while she spoke again, almost in a whisper. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

Videl's eyes widened as they shot back to hers, horrified. "Oh, God no! Please, don't say anything!"

"Sure. Don't worry," the blue-haired chuckled and resumed their silence, taking a deep, slow breath. Videl looked up at the stars, something that she came to understand gave her a comfort they never did before. Not before she was told of Polaris. A small sigh escaped her as her eyes were warming up. She closed them.

A long time passed in this manner while Bulma slowly took care of her cigarette. When she finished she carefully tapped it against the outside of the railing to put it out and tossed it in the nearby trash can, resuming the previous position before setting free the last cloud of smoke she held in her lungs.

"Have I ever told you about Trunks' father?" she asked, catching Videl off guard with the sudden break in the silence.

"Hum... no," the younger woman responded, eying the other one as she waited for her to continue. Bulma was silent and seemingly peaceful but Videl saw that glossy shine in her eyes; the one she herself must have been displaying at that point in time. Patiently, she waited for her words.

"He was... he _is _the most stubborn man I ever knew in my life," Bulma finally said with a small, wishful smile, eyes anchored on the night's sky. "I never told him this... and it haunts me to this day that I never did, but... I truly admired him. His mind was set and he knew exactly what he wanted out of life and, even though I may appear to have all _my _life straightened out... I kind of envied him in that way." She paused, like she was only now admitting her own feelings to herself. "He was doubt-free. He had an objective in life and he would see to it that he made it happen, to his last breath. ... Literally." At that last word, Videl couldn't help but wonder what had happened to this man as she saw Bulma re-live him through her memories. 'He died doing what he loved,' were her thoughts.

Bulma's next words came pitchy and in whispers. "I love him so damn much." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't really know if he loves me back but..." she looked over to Videl, "I'll wait for him. To my last breath."

The older woman's hand moved to rest on top of Videl's and they looked right into each other. Blue on blue. She could feel Bulma's words shinning through her eyes and trickling down through her tears. It was like looking in a mirror. A few seconds passed and Bulma got up and left, skilfully blotting out any wet patches with a used tissue so as not to ruin her makeup. Videl watched her as she took her leave and closed the door behind her before returning her gaze to the view ahead, not bothering to clean out her own tearful cheeks.

The whole concept of this kind of love... one that crosses the boundaries of death... Videl brushed aside those nagging voices that told her how utterly impossible that was and bathed in the idea of it being true. Someone, somewhere in time said that _love breaks all barriers_, she recalled. Life would sure be wonderful if that were to be real.

Bulma would wait for a dead man. How disrespectful would it be for her if she couldn't even wait for a living one...

A hand startled her as it touched her back, making her abruptly stand up straight and around to check who it belonged to. "Hey," she heard him say. "Are you ok?"

Gohan's expression turned concerned in a heartbeat, as she knew it would; her face must've been all puffy and gross, right now. "You're crying," he stated, a tiny bit alarmed, cupping her cheeks and thumbing them clean. "What happened?"

His touch was everything she wanted and the last thing she needed right now, only adding to the lingering uncertainty that took over her entire conscience. Videl looked into his eyes, hoping for something she knew they couldn't tell her. Or if they did, she didn't know how to believe them. Valiantly, she looked away, back into the night. "I miss my mom," she spoke after a sniff, justifying to herself how it wasn't exactly a lie.

Her mother had died when Videl was still very young so it wasn't like she missed the actual person, given that she didn't even remembered her. But the _concept_ of a mother was something she never had before. She had female friends like Erasa, and female role-models like some of her teachers, but a mother... This night, a few minutes ago, was the first time she ever felt like she had one - or something close to it. Hearing Bulma, feeling her presence right next to her, she saw herself in the older woman and in her life that everybody else thought to be perfect. There were more tears ready to burst out of her but she managed to push them back.

Until he hugged her from behind...

Once again his touch was as wonderful as it was fuel for all of her doubts and insecurities, and the hot rush that took over her eyes was too much for her to contain. In a second she let them all out again, sobbing to her heart's content, trying to keep him oblivious to the fact that he was the main reason she was even doing it in the first place. Gohan was patient and caring, as he was every previous time they'd shared this type of moment, rubbing her arm and kissing her hair. Videl gave in and turned around to his hard chest, nestling against it like it was where she belonged.

After a while, she managed to calm down and remember why they were all here in the first place: to commemorate the Tigers' awesome victory and their place in the upcoming Capsule Cup. She was ruining his moment with all of her girly nonsense and enough was enough. Her pillow would take care of the rest of her tears later that night, so she pulled herself together and swallowed dry, wiping her face clean with her palms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gohan asked softly and she could clearly see the fondness in his eyes. It made her smile. She was so lucky to have him in her life altogether, that it would just be too selfish of her to try and define what they had, to want more. She cupped his jaw for a second, shaking her head negatively in response. "Let's just go back inside, ok?" she suggested, starting to pace away and towards the glass door.

He held her hand tightly, making her look back at him. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked, truly curious.

"For being here with me," Gohan responded, hinting with a tilt of his chin that he was referring to the party inside. "This wouldn't feel right without you here."

Videl kicked herself for being so damn defenseless against him and his smile, and tried not to read anything into his words other than exactly what they said, because no will-power would grab hold of her tears if she did. "I wouldn't be anywhere else." It was the truth, as much as it'd hurt her. Her arm moved on its own to circle his as they opened the door and walked inside. It would hurt her, yes, but her mind was made up.

She'd wait for him. To her last breath. But... she had to know...

* * *

**She just had to... o.O**

**Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know. :D Thank you gue22 for editing the chapter. (XOXO)  
**

**A-man:**

**First of all, thank you for taking the time to review. I really love to know my readers' opinions. :D I've responded to Review #1 at the beginning.**

**Review #2:**

**I don't really get it how I'm 'double speaking' when it comes to the ki suppressor and its explanation, but I respect your opinion if that's how you see it.**

**That being said, why wouldn't the ki suppressor bring their power down to a fixed number/level? It actually makes perfect sense to me. Bulma never stated that the ki cuff was made with the purpose of decreasing one's power level to 1%, that number came from the tests alone and, as the tests were only done on Gohan, then that 1% corresponds to Gohan's 1% and not any other's.**

**And in case you're wondering "what if someone else puts on the cuff, what would it do then?" Well, it would probably depend on how high their actual power level was initially. If it was Rick or Sharpner, for example, it would probably do nothing, considering that Gohan's 1% is still higher than theirs. If it was Krillin, on the other hand, then it'd probably reduce **_**his **_**strength to Gohan's 1% too. Don't forget that Bulma made the cuff to use on Vegeta. She wanted to be able to reduce a saiyan's power and not a 'normal' human's.**

**I can just imagine if the cuff's actual ability was to reduce someone's ki to 1% of **_**their **_**overall level... if someone like that farmer from the beginning of DBZ was to put it on, (1% of 5 being 0,05...) it would probably kill him, don't you think? No, Bulma didn't create a 'weapon' of some sorts, she created something that would bring Vegeta down closer to her level (he'd still be a lot stronger, but still :D).**

**Note that I do use the expression 'power levels' but it's only as a referral to someone's power/strength and not exactly a level,**_**per se**_**. A Birdy told me (;D) that the only reason they introduced power levels to the story was to demonstrate the unreliability of them in terms of assessing a warrior. I agree with this.**

**I **_**don't **_**hang on to power levels. They are **_**not **_**a true measure of a warrior. I understand if you feel differently.**

**In conclusion, you are overthinking this whole thing. I gave it **_**my **_**explanation, what I really think would be the cuff's abilities and I only shared my thought process for the cuff because it came up in one of the reviews. I didn't need to explain it and I won't redefine/rename it because it's not an important aspect for someone to understand the story. It limits Gohan's resistance, endurance, etc; he can turn it off; there are some things he can't do (that he normally could) when it's turned on. **_**This **_**is what you need to know.**

**Finally, thank you for your compliment. I really do try to make it refreshing and new.**

**Review #3:**

**It's your own prerogative if you skim through some of the fluff to more action packed scenes but this **_**is **_**a Gohan/Videl romance fic. I don't think one could write one of those without fluff. :D**

**As I state in one of the more recent chapter's author's notes, I still have a lot up my sleeve. If I **_**do **_**get to include a crisis-type scenario (someone asked me if Buu would be making an appearance, for example) it will have to be told as it revolves around Gh/Vi's relationship because that's what I promise my readers when they start this story: Gohan/Videl; Angst/Romance genres (**_**not **_**Action).**

**I can't say if you will or will not be disappointed (your words) but I also don't think that you should be expecting an actual enemy to automatically be a part of a romance genre Gh/Vi, **_**just **_**because this is DBZ fanfiction - emphasis on the 'fan' and the 'fiction'. "The root of DBZ" is not a concept that is (or should be) the same for everybody and the only thing that a DBZ fanfic should actually abide by is that the author was inspired by DBZ when he/she wrote the fic. As a reader, I **_**do **_**look for many things more than just that (non-OOC characters, and so on) but those are **_**my **_**expectations and mine alone.**

**The 'Mr. Satan' thing and 'Gohan's power being revealed' thing **_**are **_**to be expected but in this particular story Gohan is more of his own enemy than anything else (so far), hence the Angst genre. This does not mean that there won't be an actual crisis but it also doesn't mean that it will. You just have to wait and see. :D**

**Also, I don't really know what discerns a college genre from a HS genre but when I went to college, it was pretty much like this... I don't think that a HS Gohan would live on campus, hang out with his friends like this (in a more 'adult' manner), go to parties... - I know I've only described one party in their building, but I've mentioned that there is one every week on each floor... I won't/can't describe them all. If there's anything you can suggest that would make it more of a college genre other than an HS one, let me know and I'll take it into consideration.**

**I'm glad you're liking the story so far. I'll update ASAP.**

**P.S.: Gohan **_**is **_**a prince... I forgot about that. :D Thanks!**

**If you (or any other reader, of course) want to discuss this or any other topic further I'd be happy to. Just PM me.**


	15. Cricket

**### CITRUS ALERT ### CITRUS ALERT ### CITRUS ALERT ###**

**You've been warned. xD**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

This was getting ridiculous.

They'd been driving for over an hour now and he still had no idea where they were going. Ok, so they'd left town, the tall buildings were now replaced by trees, hills and assorted greenery - a change he welcomed, 'mountain boy' at heart - but that was about it. It was crucial that he'd bring comfortable clothes and shoes - Sharpner's scrutiny over his current getup hinted to that pretty clearly - and every question he'd ask about their destination was shot down immediately, if ever acknowledged at all.

The blond man was overly quiet and it struck him as almost eerie, just too out-of-character for his otherwise chatty friend. Gohan knew, however, that this behaviour of his was but a gimmick to hide the truth from him, since Sharpner was extremely reliable when it came to keeping secrets, as he came to realize. A mere slip of the tongue would be nearly impossible coming from his friend, even if Gohan were to trick him into making it happen. It was _really_ striking a nerve.

"Just tell me already," Gohan blurted out for the umpteenth time today, breaking the bubble-gum pop song that filled in the hatchback.

"Dammit, G!" Sharpner fired back, slapping the steering wheel with his left hand. "Can't a guy just surprise his best friend on his birthday? You'll know when we get there!"

Gohan let it slide for a moment, almost pouting, crossing his arms in front of his chest and releasing a frustrated sigh - a purposefully loud one, that spoke for his displeasure. He didn't hate surprises _per se_ but the wait just made it excruciating. Surprises were supposed to surprise you, not leave you on edge with anxiety. So after the couple of seconds he spent brooding aimlessly he added, quietly, looking out the passenger's side window: "It's not really a surprise if you keep telling me that it'll be a surprise..."

"I wouldn't have to keep telling you it's a surprise if you didn't keep asking about it! God, you're worse than a little kid!" Sharpner peaked, aggravated. "Is your little brother so damn annoying with _his _questions? Because God dammit, man!"

Gohan took the bait right away. "You should feel lucky that your brother and sister are older than you. How do I make a seven year-old understand that pregnant women don't eat their babies without explaining about sex?"

His roommate's eyes widened as he peeked over, a grin wanting to bare his teeth but he wasn't letting it. "He thinks... they eat their babies?"

Gohan took a deep breath. "Yep. How else do their stomachs get so big?"

A couple of seconds passed until their laughter echoed over the radio's tune and Sharpner ended up cleaning a few tears from the corner of his eyes. "When are you going to have 'the talk'?" he asked, air-quoting the words.

"My mom thinks they're still too young," Gohan explained. "Maybe next year. I'm pretty sure Trunks already knows a little bit more about it than he should, though. He's a cheeky little bastard, that one."

The blond chuckled. "They're so cool... My brother's kids are such a pain, all entitled and whiny. Not polite and independent like yours."

Gohan just smiled at that. They were his pride and joy, his little monkeys. He felt blessed that they'd turned out the way they did, considering... well, everything. Their fathers being dead, their bodies being different, their abilities... There was so much that could've gone wrong, so much that they could've picked up from his - _and_ his mother's - sad existence as they grew up but they didn't. They were always so happy and carefree. It was a blessing that they'd managed to absorb the good instead of the bad - lucky, even.

"I promise it'll be just another fifteen minutes," Sharpner concluded with a mellower tone to his voice.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago..." Gohan pointed out, a smirk forming at his lips.

"Yeah, but this time it's for real."

"You said _that_ fifteen minutes ago, too."

A pause. "... just shut up."

To his credit it was only thirteen and a half more minutes until their speed began decreasing, a few corners and twists over to gravelled terrain instead of the prior charcoal gray of the tarred interstate.

"There! We're here," Sharpner declared, almost breathing it out like he'd just barely met a deadline. Poor guy... Gohan never realized how easy - _and_ fun - it was to annoy his roommate but he could just see it in his body language how exasperated he was. He curbed a grin.

"Just get out," the blond man said, waving him off.

The young saiyan did a double take towards his friend. Did he hear him right? "W-What?"

"Get out, G."

Gohan stared back at him, knitted brows arching over onyx eyes and lost in those words he comprehended but didn't get. Was Sharpner actually kicking him out of his car? In the middle of nowhere? Not that it'd matter - he _could_ fly his way home - but it was the principle of the thing! Slowly and unconvinced, Gohan started to oblige to the command, gazing warily around his whereabouts for some clue he might have missed.

Well, it wasn't _exactly_ in the middle of nowhere, he noticed; there were specks of civilization in the small stone cottage up ahead and in the few posters and signs scattered all over. Maybe it was a tourist spot he wasn't aware of but looking around, no soul in sight, there wasn't all that much to actually see...

He closed the door as he exited and Sharpner rolled down the electric window behind him. "Happy birthday," he jingled and winked, laughing most probably at Gohan's even deeper frown and inquiring lips as they parted to mouth his perplexity. Nothing came out in time because he closed them shut again when the other revved the engine and stormed off the way they came with a huge cloud of dirt that got him left behind.

Gohan just watched as he sped away, wide-eyed and dumbstruck just too damn massively to be able to produce one single word. He'd just... He'd... _left_?!

"Ready to go?"

That voice would reach him through a crowd, recognizable as it was, but it startled him anyway, hasting his movement as he turned around over his shoulder. "Vi?" Gohan stretched the word in disbelief, his quizzical stare bouncing between her and the light-brown puff as it dispersed and mixed with the air. Ultimately, it stopped on her. "What's... happening?"

"_That_'s happening," Videl answered with a proud smile as she extended her arm to point behind her.

Gohan followed her index finger. It didn't help to clear his confusion. "The... mountain's happening," he said very slowly to seek confirmation, his expression hinting the same.

"Yes," she responded with nothing more and brought her other hand up to give him what it held. "Here."

"What's this?"

"It's a backpack, silly," she teased, as if she didn't understand what he'd asked. "You have to be prepared when you go on a hike."

Ok, now he was just shocked. "A... hike?"

"Yep," she offered again, and this time her smile grew to a grin just as she turned and paced away. "Now, come on. We're losing precious daylight."

Gohan just stood there, backpack in hand since he was pretty sure he was being tricked or punked or something. Except that she wasn't stopping, walking towards the 'Moon trail', as announced by the carved wood sign that pointed to its entrance. He snapped out of it when he realized the increasing distance between them and slung the bag over his shoulder, jogging up to meet her and taking a deep breath when he got closer. Flimsy denim shorts... who invented those and how would he choose to kill them?

_"Down boy,"_ that little voice in his head chirped, as it did more often than not whenever Videl was involved. It kept reminding him of his decision and rubbing salt in the wound, annoying and relentless. Just like a damn cricket.

"So... who put you up to this?" he asked for distraction purposes, slowing his pace to hers.

Videl giggled. "Nobody put me up to this. It was my idea in the first place."

Her idea in the-... It just made him that much more weirded out. "You... the ultimate city girl... it was _your _idea to go hiking..." he voiced, unbelieving, just to make her see the ludicrous statement she'd just given him.

"Ok, full disclosure," she chuckled, "I didn't come up with 'hiking' but I _did_ decide to come today."

"Oh?"

"It was Bulma's idea, actually; back at the Tigers' party," Videl explained. It made a lot more sense but... why hiking? There were so many other things they could've done today, most of them 'city girl' friendly and he'd be ok with that. Given the afternoon hour and the disassembled tent sticking out of her backpack, they'd be spending the night too. Alone. One tent. ... He didn't really want to think about that right now.

"She told me that you used to do this every year, back in the day," Videl continued. "With your father."

Gohan stopped, a plethora of emotions rushing through him all at once from that word alone. It _was_; she was right. Their _thing_ on his birthday. When they'd sleep under the stars, Gohan telling him of the constellations and Goku sharing his amazing childhood adventures. They'd talk, about anything and everything, two friends more than father and son. It made him feel so... assured. Of himself, of the world, that everything would be ok, whatever would happen.

Dad was gone and everything _wasn't _ok, so... where did that leave _him_?

Videl looked back and turned around, taking the couple of steps between them until she was right in front of him. Her eyebrows knitted just a tad, but it was her soft smile that told him how she was aware of his musings.

"I'm not your father. But I _do _love you just as well."

W-What... did she say? _"Gohan! Gohan, listen to me! As a friend! She loves you as a friend!"_ the cricket urged in his head but it was getting muffled by that word as it echoed loudly and over the rest of her speech. She was still speaking. What was she saying? Focus, damn you! Was... was she blushing? Or was she blushing already before? From the Sun?

Calm down. Breathe. Focus.

"So, anyway," Videl was saying, clearing her throat just a tad. "Where did you guys used to go? I know that there's lots of mountains back East."

He smiled shyly, they were walking again. "All over the world, actually."

"Really?"

Gohan nodded, lost in the uninteresting dirt, step by step, breathing in and breathing out, his hands gripping tightly around the straps of his backpack.

The word she said earlier became a faint whisper eventually, engulfed in the presence of the man who apparently was the whole reason they were there in the first place, on that specific day.

He just wanted to go. Anywhere; away from this place that meant him no harm but that was hurting him all the same. He loved hiking - he always had - and so it was a bittersweet experience but even if he'd done it multiple times after his father had died, he'd never done it again on his birthday. A small celebration, a chocolate cake, a few presents and a fake smile - that was his new birthday routine ever since. He was never really in the mood for anything else, even more so given that 'Gohan's day' was just around the corner...

"You didn't have to do this," he said after a while. He wished she hadn't...

"I know. Bulma just told me how this was kind of a ritual between you two, and how happy it made you, back then."

Gohan's lips curved just the slightest. True, it had.

"Maybe..." she started but hesitated, mouthing silent words like she was unsure of which to choose. "Maybe it could be _our_ ritual from now on..."

Her intentions were the best and he _did _wish that they'd have a ritual, just the two of them - and of course being outdoors was always a plus - but as much as he knew he couldn't have _her_, he knew he couldn't have his dad back in his life either. The two people that he wished for the most, for himself and no one else... It kept the words in his throat and his stare on the ground - what could he say?

He was taking too long to respond and he knew it, but it was _his_ ritual with _his_ dad and it would _always _remind him of Goku. Maybe someday that would turn out to not be such a bad thing but that goal was far enough to be mistaken for a dream right now - miles away, years apart.

"It was just a thought," Videl whispered and it brought his eyes up just in time to see hers look away. No, she wasn't to blame and he wouldn't let her think that she was. He grabbed her around the shoulders in a one-armed embrace and put on his best smile - the one he would usually wear for his little guys, if the mood proved too grimm that day.

"We'll consider it if you survive this one, city girl," he joked.

She smiled back with those beautiful blues, a glassy finish to them that made them extra shiny, but... normally not reddish...

"I don't know if I will," she said, bringing her hands up to rub her eyes. "Damn allergies, I can already feel my eyes burning up."

Oh, allergies. "I didn't know you had allergies."

"I don't! That's the outdoors for ya!"

They laughed. At least he saved that one. He just loved to hear her laugh, even if it was toned down like this, and he sure could use some more of it right now. "Yeah, and you have to watch out for killer rabbits and jabberwockies, too. They're all over 'the outdoors'," Gohan overemphasized the words, huge grin plastered across his face anticipating the expected reaction.

Videl chuckled dryly and bared her teeth when throwing a lazy punch that struck him in the arm. Gohan flinched dramatically and let her do it, rubbing his limb afterwards in mock pain.

"Actually," she was quick to add. "I was thinking that maybe you could teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"Hiking... stuff."

Gohan chuckled. "What exactly does 'hiking stuff' constitute?"

"I mean skills. Like survival crap and what not."

"Oh, _that_ stuff," he joked. "Sure. I can teach you."

"Bulma told me how you guys would just take a sleeping bag and that's it. Was that true?"

"It was," Gohan responded with a soft smile, eying the surrounding trees and bushes for a general assessment of their survival 'supplies'. "In the odd case that we didn't forget about the sleeping bag."

Videl laughed again and this time it was wholeheartedly and loud, bringing his own right along.

Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad. He'd just have to enjoy _her _company instead of missing _his_. Not that tall of an order but since her company _did _come with all of her other 'attributes'... a harbinger for the long day ahead. He sighed at the premonition.

At least he'd try to make the most out of it.

* * *

The fire sputtered at will in its circle of rocks - a safety measure that she'd just learned earlier in the day - and its golden flames took over as the natural source of light when the Sun tucked in about an hour ago. Their dance was hypnotizing but unfortunately not enough to ease Videl's tumultuous mind as she sat down against the large tree trunk that Gohan had dragged over, next to their tent.

The night was warm and the small clearing he'd chosen incredibly cozy - perfect she'd dare - but her body just refused to relax, to give into the ambience. There were just too many questions floating around them, unspoken and waiting.

It wasn't a problem normally, the silence. Videl had always felt comfortable with it, the one that came on those rare occasions the two of them had just simply ran out of things to say, but it was never an inconvenience and definitely never awkward. His presence had always been all she needed.

This time however...

She knew exactly why it was translating differently, why her laughs were forced and every input to their trivial conversation would come out of necessity alone - keeping the ball rolling - instead of an intuitive flow, a direct link from her thoughts to her lips and out. The flaw was in her heart, not in Gohan; he wasn't to blame. Well... he was and he wasn't.

A couple of weeks was a very long time as she came to realize, too much time to brood over the exact words she wanted to tell him. A statement or a question? Point-blank or suggestive? The perfect sentence would come to mind only to be rewritten time and time again into a completely different one in the end. What the Hell was she going to do?

Her tears were gathering into a knot at her throat, waiting, lurking skin-deep for the right touch or the wrong word that would give them the green light to do their thing. Two whole weeks she'd held them off and it wasn't that hard either, given her resolve, her decision that she just had to know. Good or bad, she had to ask him about his damn feelings.

But then he hesitated, back there, all those hours ago... Ok, maybe the actual word 'love' was too much for him to take right now but rituals were a good thing; friends do rituals too, so... why did he hesitate on _that_?

Maybe the thought of her being in his life a year from now wasn't all that appealing to even consider doing this again on his next birthday, let alone every year. … It was irrational and she knew it; he wasn't like that. He was an amazing man, a kind soul. Honest. He'd let her know if her presence had become a burden in his life, if he didn't want to hang out anymore, for whichever reason. Right? … Would he have one? A reason? Did she do anything to push him away? Those tears were burning now; acid corroding at her flesh.

"So," Gohan's voice brought reality and a sweet smile as per instinct. She looked back at him. "How does it feel to eat something that you actually caught yourself?" he asked with that gorgeous smile of his.

"Amazing," Videl responded truthfully, a little pitchy but nothing to worry about. "I actually thought I knew what fresh fish tasted like. Pfff," she joked but it was exactly how she felt about their meal.

The majestic lake where they'd caught dinner was astounding all in itself, sitting not too far from their camping spot - thirty-two steps, Gohan made her memorize for safety reasons, since dirt and water tend to become dangerously indistinguishable at night - but what really boggled her mind was how easily they caught more than enough to ease their rumbling bellies.

Not having packed any kind of fishing gear, Videl was expecting a 'spear out of bamboo' type of scenario - like in that movie about that castaway - when Gohan had suggested they'd catch their own fish for supper. How wrong was she, in retrospect? A cane out of a branch, line out of thin braided leaves and stems, and a damn fish hook out of damn thorn from a black locust tree! Talk about resourceful...

Gohan chuckled. "Yeah, nothing beats catching your own. I really love it." He was staring at the back of his right hand and she found herself doing the same, noticing how the amber light would shift into shadows at the ligaments beneath the skin when he moved his fingers.

Silence again.

"Thank you for teaching me," she forced herself to add, her voice a little raspy. She cleared her throat.

"No problem. You're a fast learner." Those damn eyes. Once upon a time they brought her comfort, now... Well, they still did but at the same time they didn't, again that same dichotomy that she'd unwillingly began associating with his name as time went by. Good, yes - heavenly, rather - but nevera bad thing; more like disorientating.

"Are you ok?"

His question paralyzed her. Not only because she hated to lie - to _him_ especially - but also because she could clearly see the 'gateway' sign flashing boldly and brightly in neon colors right in front of her eyes. She could ask him now; about everything. She could tell him how crappy she'd been feeling on _his _account. How he'd been making her go mad and question herself. She could... she nodded and smiled; fake, both of them.

"Are you sure?" Gohan insisted. "You seem..." he delayed, looking down to his hand again, "distant."

_He noticed_... "I do?"

Gohan nodded and brought his hesitant gaze back up to her, like waiting for a reason of some sorts. _Stupid_, she scolded herself. _You're ruining everything again_. His birthday; what a great day to spoil with these damn insecurities. What was she thinking? She shook her head and moved, turning her back around to the fire and sitting the closest she could to him, dark obsidian on blue sapphire.

A smile, then. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm ok."

"I don't believe you."

And he called _her _stubborn. "It's nothing to worry about."

"I care about you, hence I worry."

She blinked out of nervousness, the knot tightening in her throat. "I know."

"Do you want me to whoop someone's ass? Because I will."

She laughed and he grinned at his own accomplishment. "I believe you."

"I don't know if you've met any other geek mountain-boys but we're able of major kick assery."

If the expression wouldn't do it for her, the fact that it came from _him _of all people would be more than enough and her laugh escalated into a fit which he joined on immediately. Videl hid her face between her arms on top of his bent knees, her whole body quaking uncontrollably.

After a while she managed to calm herself enough to look back at him, tears flowing across her cheeks but these were the good kind. She took a deep breath.

Maybe he just needed a bigger push...

* * *

Gohan could live for that laughter. He could eat it, breathe it and drink it everyday for the rest of his life instead of those other useless things. Food, air, water; who needed them? That twinkle in her eye... yeah, that was more than enough.

Maybe she was just tired - she looked as much - but at least that twinkle was still there, bathing in the mirth that he was proud to have created. She was glowing in that way that he loved, an aura surrounding her body from that familiar fire he knew she had within, even if it actually came from the one behind her. Was she ever more beautiful?

In one smooth motion she shifted and got closer... and closer and closer. Her hand touched his chest and the proximity widened his eyes into a tense stare, leveraging her body as she straddled his hips with her luscious ones.

His hands shot up into the open air in response, not sure on where to rest, but he was just too shocked and worked up to move another single muscle, let alone make that particular decision. Glad and horrified, he gasped when she took it in herself to resolve it for him, grabbing his hands and placing them on the small of her back. Hers encircled his neck afterwards.

He was breathing hard and loudly - he knew it, he could hear it - looking into her eyes that were probably the complete opposite of his own. There was a peacefulness to them now instead of the previous weight. He'd missed the change and he'd probably dwell on it further, but he could barely think right now, her lips were getting closer, inch by inch; her delicious breath intoxicating.

They touched his and as always there was nothing he could do against them. His own puckered back to deepen the contact, with a tremble out of struggle that his rational brain sent as a reminder.

"_Don't_..._"_ the cricket in his head spoke, quietly.

Gohan heard it but he didn't, drinking her in for everything she could give him and trying desperately to quench this thirst that always managed to come back. Just a little bit, he argued with himself. Just to last him a while longer. He'd really do it this time. He was going to let her go, cold turkey and without looking back. He just needed this last touch, this last taste.

Her hands were dancing around his hair in that way that he loved, fingernails raking trails of passion across his scalp and sending shivers down his spine. Those lips... was there anything sweeter, tastier, that tongue teasing his and waking his whole body up in the process.

Just a little bit more...

He felt her hands leaving his head, down his neck and fisting his shirt at his chest but he only saw _it_ coming when her top was already off and discarded to the side, and her breasts...

Lazy eyes shot open with surprise and desire, and the air rushed all at once, in but not out, weighing his lungs with too much intake that he daren't give away lest he'd faint for lack of it and miss out on this view - everything he'd dreamed of and completely different, but still absolutely perfect.

_"Stop..."_

"Vi... W-What..." he braved the words as per the voice's demand but the dizziness was just too much for him to be sure if he'd actually said them at all. Either way there was no strength behind them because he didn't really care what, in fact, _was _she doing right now. As long as she didn't stop.

She smiled or smirked, he couldn't tell. "I thought I'd give you your birthday present."

That deep voice made him tremble more than the actual words just before she did as she'd promised, taking both his hands again and sliding them up her torso to claim his gift at her breasts. He was mostly sure he'd whimpered at the touch, or at the way she lifted her chin up to the sky and moaned and gasped and squeezed his hands into groping her tighter. Her nipples were hardened, piercing through the thin fabric of her crimson bra and he just barely controlled himself not to claw the damn thing off of her.

_"Gohan, stop!"_

Videl left his hands to fend for themselves while hers explored and ventured all over. Her tongue and lips teased his earlobe, neck, jaw, kissing every inch of his skin and licking over the goosebumps that her own breaths were creating.

His life-long dream of feeling like a whole person was happening at this very moment. His saiyan side and his human one were blended, one and the same, yearning and begging for more; for everything. More of her lips, of her breasts and more of whatever she was hiding down there that was starting to drive him insane with the scent it was producing. He knew she could feel him, pressing up against her, but he didn't care. He _wanted _her to feel it. To know what she was causing. What he was going to do to her. She moaned again.

_"Gohan! You have to stop this!"_

He really heard it this time - as puny as it was - and his drooped eyelids pressed together from the pang in his heart. Videl's mouth came up to ravish his again and her hips slowly started moving, front and back, up and down, drawing small circles against his own in a skillful dance that no man would resist. How could he, flesh and blood like any other? He had to stop this but his body was reacting against him, throbbing achingly beneath his jeans, ready for her, waiting for her. The tiny little voice was shouting hopelessly, pleading, increasingly lost in the turmoil but he could still hear it. _Please_, he begged it.

A desperate tear conquered its way down his cheek from the pressure inside his chest and his hands started to tremble uncontrollably, fighting themselves to leave her when all they wanted was to have her.

It was hurting him more than anything ever did in his entire life - physically, mentally - everything in him shriveling in torture and screaming for mercy, for permission but he couldn't let it happen. If he'd let it all go they would do it, the most intimate act two people could share with each other and he could never take it back. It wasn't fair that he'd do this to her, that he'd let _his _weakness, _his _powerlessness against the way that her body pulled on his instincts to turn her into another victim of _his _life's injustice. He'd carry that burden alone.

He just... he had to let her go.

Gohan fisted his hands against her chest to keep them from touching her any further and he let his head sink down into breaking their kiss. "I can't..." he whispered unevenly.

His shaky hands came slowly to cover his face since he didn't want to see what he'd just done. What he'd lost. There was no escaping this time. No dodging or evasion to pretend like he didn't stop it on purpose. This was it.

The end.

Did he ever shake this badly? Did he ever hurt this much? Probably not, but then again... he'd never lost this much, either.

"Gohan..." she said, so softly. He couldn't look. "Is it... is it me?"

Those words came out shaky and faint, causing his eyes to shoot up to meet hers. They fled away from the connection and she was covering her chest with crossed arms. Was she seriously doubting of her body? "What?! No! Vi, how can you say that?"

"I don't know!" Her hands covered her mouth and she started crying, her eyes closed.

"Vi..." Gohan rushed her against him in a hug, as tight as he could as if it could muffle her sobs.

He'd done it. Right here, the whole reason why he should have just stopped seeing her altogether, in any way. Those tears were his soleresponsibility this time - every single drop - and that realization alone was bringing _his _right along. He couldn't be sure if they actually came but there was nothing he could do about it, either way. Something had just cracked in his chest.

Her hands kept put on his chest but her face came up to meet him. He wished it hadn't. All those tears...

"Why? Why _can't _you?" she urged. Her chin trembled.

Not a word. Nothing. All of his strength... and people actually told him how he had all this inmensurable power within him. Unthinkable, unparalleled; he'd heard them all. 'The most powerful being in the Universe'... what would they say of him now?

"Gohan!"

"God, Vi... please..." he begged. Weak, pitiful, shitty; a whole new list of adjectives came to mind and the tears that he really felt coming this time just helped to confirm each and every one of them. His eyes pressed shut to keep them in.

It took her only a second and Videl reached in again to hug him around the neck with the comfort he had failed to provide _her_.He hugged her back, unworthy, and they rocked back and forth in soft, quiet motions for a few minutes while Gohan just tried to swallow his tears and even his breaths.

Videl broke away, cupping his cheeks with that gorgeous smile of hers and he pinpointed every single detail one last time, focusing to prolong the memory once it was gone from his life.

"It's ok," she whispered, but the way she said it was off. It wasn't overly wishful or soothing, no inflexion at the end. It was a statement, on purpose - an oath.

"W-What?"

"It's ok," she repeated. "I'll wait."

He wanted to speak but didn't know what to say, unsure if he should thank the Gods that she didn't just run away from him or curse them for the very same. "Vi, I..."

"I want to be with you, Gohan. I'll wait for as long as you need."

It warmed him, it glued the first pieces of his heart together but the damn voice spoke again. _"No! She can't. Say it, Gohan. Let her go."_

He averted his gaze, looking into the dark woods beside them. "I... I don't want you... to wait. I want you to move on. To find... to find someone else."

She leaned back further away, thankfully, preparing to get up and leave. It took all of him, all he had but he'd said it: the biggest, most deceitful lie to ever leave his mouth. Why did he ever go to college? Why did he have to meet her? The Eternal Dragon could erase his memory, maybe he could just… no, he couldn't bother Shenron with such a selfish wish. The deed was done and all that was left now was to survive without her. If it was possible, at least. He still wasn't sure...

"Fuck you."

Slowly, he looked back at her. "W-What?" Her face... a frown completely revitalized, full of drive and piercing; her hands gripping tightly at her waist.

"You heard me. Fuck you!"

"V-Vi..."

"Don't give me that shit because I won't have it!" she scolded. "How _dare _you say that to me: 'move on'? You can be all confused and afraid, you can send me all the mixed signals you want and you can push me away every single time I try to kiss you, but you do _not_ get to tell me to move the fuck on!"

Gohan was silent, too shocked to even _think _of a word, let alone say it.

"You were driving me crazy! You'd kiss me and then pull away. You'd be all happy and elated and then _Bam_! It's like I'd fucking stabbed you in the gut. But you know what? Not anymore. You don't get to do any of that shit anymore because I'm done. I know, now."

She calmed herself, her words toned down.

"You like me back," she stated. "Just as much as I like _you_. I could feel it in you lips and in your hands and I can still feel it right now stiff and hard between my legs, so don't lie to me."

He blushed, only now realizing that she was right - stiff _and _hard_..._

"You're attracted to me. You like me. I don't care what it is, why you can't." She paused. "Fix it."

That simple: _Fix it._ How? It wasn't like he hadn't thought of the solution every single second of his life since he'd realized it was an issue. Every alternative, every scenario, he studied and analyzed to exhaustion until the moment it became clear that there wasn't one. Every path he could choose had implications and none of them ended well. This was the only option, the only choice. … Wasn't it?

She cupped his cheeks again, her eyes soft. "I don't care how you do it. Find a way. I _will_ wait for you."

Something tugged at the corners of his lips as he looked into the obstinate blue that was staring back at him. He should've known. This fight had been long and hard for him, unyielding and brutal for months now, but it was still no more than a scratch for her instead of an open wound that just hadn't began scarring yet. He knew that there was no way around it, but he also knew that she wouldn't let him throw in the towel like that. Such hope in her eyes, strong-headed and heart on her sleeve... had the gods made her especially for him?

"You're so fucking stubborn," he whispered through his smile.

She grinned now. "Shut up, you love it."

Gohan pressed his eyes closed and nodded ever so slightly. He truly, truly did. She chuckled and hugged him again, his face furrowing between her shoulder and neck. That closeness meant everything right now and he found all his troubles dissipating into thin air, if just for this moment. The organic frequency of her ki felt so inviting yet so subtly different, looking back at when they met. He'd never seen it happening before but, then again... his own ki didn't feel normal either. He stopped thinking about it mainly because he knew it was supposed to feel different. Why... he wasn't sure.

There was nothing on his mind. His body knew what to do.

His hands slid around her waist and up her back, pinning her against him as tightly as he could. She felt amazingly warm to the touch, heat emanating in waves from every inch of her body like it was singing to him. Like it was saying what he needed to hear.

Her skin was so intoxicating, her flesh so hot and captivating against his. He was pressing his nose against her muscle, brushing his lips along the way like they were testing the waters. He knew it in his heart and in his gut, no doubt or little voice holding him back. Her heartbeats were telling him to do it, spellbinding him not to stop. It felt so right, he felt so ready.

He licked the skin first, preparing it, warning it that this was meant to be. It would be quick, just a little pain and it was done. He pinched the area with his teeth to bring more blood into the surface but all of the sudden Videl pushed away from him.

"Oww! Gohan!" she yelled. He blinked. Why was she yelling? "Did you just bite me?!"

Did he? That didn't seem... right. Why would he do _that_? He stared back at her frown, noticing how she was rubbing the area between her neck and shoulder. Wasn't he just there a minute ago? His brain was a damn mess and he knew it, shaking his head to try and place his previous actions but to no avail so he was as truthful as he could, blurting it out. "Does it look like I know what I'm doing, right now?!"

At least, it made her laugh. Either that or his lost expression but it actually didn't matter. Just to be hearing that sound again, having been the one to have put it in her lips... He had really thought it would be just a memory from now on. He'd hurt himself more in the end but good or bad, he'd deal with that when the time came.

Right now, he couldn't be anything but glad for those extra minutes in the final countdown.

* * *

The fire was dimming, hot coals glowing faintly under a small wisp of orange flame. Videl's head rested on Gohan's shoulder, side by side as they sat still and silent again. It didn't bother her this time. They were both thinking, their own musings on the same subject, she was sure.

Her hand had found its way to his a while ago and their fingers had intertwined. It came as naturally as the soft breaths that left her lungs and as such there was no smile, word or sigh added to the action. She wasn't sure on how long she'd been caressing his skin with her thumb but her eyelids were getting incredibly heavy. Hopefully tomorrow would be much less mentally exhausting.

Her head shifted up a bit. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

Gohan looked down to meet her and nodded, a soft tug at the corner of his lip.

She sat up straight and took a better look at his face. He looked so tired... poor thing. "You should come too." She cupped his cheek and brushed it lightly.

He nodded again. "I will, but I think I'm going to sleep out here if you don't mind."

Videl's lips parted the slightest, glancing at the tent and then back at him but not at his eyes. "Is it... because there's only one tent? Because I wouldn't-"

"No," he injected and rushed to grab her hand again. She met his gaze now. "It's just..." he looked up to the sky, "my dad and I didn't have a tent."

Videl looked up too and took notice of all the bright stars that prickled the dark veil above them; much more than those that could be seen from the city, for sure. She never knew there were so many...

"You miss him," she stated, looking back down and rubbing his hand again with her thumb.

He didn't say anything but his body responded anyway. She saw it in the way his blink took a fraction longer, how he hurried to bite down his bottom lip even if she'd already seen it tremble the slightest, or how that one single inhale, short and fast, broke the soft rhythm of his otherwise harmonious breaths.

She kissed his cheek and he brought his eyes down again, forcing a smile.

"Happy birthday."

His smile grew and eased. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry for the mess."

He shook his head as to relieve her of that responsibility. "It was never yours to begin with."

Videl indulged on his eyes for a second longer and got up silently, opening the zipper on their tent and grabbing one of the sleeping bags. She placed it on top of the log for him to use and knelt to get in the small shelter, stopping for a moment while hesitating over her next words. Looking over her shoulder, Gohan was staring back.

"He seemed wise, your father. Maybe you should talk to him."

A little smile and she got in, zipping up the canvas behind her. The denim shorts she was wearing were all the overpowering fatigue would allow her to be bothered with, trading them for a much more comfortable light cotton pair. In a few constrictive minutes of awkward moving and shifting - damn tent, so damn tiny - she was ready and curled up in her toasty sleeping bag, but her brain was far from shutting off for the day, reliving all of its moments over and over again. The good and bad, but mostly the hot ones. Such big, strong hands... and where did he learn to kiss like that?!

Suddenly she heard him outside, no more than a faint whisper but she focused on it to make out what he was saying. "You'd know what to do." His voice trembled. "I miss you so much."

Her tears came running again and she covered her mouth to keep in any sound of her sobbing. So much pain in so few words... Gohan had lost his father, his best friend, his stronghold, all in one blow; how would she even survive if it was _her _in _his _shoes? She couldn't help but wonder what happened, too... how did he die? When? Maybe someday he'd tell her about him. She'd love to hear his stories, Gohan's memories of him.

Pure exhaustion took over after a while and she closed her eyes but the very next minute she was opening them up again.

"Vi, wake up," she heard, far away. That familiar pitchy sound of a running zipper came next.

"Huh? Gohan?"

He was right outside, a big grin taking over his handsome face. The black sky was now a dark blue, announcing the morning that was arriving to greet them. Her eyes were tired and lazy from an apparently long sleep that served no purpose but at least that smile was a nice way to start a day. She just knew it; he was one of those damn morning persons.

"Come on," he repeated, stretching a hand towards her. "You're gonna miss it."

"What?" she asked, confused, but took his hand anyway. "I'm not even dressed."

He chuckled. "Who's gonna see it out here? Come on!"

Too enthusiastic for the hour - whatever it was - but ok. She followed his path and pace only because he was pulling her along but then he stopped and she woke up that instant.

The view was breathtaking. Puffy white clouds were brushed across the sky with orange and pinkish strokes that cascaded down onto the surrounding mountains encircling the big lake. The first rays of light speckled the water with tints of gold and the dark shadows were waking up to purple hues that spread all around the greens, blues and browns alike. It blended the palette into the perfect scenery, a picture worthy of the best museums but it would never make it to one. It would be nothing painted on canvas since miracles are meant to be experienced, not seen.

She looked up to Gohan, a small smile taking his lips and melting her insides. She'd take this view over the other one any day but today it was just too overwhelming, last night still too raw and fresh in her mind. Their hands were still glued together and she gripped his tighter, snaking her other one around his arm. He squeezed hers back but quickly released it, bringing her entire body closer and embracing her. His hands hands joined together at her back and hers around his waist as she pressed her cheek firmly against his chest, letting his scent enrich the view while they stood silent.

Videl listened to the steady beats of his heart as they told her not to worry, not to think about how she'd given this man _hers_, unsure of what he was actually going to do with it. Whatever it was, she just hoped it ended up giving him the strength he needed to fight for moments like this, for _them_. Ok, sure, she was a grown woman; she could live without him, without those amazing kisses, that amazing personality or those amazing eyes, but to live the rest of her days comparing all guys to him and all things to this moment, right here... what kind of life would _that _be?

As if one could get over heaven...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, guys. I hope it was worth the wait. :D** **Thank you mama Gue for editing 3**

**Just a note... Holy mother of reviews, Batman! (I mean, A-man xD) that thing was HUGE! xD Your point did come across and I thank you for all of your reviews. I'm really sorry if I came out as aggressive in any way when I responded to you, because that was definitely NOT my intention. It's the problem with the written word: if you don't have back up text to convey how it's said, it can come out a little differently than you imagined in your head. :D No worries from my part and I hope there's none from yours, either.**


	16. Alone

**I just wanted to say "thank you" for all of your kind reviews. All 127 of them :D. You guys are awesome and keep me motivated to continue (even if I get lazy, sometimes xD)**

**I hope this one was worth the wait, too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

10h30... Maybe she should get up. Two whole hours of hiding from the world was more than enough, she reckoned, and impossible on any other day of the year - thankfully; busy schedule, busy mind. The kids referred to it as "Gohan's day" and the tag stuck as time went by, though the rest of the world's "Saviour's day" failed to be as appreciated. It was truly accurate, the misplacement simply tasted a little too acrid. Supposedly, it was a holiday to celebrate life... go figure.

A deep breath meant for strength did nothing but she eventually managed to roll out of bed, lazily brushing her weighted feet against the fluffy carpet for the simplest morning routine that would make her look presentable. A pony tail would have to suffice since any attempt at makeup was destined to become a puddled mess. The festivities were just too crowded and annoying to leave the house anyway.

Mechanically, she slid on some irrelevant baggy shirt and stepped towards the door, grabbing the handle to pull it closed behind her. Something stopped her before she would though, looking back into the darkened room and the king-size bed unmade for two. "Home" they'd call it once upon a time - her word, of course. The memories brought a smile, but also the first tears of the long day yet to come, and so she rushed to lock them shut inside.

Step by step, down the stairs and across the hallways, a familiar sight greeted her on the kitchen counter: her mother's mouth watering chocolate cake - her favorite ever since she was a kid - and the customary note.

_There's another one in the fridge_, it said. _Lunch is on the top shelf and dinner on the bottom one. I bought those animal shaped cookies Goten loves and also tons of Trunks' favorite snacks. The ones with the peanuts, they didn't have the other ones. He has done all of his homework and chores. He's been lovely and well behaved. I love you. We'll be home all day so call me if you need anything. Love Mom. XOXO_

It was a well rehearsed play, every year. Everyone knew their place and what to do, even if the responsibilities were never discussed or particularly assigned, and so nothing in that note came as a surprise. Not her son's exemplary behaviour and certainly not her mother's extensive preparations and arrangements. It lifted her spirit. As high as it would go, anyway.

"Mom?" she heard Trunks from behind and turned around. She could never _not_ smile at her son, but how could she fight the gravity that was refusing it to her, powerless as she was against this day? He noticed; she was sure of it.

"Hey, baby," Bulma half-beamed, trying to recall how it was actually done so she could reproduce it. She crouched down to his eye-level as he approached her, and slid a hand through his beautiful lavender hair. The color was different and it didn't spike at all, but the feel was exactly the same... "I've been told you did all of your homework already. Thank you."

Trunks smiled shyly and looked down, breaking her heart by acting so differently than he would have on any other day. It was all because of her; he knew how much more fragile she was on this specific time of the year. A proof of love she didn't need and would rather not have.

"I... I got you this," he hesitated and brought forth the hand he kept hidden behind his back. A flower, tiny and rickety. "It was the only blue one that I could find."

Her favorite color... of course he'd know that. It was expected of her to cry for such a beautiful gesture - and let's face it, much less relevant situations - but today, any drop would have a single provenance in his eyes regardless of how expected they were or what had actually made them come to be. She was going to do her best not to cry in front of her son; he'd spend the day uneasily enough as it was.

"It's beautiful, honey." She took the flower, ignoring the raspiness that made her voice come out in a whisper, and twirled it around between her fingers. "I love it."

The little guy smiled and she did too, pecking him on the nose in that way that she usually did, then standing up afterwards. "Are you hungry? I can whip something up."

"Nana made me pancakes," he responded. "And besides, Goten and Mia are here."

"They are?" she questioned, eyebrows arching up in genuine surprise and then scrunching down into an inquiring half-frown. "How do you know that?"

"I sensed them coming."

Bulma produced a slow smile out of absolute pride. "Gohan's been teaching you well, huh?"

Trunks beamed. "Yeah! _And_ he said I'm the best one at ki sensing, too. I just have to keep it to myself so the others won't be sad about it."

Yeah, that seemed like Gohan, always the peace-keeper. "So, then," she concluded. "Let's go meet them."

With a grin and a spring in his step, the little prince rushed to the door, the one everybody used since it connected directly to the residential area. It felt cozy, somehow, having a back door... like in Chi-Chi's place. It'd been years since her parents had opted to move to the other side of the compound, closer to their precious pets, and it kind of felt horribly cold for some time. That door helped clear the feeling as it waited to be swooshed open by an energetic Goten or gently shut with an "We're here, Auntie Bu." She knew why they did it, her parents, but she'd never need that kind of privacy anymore. Not for Yamcha and not for any other man. It was her and her son, now, for the rest of her life.

Trunks yanked the door open, scaring Chi-Chi into a shriek on the other side, a hand to her chest. "Good heavens, Trunks! You scared me."

The little guy chuckled really childishly and Bulma followed from behind him. _That_ was her boy: the little devil, the troublemaker. Goten jumped over for his customary bear hug from his best friend. Mia did the same but blushed a little while backing away. Aww, a crush... how incredibly adorable! She made a mental note to tease the girl about it later.

Bulma wasn't sure if the other woman saw it too, but she probably didn't. There was clearly no conviction behind that faint smile, or behind the reddish-white of her eyes and the dark bags beneath them. The night had been hard on her friend too, but then again, how crappy did _she_ look right now?

"Hey, Trunks?" his mother called. "Why don't you go show them the new game we bought yesterday?"

Goten gasped in that precious way of his. "You've bought it?"

"Yeah! Come on!" Trunks cheered and took charge of the beeline straight to his bedroom. She reckoned it'd be the last she'd heard of them until lunch time.

The two women watched as the kiddies fled, mixed feelings clashing Bulma's insides as proud mother and damaged woman battled for domination over her. No doubt Chi-Chi was experiencing it, too. She looked back to the other, her sister in life other than in blood; their eyes met and matched. It was time.

"Your parents?" the younger asked as courtesy demanded.

"Home," Bulma responded.

Chi-Chi nodded.

They stood still a few seconds longer in anticipation, but both knew what had to happen now. The ceremony had been the same since forever, the ritual turning need and essential to get through the day. Without anything else, Bulma took to the kitchen again, sure that the other would follow, and stepped aside at the door to let her in before closing it shut behind them with a soft click of the latch. Immediately, they went back to staring. Chi-Chi smiled and so did she, sluggishly going for a hug that felt tighter and stronger than ever before.

They cried.

Wholeheartedly, a year's worth of tears came to glorify this day - just like the ones before and following, and yet so overwhelmingly hurtful. Every sob, a memory long forgotten. Every gasp for air a new one that would never come to be.

Vegeta had once - and only once - shared with her what it meant for a saiyan to take a mate. Not "married" or "in a relationship", but "taken". _That_ was his word. She didn't understand at the time why he'd choose to put such weight on such a plain term, simply because it was a common one to describe a committed couple. She'd use it herself, from time to time. _I'm taken._

She couldn't have known it meant taking her soul right along with him, wherever he'd go.

It was a very intense, very real type of pain. _Widowed saiyans didn't live for very long. _How she shivered when she understood what he actually meant by that...

Actions, places, words and events, all queued up in line for awareness, took center stage as she wept, trampling over the basal needs of a mother - keeping it quiet, keeping it hidden. Vegeta's dark eyes as they preyed on her just before sex, and the peacefulness that would erase his frown, right after. The way he chuckled on the rare occasions that she managed to get him drunk, and how he'd pound her even harder when he was.

God, she missed sex... At least, she had amazing memories of it.

"Goku," she heard the other whisper in shaky words and the man in her mind shifted to him. How long would it have been now, since they've met? Almost thirty years... Maybe in the eyes of the world Vegeta didn't deserve a second chance, maybe she was the only one who really needed him back, but Goku... the world _needed_ Goku. How could she ever believe that everything would be okay again without his smile, without his laughter booming wherever he was? He should've come back... he should've.

_Oh, Gohan..._

They calmed down eventually, rubbing their faces clean as their breaths slowly returned to normal. Bulma stepped over to the sink to splash cold water on her face and stood there for a moment, eyes closed, letting the air cool the fire at her cheeks. A deep breath and she was ready for the coffee, stepping aside just a tad for Chi-Chi to open the cupboard for the big ceramic mugs. Her face was wet too.

They danced around each other, engulfed in their meaningless tasks, and soon enough both women were sitting at the white melamine table, slowly consuming their beverages. The heat felt cozy on her palms and the silence irrelevant and comfortable. It was a much needed condition, since not much else would do it today. Eventually, Bulma snickered, smiling absentmindedly. Chi-Chi looked up.

"Do you remember their last Halloween?"

The younger woman smiled too, directly accessing the exact memory the other was aiming for. "You mean, 'the incident'?"

Bulma chuckled. "I still can't believe how grossed out 'Geta was. Thank God Goku was fast enough to fly away from him."

"Did he ever explain to you where did his fear come from?" Chi-Chi asked. "I mean, something must've started it, right?"

"He said it's _not_ fear," Bulma stressed out, as _he_ did, way back then. "He just didn't like worms."

They laughed quietly, a bittersweet pleasure, as irreplaceable memories usually were. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy? Auntie Bu?" they heard from the other side.

Bulma frowned slightly and noticed how Chi-Chi did the same. It wasn't like Mia to come meet them today, aside from mealtime and other scarce occasions. She'd actually be the one to enforce the unspoken law that the two women were to be left alone, at least when it came to Goten, the most oblivious of the three. It didn't seem urgent, though, so an accidental fire threat was not considered. For very long, at least.

Chi-Chi turned back on her seat. "Come in, Mia."

The little girl did, turning the knob and opening the door hesitant and slow. Her little face peeked in. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby," Chi-Chi responded, stretching her open arms towards the girl. Mia took the invitation in a rush, coming over and taking the embrace, while her mother effortlessly slid her up to her lap.

Bulma watched, elated and sad at the same time, following the other woman's movements as she brushed her daughter's hair back really gently and caressed her cheek in soft, soothing motions. She knew the love had always been there, but this Chi-Chi had been hiding in the darkness for too damn long. The little girl deserved her real mother, not a surrogate... not her. "What's wrong, Mia?" Bulma asked over the pang in her chest.

The girl took her time to respond, lips parted, unsure of what to say. "I-I'm..." She corrected her posture and sat up straight on her mother's lap, connecting with the black eyes that were staring under worry lines. "I'm really worried," she admitted, switching her gazing back to auntie Bu. "About... Gohan."

"Honey," Bulma soothed. "You know he always spends this day alone."

"He's gonna be alright, baby," Chi-Chi added in a whisper, circling a rogue strand of dark hair behind the girl's ear. It was just a thing mothers said; they worried too, every year.

"I know, but," Mia hesitated again, looking down at her hands. "It's different this year."

Different? It was happening like every other year. He'd be missing right as of midnight; the only different thing was that he had a cellphone this time around, but even _that_ was turned off - as she knew it would be. She'd left him a message, but was mostly certain he'd never heard it. "Howcome?"

Mia looked up again. "He's happy."

The two women glanced at each other, confused. "But... that's good, honey," Bulma said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, but... if he's happier, it means that he can get sadder, too," Mia explained.

There was silence and the women glanced at each other again, just as a thread of panic took the younger mother for a second. Chi-Chi hugged Mia tighter, surely to keep her oblivious.

Could it be, Bulma wondered? So many things had changed in the last few months, so many emotions - new and old - came flooding the voided shell he'd became, over the years. She should've made the effort to go meet him in person the past week. A lifetime of repressing one's feelings made it really easy to hide them from the people who loved him; an over-the-phone conversation would never show the blue-haired the stealthy signs that would give them away.

"Could you call them, Auntie Bu? Please?"

"Of course," she answered with a smile to check herself into jumping for the damn phone and giving in to her own suspicions. She forced a deep breath as she took the device. Speed dial number nine.

It rang for a long while - as always - but she made nothing of it.

"Hello, Bulma," was the answer from the other side. The tone was one she was expecting, also: endearing concern.

"Hey, Dende," she greeted.

"He's not here," the guardian was quick to add and she felt her eyebrows twitch into a frown. Things _were_ different, then; Mia was right. Gohan had never really disclosed where he'd spend that day or doing what, but she'd managed to figure it out long ago and as time went by, so did Chi-Chi and eventually Mia.

On the edge of the Lookout, looking down; that was it, according to Dende. The young man had always done everything for everyone, the least they could do was give him a day for himself; if he wanted to spend it doing nothing it was his prerogative. But this year... He'd changed, she knew _that_ much.

He had always been so in touch with his emotions - back then, when he still had those - and that was what put him on a league of his own, when it came to power. Exponentially tougher to tap into, but that much more world shattering when it happened. Goku had mentioned it a couple of times before with an extra special brand of pride. Every thing he had bottled up inside was resurfacing; would he know how to handle it?

As it turned out, Gohan had failed to have control over his feelings once before, and look what _that_ had caused. None of it was his fault, but he'd never believe it.

"Oh..." There was no way she'd managed to hide the disappointment in her voice and her gut fired up, worried by how it would affect Mia. It eased her mind to see Chi-Chi hug the girl tighter, kissing her dark hair. Changes weren't always a bad thing; Chi-Chi was changing, too. Gohan would be okay. He wouldn't do anything stupid.

_He wouldn't do anything stupid. He wouldn't do anything stupid._

She could repeat it all she wanted, let it echo around in her head all day long but in some way, the little girl knew her brother like no one else. If _she _was worried, how could the older woman not be? There was only one way she'd be able to survive the day without pulling her hair out with anxiety and it all depended on Dende's answer. "And how about-"

"Of course. You know he wouldn't be anywhere else today."

She _did_ know, and sighed in relief. It's not like Gohan needed the protection, since no real danger could come to the strongest man in the universe, but if one got used to being locked inside his shell for so long, the only actual threat would be the most harmful - and the hardest one to escape. Himself.

He wouldn't do anything stupid...

* * *

"In the meantime, Carrie, you've got some exciting information about the champ, isn't that correct?"

"That's correct, Bethany. We were with Edith Leif, earlier today, and she gave us the scoop on the champ's brand new cape, custom made to celebrate this year's 'Saviour's Day'. Increased thread count of the finest Egyptian cotton, hand embroidered with gold thread, and-"

Enough was enough. Why the hell did she even turn the damn TV on, in the first place? Like she wouldn't know what would be cluttering every and all channels today, all the freaking day. Apparently, the rest of the world became unimportant when the city decided to properly salute the champ, even if the world they were ignoring turned out to be the very same he fought so hard to defend all those years ago. How ironic.

Videl lazily discarded the remote, placing it on top of the side table that waited on the couch. Her eyes stuck there, once again analysing the two books that stood by for her interest: the one she should be reading for her upcoming exam and that romance she'd heard so much about. Neither of them won her over. If they hadn't had dinner already, she could cook something special... maybe she could bake a cake? At this time of the night? … She sighed loudly. "E?"

"Yes?" Erasa responded in the same tedious tone, sitting at the nearby kitchen table with a cup of tea and a magazine. Random gossip and socialites, no doubt.

"Can I paint your toenails?" Videl asked with a sense of defeat over boredom. So much boredom...

"L, O, L, Ms. V.," she mocked in that annoying sarcasm she mastered. "It serves you right for not listening to me. We could have gone shopping, but _nooooo_, _I can't go out today because people would recognize me and say that they love me and hug me and stuff."_

"Shut up!" Videl sputtered back. She did _not_ talk like that! Good grief... "Did you forget about last year? And the year before that? And the one before that one?"

Erasa sighed, of course; it wasn't one of those things a person could just wipe from their memory. What a hell _that_ was. Wanting to have random girl-time with her best friend without being harassed by every damn journalist and most of the general public was just _not_ a possibility on the Saviour's day. She snorted internally.

When exactly did the name change? "Earth's day" was apparently too unspecific.

"I know you refuse to spend the day parading around with your dad anymore, but we could still enjoy the celebrations. I heard they had floats, this year."

Videl got up and tidied up the pillows at the sofa, talking to the things other than to her friend. "I would enjoy them if they weren't celebrations of _him_. This day used to be about life and how precious it is, not about a man, even if he _is_ the saviour. It's like a fucking religion!"

She stood straight, inspecting her meaningless work with hands gripping at her waist. She'd had this conversation so many times in her head, but having it with Erasa was still too uncomfortable. It was all so clear in her mind; it all made perfect sense, but she couldn't help but feel she was stabbing Daddy in the back with her opinions, as truthful and heartfelt as they were.

"I know Vi," the other said, somewhat apologetic, but the ball was rolling and she'd get it all out, this time.

"He's his own person. He can do whatever he wants, but I won't be involved anymore. I wouldn't even go to those events his damn manager sets up at schools but I have to, for damage control. If it was just him he'd say that being strong is the most important thing in life. Fuck education and love and friends. He..." she sighed, "he scares me sometimes. I don't think I really know him that much anymore."

"Don't say that. You know he likes the attention, and his fame is really important to him, but his heart's in the right place."

Maybe... Her arms crossed in front of her chest, eyes glued to the colorful detail on one of the pillows. Maybe. "Vi," the other called and she looked up. "You _know_ that." Videl smiled and nodded.

Erasa smiled too in that way that she did. Not the bubbly-blonde one but the other she reserved just for her best friend - motherly, she'd call it. "Got get the nail polish. I'm feeling... pink."

Videl stared at her wryly, lifting up a single inquisitive brow as Erasa returned to her magazine. "E. Youhave literally _dozens_ of pink ones. I'm not going to bring the whole lot back here."

"The hot pink one."

…

"The new one I just bought."

…

"Dammit, Vi. Just bring any damn one," she finally spat out, and Videl did so, but not without a giggle first, stepping over to Erasa's bedroom and to the place she knew her stash to be.

Thirty-seven. Thirty-seven shades of pink... how was that even possible? Did she bring the whole nail polish department from the store? Videl rummaged through the pretty cardboard box, girly on the outside _and_ on the inside, given the absolute mess it contained. Oh, so she didn't buy the whole array of pinks; her blondness just didn't allow the girl to remember which ones she already had. Two of each of this one... three of each of that one... The young woman shook her head. How the hell would she conjure which one was "the new one"?

Hot pink... hot pink... Screw it. She discarded all the overly-effeminate ones - too pale, too pink - and chose the color she liked better; it was easy enough, since it downsized the pallette to three or four of them. Pink just didn't come natural for her, as it did with Erasa. Hopefully she wouldn't lose her "girl card" over it.

Tossing the box and walking back, she inspected the little glass bottle, half full and with silver lettering. It turned out to be named "That's hot! Pink".

_Nailed it_, she jingled in her head, with a smile.

She turned the corner. "Oh, hey, Sharp. When did you get here?"

"Just now," the blond man gave in answer, as unnecessary as the question, of course. When else? He took his jacket off, hanging it by the door, but then he turned around and Videl noticed _it_ right away.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he stared back, surprised if just for a moment. There was no way an upbeat person like him would be sporting such a frown, as soft and subtle as it was. Not unless something was really troubling him. It brought her a bad feeling... something was not right.

The young man sighed, eying his girlfriend as she sat by the table. Videl did the same; Erasa noticed it too.

"I'm worried," he said.

"Where's Gohan?" Videl nearly interrupted, not sure why she felt the need to know exactly where he was, right that instant. She was the one getting worried, now, the bad feeling turning "sick" with a snap of the fingers.

It had to be about Gohan, and Sharpner's eyes confirmed it to her long before his words did. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Erasa asked really solemnly, charging the intensity in the room all that much more with a tone that didn't suit her.

"I mean that the last time I saw him was yesterday evening. I don't know where he went or why and his cellphone's off," the young man explained.

There was silence. They were all thinking it.

They knew Gohan's father had died on this day, eight years ago, along with all the other victims of that beast's wrath, as few as they were.

The copy of the military report came to memory, taunting her on top of her father's desk in its manila folder, not too long after his victory. _No other evidence of Cell other than a path of destroyed buildings and dead bodies._ As if anything else could manage such a scenario.

It was a blessing that the number wasn't exponentially higher, though; a silver lining on the dark past that would forever haunt those who lived through it. Apart from Amenbo Island, off the coast of the Southern Continent, and a few others here and there just before Cell had made his official appearance at the dreaded _games_, the whole thing came down to an astoundingly low death count. A miracle, she'd call it, since so many reports would suggest the monster to be much more gruesome than that, brutal and unmerciful, not to mention the widespread panic it brought along.

_Thank God for Daddy_, she thought, adamant to keep _that_ image of her father other that his current one.

"Are..." Erasa hesitated, "are you sure he didn't just go home? To spend the day with his family?"

"No," Videl said and the others stared at her. "Bulma told me that he always spends the day alone. I just thought she meant away from the kids, not away from... everybody."

"I don't like it," Sharpner added, so different and "adult", arms crossing against his chest. "He's been acting really strange this last week. Like he went back to when we first met him, all cooped up in his damn shell." He sighed, shaking his head. "Dammit, G..."

That was _not_ good. She knew Gohan's head was overflowing with all sorts of things. As if a double major in sciences wasn't enough to drive a person crazy, it actually appeared to be an irrelevant part of his recurrent musings. He was so smart. He knew lots about everything and lots more about the tough stuff - physics and math and all those other ones. He was so amazing and yet he managed it all with such a burden weighing him down... whatever _that_ was.

She should've butted in...

All week she told herself not to. _Let him be, people mourn in their own way_, etcetera, etcetera. But his father's death was a huge deal, and this time around she knew how vulnerable he was given _their_ situation, how she cracked at that shell Sharpner was talking about.

He wouldn't do anything stupid...

She was breathing heavily but she just had to, the panic yelling at her with all the _should haves_. _You should've talked to him about it. You should've been with him. You should've stalked him all around campus to make sure he was okay. _His father had died! What was she doing sitting around, doing nothing!

Where _was_ he?

"Videl?"

She focused on the people before her, head shaking from side to side uncontrollably in disdain for herself. "I have to go," she said to nobody, heading for the exit.

"Where?" Erasa almost shouted. She ignored the urgence in the blonde's voice.

"You don't know where he is, Vi," Sharp reminded, walking over to the door, as well. He'd better not keep her from going, best friends or not, she'd bite him!

"I don't, but I can't stay here. I'm gonna look for him downtown." Would he even be there? … yes. Downtown felt right.

"Then I'm coming with you," Sharpner concluded. He was really anxious about it, too; it was clear as day, in the lines on his face.

"Me too," Erasa added.

"No, E. You're staying here," Videl commanded. "Someone has to be here in case he comes over. And you," she looked at Sharpner, "you go home, too. If he comes around, call me."

The guy took a deep breath that she knew came from hopeless dejection, mainly against her stubbornness, since no man alive could keep it contained. She felt the urge to comfort him, and brought a hand to his shoulder. "I'll find him," she told herself, but he was the one nodding back.

Videl took her home keys and the ones for Erasa's car, taking off with a slam of the door behind her.

Gohan wanted to be alone, but for the life of her, she just couldn't let him. Something was speaking in her heart, saying that he needed her, even if it was probably not true. She had to see him, just see him. Right now.

He wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

_Real smart, Videl... real smart..._

The red jacket she loved was right there, on the hanger, by the door, so how hard would it have been to just bring it along with her? Was it too much for her stupid little brain to remember? Damn it...

A thin strappy top and some casual shorts a couple of inches too short to display outside were what she usually wore on those lazy days spent at home in the Summer, so that was exactly what she was parading around town right now. That and some worn out flip-flops that should never have seen the light of day - or night, as it turned out. At least she'd managed to keep her identity secret so far, apart from a couple of double-takes and concerned once-overs from the people that actually knew her personally; there was no way the Saviour's daughter would be carrying herself in this barely-homeless look, and certainly not today of all days.

Videl cruised around town, the former heat that flooded her veins slowly subsiding with the panic and giving way to a dead cold understanding: Gohan could be _anywhere_. Something had drawn her to this general area, and somehow she knew he wouldn't be in either of those places she canvassed earlier, places they'd visited together often enough. But now, walking aimlessly to somewhere else, the breeze was cutting like knives on her skin and bringing her down in whispers that told her how it was all her fault.

_You knew he shouldn't have been alone, today. Where were you?_

She shook the feeling away along with her head, but those words would never leave her alone - _his_ words, uttered in confession last week as he spoke to his deceased father. So much despair in such simple words, so much hopelessness...

Someone walked by, bumping her shoulder and she realized where she was. "Pancakes", their usual bar and last hope. It was packed full with caped people and afro-like fake dos that made her snort, since she wasn't aware of how the Saviour's day had transformed into the Halloween of late May. Maybe next year she'd actually be able to go out with Erasa, provided she wore her old teenage get-up from when she used to actively fight crime. She didn't miss those days - not anymore - and to the police's credit, she wasn't really needed now, anyway.

Navigating slowly, she fought the crowd's resistance and finally reached the smaller back room, looking around for the one who brought her there. She almost didn't notice him, hunched over and stationary like that, but there he was, sitting at the bar with a glass between his hands. Had he been drinking? The warmth of relief was ephemeral and insufficient; a new kind of worry took her gut.

Warily, she stepped over, signaling the bartender to approach her when he spotted her coming. His expression told her mostly everything she wanted to know, a soft frown and a shake of the head. "That bad, huh?" she asked.

"I've started watering them down a while ago, but he's been here for ages."

Videl sighed, looking back at Gohan. He drank occasionally, a habit out of social protocol more than anything else, so being this intoxicated was not something she'd ever expect of him. This whole behaviour - withdrawn, dismissive of others... this was not her Gohan. Did she make him like this? No doubt she'd at least contributed to it.

"I..." Nicky, the bartender, continued. "I never saw him like this, Videl."

"Neither have I," she whispered, her mind rushing so fast through so many things that it ultimately felt numb and vacant of actual thoughts. Only the image prevailed, a man broken by life, drowning his sorrows so they wouldn't fill him up with the usual despair.

_You did this._

She swallowed dry and tried for a faint smile. "Put it on my tab, okay?"

Nicky nodded and smiled back in that way people would out of pity. It shouldn't have bothered her, but Gohan was so much more than that. He didn't deserve pity, he deserved admiration and support and respect. The guy didn't know him like she did, and she _could_ see the endearment in his eyes, so she'd refrain from releasing the Kraken on him; she had other things to take care of, anyway.

One, two, three... four steps and she froze. Her body urged for a hug and her heart for a kiss - or a million - but her mind was adamant on waiting, his soul just way too fragile for that kind of pressure on her part. He was looking at something that he was definitely not seeing; no blink, twitch or other movement apart from that lazy nibble on his lower lip. "Gohan?" His eyes closed and it pinched her gut to realize she wasn't welcome. "Are you ok?"

A stupid question and he shared the sentiment, frowning and shaking his head microscopically. "Go away, Vi."

Her stubbornness fought and won against the hurt over those words. "No."

He didn't ask a second time, sliding from the high stool into a wobbly stand and reaching for his wallet.

"It's taken care of," Videl explained and he made nothing else of it, returning it back to his pocket. Not a word nor a glance, nothing to acknowledge the mere space she was occupying. He stomped more than walked away and towards the exit. The young woman followed suit, realizing with every step and every apology to a random stranger he'd bump into, just how deep her Gohan had fallen.

Outside, he looked around to assess his surroundings and opted to take to the right just as she reached him. The cool breeze made her hug herself as she concocted the easiest way to get him into the car and over to campus. A long night's sleep and the mother of all hangovers tomorrow should be enough to bring him back from whichever hell he was experiencing right now. Hopefully.

She jogged when he picked up the pace and strode into the sand by their side, increasingly deeper and darker into it and away from the light of the surrounding street lamps. Luckily, the moon was full and bright, reflecting on the water as they approached the surf. A spark of electricity charged her up again, alarmed by the realization that he wasn't stopping. "Gohan?"

He didn't hear her.

"Gohan!"

Nothing. What was he doing? Forget how going for a swim at night was incredibly dangerous, as drunk as he was it was gonna get him killed!

"GOHAN!" The desperation showed through, pitchy as she shouted, but at least it got him to stop. Even from behind she could see how his shoulders slouched; she didn't care. He could hint and beg all he wanted but nuisance or not, she wasn't going to be swatted away. It was _her_ fault. She couldn't leave him alone in this miserable state he'd gotten himself into, not until he was safe and sound, and preferably sleeping it off.

"Please, go away." His plea was charged with something she didn't recognize simply because it'd never be associated with his voice, particularly. He was mad, and the way his breaths were forcefully pushed in and out quickly confirmed it, making her will crawl back into herself at the thought of being the object of it. It wouldn't hold her back and it was brief anyway, since he somehow told her the fury was aimed at himself. Her chin tilted up for strength.

"Come with me," she told him instead. "Please, let's go home."

Nothing came as a response except for the anxious sway of his head, side to side. Not seeing his face was making her nervous so she slid quietly around him, keeping her distance and weighing every movement with the wary burden of maintaining him at peace.

"Please," she repeated. "Everything will seem better in the morning."

Gohan snorted, staring up at the moon. "Yeah, like this day never happened." The meaning went deeper, she was sure; "this day" didn't refer to today at all. "Shouldn't you be celebrating?" he added. "With your _dad_?"

He was all worked up, so she let the hint of mockery slide by her, since he surely didn't mean it. She'd probably be bitter about the damn festivities too if they came prancing around every year to stomp over _her_ mourning. The gift of life was ultimately something worth the grief that clouded this day; it'd make the celebrations a little less painful and relevant. It was worth the insult; a single man was not.

The message was loud and clear: he _was_ mad at her, or at least at what she represented with that last name of hers. She'd never blame him, though. "I celebrate my father on his birthday," she answered, plain and simple. "This day has lost its meaning a long time ago."

As blatant as it came, she was expecting another snort or any other sign of disbelief but she actually got him to stare back down to Earth. However skeptical, there was assurance there... and hopefulness. She wouldn't lie to him; not about that.

His eyes were begging for something she couldn't express through words, yet somehow she could feel it. It spoke for her. "I don't idolize 'the saviour'. I'm just thankful he was there."

Gohan kept staring, unreadable and still, his dark eyes reflecting a single speckle of moonlight that captivated her throught the distance. If only he'd trust her with his musings - the good _and_ the bad... A burden that heavy shouldn't have to be carried alone.

Suddenly, she blinked and frowned a touch, glancing around for the most logical culprit of tinting his eyes a different color... but there was none. It was just a flash, a mere second and it was gone... Pink? She must've been seeing things. Refocusing, her frown didn't succumb.

Heavy breathing, piercing stare that wouldn't be redrawn to anywhere else... he was hungrily looking her over, up and down and really slow, measuring his prey for everything he'd get from her. She shuddered when he gave a step over. "G-Gohan?"

And then it happened again. His eyes, pink without any shadow of a doubt, like some light had just shone over the black and uncovered the raw being behind it. Videl's eyes grew wider and she gave a single step back while he got closer and closer, breathing through his mouth, she noticed; getting a taste of her without a touch.

He wouldn't do anything stupid... He'd _never_ hurt her.

As impulsively as it came, it vanished, and Gohan spun around and screamed into the dark night. "You don't have to spike like that! I would never hurt her!" He gave it a second and turned back again, rushing to cup her face in between his palms. "You know that, right? Please... you _have_ to know that."

Everything she believed in coerced her to speak, but the shock had taken her voice; the feelings, however, were unshakable and sincere. She nodded very softly.

Gohan sighed, visibly relieved;it was definitely _her_ Gohan: soft features, dark eyes as warm as the hands that touched her cold skin, no trace of color to paint him any other person... or beast. Nothing in her could make sense of what had just happened other than the alcohol in his breath, but even _that_ couldn't pinpoint the science behind what her eyes took as the truth. _Pink_? How could that have happened?

The current proximity allowed for a closer inspection but nothing stood out, apart from that beautiful shine that didn't come from the moon alone, after all; a small tear paced slowly down his cheek and she reached up to brush it away with her fingers. He looked and turned away as soon as she did.

"You don't have to hide things from me," she said, calm and soft as she matched his motion to touch his arm. "Crying is good."

He didn't respond. Stubborn as he always told her _she _was, he was most likely forcing himself to control his feelings. Howcome men always did that? Was there something in the rulebook that forbade males to sob as they please? How last century.

"My father never cried," he spoke after a while.

Oh, apparently it was hereditary. Videl tried to be understanding; "brutally honest" was probably not the greatest trait of her personality to take advantage of right now, but be that as it may, it was definitely _not_ alright. Men cry; and if they don't, they should.

With a sigh for poise, she grabbed and pulled him by the arm, insisting a little stronger when the alcohol made his feet drag along the sand. Eventually, they made it to the nearby lifeguard's tower, and she almost shoved him against it and into a sitting position on the sand. She straddled him and he tensed for a moment, making her recall _why_ exactly: the same arrangement had been the one fueling her "special dreams" for the past week or so. A hand brought his eyes to hers, and a smile some serenity.

"I know you miss him," she started. "But this destructive behaviour, the drinking… this is not you, Gohan."

He looked away again, but she could see the shell cracking further with that tremble of his chin. "You don't know who I am," he whispered. "You don't know anything about me."

This time he didn't manage the strength to hold it in, and she hugged him tightly around the neck when he started to cry - an achievement that felt nothing like one. Even last week on his birthday, with all the shit that went down he didn't allow himself this freedom. How else had he managed for peace and relief, all these years? Most likely... he didn't. It made her tears come right along.

"It's all my fault. I broke everything." The words were muffled on her shoulder but the despair was palpable and overwhelming. "I let everybody down. I can see it... in their faces, and my mom... I... I broke her. I killed him."

Whose faces? Did someone dare to pin any guilt of his father's death on anything but Cell? No one would be that unfair... he was certainly over-exaggerating things, of course; she'd play the game if it'd help his inebriated self come to some sort of peace over it.

"You're right." Her words worked on bringing his careful gaze back over and she continued. "I don't know anything about you, or your past. But I know _you_." She traced his jaw, feeling the breeze running even colder on her wet fingers. "I know you wouldn't kill your father on purpose. I know you would do whatever was within your power to help the people you love and I _know_ that you love your father. People make mistakes and they have to live with them but what you're doing is not living. It's regretting."

There was no doubt in her mind that would shake those core beliefs. He could say all he wanted, but she truly knew _him_, even if not all about him. Everything in his personality would make him claim the responsibility of his father's death, as it did when he took the man's place in their family. She wished to have known him when he was eleven...

"It's okay to regret the results, but you can neverregret your actions when they came from your heart. If I know nothing else about you, Gohan, I know that your heart is pure and I'm sure your father knows it too, wherever he is right now."

A deep breath. "I miss him so much," he confessed, gazing to the far away behind her. "I feel so alone, sometimes."

"You are _not_ alone!" she snapped, cupping his cheeks rather harshly. "Look at me. What about Goten and Mia and Trunks? And me... Gohan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

More tears. "You are. Like all the others."

"Stop it!" she almost yelled, and took his hands to cup _her_ cheeks, now. "I'm here. Right now. I'm here, Gohan."

He gave it a couple of seconds before surprising her with a rushed kiss, so passionate and amazing that almost succeeded at erasing the memories of why his face felt all drenched and feverish. Soft moans escaped her with his touch when he took preference in the ticklish skin at her neck, caressing his way down through her arms and waist, to her bent legs which he gripped in fury to drag her closer.

"Gohan. We... we can't," was what her mouth spoke for all the logic that kept her in check but her hands played ignorant, raking up and clutching his spectacular hair to keep him right where he stood. He was nibbling at her skin but this time she wasn't startled - and by God, it felt so amazing.

No, they couldn't. Not with all the unresolved stuff that'd be getting in the way if he wasn't so completely drunk as he was. She felt his fingers exciting her skin below her top and for a brief second she took note of how actively turned on this bold and unrestrained version of him was making her feel. Damn him. He took her breast with one hand and slid his other to her back to press her close. Five seconds; she'd have five seconds of this and nothing more.

One, two, three... four... five... six... seven...

"No, Gohan. Stop!" Some strength she had gathered somewhere made her grip his hands and lean back away from him. "We can't."

"Last week you practically _begged_ me to do this," he almost whined, lazy eyes not interested in meeting hers as much as her cleavage, bobbing up and down with her worked up breaths.

She smiled. Poor thing. He was right. "You're drunk off your ass," Videl reasoned with a smile. "I'd be like raping you."

His head leaned closer again, cheeks and nose rubbing against the top of her breasts. "Please rape me."

Videl laughed, leaning away again. She cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eyes. "I will," she said. "Someday."

He smiled back and they kissed, softly and sweet.

* * *

Sharpner sighed one more time, getting close to fed up with all the zapping he was doing, mostly for the repetitive press of the button other than actual channel content.

"Dammit, G..." he vented to the walls, just before stopping all but the beats of his heart, when he heard the knock. His brain relayed the information in a jolt that took him flying up from his bed and over to the door. He opened it abruptly. "Oh, thank God."

"Help me," Videl pleaded and he did so, taking the almost dead weight of a barely conscious Gohan on his shoulder. The young woman took a deep breath. "He's drunk as hell."

No kidding; he smelled as much. And for the love of God, when did the guy get this damn heavy? He'd heard how muscle weighs more than fat, but this was ridiculous! After a short drag, Gohan actually helped a bit and dropped rather softly onto his bed, belly down and knocked out cold from what the blond could tell. His face was all streaky and flushed... he'd been crying.

_Dammit, G._

Then again, Videl's was the same, looking back. "Are you okay?" he asked, a hand placed on her shoulder.

She nodded and half-smiled, not gazing away from the corpse before them. He didn't really believe her, but the night had been hard on all of them. Well... on some more than others. "Go home," he recommended. "I'll take it from here."

This time she looked over and that smile seemed a little truer. "He didn't puke in the car, but be careful, okay? He's really overdone it, tonight."

"Don't worry, babe."

"Also, you should turn off his alarm. Nothing he'd have to do in the morning will be done properly with the massive headache he'll have," she continued.

Sharpner chuckled. "Yeah, that's for sure."

"Oh, and-"

"Babe?" the young man interrupted, taking both her shoulders now, and staring her down with an endearing smile. "I got this."

Videl took a moment to stare back and smiled too, pressing her eyes shut as she nodded. Carefully, she knelt next to Gohan and slid her fingers through his hair before planting a sweet, long kiss on his forehead. He mumbled something that made her chuckle.

Getting up, she eyed her blond friend for a bit before going in for a strong hug, which he quickly reciprocated. He could just imagine what kind of shit she went through tonight, taking care of a wild card that was a drunk Gohan. With nothing else other than a couple of smiles and a "be careful" to the unescorted girl at this time of the night - one that didn't need his or any other's protection, he was sure - Videl left and Sharpner stepped back inside, towering over his fallen friend.

The guy looked like crap, but at least he was safely back home. Hopefully, they'd deal with this day a little better, come next year. He, for one, wasn't gonna let the dickhead out of his sight for the whole week prior, he could count on _that_. Mentally, he started choosing the best words to beat some sense into his roommate come tomorrow morning, headache or no damn headache. Did he really think he could just shun him off like that? And Erasa, and Videl. Videl, especially. The guy was lucky she was madly in love with him. He shook his head.

"You're a damn moron, G," he uttered, not expecting a response and turned to the bathroom to go brush his teeth.

"Sharp?" Gohan's voice, raspy and unexpected, turned him around again.

"Yeah, G?"

His words came in an adorable sigh. "I love her so much."

Sharpner smiled. "I know."

* * *

**This chapter was beta'ed by the evil Kanotari (I'm sorry, I can't say you're evil and keep a straight face xD). Go check out her work her work, right now!**

**Also, as some may have seen on my profile, I'm a proud member of Team Dragon Star. For those who are interested, we are a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you awesome stories, such as Plus One and Tortured Soul (ones I'm directly involved in). We're an open group, meaning that anyone can apply to join. Feel free to check out our forums (links on my profile), and perhaps apply to join the group, via the link on TDS profile. It's a great opportunity for those who would like to better their own writing skills and exchange skills of the trade with fellow authors, or to simply be more apart of a writing community.**

**Reviews/comments/opinions wanted and welcomed!**


End file.
